Konoha Kiiroi senko II
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: Dan awal Kompetisi ujian Naik ketahap Joonin pun dimulai. Semua akan terungkap disini, teknik, individu, dan survival seorang Ninja akan dipertanyakan. Rnr please?
1. Chapter 1

Yosh... Yahiko tidak akan banyak bacot, dan ini Fic NaruIno pertama buatan Yahiko. Jadi harap memahami semua kesalahannya.!*huuu... Turun, turun.* yaww.. This is the _KONOHA KIIROI SENKOU 2_

Disclaimer : Naruto and All Chara itu milik Masashi kishimoto, tapi Fic ini asli milik Yahiko.

Author : Yahiko namikaze

Title : Naruto x Ino

Rated : T (semi M) ^^V

Genre : Adventure and Romance

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, CANON, Abal, Typo/mistypo.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ,**

**.**

Just enjoy this

**.**

Summary :dirinya amat sangat mirip dengan sosok 'dirinya' yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Desa dan orang yang dicintainya.

Pagi yang sangat cerah 'melanda' disuatu pegunungan yang amat jauh dari kehidupan Manusia, gemericik air disekitarnya menambah suasana pegunungan itu sangat tenang dan mungkin cocok untuk menyendiri. Burung-Burung saling berkicau di ranting pohon tua, angin pagi berderu pelan seolah memanjakan siapapun yang ada di sana. Mataharipun masih malu-malu untuk memancarkan sinarnya padahal hari semakin menanjak, biru langit di atas sana sangat indah di pandang membuat kita merasakan sebuah harmoni kesejukan teramat sangat, ditambah dengan gesekan antara satu daun dan daun lainnya menambah suatu simfoni yang tak pernah bisa ditiru oleh siapapun.

Jjrekk..

Tiba-tiba sebuah Kunai yang di lilit kertas kuning tertancap dimana-mana, pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang Ninja yang memiliki perawakan rambut kuning sampai sebahu memiliki warna mata sebiru lautan dan memiliki tiga goresan kembar dipipinya dan sepertinya tengah kelelahan menghadapi serangan sosok berambut putih panjang di hadapannya, sosok berambut kuning ini menggenggam erat sebilah Kunai yang sama dengan yang tertancap di mana-mana, ada yang tertancap di pohon dan di tanah.

Didepan sosok tadi berdiri sosok manusia yang memiliki perawakan berambut putih dengan tato garis merah melintang Vertikal di kedua pipinya. Sosok itu juga tidak kalah kelelahan dengan sosok yang diketahui adalah muridnya.

''Bagus, Naruto'' ucap sang Guru sambil ngos-ngosan ''Akhirnya, kau sudah mencapai titik akhir dari latihan ini'' lanjutnya pada sosok di hadapannya yang sudah ambruk dengan Kunai yang sudah entah kemana melayangnya.

''Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Sudah dua setengah tahun Ero Sannin.'' ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. ''Mana mungkin selama itu aku tidak bisa selesai latihan'' bantahnya sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Diam, Jiraiya yang dipanggil dengan (1)Ero Sannin itu hanya melempar senyum maklum pada muridnya yang mungkin tak tau Tata Krama bicara pada orang yang lebih tua dari dirinya. Tapi toh, Jiraiya sudah terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu, dia memaklumi itu dan tak mengindahkan nama panggilan yang diberikan langsung oleh muridnya.

''Kapan kita kembali.?'' tanya Naruto sambil melihat langit biru yang sepertinya lebih bagus dipandang ketimbang Gurunya yang kelelahan setengah mati.

''Besok, dan persiapkan dirimu untuk mengikuti ujian Joonin.!'' balas Jiraiya sambil merebahkan dirinya disebelah Naruto yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diselingi keheningan, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sudah berontak untuk meminta istirahat sejak tadi.

Dipikiran Naruto saat ini hanya ada sosok gadis berambut kuning pucat panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dengan pony tail yang menutupi mata kanannya, mengingat senyum manis gadis itu membuat sudut-sudut bibir Naruto melengkung keatas. Senyum itu tak pernah dia lupakan meski sudah dua setengah Tahun dia meninggalkan err... Kekasihnya di Konoha. Mengingat Konoha dan Gadisnya, membuat bocah berumur Tujuh belas tahun ini ingin cepat pulang ke Desa. Tempat dia dilahirkan dan tempat dimana dia bertemu pertama kali dengan Gadisnya yang bermata Blue sky itu.

..o.O.o..

Pagi Cerahpun juga melanda Konoha, Shinobi-Shinobi melompat sana-sini sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'trap' saat mereka mendarat di atap rumah Warga. Penjual a.k.a Pedagang sudah mulai aktiv dengan dagangan mereka yang menurut mereka berkualitas untuk dijual pada Masyarakat baik Shinobi maupun non Shinobi. Dan disinilah Dia, Gadis bermata Blue sky ini tangah sibuk dengan kerjaannya yaitu, menyiram bunga di Teras Rumahnya.

Melihat Heiress dari Clan Yamanaka yang lagi menyiram bunga, membuat para Shinobi atau non Shinobi mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan terfokus pada gadis cantik itu. Yah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Ino Yamanaka.? Hellooo, Seluruh Konohapun sudah tau kalau Gadis ini begitu cantik, gadis cantik yang selalu ceria ini jadi incaran bagi para laki-laki setelah Sakura sang Medic-nin terbaik di Konoha.

Tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tau kalau dibalik keceriannya dia merindu, merindukan sosok Kekasihnya yang telah lama pergi meninggalkan Konoha, yah.. Gadis ini tengah merindukan seseorang- terkecuali untuk Sakura, sosok bermata Blue sapphire itu selalu menghantui tidurnya, selalu masuk dalam bayang lamunannya, Uzumaki Naruto. Yah.. Narutolah orang yang pertama kali mengajarkannya akan sebuah kasih sayang, sebuah rasa yang mungkin tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah rasa yang didapatnya hanya pada Kekasihnya dan kasih sayang hanya tertuju padanya dari Kekasihnya yang entah kemana perginya demi melatih diri dan menambah Ilmu dengan sang Gama Sannin no Jiraiya.

''Ino-chan.!'' bahkan seruan sang Ibu dari dalam rumahpun serasa angin lalu ditelinganya yang sedang melamunkan kekasihnya sambil senyum-senyum.

Dengan garang Ibunya mengahmpiri Ino, mencoba menunduk sedikit menghilangkan jarak antara kepala sang Ibu dengan telinga kanan putrinya. Dengan sekali tarikkan Nafas dalam.

''INO-CHAN.'' Ibunya berteriak kencang tepat disebelah telinga kanan Putrinya yang tengah terlonjak kaget, dan tanpa sadar alat penyiram bunga itu terlempar mengenai Shinobi yang kala itu tak sengaja melintas di Zona berbahaya tersebut dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya gara-gara lemparan akurat Ino.

''Astaga Kami-sama.'' Ino hanya mampu terlonjak kaget akan teriakan sang Ibu, mencoba untuk mengatur nafas yang memburu dan mendekap dadanya yang sudah berdebar amat sangat, sampai jantungnya terasa hampir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Setelah kembali tenang. Gantian Ino pula yang garang.

''KAA-SAN'' teriakan Ino membahana disekitar komplex perumahan tersebut. Inoichi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mencoba untuk memaklumi Istri dan Puterinya yang memang sama-sama cerewet tingkat Dewa. Sementara Puteri dan Istrinya bertengkar, Inoichi melanjutkan kerjaannya yang sempat tertunda memeriksa Dokumen mengenai Ujian kenaikkan Shinobi ke tahap Joonin.

Lama memeriksa Dokumen itu, setelah itu yang bisa Inoichi lakukan hanya menaikkan sebelah Alisnya melihat Daftar nama-nama peserta Joonin tersebut.

Yang membuatnya aneh hanya satu Nama yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

**INOICHI POV.**

Bukankah Naruto masih berlatih dibawah bimbingan Jiraiya.? Dan lagi bukankah Bocah itu masih tahap Gannin.? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Godaime-sama. Apa tidak apa-apa memasukkan Naruto kedalam lomba Kenaikkan tahap ke Joonin, menurut informasi yang kudapat dari Kakashi Bocah ini Bodoh dalam hal pengendalian Chakra.? Hhhuuff... Memikirkan ini membuat Kepalaku jadi pusing, mungkin harus aku tanyakan nanti pada Godaime-sama apakah Naruto masih bisa mengikuti lomba kenaikkan ke tahap Joonin ini. Yahh.. Biar kutanyakan Nanti.

**NORMAL POV.**

..o.O.o..

'Trang.. '

'Hampir saja aku kehilangan Kepala' batin Neji yang berhasil menghindari serangan Ten-ten.

''Hheyy...'' Seruan laki-laki yang memakai pakaian serba hijau itu mengganggu jalannya latihan sejoli ini, menengok secara bersamaan yang mereka dapat adalah tampang ceria seorang Rock Lee seperti biasanya.

''Ada apa Lee.?'' tanya Ten-ten seraya menggulung gulungan senjata Ninja miliknya dan memanggulnya di punggungnya. Sementara Neji sudah tidak mengaktivkan Byakugannya, keduanya duduk di bawah pohon Maple sembari menunggu Lee untuk berbicara di hadapan mereka.

''Ada berita bagus.'' seru Lee semangat seperti biasa.

''Maaf, aku sudah tau.'' ucap Neji datar. Sambil menyelipkan tangan kirinya kedalam lengan baju sebelah Kanannya.

''Kau sudah tau.?'' koor Ten-ten dan Lee secara bersamaan dan tak luput pula tampang bodoh keduanya.

''Lomba ketahap Jooninkan.?'' Lee hanya mengangguk dengan semangat membara sampai bagian kiri lehernya menimbulkan bunyi 'kretek'.

Hening

1 (atu Detik)

2 (Dua detik)

3 (Tiga.. De- )

''TIDAK LEHERKUUUU'' seru Lee sambil memegangi leher bagian kirinya, sedangkan Ten-ten dan Neji hanya bisa menggelengkan Kepalanya heran dengan tingkah Teman satu timnya.

..o.O.o..

''Hhuft.. Lomba ketahap Joonin ya...'' gumam Kiba sambil menimang-nimang formulir tersebut. Disebelahnya Akamaru sudah tepar, mungkin kelelahan karna terlalu lama berlatih dengan Timnya.

''Kau takut.?'' nada datar keluar tanpa terkendali dari seorang Shino, dia bersender di pohon dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sudah minta istirahat. Sedangkan Kurenai dan Hinata sudah beranjak dari tadi.

''Aku hanya memikirkan Naruto. Dan perlu kau tau, aku bukan penakut.'' ucap Kiba sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di padang rumput hijau itu.

''Lalu.?'' sanggah Shino sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kiba yang memejamkan matanya.

''Apa sekarang dia sudah kuat.?''

''Yang melatihnya adalah Gama Sannin no Jiraiya.'' ucap Shino.''Mana mungkin dia masih bodoh seperti dulu''

''Ya, aku tau itu ehehe...'' ucap Kiba sambil terkekeh pelan, mengingat betapa bodohnya Naruto saat mereka masih di Academy Ninja. ''Yang jadi pikiran sekarang, apa dia akan ikut lomba itu.?'' lanjutnya sambil membuka kelopak matanya dan menghirup udara segar kala pagi ini.

''Entahlah, tapi yang pasti. Kita tidak bisa meremehkannya ketika Dia kembali nanti.'' jawab Shino sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, dengan bermaksud untuk menatap langit biru melalui kacamata hitamnya.

..o.O.o..

''Ujian tahap Joonin.?'' tanya Sakura yang sudah tidak fokus lagi akan pekerjaannya. Dihadapannya, Ino menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar kemudian dia mangangguk mantap.

''Darimana kau dapat Informasi itu.?'' tanya Sakura sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

''Aku menguping Rapat Dewan pagi ini'' aku Ino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan meleletkan lidahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan Kepalanya, heran atas kelakuan teman kecilnya itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan menelusup ke Otaknya yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata.

''Individu atau kelompok.?'' tanya Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru disiang itu.

''Menurut yang kudengar, Individu.'' ucap Ino sambil bangkit dari sana dan menuju satu-satunya ranjang di Ruangan tersebut.

''Kapan 'dia' akan kembali ya.?'' gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

Walau itu cuma Gumam kecil tapi Sakura tidak tuli untuk tidak mendengar Gumaman seorang Ino Yamanaka.

''Siapa yang kau maksud Ino.?''. Sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

''Siapa lagi.'' ucap Ino sambil selonjoran diranjang tersebut.

''Naruto yang kau maksud.?'' tanya Sakura sambil memandang Ino yang lagi menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan pandangan menerawang.

Dan jawabannya hanyalah anggukan pelan dari Ino yang sudah menelungkupkan tubuhnya demi menutupi air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Jujur, walau cerewet teman tetaplah teman. Sakura paling benci bila temannya yang satu ini menitikkan air matanya, melangkah perlahan Sakura menghampiri Ino yang terisak pelan.

''Kurasa dia akan datang.'' ucap Sakura asal walau penyampaiannya saja lembut, sambil mengelus punggung Ino yang sepertinya sudah lumayan tenang. Dia tersenyum miris, mengingat dia juga menanti Sasuke yang tak kunjung pulang Ke Konoha atau Desanya.

''Dia memang akan datang.'' suara bariton itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dan menghentikan isakan kecil Ino, seraya bersamaan Sakura dan Ino menoleh secara bersamaan. Disana berdiri si jenius tapi pemalas Shikamaru, Sai yang selalu tersenyum dan dia pula yang tadi berucap sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatap Icha-Icha Paradise tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan duduk di Meja kerja Sakura.

''Maksudmu.?'' tanya Sakura yang sepertinya belum mengerti akan kata-kata laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut.

''Naruto-kun akan kembali.?'' Tanya Ino sambil duduk bersila di sebelah Sakura.

''Ck. Mendokuse, dia memang akan datang.'' ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap dan setelah itu dia mendekati Ino dan Sakura. Setelah sampai didepan dua gadis ini, setelah itu dia menyerahkan formulir ujian tersebut.

''Dan ingat.! Ini ujian Individual.'' ujar Shikamaru sambil berbalik arah setelah Sakura dan Ino menerima lembar formulir tersebut dalam bingung.

''Dan jangan merepotkan panitia.'' cerocos Sai yang masih dengan senyum palsunya.

''yare... Yare..'' ucap Sakura sambil memutar mata Bosan.

'Semoga saja Naruto-kun sudah berubah' batin Ino sambil menerawang keluar jendela dan memperhatikan arak-arakan awan siang di langit biru itu.

''Dan sampai jumpa di ujian nanti'' ucap Shikamaru yang membuyarkan lamunan Ino, setelahnya mereka menghilang secara bersamaan dengan di akhiri dengan bunyi 'poof'.

..o.O.o..

Siang yang terik disuatu Desa sangat membuat Naruto dan Jiraiya merasa seperti jemuran, lelah.? Tentu saja. Sudah setengah hari mereka menempuh perjalanan untuk mencapai Konoha yang jaraknya masih Ratusan Kilo meter. Dengan tenang Naruto dan Jiraiya mampir ke Kedai yang mungkin menjual makanan yang cocok untuk Naruto, mengingat Bocah yang baru genap tujuh belas tahun ini hanya hobi makan Ramen- pengecualian kalau mereka masih di Myobokuzan- jadilah mereka mampir ke Kedai tersebut.

''Tolong, Ramennya Dua mangkok.!'' pinta Naruto saat pelayan berparas cantik datang menghampirinya. Setelah sampai didekat Naruto dan Jiraiya dia cuma Diam, untuk beberapa saat pelayan itu hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

''Maaf.?'' basa-basi Naruto agar lamunan- yang entah apa dilamunkan- pelayan tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya.

''Ma-maaf, Anda pesan apa.?'' pelayan itu gelagapan dengan wajah yang merona, dia mencatat pesanan Naruto dan setelah itu bergegas pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan yang dipesan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan sembari mengamati sekitar, sedangkan Jiraiya hanya tersenyum mengetahui bahwa pelayan tadi terpesona akan sosok Naruto yang kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok muridnya dulu yang dijuluki _Konoha Kiiroi Senkou_.

''Ma-maaf, ini pesanan Anda'' ucap Sang pelayan tadi sambil menyerahkan dua mangkuk Ramen untuk Naruto dan Jiraiya. Dengan pipi yang merona pelayan itu bergegas melesat pergi, agar tidak terlalu jauh terjerat dalam pesona Naruto.

''Entah kenapa, Pelayan itu dari tadi gelagapan'' gumam Naruto sambil memasukkan lembaran demi lembaran Ramen kemulutnya.

Sllrruupp...

Kompryang..

''HEY, KAU. APA-APAAN INI.?'' sembur seorang laki-laki pada sosok pelayan tadi yang mengkeret ketakutan.

''Ma-maaf saya tidak sengaja'' sergah sang pelayan sambil membungkkukan badannya tak luput pula keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. ''Sungguh saya tidak sengaja''

''AKU TIDAK TERIMA PENGHINAAN INI'' triaknya sambil bangkit dari bangku dan menghampiri sang pelayan yang sekarang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Melihat Pria itu akan menyakiti sang pelayan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke bajunya, Naruto menoleh kearah Jiraiya yang tengah mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya.

''KAU HARUS TERIMA INI.!'' ucap sang pria sambil mengayunkan tangannya tentu masih dengan amarah yang membara.

Sang pelayan hanya bisa pasrah dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, berDo'a dalam hati agar tamparan yang diberikan padanya tidak terlalu sakit.

.

PLUK..

.

Hening

.

Angin berderu pelan didalam ruangan itu, yang terdengar hanya suara kipas Angin yang berputar dengan santainya di Langit-langit kedai tersebut dan tak luput pula suara detikkan jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam belas tepat, Oke Yahiko tau itu hanya Deskrip jadi sebaiknya kita kembali ke topik.

Pelayan yang diketahui bernama Akiro itu masih memejamkan matanya, menanti rasa sakit yang tak kunjung terasa dipipinya. Demi mengecek keadaan, dia membuka kelopak matanya sebelah Kanan secara perlahan. Dan yang didapatinya adalah tangan sang Pria yang akan menamparnya hanya beberapa centi dari kulit putihnya, dapat dipastikan tangan itu akan menampar pipirnya yang bagian kiri kalau saja- tunggu. Bukankah sosok itu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi, sosok Laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu itu tengah Menghadang tangan sang Pria yang akan menamparnya.

Tapi yang jadi masalah disini, jarak bangku sang Pria- yang memakai Hitai Ate berbentuk Awan tersebut- dengan bangku sang pria berambut kuning ini berjarak lima meter, tapi kalau melompat pastilah suara tapak kakinya saat mendarat pastilah terdengar. Sedangkan yang terjadi barusan sama seperti angin, sama sekali tidak ada suaranya berlari ataupun melompat.

''Ka-kau lihat yang tadi.?'' tanya sang pengunjung yang tengah mangap dengan sendok yang posisinya masih sejajar dengan dadanya. Di sebelahnya, sosok yang diberi pertanyaan tersebut hanya mengangguk patah-patah.

''Ki-kiiroi senkou,'' gumam pengunjung yang baru mau masuk kekedai tersebut, langkah kakinya berhenti ditapakkan pertama saat menyentuh lantai kedai tersebut.

Sedang Jiraiya.? Dia malah tersenyum, entah kenapa ada rasa bangga yang menelusup Jiwanya. Kemudian dengan santai dia malah melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

''Ti-tidak mungkin'' ucap Sang Pria sambil mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan, menatap horor kearah Naruto yang menghela nafas.

''Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan Kiiroi senkou.'' ucapnya sambil mendekati Akiro yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. ''Kau tidak apa-apa.?''

''A-aku ba-baik-baik saja.'' jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dipipi putihnya.

''Sudah... tidak apa-apa, lagi pula itu ketidak sengajaan bukan.?'' ucap Naruto mencoba untuk menghibur sang pelayan, dan setelahnya Naruto menoleh kearah Ninja yang diketahui berasal Dari Kumo Gakure itu.

''Si-siapa kau.?'' tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebilah Kunai tepat kearah Naruto. Dan yang anehnya, yang berkeringat dingin sambil bergetar ketakutan bukanlah Naruto tapi malah dirinya yang menyodorkan Kunai.

''Aku Uzumaki Naruto, bukankah aku sudah menyebut namaku tadi.?'' jawab Naruto santai.

'jadi, dia Bukan Kiiroi senkou,? tapi kenapa gerakan jutsu Shunshinnya sama.?' batin sang Pria sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah menguap lebar. 'Tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun Kunai Jikkukan disini' batinnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan demi mencari sebilah Kunai yang menjadi inti dari kecepatan gerakan bocah yang telah menggagalkan aksinya ini.

''Hooeem.. Sudah.?''

''Apanya.?''

''Berpikirnya.? Karna kalau sudah, bersiaplah.!''

mendengar nada menantang dari anak muda yang mengakui dirinya bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dia langsung mengambil kuda-kuda.

Seluruh pengunjung menahan nafas mendengar pembicaraan barusan seolah itu akan mencabut nyawa mereka, dengan 'segenap hati' seluruh manusia yang ada didalam kedai tersebut berhambur keluar dan tak luput pula sang Koki yang dari tadi memperhatikan ikut keluar karna masih sayang nyawa.

Sedang Jiraiya, jangan ditanyakan. Dia malah asyik menyeruput Tehnya dan melangkah keluar. Dan tak luput pula senyum yang terkembang dipipi mesumnya (ditabok).

Hening. Jika sahnya sang pelayan tidak menginginkkan kerusakan pada kedai tempatnya bekerja, oke lalui itu.!

Mungkin kebanyakan dari para pengunjung yang keluar dari kedai tersebut menginginkan pertarungan hebat, maka jauh berbeda dengan keinginan sang pemilik Kedai, dia terus Berdo'a agar kedainya tidak rusak, minimal tidak memakan biayaya Ribuan Ryo untuk memperbaiki kedainya.

Hening, angin berderu pelan diluar sana. Seluruh warga yang mengetahui akan terjadinya pertarungan antar dua Ninja berbeda Desa, berkumpul demi melihat jalannya pertarungan.

''...''

''...''

''?..''

Mereka hanya mampu berpikir keras saat Naruto keluar dari kedai itu dengan santainya, padahal kalau dihitung baru beberapa menit mereka keluar Naruto malah menyusul mereka. Padahal mereka tidak tau kalau Ninja Kumo Gakure tersebut sudah tepar dengan tak elitnya di Kipas angin.

''Apa dia, psst...'' bisik sang warga saat melihat naruto keluar dari kedai tersebut tanpa cacat dan tanpa merusak ketampanannya, bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang pingsan saat Naruto melempar senyum kearah Jiraiya yang memasang tampang innocent.

''Iyaya.. Ppsstt..''

''Ah, aku dengar itu.'' langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar warga tadi berbisik tentang apakah Naruto pengecut sehingga keluar duluan tanpa lecet.?

Sedangkan Warga yang ketahuan berbisik seperti itu wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, seolah baru bertemu dengan _Sadako _Versi laki-laki. Dengan itu dia langsung ngacir entah kemana, meninggalkan temannya yang tengah dongkol gara-gara ditinggal sendirian.

..o.O.o..

Disinilah dia saat ini, gadis Heiress Yamanaka ini tengah merenung sendirian di atas patung pahatan Sandaime Hokage sambil melihat pemandangan Desa Konoha dikala sore itu sungguh indah, menyejukkan, dan yang pasti tempat kenangan yang tak pernah dia lupakan saat 'dia' masih disini. Meninggalkan kenangan tentang kalian dan terkubur selama dua setengah tahun semenjak dia berangkat hingga kini.

**(FLASHBACK : ON)**

Disinilah dirimu, bersama dirinya saat kalian Lulus dari Academy Ninja langsung Pelukan dalam haru. Melihat senyumnya membuatmu merasa bahagia, dengan tingkah konyolnya kau mampu tertawa, dengan ciuman sayang yang diberikkannya kau tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba tanganmu digenggamnya, menoleh dalam bingung yang kau dapati hanya senyum bahagia yang mau tak mau membuatmu tersenyum pula.

''Selamat ya Ino-chan.'' suara girangnya mampu membuatmu terlena begitu dalam, sungguh kau menikmati saat-saat ini.

''Kau juga Naruto-kun, selamat ya.'' dan kaupun tak kalah girang karnanya, mungkin kau juga ketularan ceria dari bocah berambut pirang ini.

duduk dengan tenang diatas pahatan Sandaime bersama dengannya membuatmu merasa nyaman dan tentu saja Bahagia.

Oh.. Apakah ini suatu keberuntungan.? Kau lulus dari Academy Ninja dengan nilai terbaik, dia juga lulus tapi tidak dengan Nilai sebaik dirimu, dan pada akhirnya kalian bisa bersama disini. Bersama mersakan bahagia yang membuncah saat ini, dan kaupun untuk sejenak dapat melupakan ejekan si Jidat lebar itu.

''Ino-chan.'' bahkan suaranyapun dapat mengalihkan duniamu.

''Daijobu ka.?'' suaramu yang masih terbilang polos itupun mengalun demi menjawab seruan dari yang terkasih.

''Semoga kita bisa seperti ini terus Dattebayo'' kau hanya tersenyum. Tradermark kekasihmu itu sungguh tidak bisa hilang darinya, bahkan hampir setiap saat Tradermark itu keluar, walau tidak sesering sahabat Nanasmu itu, Merepotkan.

''Tentu saja Naruto-kun'' sergahmu walau dalam hati kecilmu itu masih menyimpan galau akan pernyataan dari kekasihmu barusan.

Sebuah kehangatan mengalir melalui tanganmu seketika itu, dan kau menoleh demi meniti apa gerangan yang membuat tanganmu seperti tertumpu, dan itu adalah tangan dari kekasihnmu yang berwarna Tan, tapi entah kenapa warna itu hampir menyerupai putih.

''Aku mencintaimu Ino-chan.'' terkejut dalam kebingungan, kau mengalihkan perhatianmu pada kekasihmu- yang mengucapkkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat pipimu merona-, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, terpaan nafas hangat itu membuat pipimu tersasa terbakar, dan detik kemudian sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dibibir mungilmu, memberikan sentuhan kasih sayang disana. Ah.. Akhirnya ciuman pertamamu diambil oleh orang yang kau kasihi.

''Ngh.?'' kau hanya mampu bingung saat dia melepaskan ciuman itu, ada sedikit kesal dihatimu karna itu hanya berlalu beberapa saat.

Dia menoleh kearah Matahari yang akan tenggelam sebentar lagi, kau mengikuti arah pandangnya, menatap Sunset yang begitu indah dan tentunya kalian berdua tidak ingat waktu karna saat ini kalian sedang ingin bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Lagi, tangannya menyentuh tanganmu menggenggamnya erat, seolah dia tak ingin melepaskanmu walau ada badai sekalipun. Dia mengucapkan kata, kata yang mampu membuatmu merasa bahagia walau secara terang-terangan kau membantahnya.

''Kau cantik saat tersenyum dan kau jelek saat menangis, aku mencintaimu karna hati ini hanya ada padamu Ino-chan. Aishiteru.''

sungguh saat itu juga kau merasa akan terbang akan kata-katanya, tapi kau terlalu malu untuk menerimanya walau kau menyukainya tapi itu berati kau tetap menyukai kata-katanya bukan.?

''Gombal''

**(FLASHBACK : OFF)**

Dulu kau dan dirinya sering bersantai disini, menatap langit sore dikala senja, bersama dirinya yang selalu menghiburmu, sungguh kau ingin sekali mengulangi itu semua. Apalagi saat tadi bersama Sakura diruangannya, kau sungguh bahagia saat mendengar berita akan kepulangannya dari berpetualang entah kemana. Dan sungguh saat ini hatimu sangat galau, banyak pikiran yang bergelayut dalam pikiranmu, apakah dia masih mencintaimu seperti sedia kala saat kalian masih bersama dan apakah dia masih mengingatmu.? Tapi mengingat saat-saat dimana dia akan pergi, kau memberinya sesuatu agar dirinya selalu ingat denganmu.

**(FLASHBACK: ON)**

''Berjanjilah cepat kembali Naruto-kun.!'' perintahmu dengan suara yang bergetar, yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini hanya menatap dirinya sebelum dia pergi entah kemana.

''Tenanglah Ino-chan,! aku pasti akan kembali.''

suara lembutnya seolah cukup untuk menghapus kesedihanmu kala itu.

''Aku ingin kau membawa ini Naruto-kun.!'' ucapmu sambil menyodorkan kalung berbuahkan batu Blue sky yang sewarna bola matamu.

Dia coba mendekat, tak menghiraukan tanganmu yang terulur dengan maksud memberikan kalung itu. Jarak diantara kalian sudah hilang, digantikan dengan jemarinya yang menghapus anak sungai dipipimu.

''Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan orang yang kusayangi.?'' ucapnya sambil mengecup pelan bibirmu yang bergetar, bermaksud menghilangkan gundah dihatimu.

Lumatan lembut itu seakan menyihir hatimu yang tadi sedih dan luka sekarang diganti dengan keyakinan, keyakinan bahwa dia pasti kembali dan tak akan melupakan dirimu yang sudah nyata menjalin hubungan dengannya.

**(FLASHBACK: OFF)**

Hhuuff.. Disini terlalu banyak kenanganmu dengan dirinyakan Ino.? Sampai kau sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan air matamu yang meleleh dari pelupuk Blue sky itu. Sungguh, saat ini kau bisa dikatakan sedang mengalami gundah gulana Ino.

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini.?'' suara bariton itu mengagetkanmu dan kau menoleh kebelakang. Dan disana, berdiri seorang Ayah yang akan selalu ada untuk Anaknya.

Dan kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu sambil mengelap air matamu yang telah menganak sungai dipipi putihmu.

''Memikirkannya.?'' sungguh pertanyaan itu bagaikan petir yang tak diduga kedatangannya saat hari masih menampilkan seberkas cahanya.

''Maksud Tou-san.?''

''Ayah tau kau memikirkan Naruto.'' jawab Tou-sanmu sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelahmu dan memandang Sunset bersamamu disini, diatas pahatan Sandaime Hokage.

Kau hanya menundukkan Kepala, mengehela nafas berat seolah siap dengan cercaan Tou-sanmu yang mungkin akan jadi batu penghalang antara Heiress dan Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

PLUK..

Kau menoleh dalam bingung, dan disana terpahat sebuah senyuman di wajah tuanya yang sudah menginjak empat puluhan, dia tersenyum.? Ohh.. Anak mana yang tak suka dengan senyum Ayahnya.?

bahkan senyum itu mengingatkan dirimu dengan Kekasihmu.

''Apa yang membuatmu menunggunya hingga kini.?'' Hey.. Ino, apa ini sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan kalau dia juga menginginkan hubungan kalian,?

''Maksud Tou-san.?''

''Apa yang membuatmu menunggunya hingga kini.?'' ucapnya sambil mengehela nafas ''Apa tidak ada laki-laki lain dihatimu selain dia.?''

Kau hanya diam, mencoba mencerna perkataan itu dengan tenang, dan iya, kau menemukan jawabannya.

''Tentu tidak, karna hanya dia dan tak ada lagi.'' tegasmu pada Tou-sanmu yang tengah tersenyum sambil memandang Sunset, dan apa kau sadar itu Ino.? Coba kau ingat berapa kali dalam hidupmu kau berbicara dengan Tou-sanmu di nuansa Sunset seperti ini.? Tentu saja jawabannya Ia, aku memang baru kali ini bicara dengan Tou-san di nuansa Sunset seperti ini.

''Tou-san bangga padamu Ino.'' ucapnya sambil menepuk kepalamu pelan mencoba menyerahkan rasa sayang seorang Ayah akan Anaknya. Dan dia bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk pantat celananya yang rada kotor setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan dirimu yang kembali berkelit dengan sepi disini.

..o.O.o..

Uzumaki Naruto, Pemuda yang baru menapaki umur tujuh belas tahun ini tengah melamun diatas pohon sembari menikmati udara sore dan juga pemandangan Sunset disana, mengehela nafas sejenak kau menyandarkan tubuhmu didahan pohon tua ini, mencoba melepas penat yang seharian ini selalu menghantui dirimu selama perjalanan. Kau sempat mengeluh bukan,? mengenai perjalanan jauh ini.

Sejujurnya Naruto, kalau saja kau tau kalau Gadismu tengah gundah gulana menantimu apa gerangan yang akan kau lakukan saat ini. Menggunakan Shunshin.? Tentu saja jutsu itu akan membunuhmu saat kau sudah sampai nanti karna kaupun sudah tau kalau Jutsu itu banyak makan Chakra.

Bagaimana dengan senyumnya.? Kau merindunya Naruto.? Senyumnya selalu membuatmu kuat, membuatmu ingin cepat sampai dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan rindu taktertahan.

Kau menghela nafas berat, membayangkan perihal tadi sembari menunggu malam kau duduk disini. Didahan pohon ini, menatap tenang secercah cahaya matahari itu dan tanpa sadar kau mengulas masa lalumu, masa lalu yang penuh akan senyumnya, tawanya, dan mungkin jitakannya.? Semua itu semakin menyesakan hatimu mengingat kau sudah terlalu lama pergi, sempat terbesit dihatimu kalau dia akan mendua. Tapi kau menggelang keras demi menepis pikiran bodoh tersebut, kau menyandarkan tubuhmu didahan itu tetapi masih dengan memperhatikan Sunset disana.

''Narutooo.. Kapan kau turun.? Rusanya sudah siap.'' bahkan kau tak menghiraukan seruan gurumu yang berteriak dari bawah akan siapnya makan malam dari hasil berburumu barusan.

''Terserah kau sajalah.''

Dan jawabanmu hanyalah sebuah gelengan kepala pelan. Lagi, kau menghela nafas sejenak. Memandang langit sore itu mengingatkan dirimu dengan kencan pertamamu dengannya.

**(FLASHBACK: ON)**

Disini kau menunggu Gadismu, menanti akan dirinya datang saat tadi pagi kau menentukan tempat kalian akan bertemu. Berbaring sambil menatap awan membuatmu merasa seperti temanmu yang berambut Nanas itu.

''Gomene kalau lama menunggu Naruto-kun.'' suara itu membuyarkan lamunanmu, membawamu kembali ke kenyataan yang akan kau hadapi dan tak terelakan.

''Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan.'' jawabmu sambil tersenyum. Hey lihat, dia tersipu Naruto, apa itu berarti dirinya menginginkan dirimu terus tersenyum untuknya.?

Kau menepuk rumput disebelahmu, bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebelahmu. Dia menurut, dan duduk dengan anggun disebelahmu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

''Bagaimana kalau kita awali kencan ini dengan pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen.?'' kata-kata itu sukses keluar dari mulutmu dikala kau saat ini masih menginjak umur Empat belas tahun.

''Ramen itu tidak baik Naruto-kun'' bantahnya, dan kaupun pasti sudah tau, kalau sekali dia bilang tidak maka jangan pernah kau tanyakan lagi.

**(FLASHBACK: OFF)**

Dan jadilah Kencan kalian diselingi dengan adu mulut yang tak terelakan lagi, sungguh miris bukan kencan pertamamu kalau diingat-ingat. Memaksamu untuk tersnyum geli mengingatnya, ah.. Kau bahkan hampir lupa kalau malam tengah menjelang, walau cahaya matahari masih membekas dilangit sana.

Dengan tenang kau membatin, dengan segenap cinta kau merindu, dengan segenap kasih, kata itu kau keluarkan tanpa kau sadari kalau dia juga mengucapkannya.

_'AKU AKAN TETAP MENCINTAIMU' _ itulah takdir kalian, bahkan kalian sendiri tidak sadar bukan, kalau kalian mengucapkan kata itu secara bersamaan. Hanya saja tempatnya berbeda, Dia dia duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya, sementara dirimu di dahan Pohon yang masih dengan posisi sejak tadi.

..o.O.o..

Siang telah berganti dengan malam, terik panas dikala siang diganti dengan dinginnya malam. Dirimu masih disini, duduk dibingkai Jendela demi menikmati angin malam yang menyejukkanmu, menyejukkan pikiranmu dan mungkin menyejukkan Hatimu. Kau hanya mampu berdo'a dalam hati agar Kekasihmu sampai kemari dengan selamat, tentunya dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu menghantuimu dikala tidurmu.

''Ino, kau belum tidur.?'' Ibumu mengetuk pintu dari luar dan mananyakan keadaanmu disini, melirik jam yang tergantung didinding kau hanya menghela nafas setelahnya.

''Belum Kaa-san'' balasmu sambil beranjak dari sana dan membukakan pintu itu.

Ckellt...

Ssrreegg...

''Kenapa belum tidur.?'' tanya Ibumu sambil tersenyum tentunya. Setelah pintu Kamarmu terbuka dan menampakan sosoknya yang tebalut Celemek.

''Belum ngantuk Kaa-san.''

''Ada yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur.?'' tentu saja dia tidak bisa tidur, karna sekarang yang membanjiri pkikiran Anak Gadismu adalah Kekasihnya, Laki-laki yang mengajarkan segalanya padanya, mengajarkan Arti cinta dan menyadarkan arti hidup ini padanya.

Kau hanya menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan Kepala.

''Jangan berbohong.'' goda Ibumu sambil duduk diranjang mungil milikmu, dia masih menatapmu seolah meminta penjelasan. Dan Kaupun pasti tau kalau percuma saja kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, pada dasarnya pasti Dia bakal tau.

''Apa Tou-san tidak memberi tahu Kaa-san.?''

''Ohh.. Yang tadi sore.'' Ibumu hanya mangguk seolah mengerti akan segalanya. Dia mencoba merenggangkan Otot-otot tubuhnya, bangkit dari sana dan berlalu sesudah dia menepuk kepalamu dengan pelan dan dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajah nya.

..o.O.o..

Dan disinilah dirimu, menatap Bintang yang kerlap-krelip disana hanya ditemani dengan sepi dan rindu. Rindu akan Gadismu, Rindu akan Desamu dan Rindu Teman-temanmu.

Mengadah lagi, kau akhirnya melihat Bulan yang bersinar indah disana. Sinar itu selalu indah entah karena apa, dirimu hanya diam menatap keindahan ini dengan ditemani kesunyian. Sedangkan Gurumu sudah tidur dari tadi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya bayangan itu hadir lagi. Senyum Gadismu hadir lagi dalam lamunanmu, memaksa dirimu untuk tersenyum dan mengingat saat dimana dia tersenyum dibawah terangnya dewi malam.

**(FLASHBACK: ON)**

Kau selalu berpikir betapa indahnya wahai Dewi malam disana dan ditemani dengan intan langit malam yang indah. Tapi kau langsung menarik semua itu dan digantikan dengan senyumnya saat kalian latihan bersama, tertawa bersama disini. Dipahatan Hokage Sandaime.

''Kau tau Ino-chan'' ucapmu sambil berbaring menatap Bulan.

''Hmm..?'' dia hanya bergumam seolah ingin tau, dengan menoleh kearahmu yang sedang menghirup angin malam.

''Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum, karna dengan itu. Sinar Bulan disana pasti kalah dengan senyummu.'' ucapmu sambil menatap wajahnya yang tengah merona, terdengar Gombal memang, tapi kau selalu jujur dalam kata-katamu diapun tau akan itu. Dia selalu percaya padamu dan hanya padamu dia memberikan Kasih tulus darinya karna dirimu yang dicintainya tanpa alasan, karna Cinta tak perlu alasan bukan.?

''To-tolong, jangan Gombal Naruto-kun.!'' ucapnya sambil menutupi kedua pipinya yang merona.

''Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku akan selalu jujur pada hatimu dan cintamu.'' ucapmu sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangannya di Pipinya dan menarik dagu itu untuk menatap dirimu yang termabukan Cintanya.

..o.O.o..

Mengehla nafas, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini. Menatap Bulan itu sungguh membuatmu ingin cepat kembali, mengingat senyumnya membuatmu ingin mengutarakan rasa Rindu ini padanya yang telah lama kau Rindukan.

SKIP TIME...

Pagi ini sepertinya sama seperti pagi biasanya, hiruk- pikuk warga mulai menjadi. Kicauan burung mulai terdengar dan tentunya hari ini dia siap untuk menjalani Aktivitas seperti biasanya.

''Pagi Ino-chan.!''

''Pagi Ino-san''

''Pagi Ino.''

Yah.. Seperti itulah Dia, selalu disapa tiap kali dia beranjak dari Rumah dan sampai ke Rumah sakit Konohapun dia disapa oleh orang yang memang mengenalnya maupun orang yang tak dirinya kenal.

melangkah dalam diam, Kaki jenjangnya mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Ruangan sahabat kecilnya, sahabat yang selalu disapanya dengan sebutan..

''Pagi FOREHEAD'' yahh.. Seperti itulah.

''Ah, Pig. Aku butuh bantuanmu.!''

''Ada apa.?''

''Bantu aku menyiapkan kamar untuk para peserta Ujian nanti.!''

..o.O.o..

Kau hanya diam disana, mengusap perlahan Bantal itu dengan perlahan demi mengingat dimana 'dia' terbaring lemah saat pulang dari Misi dengan membawa kegagalan, membawa Sasuke Uchiha itu pulang.

Kenangan itu bangkit lagi saat kau tak sengaja melihat mawar kuning tergeletak disana, kau hanya diam memperhatikan itu tak kau hiraukan sahabatmu memanggil, kau hanya diam untuk beberapa saat setelahnya kau tersenyum. Tersenyum getir mengingat dia kembali dengan hampir kehilangan nyawanya tanpa memikirkan dirimu yang menantinya di Konoha.

''Ino.?'' pertanyaan itu membuyarkan semuanya, membuyarkan kenangan itu, juga bayangan tubuh 'Dia' yang terbalut perban saat dia kembali dari misi kala itu.

''Ya.?''

''Ayo kita ketempat lain.!'' ajak sirambut merah muda itu, kau dan dirinya melangkah keluar dalam diam. Dirimu masih memikirkan kapan 'Dia' akan sampai kemari dan datang menemui dirimu disini yang tangah merindu. Merindu karena sayangnya, merindu pelukan kasihnya dan merindu senyumnya.

..o.O.o..

''Cepatlah,! Sensei.''

Jiraiya mematung, dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang barusan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pernah didengarnya dari mulut seorang Naruto yang Notabene adalah Muridnya. karna selama mereka berlatih, baru kali ini Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sensei'.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Uhm.. Gimana.? Gaje ya.? Harap maklum, ini Fic NaruIno pertama jadi masih kaku pembuatannya.

Uhm.. Berhubung Namikaze sedang sakit(?) jadilah Yahiko disini yang akan menjelaskan tentang alurnya,

hm.. Yahiko ingin tanya apa Boleh Yahiko lanjutin fic selanjutnya dengan jalan cerita seperti ini.?

Kadang POV orang ketiga kadang nggak. Itu terserah para Senpai, Reviewers dan Readers yang Vote.#digeplak.

Oea.. Perlu pemberitahuan kalau sebelum Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya, dia sudah mendapat gelar Chuunin.

**ERO : mesum/Hentai, dan semacamnya yang menyangkut dengan Seks.**

**CELEMEK : Celemek baisanya dipakai saat seorang Koki/Chef memasak, jadi kalau yang hobi memasak pasti tau dengan yang satu ini.**

Ok, cukup disini jumpa kita, Yahiko dan rekan-rekan FFN(?) mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter Dua,

Akhir kata Yahiko ucapin.

**..REVIEW..**

\d(^_^)b/

.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aaa... Gomene baru apdet. Yahiko tau kalo Yahiko telat apdet, mohon maaf sekali lagi. Uhm.. Untuk para Readers, Reviewers dan Senpai sekalian yang memberikan saran and Concrit, Yahiko sangat bereterimakasih sekali. Arigatou na hontou arigatou. Uhm.. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, kita langsung aja ke storynya. Cek this out.!

Disclaimer : Naruto and All Chara itu milik Masashi kishimoto, tapi Fic ini asli milik Yahiko.

Author: Yahiko namikaze.

Pair : Naruto x Ino.

Title : Konoha kiiroi senko II.

Rated : T ( semi M) ^^V

Genre : Adventure and Romance

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, CANON, AU, Abal, Typo/mistypo.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !

**.**

Just enjoy this

**.**

Summary :dirinya amat sangat mirip dengan sosok 'dirinya' yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Desa dan orang yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah pelan keluar dari rumah tersebut, mengantarkan sang empunya kaki ketengah keramaian yang melanda Pasar Konoha dipagi hari yang cerah seperti biasa. Dengan tenang gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseleruh penjuru dan memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk pasar itu, seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya setelah mata Blue skynya bertemu pandang dengan mata Onyx sang Nara Shikamaru dan dibalas pula senyum itu walau dengan tampang malas.

''Pagi Ino-san!'' sapa seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sai dan tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, palsu.

''Ah, Sai. Sedang apa sepagi ini ada disini?'' tanya Ino sambil berjalan sama arah dengan Sai.

''Aku dipanggil oleh Godaime-sama, Kau sendiri?''

''Seperti biasa, ke Rumah sakit Konoha,'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sai yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman palsu seorang Sai.

Sempat terbesit dipikiran gadis ini mengapa seorang Sai selalu tersenyum palsu. Tapi semua itu langsung dijawab oleh sang Godaime Hokage saat dia dan Sakura berlatih tempo hari.

''Uhm.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, ya Ino-san!'' ucap Sai setelah itu dia menghilang dengan di akhiri dengan bunyi 'Poff' setelahnya.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas setelahnya, entah kenapa perasaannya hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau biasanya dia akan berjalan riang, nah sekarang? Dia lebih mirip Neji atau Sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah Stoic _'Tidak! itu itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kalau sampai Naru-kun tau aku selalu memasang wajah datar seperti Neji bisa-bisa dia kira aku marah. Itu tidak boleh trjadiii...'_ triak Inner Ino yang dari tadi entah kenapa tidak bisa diam.

**..o.O.o..**

Dan disinilah tokoh utama kita, dia tengah melompat dari satu dahan kedahan lain. Jubah merah tua yang dikenakannya- dengan aksen bergambar api hitam di ujung bagian bawah jubahnya- berkibar bak bendera karena saking semangatnya dirinya untuk cepat sampai di Desa kelahirannya.

Entah kenapa dari tadi dia merasakan kalau mereka diikuti, dengan perlahan dia memelankan gerakannya agar sejajar dengan Jiraiya yang ada dibelakangnya. Setelah dia sejajar dengan gerakan Jiraiya, dia memberi kode pada Jiraiya seolah Kau-merasakan-nya? Dan Jiraiya hanya menganguk.

TRAP...

Trap..

Keduanya berhenti bersamaan tepat disebuah dahan besar yang ada ditengah hutan itu, perlahan Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan yang didapatinya hanya sebuah kesunyian yang amat kentara.

Dengan sigap Jiraiya melakukan seal jutsu dan begumam _Guruai no jutsu. _Setelah itu dapat Jiraiya lihat segerombolan Ninja setara Joonin bersembunyi dibalik pohon sekitar delapan ratus kilo meter dibelakang mereka.

''Bagaimana?'' tanya Naruto untuk mendapat kepastian Dari Jiraiya yang memantau keadaan sekitar.

''Ada sekitar delapan Shinobi setara Joonin, dan posisi mereka berada diarah Timur dengan jarak Delapan ratus kilometer dibelakang kita,'' jawabnya sambil menegapkan kembali tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah belakang dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

''Bersiaplah!'' ucap Naruto sambil melakukan seal jutsu.

_''Futon, kaze no puru no Jutsu!''_ teriak Naruto sambil menghentakan kedua telapak tangannya kedahan pohon besar tersebut. Dan setelahnya angin kencang melanda segerombolan Ninja penguntit tersebut dan tertarik kearah Naruto dan Jiraiya yang menunggu 'kedatangan' mereka.

_'Bocah sialan!'_ umpat salah seorang Ninja dari antara mereka yang tertarik paksa oleh jutsu angin Naruto.

Dengan sigap dia mengambil Kunai dibalik tas pinggangnya, sedangkan salah satu dari mereka melakukan seal Jutsu.

_''Katon, Honoo no Jutsu!''_ teriak dari salah seorang dari mereka, dan setelahnya Api besar menyembur dari mulutnya dengan bermaksud mengarahkannya pada Jiraiya dan Naruto yang tengah menanti mereka.

_'Makan tuh Api! '_ batin Ninja berhaitai ate gunung. Tapi dengan sigap Jiraiya mampu menghindari serangan api tersebut, sementara Naruto hanya diam seolah menanti serangan itu.

_'Apa dia sudah bosan hidup?' _batin salah seorang dari mereka tapi setelah itu mereka hanya bisa mangap saat mereka melihat sekelebat cahaya kuning menghindari serangan dahsyat tersebut.

Setelah itu angin yang menarik mereka langsung berhenti dan suasana kembali sunyi seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini yang terdengar hanyalah suara bagian dahan pohon yang terbakar akibat jutsu barusan.

''Kemana perginya?'' gumam salah seorang dari mereka sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru.

Dengan sigap mereka melakukan formasi dengan sang pemimpin dibagian tengah yang sedang berjongkok sambil menyentuh bagian permukaan tanah sembari terpejam.

_'Jika kalian masih menginjak tanah, maka kupastikan kalian akan kutemukan,' _gumam sang pemimpin dari team itu sambil tetap fokus pada jutsu pelacak miliknya.

Bak gayung bersambut, sosok yang dicarinya sudah berdiri diatas ranting pohon dengan jarak satu meter dari arah mereka mereka.

''Bagaimana Kapten Kitsuchi?'' tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berada diposisi di bagian kanan belakang. Yang lain juga melirik kearahnya sambil tetap terfokus, takut kalau datang serangan tiba-tiba lagi seperti tadi.

''Sepertinya aku kenal Chakra ini,'' gumamnya sambil bangkit dari jongkok dan mengahadap kearah Timur.

_'Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Chakra Kyuubi,'_ batin Kitsuchi sambil menoleh kearah Tonba yang berada diposisi belakang arah Kiri.

''Bersiaplah! Ini akan semakin sulit, karna yang akan kita hada..'' ucapannya terputus karna sesuatu tengah mencengkram erat lehernya.

Anggota yang lain begitu shock dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang dibuat oleh Naruto yang langsung mencengkram erat leher sang kapten.

''Kenapa kalian membuntuti kami?'' tanya Jiraiya sambil melompat dengan jarak Dua meter dari lokasi perkara-Naruto mencengkram leher Kitsuchi.

yang lain makin shock ketika menyadari kalau sosok yang mereka kejar ternyata ada seorang Gama sannin no Jiraiya.

Kitsuchi juga terbelalak melihatnya, bedanya ada tersirat kegembiraan dalam terkejutnya sedangkan yang lain sudah mulai bergetar ketakutan karna membayangkan bertarung dengan seorang sannin.

Jiraiya yang melihat sosok yang tengah dicengkram Naruto itu terasa Familiar dengan sosok itu. Maka diputuskannya untuk mendekat kearah Naruto dan sekali lagi dia dapat mendengar nada tenang tapi tajam dari Naruto. ''Katakan! Apa alasan kalian mengejar kami?''

''Karena kalian sudah membuat keonaran di Iwagakure!'' teriak salah satu dari mereka.

''Dan tak akan kami biarkan kalian pergi sesuka hati kalian,'' timpal yang satunya lagi.

Diam, Naruto hanya mampu diam untuk beberapa saat demi mencoba mengingat kesalahan apa saja yang dibuatnya bersama gurunya sampai mereka dikejar sampai segitunya.

''Bisakah kau.. Ugh, menyuruh muridmu untuk melepaskan cengkraman ini Ero Jiraiya?'' Sindir Kitsuchi sambil melepas kesunyian yang berlangsung.

Jiraiya untuk beberapa Detik hanya mampu cengok, Naruto Sweatdrop dan rekan Kitsuchi yang lain hanya mampu dongkol mendengar kata-kata yang lepas dari mulut Kapten mereka.

Dan untuk sepersekian Detik berikutnya Jiraiya langsung tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Naruto- yang masih mencengkram leher Kitsuchi- sambil tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Kitsuchi yang langsung berusaha mencari oksigen dengan wajah merah karna sesak napas. Dan setelahnya dia dan Jiraiya langsung berjabat tangan seolah teman lama yang baru berjumpa setelah sekian tahun terpisah.

''Ejekanmu padaku tetap tidak berubah ya? Kitsuchi,'' ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh Kitsuchi.

''Ku Jamin, kau masih Ero seperti dulu,'' ucapnya Keduanya langsung tertawa lepas sembari berpelukan. Mencoba untuk melepas ketegangan yang tadi sempat melanda dua kubu yang berhadapan.

Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya cengok mendengarnya dan tak luput pula tampang bodoh dari rekan-rekan satu tim Kitsuchi.

''Huhh.. Jadi, apa ada masalah?'' tanya Jiraiya lagi tapi dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Kitsuchi malah tersenyum. Yah.. Walau bagaimanapun teman tetaplah teman bukan? ''Iya, dan kalian pasti ingat tentang keributan di Kedai kemarin?''

''Ohh.. Ninja Kumo itu?'' tanya Naruto seakan baru menyadari kesalahan dan keonaran yang dia buat kemarin siang di Iwagakure.

''Iya, dan kalian langsung lari saja seolah itu sudah selesai,'' timpal tonba sengit.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana sekitar seolah menurun beberapa derajat sampai Tabu merinding berdiri disebelah temannya yang menatap intens kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya sengit.

''Jadi... kau menganggap kami pengecut begitu?'' tanya Naruto santai. Walau terbesit dihatinya ingin sekali menghajar wajah sombongnya.

''Menurutmu?''

''Baiklah.. Kalian boleh pergi!'' perintah Kitsuchi santai sedangkan yang lain sangat terkejut dengan keputusan yang dibuat sepihak oleh Kapten mereka.

''Kenapa mengambil keputusan sendiri Kapten?'' seru Kako.

Yang lain mengangguk seolah setuju dengan perkataan Joonin mereka. Sedangkan Kitsuchi malah tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Jiraiya yang juga tersenyum.

''Karna aku percaya padamu sobat,'' ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Jiraiya sedangkan Naruto cuma menyeringai. ''dan jangan lupa! traktir aku sake saat aku datang mengantar Jooninku ke Konoha dalam tahap mengikuti ujian Joonin,'' lanjutnya sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan sisa Timnya yang tengah dongkol.

''Keputusan sepihak, tapi tak apalah. Semoga kita bertemu di Ujian nanti, Naruto-san,'' ucap Tonba sambil berlalu dan menyempatkan untuk melirik Naruto yang tengah mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

**..o.O.o..**

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura merasa pusing gara-gara mendengar celoteh tanpa jeda dari Ino.

''Cukup!'' perintah Sakura sambil mengurut keningnya frustasi. Seketika itu pula Ino langsung bungkam dan merenggut karna perkataannya dipotong oleh Sakura.

''Apa kau tidak ada hari tidak menggosip Ino?'' tanya Sakura sambil menatap warna Blue sky dimata sahabat kecilnya.

Ino menggeleng mantap dan tersenyum cerah seolah itu adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan sahabatnya. ''Tentu saja tidak, karna aku Ratu Gosip ehehe...'' ungkapnya narsis sementara Sakura hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu itu langsung meredam kekeh Ino dan digantikan dengan seruan Sakura yang menyuruh masuk.

''Masukk..!''

Dan tampaklah seorang Shizune yang memakai yukata hitam seperti biasa dengan Ton-ton didekapannya. Shizune hanya tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Ino yang juga memandangnya.

''Ada apa Shizune-san?'' tanya Sakura saat Shizune berdiri tepat disebelahnya Ino yang menatap heran Kearah Shizune yang tengah tersenyum dari tadi.

''Ada berita bagus untukmu Sakura-chan dan mungkin juga untuk Naruto-kun kalau dia ada,'' ungkapnya Basa-basi sambil menatap Ino yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Ino yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, setelah itu dia menoleh kearah Shizune dengan pandangan bertanya.

''Kabar bagus apa Shizune-san?'' tanya Sakura yang mulai melangkah untuk mendekat kearah Ino yang dari tadi bungkam suara.

''Sasuke-kun akan pulang, dan akan sampai di Konoha esok hari,'' ungkapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah membatu ditempat gara-gara berita tersebut sedangkan Ino tetap pada diam.

''Kau dengar itu?'' tanya Ino disela isak pelannya, Dia mengadah dan langsung mengerutkan kening ketika tak sedikitpun kegembiraan diwajah sahabatnya yang berambut merah jambu itu.

Sakura diam, untuk beberapa lama dia cuma diam untuk mencerna perkataan Shizune barusan dengan seksama. Dia akhirnya sadar, bahwa tidak ada yang di cintainya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, melainkan hanya sebuah rasa. Setitik rasa kagum akan fisik maupun batin yang dimiliki seorang Sasuke.

Ya, bagaimanapun Sakura adalah wanita biasa. Dan wanita biasapun pasti akan jatuh pada sosok Sasuke yang tampan nan keren, tapi selepas itu Sakura tidak merasakan hal special dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang ditunggunya selama ini seharusnya membuncah tapi entah kenapa rasa itu tidak ada, melainkan hanya rasa lega akan kepulangan sahabatnya.

''Sakura?'' panggil Ino yang entah kapan sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara isak tangisnya. Dia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun pergerakan yang ada di fisik seorang Haruno Sakura.

''Ah, ya Ino. Ada apa?'' tanya Sakura setelah dia sadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik arah kembali kebangkunya.

**Sakura POV.**

Aku tidak tau akan perasaanku saat ini, antara lega dan senang. Tapi dibalik itu tidak ada setitikpun rasa sayang yang kumiliki seperti saat aku masih satu Team dengannya, perasaan ini berlebih kearah lega.

Dulu aku begitu mencintainya, menyayanginya dan entah kenapa saat mendengar kabar dari Shizune barusan tidak sedikitpun rasa yang kumiliki seperti saat Gennin dan satu kelompok dengannya.

Aku mengerti rasa ini, rasa ini lebih kearah kelegaan dan bukan kearah cinta yang seharusnya menjadi-jadi saat mendengar dia akan pulang.

**Normal POV.**

**..o.O.o..**

_''Jyuuken!''_ seru Neji sambil menyerang Rock Lee yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan semangat berlebih.

_''Konoha senpuu..''_ seru Lee yang tak kalah sengit dari Neji, peluh bercucuran di seluruh tubuh atletisnya yang sekarang terekspose jelas tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melindungi tubuh bagian atasnya (tentunya tanpa baju hijau itu).

Sedangkan Ten-ten dari tadi hanya memperhatikan jalan latihan Neji dan Lee secara seksama. Maito Gai yang dari tadi push up di pohonpun hanya diam sambil terus push up tanpa henti sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan dia menoleh kearah satu-satunya Kunoichi di Timnya.

''Kau tidak latihan Ten-ten?'' tanya Gai sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak dibawah pohon maple, tempat dia biasa bersantai.

Ten-ten menoleh, dia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan Kepalanya perlahan dan kembali melihat kearah Lee yang tengah fokus pada pergerakan Neji.

''Apa kau tidak melakukan pemanasan, sebelum ujian Joonin nanti?'' tanya Gai lagi sambil menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, bermaksud menjadikannya bantal.

''Itu masalah nanti,'' jawab Ten-ten sambil melirik gulungan senjatanya yang tergeletak tak berdaya disebelahnya.

''Apa Gai sensei tau?'' tanya Ten-ten sambil menghilangkan keheningan yang tadi sempat melanda.

''Hm?'' Gai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tapi masih dengan posisi yang seperti tadi.

''Apa Sensei yakin, bahwa kami bisa lolos hingga akhir?'' tanya Ten-ten pelan.

Gai merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ten-ten. Pertanyaan itu terkesan seolah dia putus asa dan tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Perlahan, Gai menoleh kearah Kunoichi kesayangannya dan yang dia dapati hanya sebuah ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkan seorang Ten-ten. Ten-ten terlihat tertekan akan hal ini batin Gai. Perlahan Gai bangkit dari berbaringnya, duduk didekat Ten-ten yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam diam.

''Aku tak peduli, kalian berhasil ataupun gagal. Dengan menyandang gelar Chunnin saja aku sudah bangga pada kalian,'' ucap Gai seraya membelai rambut kecoklatan milik Ten-ten lembut.

Ten-ten mengadah, menatap wajah tua seorang Maito Gai yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ayah kedua.

Dia tetap diam dan kembali memperhatikan jalan latihan Rock Lee dan Neji.

''Gomene, kalau nanti aku membuat kalian kecewa,'' gumam Ten-ten sambil duduk bersandar pada pohon tua di belakangnya. Dia mengadah untuk menatap awan yang berarak arakkan dilangit pagi diatas Konoha saat ini.

''Ayo, semangat Ten-ten! Jangan putus asa begitu,'' seru Gai seperti biasa sambil menyodorkan Jempolnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

''Arigatou Shisou,'' gumam Ten-ten sambil menundukan kepalanya.

**..o.O.o..**

_''Gatsuggaaa...'' _seru Kiba sambil berputar bak badai bersama Akamaru sang anjing ninja yang menjadi partner setianya.

_''Mushidama,'' _gumam Shino sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Kiba yang hampir sampai kearahnya.

Saat ini tim Kurenai latihan seperti biasa, Kiba selalu semangat latihan. Shino yang selalu pendiam tapi jenius. Hinata yang lemah lembut itu tengah 'menghajar' pohon sebagai tempat latihannya, mengingat setiap pukulannya tidak bisa ditangkis dengan tangan kosong. Sedang Kurenai malah duduk diam dibawah pohon sambil memperhatikan Chunnin yang dibawah bimbingannya ini tengah berlatih.

''Hos.. Hosh..'' mendarat dengan salah tumpuan bukanlah suatu spekulasi dari seorang Kiba Inuzuka, tapi jika Kekaichu milik Shino sudah melengket pada tubuhnya -juga Akamaru, itu permasalahan berbeda.

''Sudah lelah?'' tanya Shino, masih tetap dengan kedua tangannya dia rentangkan kedepan, siap menyerang Kiba kapanpun.

''Belum, dan jangan remehkan aku!'' bantah Kiba sambil berlari kearah Shino sambil membawa beberapa Kunai.

Melompat dengan cepat dan melemparkan Kunai itu sebuah pengalihan biasa bagi Shino, tapi jika Akamaru menyerangnya saat terdesak, bahkan seorang Anbupun akan kalah jika dikeroyok.

_''Konchu no ugoki'' _gumam Shino saat tubuh Akamaru hampir mengenai tubuh Shino yang hanya beberapa centi.

Perlahan tubuh Shino melebur layaknya serangga berterbangan diudara dimulai dari bagian kaki, perlahan merembes bagian lutut. Dan Jutsu itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian Kurenai yang tengah terbelalak melihat Jutsu teleportasi seorang Shino, dengan menghancurkan tubuhnya secara perlahan menjadi ribuan serangga yang berterbangan.

**..o.O.o..**

''Hhoaahem..''

''Kau tidak melakukan latihan sebelum ujian berlangsung Shikamaru?'' tanya Asuma sambil menyulut rokoknya dan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menunjukan begitu kelamnya warna mata seorang Shikamaru yang dikenal akan kejeniusannya. Dia menatap awan siang itu dengan tampang malasnya, dan menoleh sesaat pada gurunya yang sudah mereka atau dirinya anggap sebagai ayah kedua.

''Latihan itu sangat merepotkan,'' jawabnya sambil kembali memejamkan matanya.

''Sebegitu merepotkannya?'' tanya Asuma sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan lipatan kedua tangannya.

''Entahlah.. tapi kurasa itu sangat merepotkan,''

''Kau ini Shikamaru,'' gumam Asuma sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan murid jeniusnya yang satu itu.

**..o.O.o..**

Jika digunung tadi Shikamaru dan Asuma sedang bersantai sambil tidur, maka diruang Kage jauh berbeda. Tsunade sedang beradu argumen dengan Godaime Mizukage.

''Apa kau yakin ingin memasukan bocah Kyuubi itu ke ujian ini Tsunade?'' tanya Mei terumi sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

''Ya, ada yang salah dengan itu?'' tanya Tsunade balik, tetap dengan menampilkan kesan wibawanya.

''Apa tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Godaime Kazekage a.k.a Gaara. ''Apa sekarang dia sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi?'' lanjut Gaara masih tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

Tsuchikage menganggukan kepalanya seolah membenarkan pertanyaan Gaara. ''Bagaimana kalau nanti dia lepas kendali?'' tanya Tsuchikage sambil menatap Tsunade.

''Aku tidak yakin,'' ucap Mei terumi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Tenanglah! Aku yakin dia sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi, walau tak sampai ke ekor sembilan,'' jawab Tsunade sambil memandang langit kala siang itu.

''...''

''...''

''...''

Hening, untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu bagai kuburan. Angin berderu pelan diruangan itu yang sudah cukup menandakan begitu sepinya ruang yang dipakai untuk rapat Kage mengenai ujian ketahap Joonin. Detikan jam dindingpun terdengar jelas diruangan ini.

Perlahan Tsunade menatap wajah-wajah Kage yang tengah berpikir keras dan itu terlihat sekali diwajah tua seorang Yondaime Raikage.

helaan nafas terdengar begitu jelas diruangan itu, dan secara serempak semuanya menoleh kearah Raikage yang tengah berpikir keras.

''Ada apa Raikage?'' tanya Godaime Mizukage sambil menatap Raikage yang tengah menyamankan posisinya di bangku itu.

''Tidak apa-apa,'' jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _'bagaimana kabar Bee sekarang?' _batin Raikage sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan pandangan menerawang.

''Baiklah, kurasa rapat ini sudah cukup. Dan terimakasih sudah menghadiri rapat ini,'' ucap Shizune sambil berkeringat dingin karna ditatap Empat Kage yang rasanya ingin melahapnya mentah-mentah.

sreg..

Sreg...

Sreg..

Bersamaan para Kage itu bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Tsunade sang 'nona Rumah'.

''Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat jalannya ujian nanti,'' ucap Raikage sambil berlalu keluar ruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

Tsuchikage menganggukkan kepalanya begitupun dengan Godaime mizukage, secara serempak mereka melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, dan di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Gaara dan Tsunade.

**..o.O.o..**

**THREE MAN POV. (INO)**

Disinilah dirimu, duduk termenung disini memang membuatmu merasakan suatu keindahan tersendiri. Merasa tenang, merasa selalu ingin seperti ini terus.

Mengehla nafas sejenak kau selonjoran disini, diatas pahatan Almarhum Sandaime Hokage kau merenung. Menatap arak-arakan awan di sana membuatmu ragamu merasa nyaman dan tenang, deru pelan angin membuat rambut pirang kepucatan milikmu sedikit berantakan karnanya

Tiba-tiba saja kau merasakan Chakra yang kau kenal, yah.. Chakra dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

''Ada apa Forehead?'' tanya mu sambil menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, sahabat merah jambumu sedang berdiri di belakangmu dengan senyum lembut.

''Apa yang kau lamunkan Ino?'' tanya sahabatmu itu sambil mendekat kearahmu. Setelah sampai disebelahmu dia duduk dengan anggun dan perlahan.

Dan jawaban yang kau berikan hanya gelengan perlahan yang membuat rambut pirang pucat milikmu juga terayun seirama dengan gelengan pelanmu.

''Aku tau ada yang kau pikirkan bukan?'' tanya Sakura, sahabat kecilmu ini memang paling tau akan dirimu. Dan juga paling tau segalanya dan apapun menyangkut dirimu.

menghela nafas perlahan dan kau menoleh padanya.

''Aku...'' seolah ada yang mengganjal ditengorokanmu, kau tidak jadi mengucapkannya. Bibir mungilmu kembali menutup seiring dengan perlahan kau menoleh dan menatap arak-arakan awan di langit itu.

''Ya..?'' tanya sahabat Pinkmu seolah tidak sabar dengan lanjutan kata-katamu yang terpotong, dapat kau lihat dari wajahnya dia mulai kesal akan dirimu yang mungkin bertele-tele, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang membuatmu tak harus membicaraknnya atau mengutarakannya pada sahabat kecilmu itu yang tengah kesal padamu.

**NORMAL POV.**

Terkadang waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat, sehingga kita tidak menyadari sesuatu yang sudah berlalu dan tak bisa untuk diulangi. Dan terkadang ada yang menginginkan waktu untuk berputar kembali, ada yang ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Waktu tak akan pernah berhenti sampai kapanpun dan itu terkadang menimbulkan kesimpulan bahwa waktu itu kejam dan juga berharga, kita sudah tau pasti bahwa waktu tak akan pernah berhenti sampai kapanpun karna dari itu kita di tuntut untuk menjalani hidup dengan sebaik yang kita bisa jalani.

Mengingat soal waktu, membuat Tsunade -yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan dua muridnya- teringat dengan masa lalunya. Masa lalu akan tim Sarutobi, masa lalu akan romantisnya hubungannya dengan sosok Dan, dan masa lalu akan bahagianya dirinya memiliki sosok adik seperti Nawaki.

Perlahan Tsunade berjalan menghampiri dua muridnya yang tengah bersantai di atas patung pahatan wajah Sandaime Hokage, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

''Kau tau, Gaara kan?'' tanya Sakura pada Ino yang tengah menganggukan kepalanya, dan itupun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bahwa Tsunade sudah berdiri di belakang dua muridnya ini.

''Lalu, kenapa dengan Gaara?'' tanya Tsunade sambil memotong omongan Ino yang tengah terlonjak kaget begitupun dengan Sakura.

''Shisou?'' tanya Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya di iringi pula dengan Ino. Keduanya langsung membungkuk secara bersamaan.

''Sudah lah!'' ucap Tsunade sambil mengambil tempat duduk di tengah Ino dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri sambil membungkuk.

melirik sebentar, Sakura dan Ino menghela nafas dengan lega. Dan keduanya langsung duduk mengapit seorang Tsunade.

Tsunade masih menatap langit senja dengan tatapan kosong, seolah dia merasa kembali ke masa lalu dengan sebuah kenangan yang bertumpuk layak gunung.

Ino cuma bisa diam sambil memandang Desa Konoha di kala sore, menurutnya itu suatu keindahan tersendiri dan itu sudah berulangkali dia utarakan dalam hati. Berulang kali pula dia teringat akan kenangannya bersama 'Dirinya' di atas pahatan Sandaime ini.

Begitupun sakura, dia hanya mencoba memperhatikan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas Desa Konoha kala sore. dia menyadari satuhal saat ini, yaitu keindahan yang terpatri disini sangat menawan dan memang sangat, indah.

''Shisou?'' ucap Sakura, mencoba menghilangkan keheningan yang melanda dirinya.

''...'' Tsunade menoleh dalam diam, dia menatap hijau Emerald yang terpatri indah dalam bola mata murid kesayangannya.

''Bagaimana dengan, kerjaan Tsunade-shisou di kantor Hokage?'' tanya Ino sambil menatap Tsunade yang lagi menoleh kearahnya dengan santai.

''Ada Shizune,'' jawab Tsunade sekenanya, dia kembali menatap awan senja dikala sore itu.

**..o.O.o..**

Adalah suatu keinginan, mengapa Naruto ingin cepat sampai di Konoha, adalah suatu kerinduan yang membuat Naruto ingin cepat bertemu dengan Gadisnya yang telah dia tinggal di Konoha. Membuat bocah tujuh belas tahun ini melesat bak Kunai yang dilempar dengan tenaga besar sehingga hanya meninggalkan seberkas bayangan dirinya lantai bumi.

Jiraiya yang berada di posisi belakang hanya mampu tersenyum teduh pada muridnya, mengingat dirinya tidak pernah merasakan cinta membuatnya memaklumi akan rasa yang didapatkan oleh murid 'Kuning'nya.

''Kau tidak lelah Naruto?'' itulah satu-satunya pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah terlontar dari mulut Jiraiya, padahal dia sudah tau pasti, kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Sosok Biju yang tak pernah akan kehabisan Chakra walau dalam keadaan sesulit apapun, jadi jika Naruto adalah Jichuriki Kyuubi lantas bocah satu inipun takan pernah merasakan kelelahan.

Melirik sebentar, setelah itu pandangan Naruto kembali terarah kedepan. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya untuk mengejek Shisounya, yang dengan bodohnya bertanya 'Kau tidak lelah Naruto'. Padahal dia tau bahwa Shisounyalah yang paling mengerti akan Fisiknya yang tak akan pernah lelah.

Satu dahan demi dahan dia loncati, perlahan merangkap tiga pohon terlewati dalam sekali loncat dan begitu seterusnya sampai dirinya sendiri tidak tau sudah berapa ratus dahan pohon terloncatinya yang kesemuanya dia bagi tiga dahan sekali loncat.

**..o.O.o..**

Diam, yang dilakukan Tsunade saat ini hanya diam sambil menatap langit sore di atas pahatan wajah Senseinya- Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Dia terus diam, sampai dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dua murid kesayangannyapun masih di sebelahnya, mengapit dirinya dalam diam sambil menatap Desa Konoha kala sore.

''Kalian tau?'' ucap Tsunade, dia bertanya tapi masih dengan menatap langit sore di atas pahatan Sandaime Hokage.

Ino dan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap bingung kearah Tsunade yang sedang menghela nafas.

''Aku rasanya ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu,'' ucapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sakura dan Ino hanya menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan bingung dan memiringkan kepala kekanan tanda bingung.

''Waktu ternyata begitu cepat ya,'' lanjut Tsunade sambil menepuk kepala dua muridnya yang tengah menunduk dalam diam.

Sakura dan Ino mengerti, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, maka dari itu mereka memilih diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

''Dulu aku juga seperti ini, duduk bersama Sarutobi-sensei di atas pahatan Nidaime Hokage,'' ucapnya sambil menoleh kearah dimana sebuah pahatan wajah Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

Perlahan, semua kenangan yang terekam di otak kecil Tsunade keluar dalam bentuk 'Video' hampa. Dapat dia lihat dirinya yang masih tujuh belas tahun duduk dengan santai di arah kanan, dapat dia lihat pula senyum Jiraiya muda di samping kiri, dan yang paling miris adalah sosok Sensei yang sudah dia nggap ayah, sosok Sensei yang amat teramat sangat dia sayangi- Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Sakura hanya memandang miris pada Shisou kebanggaannya yang tengah mengulas masa lalu dengan cara melamun, dia mengerti akan sosok Tsunade, dia mengerti akan perasaan Tsunade saat ini yang merasa tersakiti akan waktu.

Ya, waktu adalah segalanya. Dengan waktu semua berjalan dan bergulir tanpa kita sadari sudah terlampau terlambat, terlambat untuk menyadari betapa kejamnya bulir waktu yang mengalir. Dan Sakura tau itu, dia tau betapa banyaknya masa lalu yang terpatri di jalan hidup seorang Tsunade Senju. Betapa banyak waktu yang berbulir dan terlewati, mungkin sudah berjuta jam yang dilalui seorang Tsunade, dan waktu itu mengajarkannya akan kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Sehingga dirinya melalui itu dengan berbeda yaitu, judi.

**..o.O.o..**

Tap...

Tap...

''Ada apa Jiraiya-sensei?'' tanya Naruto setelah mendarat dengan mulus disebelah Jiraiya.

''Kita harus mengirim surat pemberitahuan pada Tsunade, kalau kita tinggal sedikit lagi akan sampai,'' jawab Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menggoreskan pena biru tua miliknya.

Naruto hanya diam saja, matanya bergerak liar, antara kekiri dan kekanan. Mencoba untuk memperhatikan suasana sepi kentara di hutan negara HI yang lebat bukan main.

Srregg...

Naruto menoleh refleks kearah Jiraiya yang tengah memberikan secarik surat kepada katak pengirim surat yang entah kenapa Naruto tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

''Berikan pada Tsunade senju! Jangan sampai salah,'' perintah Jiraiya pada katak hijau yang melompat mundur dan hilang dibalik kepulan asap.

''Kenapa harus dengan surat? toh kita hampir sampai,'' ucap Naruto sambil kembali melompati dahan pohon besar dihadapannya.

Jiraiya menoleh sesaat, dan setelahnya dia membisu dalam setiap tapak loncatan yang dibuatnya. Sunyi hutan HI memang tidak diragukan lagi akan kesunyiannya, membuat seseorang yang penakut hantu pasti bergidik ngeri. Yak, walau Naruto sudah dewasa dengan umur tujuh belas tahun, itu tidak menutupi dirinya yang takut akan Hantu. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah manusia yang sebagian besarnya adalah penakut.

Perlahan Naruto merapat kearah Jiraiya, walau dia benci dengan ini tapi dia hanya ingin menghilangkan pikiran itu dengan cara merapat kearah Senseinya yang tengah bingung dengan Naruto yang merapat kearahnya. Tapi perlahan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, dia diam tak menghiraukan Naruto yang merapat kearahnya.

''Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sesuatu padamu saat kau sudah lulus di ujian Joonin ini,'' ucap Jiraiya, dia menoleh dan mendapati suatu kebingungan yang melanda pikiran seorang Naruto.

**..o.O.o..**

Laki-laki bertampang emo itu hanya diam tanpa bicara menatap lima Shinobi bawahan Kabuto yang tengah menghalangi 'jalur pulang' mereka.

''Ada apa?'' nada dingin keluar dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dia menatap satu persatu wajah yang menghalangi jalan pulangnya.

Suuko mendengus kesal dan mendeathglare kearah Sasuke,''Seharunya kau sadar! kau itu bawahan tuan Orochimaru,'' jawab Suuko sambil menyiapkan Kunai yang berada didalam tas pinggang bagian kirinya.

''Dia sudah tidak ada, dan tak ada hubungannya dengan kami,'' bantah Suigetsu bersemangat, karna hari ini hasrat membunuhnya entah kenapa begitu besar.

''Karin, pastikan kalau mereka bukan Bunshin!'' perintah Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah kiri dimana Karin tengah berdiri dan mengangguk setelah mendapat perintah dari sang leader.

Juugo cuma diam sambil memperhatikan wajah-wajah bawahan Kabuto yang tengah keringat dingin ketika melihat tiga tomoe di bola mata merah Sasuke. Pandangan Juugo beralih kearah Suigetsu yang tengah menarik _Kubikkiribocho _dari punggungnya dan menyempatkan untuk menyeringai pada sekumpulan Shinobi Oto yang berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke melangkah kedepan -dengan santai- dan stop dengan jarak agak jauh dari Karin Cs yang cuma diam. Perlahan Sasuke menoleh kebelakang tanpa menghiraukan Shinobi Oto didepannya. Dan matanya tertuju pada Karin yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya.

_'Mereka bukan Bunshin, dapat terasa jelas melalui perdaran Chakra mereka, dan Chakra ini hanya milik mereka berlima. Setidaknya dalam jarak Lima Kilometer' _batin Karin mantap sambil menaikkan posisi Kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya.

mata merah ruby miliknya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki beryukata putih yang bagian depannya terbuka dan di bagian belakang kerah yukatanya tercetak gambar kipas -yang bagian atasnya berwarna merah, Sasuke.

Dia mengangguk, memberi kode tak terlihat pada sang leader yang tengah beralih menatap para Ninja Oto yang tengah lengah. Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung melihat kode yang diberikan pada Sasuke, _'Padahal cuma anggukan, tapi kenapa semua itu seperti kode tak kasat mata ya?' _batin Suigetsu -tak peka.

Seakan melihat celah, para Ninja Oto tersebut saling lirik seolah menunggu perintah dan setelahnya. Dengan serempak para Ninja itu langsung melemparkan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan Kunai kearah Sasuke yang tak bergeming.

Suigetsu langsung melotot melihat ratusan, Ah tidak! Ribuan Kunai melayang dengan cepat kearah Sasuke dan menghela nafas setelah melihat Kuchiyosa ular yang dikenalnya dengan Kuchiyose Manda -Ular Orochimaru batinnya, yang tengah melindungi Sasuke sambil berputar.

Para Ninja Oto langsung mangap melihat Kuchiyose Manda menghalangi objek serangan mereka dengan cara berputar dan menepis dengan mudahnya ribuan Kunai yang mereka lemparkan.

'Pooff..'

kuchiyose tadi menghilang dengan berakhirnya kepulan asap, yang berarti juga menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang tadi di lindungi. Setelah asap tebal barusan hilang, nampak sudah pose Sasuke yang tengah menahan nafas dan telapak tangannya saling bertaut.

Juugo menghela nafa sejenak sebelum bergumam, ''Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuh lagi, tapi untuk ini tak apalah,'' ucapnya dan bertransformasi pada level dua yang menunjukan cirinya yaitu, tato hitam yang merambat menuju bagian wajahnya.

_''Chikyu no hyuman hakkai..'' _seru Juugo sambil mengahantamkan bagian tangan Kanannya -yang entah sejak kapan telah bertransformasi menjadi palu super jumbo- kearah tanah tempat nya berpijak .

Karna masih sayang nyawa, Karin dan Suigetsu langsung menghindar dari lokasi kejadian. Tanah yang tadinya rada rata, kini berhamburan dan melayang di udara dengan serpihan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Juugo melompat keatas, posisinya tepat di bagian paling atas antara serpihan tanah dan merubah tangannya menjadi kipas raksasa.

''hheeyyaa...'' serunya sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang kini menjadi kipas, dan mengarahkan jatuhnya serpihan itu pada lima Shinobi yang tengah membelalak tak percaya terhadap apa yang mereka lihat.

Belum cukup keterkejutan mereka akan kehadiran serpihan batu akibat ulah Juugo, sekarang malah ditambah dengan semburan api dari mulut Sasuke.

_''Katon, Goukakyou no jutsu.!'' _gumam Sasuke sambil mengarahkan semburan apinya pada serpihan batu yang masih melayang diudara sehingga membentuk meteor dengan api yang berkobar melayang kearah Ninja Oto yang benar-benar mengalami shock berat akibat serangan kolaborasi antara Sasuke dan Juugo.

Jika dimasukan dalam presentase persen, bisa dipastikan serangan barusan memiliki angka Seratus persen kalau saja diantara mereka tidak ada yang bisa menghindar.

Nafas Shinobi Oto itu tersengal-sengal, berjalan terseok-seok dengan luka bakar permanen dibagian tangan kiri dan kaki kiri. Tubuhnya terkapar tak berdaya (telentang) ditanah yang tadinya kecoklatan, kini berubah menjadi merah darah.

Karin cuma bisa tersenyum melihat aksi Sasuke dan Juugo barusan, dan kembali memposisikan kacamata merahnya keposisi awal dengan jari tengahnya. Sedangkan Suigetsu cuma mendengus bosan.

_'Aku kira akan seru, tak taunya cuma segitu,' _batin laki-laki bertaring panjang itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri sosok Ninja Oto itu dengan santai.

''Tak kusangka kalian selemah ini,'' ucap Suigetsu sambil memposisikan talapak kaki bagian kanan di dada Ninja Oto yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

''Lebih baik segera habisi dia!'' perintah Karin sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang Sharingannya telah digantikan dengan kelamnya Onyx.

Sasuke cuma diam dengan wajah datar, menatap Suigetsu dari belakang yang tengah mencaci maki Ninja Oto itu. Matanya beralih ke Juugo yang tengah 'bercengkrama' dengan burung merpati yang tengah bertengger dijari telunjuknya.

''Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?'' tanya Karin sambil mendekat pada sang leader yang tetap membisu.

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap gumpalan awan yang berarak-arakan dilangit, sementara Suigetsu sedang memaki Shinobi Oto yang dia bilang pengecut.

''Ka..u, si.a..lan..'' Shinobi Oto yang mendapat nama Youja itu berbicara dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, paru-parunya memompa oksigen dengan cepat berusaha mencari barang secuil oksigen yang tumpah ruah disekitarnya tapi nihil, seiring waktu tubuhnya melemah. Mati rasa, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini pada tubuhnya.

''Lebih baik kau ke Neraka!'' gumam Suigetsu sambil menghunuskan Kubikkiribocho tepat kearah dada Youja yang tak bernyawa.

''Kau terluka? Juugo,'' tanya Karin sambil mendongak untuk menatap wajah seorang Juugo yang tengah bertatapan dengan burung merpati.

Juugo menoleh sesaat dan kembali menatap burung itu setelah bergumam..''Aku tidak apa-apa,''

karin mendongak keatas, menatap awan yang tadinya putih bagai kapas, kini berubah menjadi warna putih dengan sedikit berwarna orange. ''Hari sudah mau gelap, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk menginap malam ini!'' ucap Karin sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengangguk seolah mengiyakan perintah Karin.

**..o.O.o..**

Kangen, yah.. Kangen adalah kosakata yang berada diposisi kedua setelah kata rindu. Satu kata ini mampu menyampaikan semua perasaan seseorang pada yang di tujukan, satu kata ini menyimpan banyak makna, menyimpan berjuta rasa, menyimpan beribu asa dalam hati bagi yang merasakannya.

Kangen adalah kata yang terdiri dari dari enam hurup pokok, enam hurup ini menyampaikan rasa, asa, dan makna. Membuat seseorang yang merasakan suatu rasa kehilangan, suatu rasa hampa dan suatu rasa yang menginginkan semua ini ingin bertemu layaknya awal dari lembaran buku yang terbuka.

Dan Naruto tau itu, dia kangen atau rindu? Dua kata itupun terserah, tapi yang pasti dia merindu dan sebentar lagi rindunya akan terobati. Salahkah Naruto jika saat sampai nanti dia langsung memeluk gadisnya? Salahkah Naruto jika saat sampai nanti dia langsung mengecup gadisnya? Salahkah rasa rindu ini ingin minta lebih saat terobati nanti? Semua itu hanya tergantung padanya dan pada dirinya.

Siang berganti malam, panas diganti dingin. Dan itulah siklus alam, tak pernah siapapun yang tau kalau dua siklus ini tengah berjalan tanpa henti sama dengan seiringnya bergulir waktu? Dan Dewi malampun menampakan sinarnya, dan menampakan kilaunya.

Senyum Naruto terkembang ketika wajah Ino -yang sedang tersenyum- melintas di benaknya, senyum gadisnya memang bisa membuat seorang Naruto jadi kuat, lelah akan hilang jika mengingat senyum gadisnya.

''Belum tidur?'' tanya seseorang disebelahnya.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, di bagian kanan ranting itu berdiri seorang Jiraiya yang juga tengah mendongak menatap langit malam yang tersinari cahaya bulan. ''Belum,''jawab Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Kenapa?'' tanya Jiraiya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

''Belum ngantuk,'' jawab Naruto sekenanya.

''Apa karna memikirkannya?'' tanya Jiraiya sambil tersenyum lembut, mencoba memahami sikap muridnya yang memang rada sama dengan 'Dirinya'.

_'Kau tau? Anak'mu' sekarang sudah besar, dan dia tak ada bedanya dengan'mu'. Kalian terlampau mirip, bahkan sesekali aku hampir menyebut nama'mu' pada sosok anakmu ini,' _Jiraiya hanya membatin. Menatap sosok Naruto yang tengah mendongak menatap bulan, rambut jabrik yang kini panjang sampai bahunya itu sedikit terhuyung dan teriup kearah angin yang datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hooea.. Gomen kalau chap dua ini masih ada keslahannya. Gomen sekali lagi *Bungkuk-bungkuk*

Uhm.. Namikaze-chan, sebaiknya kau yang mengakhiri ini dan jangan lupa balas Review para senpai dan readers ea! *ngacir*

ohh.. Hai uhm... Baiklah. Oke.. Namikaze tauk kalau chap dua ini abalnya ngga ketulungan, jadi gomene kalau masih ada yang salah. Ok sebaiknya balas Review dulu..!:

**Ridho Uciha** : kamu suka fic ini? Wuaah arigatou, aku kirain bakal banyak nerima flame karna saking gajenya, tapi syukurlah lo gitu.

Uhm.. Kalo slight NaruSaku keaknya ngga bisa deh, soalnya ngga jago gitu buat yang slight-slight. Tapi tetep r n r yea..!#BLETAK.

**Vaneela** : ohh.. Pergantian POVnya yang jadi masalah yea? Gomene, tapi dichap ini aku tandain dengan THREE MAN POV (...) jadi yea.. Aku kira sudah cukup untuk memberitahu yang mana POV ke tiga.

Ehehehe...*nyengir kuda* mungkin di chap tiga akan aku buat yang flashback saat mereka jadian, tapi.. RnR lagi ya senpai..!

**Harru3137** : yaahh.. Kita sama, aku juga ingin baca saat abang Naru (baca: Naruto) dewasa walau tidak terlalu jenius.. Tapi, untuk pendeskripsiannya aku tidak terlalu jago, maka jadilah fic ini rada atau full deskrip.

**Uchiha Kagamie** : hee..? Wahh.. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang suka bilang kalau mereka cocok, ternyata banyak juga yang bilang kalau mereka cocok. Untuk Deskripsi aku sudah berusaha, jadilah chap dua ini rada full deskrip keak chap satu.

**hompimpa** : emang baru sedikit yang buat NaruIno

.. Sama-sama, dan makasih kalau kamu suka fic nista ini. RnR lagi ea..!

**Mikaela Williams** :gomene kalau buat senpai sampai bingung, gomenesai*bungkuk-bungkuk*

**el Cierto** : wajarlah bang *dibakar* Yahiko dan Namikaze-chan masih Nubie, jadi masih kurang bimbingan. Tapi kami berdua akan berusaha sebisanya. RnR lagi yea.. Senpai..!*ditendang

**Reader** : siipp.. Ini udah updet, RnR lagi ea..*dibuangkesumur

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**: Arigatou atas sarannya senpai, Yahiko udah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat senpai kecewa tapi, inilah hasilnya. Gomene kalau kesalahan and Typo(s)nya beredar(?) dimana-mana.

**Yamanaka Chika**: ini udah updet chika-chan, RnR lagi yea.. *BLETAK

**Pink Uchiha** : wahh sama, Namikaze juga suka NaruIno, Yahiko-kun tuh bener-bener gila NaruSaku. Jadilah aku cuma bisa ngikut aja.

**Namikaze Kokyuu** :waahh.. Arigatou jikalau kamu suka dengan begitu aku bisa tenang(?) RnR lagi yeaa...

**Untuk yang mereview fic abal ini Yahiko sangat berterima kasih, apa lagi jika ada yang memberi saran atau concrit? Yahiko lebih suka itu. Kalau Flame? Takut juga sih.. Tapi tak apalah, toh cuma cara mereka aja yang salah dalam memberi tau kesalahan Yahiko. Yahiko hargain itu.**

**Untuk yang ngeFAV arigatou sekali lagi, hanya saja Yahiko takut membuat kalian kecewa dengan chap dua ini, gomene sekali lagi jika chap dua ini buat kalian kecewa.**

**Oke...\d(^_^)b/ akhir kata Yahiko dan Namikaze-chan ucapin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW Pleaseee...**


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh...! Yahiko balik lagi dengan chapter tiga ini, gomen kalau mengecewakan, oea adakah yang mau memberikan refrensi Naruto saat pertama kembali? soalnya Yahiko mau buat sampai Naruto shippuden yang melawan Pain, tapi sebelum melawan Pain masih banyak petualangan dan pertarungan yang harus dia lewati. Itu spoilernya *BLETAK!

**Special thank's to : **

**el Cierto, **_Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, _**Vaneela, **_Ridho Uciha, _**Mikaela Williams, **_Yamanaka Chika._

Thank's before at reading, gomen kalau chapter kali ini mengecewakan. ^^V

Disclaimer : Naruto and All Chara belong to Masashi kishimoto © 1999

Story and Chara OC by Yahiko Namikaze (Author)

© 2011

Backsound : Kangen by Dewa19

and Everytime by Britney Spears

(lebih asyik lagi kalau baca fic ini, sambil dengerin dua lagu yang judulnya tertera diatas)

Pair : Naruto x Ino

Title : Konoha kiiroi senko II.

Rated : T ( semi M) ^^V

Genre : Adventure and Romance, bloody scene and chara dead!

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, CANON, AU, Abal, Typo/ mistypo dsb (**d**an **s**e**b**againya).

.

_Don't _**Like! **_Don't _**Read!**

.

Jus't enjoy this!

.

Summary :dirinya amat sangat mirip dengan sosok 'dirinya' yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Desa dan orang yang dicintainya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru pelan angin musim semi berurak di sana-sini, membawa serbuk bunga yang telah rapuh berhamburan di udara, membuat musim semi makin kentara akan gugurnya bunga sakura dari rantingnya dan deru anginnyapun membelai wajah seorang Ino di taman Konoha dikala sore. Dia duduk diam di bangku taman itu, sambil mendongak menatap langit senja yang terlukis di sana.

Wwhhuuss...

Kali ini bukan hanya deruan pelan angin, tapi angin kencang yang cukup untuk membelai rambutnya yang juga ikut berliuk riang di udara. Dengan tenang Ino menyematkan helaian Mahkota pirang pucatnya di belakang telinga, sambil sedikit menunduk, dan menengadah setelahnya.

Terukir senyum di paras itu, dia tersenyum akan sosok yang terbesit dibenaknya saat ini. Sosok laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut tersenyum dalam lamunannya, membawa Ino juga tersenyum akan itu.

**..o.O.o..**

_'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kita pasti akan bertemu Ino-chan! Dan setelahnya, aku takkan pernah lagi berpikir untuk pergi,' _batin Naruto mantap, sambil melompat dari satu ranting ke ranting yang lain. Helaian rambut pirangnyapun ikut berkibar seiring tubuhnya membelah udara, pandangannya tetap intens ke depan dan tak menoleh, baik ke kiri ataupun ke kanan.

**..o.O.o..**

Dalam sunyi Ino beranjak dari bangku itu, menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju rumah untuk pulang. Di perjalanan sesekali Dia menoleh kanan-kiri, untuk melihat pemandangan rumput hijau yang terhampar di dataran rendah. Setiap sudut jalan dihiasi dengan gugurnya bunga sakura yang berserakan di pinggir jalan. Cuaca sore ini memang sangat dingin, awan mulai menjingga di langit sana, menandakan hari sudah terlampau sore dan waktunya juga dirinya pulang.

Tap..

Langkahnya berhenti di dekat bangku yang berada di bawah pohon sakura, sekali lagi dia menoleh ke kanan, memandang rumput hijau nan luas yang tengah bergoyang tertiup angin, tak luput pula rambutnya yang terurai itu juga jadi sedikit berantakan akibat ulah angin nakal tersebut. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan di situlah tempat biasa mereka mengobrol, bersenda gurau, dan tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan dua insan ini.

**Flashback : On.**

''Naruto-kun?'' tanya Ino sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah tiduran di padang rumput dengan berbantalkan kedua tangan, dan kaki kanannya tertumpu di atas kaki kiri yang tertekuk.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan Blue sapphire yang indah di dalam mata itu. Naruto menoleh pelan pada asal suara, dan tersenyum setelah tau siapa yang menyapanya.

''Yoo... Ino-chan, sedang apa?'' tanya Naruto pada gadis Yamanaka yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya, dan terlihat di matanya kedua tangan mungil itu menggenggam keranjang kecil.

''Aku kebetulan lewat, tadinya mau pulang.'' Ucap Ino sambil mengistirahatkan kakinya dengan duduk di sebelah Naruto. ''Tapi kupikir... aku sudah lama tidak main kesini, Naruto-kun sendiri?''

''Kalau Aku sih.. Sudah sering kemari. Setiap kali aku menyelesaikan misi pasti aku kemari,'' jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

''Mau buah?'' tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan buah jeruk, yang dia tahu kalau kekasihnya ini paling suka dengan jeruk.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar, dan menoleh pada tangan mungil Ino yang menyodorkan buah jeruk. ''Jeruk?''

''Naruto-kun tidak suka?'' tanya Ino pelan, sambil menarik lagi buah itu tapi pergerakannya langsung ditahan oleh lengan kekar Naruto.

''Darimana kau tau, kalau aku suka jeruk?'' tanya Naruto sambil mengupas buah jeruk itu, sambil sesekali mengelap air mata perih yang di dapatnya dari cairan kulit jeruk yang dengan indah menjiprat matanya.

Ino tersenyum sekilas dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan bahu Naruto. ''Aku rasa kau memang menyukai jeruk,''

''...''

''Bagaimana! Jeruknya enakkan?'' tanya Ino sambil menengadah, menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang merem-melek.

''Tidak ada enaknya Ino-chan, yang ada malah masam,'' jawab Naruto sambil susah payah menelan jeruk itu.

Ino terkekeh pelan dalam dekapan kekasihnya, mendongak sedikit dia menatap Naruto yang masih bergelung dengan masamnya jeruk muda itu. ''Itu masih muda, kenapa kau malah memakannya?'' ucap Ino, Innocent.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, merasa dipermainkan oleh kekasihnya membuat otak Naruto mencari cara untuk membalasnya. ''Lalu... kenapa kau menawarkannya padaku?''

''Yang kutawarkan barusan bukan yang itu Naruto-kun, tapi yang itu!'' jawab Ino -yang masih dalam dekapan Naruto dengan posisi telentang- sambil menunjuk buah yang tengah tergeletak di dekat keranjang.

Naruto menyeringai sedikit, sekilas menampakan senyum rubah menakutkan untuk siapa melihatnya sementara Ino bergidik ngeri. ''Aduh.. Ino-chan, perutku sakit..,'' rintih Naruto lirih, sembari memegang perutnya.

Ino yang tadi lagi asyik memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring berbantalkan bahu Naruto kini mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto yang kini menampakan wajah menahan perih akibat sakit perut.

**Flashback Off.**

Lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu, kenangan dimana sore itu berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran, akibat ulah Naruto yang dengan liciknya membohonginya dengan dalih 'Sakit perut akibat jeruk muda itu!' walau begitu dia tetap senang akan itu. Justru kenangan itu yang masih melekat di otaknya, dia merindu 'sentuhan' kekasihnya, dia merindu belaian kekasihnya. Tak sadar Ino memegang dadanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya hanya untuk menahan rasa rindu yang melebihi rasa dan asa di dalam hatinya.

Tap... Tap... Tap..

Ino kembali menyeret kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, kedua tangan mungilnya masih menggenggam erat keranjang yang berisikan jeruk. Dia berjalan dalam diam, sesekali dia tersenyum mengingat tingkah konyol kekasihnya.

**..o.O.o..**

''Hei, Sugetsu!'' geram Karin.

Suigetsu menoleh sesaat, sambil terus menyedot air dari dalam botol minuman kesayangannya. ''Ada apa?'' tanyanya Innocent setelah menyimpan botol air minumnya.

BLETAK...

''I-Ittai..'' Gumam Suigetsu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak Karin. ''Kau ini, apa-apaan hah!''

''Makanya, jangan senak jidatmu main istirahat!'' seru Karin, dia heran dengan Suigetsu kadang berhenti sejenak hanya untuk meminum air? Apa dia Kappa.

''cepatlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Konoha!'' ucap Sasuke dingin, seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menghiraukan Karin dan Suigetsu yang masih bertengkar.

Juugo hanya menurut dalam diam, dia berjalan di sebelah Sasuke yang juga cuma diam, maka lengkap sudah kesunyian yang mereka buat di sore ini.

''Sasuke,'' ucap Karin sambil mengambil posisi di bagian kiri Sasuke.

''Hn,''

''Kalau kita sampai nanti, apa kami juga akan diterima disana?'' tanya Karin sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

''Hn, akan aku usahakan,'' jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

''Memang Konoha itu seperti apa?'' tanya Suigetsu sambil terus menatap kedepan.

Sasuke memutar Bola matanya bosan. ''Nanti juga kau akan tau!''

_'Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga merindukanku,' _batin Sasuke sambil terus menatap kedepan dan sesekali menatap awan sore.

**..o.O.o..**

Dalam diam Hinata menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang, sesekali tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada boneka di dekapannya.

_'Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Sasuke-kun,' _batin Hinata.

Malam beribu bintang memang indah untuk di pandang, tapi malam jika tanpa bulan seakan hidup dalam kegelapan. Begitulah Hinata, kelamnya warna mata seorang Uchihalah yang memberitahunya bahwa hidup ini bukannya hanya untuk hidup dan bertahan belaka, tapi juga memberi tahu kita bahwa kita tidak sendiri.

**Flashback : On.**

''Hiks.. Hiks.. Ka-kaa-san.'' Gadis kecil berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menangis dengan memeluk erat tekukan kakinya di padang lavender, mata lavender lembutnya kini mengeluarkan cairan bening nan masam dalam lirih. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya bisa menangis, menangisi sosok ibu yang telah pergi dan tak kembali, sosok ibu yang teramat dipuja olehnya dan disayang, kini di panggil Kami-sama untuk pulang ke Nirwana dalam damai. Sosok ibu yang meninggalkan bejuta sayang, sosok ibu yang meninggalkan beribu rindu tak tertahan, seakan menohok relung hati -gadis mungil itu- paling dalam hingga menuju inti dari jiwa sang gadis indigo.

_Megumi Hyuuga_

_lahir -27-08-1974_

_Meninggal -25-09-2013_

Angka dan nama yang tertera di batu nisan itu seakan sudah tercatat di buku kematian- bagi gadis mungil itu. Di padang lavender ini dia menengadah menatap awan yang menjingga, dalam diam pula dia menangis.

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata-gadis indigo.

Dia terkejut, gadis mungil beriris lavender itu hanya mampu membelalak dalam keterkejutan. Tak terbesit dan tak terpikirkan dalam benaknya bahwa dia akan disapa atau mungkin mengobrol dengan orang lain selain Hyuuga.

''A-aku tidak apa-apa!'' Kilahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dapat dia lihat melalui ekor matanya, kaki bersepatu ala Ninja berbalutkan perban sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

''Apa yang kau tangiskan Hinata?''

Hinata mendongak, menatap sosok yang berdiri disebelahnya dalam diam. ''Sasuke-kun?''

''Hn,'' Sasuke menoleh, sedikit menundukan kepalanya karna saat ini Hinata tengah duduk, dan Sasuke tersenyum.

''Kau menangisi Okaa-sama mu?'' tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah gadis indigo itu.

Hinata hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya, dia diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sosok Sasuke di sebelahnya. Dan andaikan Hinata menoleh barang sebentar pada Sasuke, dia pasti akan membelalak kaget karena Sasuke tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Gyuut..

Untuk sepersekian detik jantung Hinata memompa darah dengan cepat hingga berdesir kewajahnya, bahkan mungkin saat ini debaran jantungnyapun dapat didengar.

''Tenanglah! Ada aku disini,'' suara lembut itu menggelitik telinga Hinata, memaksa gadis mungil itu menengadah Untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum, tersenyum untuknya dan akan terus tersenyum untuknya dan juga berusaha untuk membuat Hinata tegar dengan apa yang diberinya.

Yang bisa Hinata lakukan saat ini, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke demi melepas bebannya, dan menangis dalam lirih di pelukan Sasuke yang juga cuma diam, karena dia tahu, kalau saat ini Hinata butuh menangis. Begitu miris kisah Hinata, walau tak semiris keluarganya yang dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sasuke tahu, gadis mungil di dekapannya saat ini selalu dijahili, dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya.

''Menangislah Hinata, karena mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu saat ini. Menangislah dan besok kuharap kau tidak menangisi Okaa-sama mu lagi, karena dia juga tidak ingin dirimu menangisinya,'' ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap bahu kiri Hinata yang terekspose sehingga berasa hangat untuk gadis mungil yang berada di dekapannya.

**Flashback : Off.**

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba wajah putih itu merona. Perlahan Hinata memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat. Ya, dia tau apa penyebabnya setiap kali dia memikirkan masalalunya bersama Sasuke, pasti pipinya selalu merona.

**..o.O.o..**

Pagi ini cuacanya seperti biasa, mentari masih malu menampakan sinarnya, burung saling bersahut dalam kicauan merdunya dan tak luput pula angin pagi yang segar akan selalu membuat warganya semangat untuk menyongsong hari ini.

Uhm.. Nampaknya pengecualian untuk seorang gadis Yamanaka yang satu ini, Matanya sekarang layaknya Panda. Kantung mata menghitam disana dan tak luput pandangan sayunya, memberitahu Kaa-sannya kalau putri semata wayangnya tengah begadang semalam.

''Ino. Mandi sana, kau seperti hantu kalau seperti itu!'' seru ibunya dari ruang tengah, memaksa sang putri tercinta menuju kamar mandi dalam langkah gontai.

''Iya.. Iya, bawel!'' berjalan gontai, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, tak peduli pada ibunya yang tengah menahan marah.

Cliing.. Cliing..

Bell rumah yang sengaja di gantung di atas pintu itu berdering, memberi tanda pada sang empunya rumah bahwa ada tamu atau pembeli dipagi buta seperti ini.

'Ada pembeli..!' batin Yumiko Yamanaka, girang.

Dia melangkah tergesa-gesa ke teras rumah, demi menyambut pembeli pertama di pagi buta seperti ini. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti tak kala matanya membulat sempurna, menatap siapa pelanggan pertama mereka di pagi buta seperti ini.

''Pagi, nyonya Yamanaka!''

Yumiko hanya mampu menutup mulutnya yang tengah menganga dengan kedua tangan mungil dalam keterkejutan. Mengerjap beberapa kali dia lakukan demi mengecek apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau tidak? Entahlah.

**..o.O.o..**

Hm.. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Ino selain mandi susu di pagi hari, suatu kegiatan yang tak asing baginya atau malah untuk Kunoichi lain? Tapi baginya itu lebih menyenangkan, busa dari riak air itu dengan girang dia mainkan, meniupnya dan meledakkannya adalah kegiatan Ino jika sudah berendam. Kekanakan mungkin, tapi itulah dirinya.

Tok... Tok.. Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu itu untuk selanjutnya membuat Ino yang lagi asyik bermain gelembung di sana berhenti.

''Siapa?''

''Ini Kaa-san ino, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!''

''sepagi ini?'' tanya Ino seraya bangkit dari sana dan menyalakan air shower demi menghujani dirinya dengan air hangat.

''Iya, dan cepatlah! Dia tidak suka menunggu lama''

seruan ibunya meninggi dalam volume tingkat dewa di luar sana, membuat Ino yang berada di dalam kamar mandi bergidik ngeri.

''Siapa sih? Yang mencariku pagi-pagi seperti ini,'' Ino hanya mampu mencak-mencak sambil menyiram air hangat keseluruh tubuh mungilnya, tak dia lewatkan bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuhnya yang tak terlindungi oleh sehelai benangpun.

Mengamit handuk, Ino melangkah keluar demi mengambil baju di kamarnya, mana mungkin dia keluar hanya dengan mengenakan handuk? Oh yeah... dia yakin orang itu pasti bakal mimisan karena melihat tubuh sekseh miliknya. Setidaknya itu pikirannya, dia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang menunggunya diluar sana.

Sosok Laki-laki itu bergidik ngeri tak kala mendapat respon berlebih yang kurang wajar dari para Kunoichi, ada yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya, melambaikan tangan bahkan ada yang mengajaknya secara blak-blakkan, bercinta.

Seperti biasa, Ino dengan langkah riang beranjak dari kamar setelah melakukan ritual paginya, pesolek. Langkah riang nan kaki jenjangnya mengantar Heiress Yamanaka ketamu paginya hari ini, mungkin akan ada yang menyatakan cinta? Itusih menurutnya.

Taappp..

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di belakang sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang yang kelihatannya sebahu, dan mengenakan jubah merah dengan aksen api hitam di bagian ujung bawah jubahnya, tengah membelakangi Ino tepatnya.

''Maaf?''

Sosok itu berjengit sedikit, menandakan sosok itu terkejut akan kedatangan Ino yang mengejutkan. Sosok itu berbalik dalam gerakan lambat, dan yang pertama kali aquamarine Ino lihat, adalah tiga guratan di bagian pipi kiri dengan warna kulit kuning langsat.

Ssiingg...

Sesaat setelah laki-laki itu membalikan badanya, keduanya membelalakan mata dalam keterkejutan yang melanda, keterkejutan yang membawa mereka dalam ketidak percayaan.

Sosok gadis yang kau rindukan telah berubah Naruto, dia sekarang sudah dewasa dengan ciri-ciri umum yaitu, buah dadanya yang besar dan tak lupa tubuh tinggi proporsionalnya, bentuk tubuhnya berubah sempurna dari yang biasa jadi luar biasa. Dan kaupun yakin kalau seluruh pria satu Desa denganmu mengincarnya, kecantikkannya seakan membiusmu dalam iris Aquamarine indah itu.

Ino tak kalah terkejut pula karena mendapati sosok yang di nantinya selama dua setengah tahun ini berdiri tegap di depannya, memandangnya tepat kearah mata seolah dirimu tak bisa lepas dari blue sapphire indah yang di milikinya, sekali lagi, apakah ini cuma mimpi? Oh... Kami-sama, jika kau ingin mempermainkan aku seperti ini, maka akan kuturuti permainanmu.

Tapi terik matahari pagi itu menyengat kulitnya, panas matahari itu mengakibatkan ruam merah kentara di kulit putih bak porselen miliknya, menarik paksa dirinya dalam keterkejutan. Yang Ino lakukan saat ini hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungil nan ringkih miliknya, Aquamarine itu berkaca-kaca menahan rasa, dia masih belum percaya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Sosok laki-laki didepannya sangatlah... Tampan. Kulit kuning langsatnya seolah -entah bagaimana- cocok dengan warna kuning mentari di rambut pria itu, padahal Ino yakin kalau dulu kulit Naruto berwarna Tan, bukanlah Kuning langsat.

''Apa ini mimpi?'' gumam Ino dalam ketidak percayaan, sedangkan sosok di depannya menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah membantu dirinya untuk percaya bahwa dirinya bukan di alam mimpi.

''Kau tidak bermimpi Ino! Aku kembali karena dirimu,'' ucap Naruto sambil mengambil langkah pertama untuk menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Gadis Yamanaka atau lebih tepatnya pacarnya.

''Apa buktinya kalau ini bukan mimpi?'' tanya Ino menuntut, dia tidak mau terjebak dalam dunia Genjutsu yang menyiksa tubuh dan jiwanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia terus melangkah dalam pasti, mendekat dalam rindu, bergerak atas asa. Dia tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahnya ataupun di jiwanya karena Gadisnya tengah jauh berbeda seperti dua setengah tahun yang lalu.

Ketika jarak telah tiada, digantikan dengan dekapan hangat, hanya mampu membuat Ino mendongak, menatap wajah yang kini terlindungi oleh cahaya matahari, tapi Ino menyadarinya, dia menyadari kalau wajah itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

Naruto menunduk, karena memang Ino rendah beberapa centi darinya. Sepasang permata Blue sapphire bertemu pandang dengan Blue aqumarine dalam tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan oleh orang lain, yang tahu hanya mereka dan yang merasa hanya mereka.

Terpaan nafas hangat Naruto mengelitiki wajah ayu Ino, membuat pemilik wajah itu merona dalam diam, Ino sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua ada di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Tapi, peduli setan dengan warga Konoha yang menyaksikannya. Apakah mereka selama ini tahu apa yang dia rasakan selama ini jika tanpa kekasihnya? Tahukah mereka kalau dia merindu selama ini? Tahu kah mere...

Cupp...

Semua spekulasi dalam benak Ino hancur berantakan dengan di gantikan oleh sapuan lembut di bibir peach miliknya, membuat matanya untuk speresekian detik membelalak dalam keterkejutan yang melanda. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, Ino menikmati kecupan hangat ini.

Kecupan ini sudah lama dia rindukan, harum khas buah jeruk menguar dari tubuh tinggi tegap yang sedang mengecupnya saat ini, dan dengan ini dia percaya akan siapa yang tengah mengecupnya. Tapi, cairan bening itu tak tertahan, kini mengalir deras dalam sunyi, dan menangis dalam haru. Perlahan Naruto menegapkan lagi tubuhnya, menatap Aquamarine Ino yang mengeluarkan cairan bening nan masam dalam bahagia.

Brruuk...

''Kenapa kau lama sekali Naru-kun?'' lirihnya dalam dekapan kekasihnya, melepaskan semua rindunya selama ini dalam dekapan bahagia. Betapa tidak, hampir setiap malam Ino berdo'a agar semua ini terjadi, agar rasa rindu ini tercapai dia berdo'a dalam lirih tak tertahan, dan sekarang semua do'anya terkabul, semua inginnya tersampaikan dalam dekapan rindu yang hangat dan menenangkan.

''Gomen... Gomen Ino-chan, hanya saja..'' Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan asa dalam dirinya, yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher kekasihnya, memeluk bidadarinya dalam isak tertahan. Sungguh untuk yang satu ini Naruto tak bisa menahan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya, dan pada akhirnya yang dia lakukan hanya mendekap dan memeluk erat kekasihnya, tubuh mungil gadis dalam dekapannya saat ini bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

Perlahan, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya yang sudah tenang dari tangis dan tersenyum dalam bahagia.

''Gomen.. Ino-chan, Gomen membuatmu menunggu lama,'' ucap Naruto seraya menghapus aair mata Ino yang menganak sungai disana.

Ino cemberut, mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya, ngambek. Tangannya dia lipat di depan dada dan mendeathglare Naruto dalam intensitas biasa. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan seraya kembali memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukan hangat. Ino hanya diam dengan wajah merona, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto dan membalas pelukan itu lebih erat, seakan dia akan jatuh jika pelukan itu terlepas.

Mereka berdua berdiam diri dalam pelukan hangat itu, entah sadar atau tidak kalau mereka masih di depan toko bunga dan tak menyadari ratusan pasang mata yang menonton adegan romance itu secara live di pagi buta.

''Ehm..'' dan suara berdehem itu membuyarkan semuanya, memberi kode agar mereka menyudahi itu semua karna sekarang..

''Heii.. Kalian membuat kami iri tauk!''

''Dasar anak muda,''

''Cari kamar gih!'' dan untuk yang terakhir itu langsung di hadiahi Ino dengan pot yang melayang akurat mengenai dahi sang pemilik suara.

''Oea, aku harus melapor terlebih dahulu ke hokage-sama kalu aku sudah sampai, tunggu aku di tempat biasa ok!'' ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari sana setelah menyempatkan untuk mengecup bibir kecil nan mungil kekasihnya yang tengah merona padam karena diperhatikan ratusan pasang mata.

**..o.O.o..**

Tidak ada yang bisa melihat di keramangan ruangan ini, di ruangan gelap itu hanya diterangi oleh dua batang lilin yang apinya bergoyang seiring angin berhembus menerpanya. Dan di bangku itu, duduk sesosok bertopeng spiral dengan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya-yang dibalik topeng itu-menatap dingin dua sosok yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

''Issaribi telah tertangkap, sekarang Bijuu yang belum tertangkap tinggal Hachibi, Nibii no Nekomata, Shukaku dan Kyuubi,'' seseorang dengan wajah yang penuh pearching memberi laporan pasti pada sosok yang tengah memandang lilin itu dengan tatapan kosong.

''Siapa selanjutnya?'' kali ini suara itu berasal dari sosok gadis berambut biru dengan bunga Origami di bagian kanan kepala, tepat di atas telinga.

''Sekarang adalah giliran Shukaku, dan bawa dia seperti yang lainnya. Setengah hidup!'' sosok bertopeng spiral itu kini mendongak dan menghela nafas dalam dan menyeringai di balik topengnya.

''Apa aku dan Konan yang akan berangkat?''

''Jangan! Biarkan Deidara dan Sasori yang mengurus makhluk pasir itu,'' ucapnya dingin seraya bangkit dari kursi dan menghilang dari sana setelah melakukan Jutsu Izanagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**.To be continued.**

Hhuuaahhh... Gajekah? OOC kah Sasuke disini? Mohon kiripk.. Eh, salah jeng, kritik maksudnya.. Gitu..! *BLETAK

eh... Oea, untuk yang menjalani puasa lakukan dengan niat ya..*Namikaze-chan : lho sendiri aja ngga niat keaknya

Yahiko : aku niat kok,

ohh.. Ok lupakan yang diatas, sudikah setelah membaca meninggalkan jejak berupa Review?

**Review **please*Taboked


	4. Chapter 4

Aaa...Yahiko telatagaindalamngepublishfic.GomenMinna**-**san., Hontou ni Gomenasai, terlebih untuk semuanya yang bertanya-tanya mengenai Fic ini dilanjut apa tidak? Tentu di lanjut dong, cuma rentang waktu untuk mem-publish dan gejala WB itu yang mengganggu. Sungguh Yahiko minta maaf, Minna-san.

Eitss! Satu lagi, untuk memudahkan kalian membaca lirik lagunya, Yahiko pakai tanda .(titik) sebagai panjang pendeknya nada dalam menyanyikan lagu tersebut, (Contoh panjang nada : akuuu #tanda nya : ...) paham kan? Moga aja paham, ;^^V dan selamat membaca.

Disclaimer : *cekik leher Yahiko* Siapa yang punya Naruto?

Yahiko : Bu-bukan punya Yahiko, ugh... Su-sungguh, *Puppy eyes no jutsu*

Lalu punya siapa? *ngencengin cekikan*

Yahiko : Pu-punya Masashi Kishimoto... *Tepar*

...

.

~oOo~

Story and Chara OC by Yahiko Namikaze © 2011.

~oOo~

.

...

Pair : Naruto U. x Ino Y.

Title : Konoha kiiroi senko II.

Rated : T ( semi M) ^^V

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, CANON, AU, Abal, Typo/ mistypo, dsb (dan sebagainya).

Backsound : Hikari Niwa by Saori Hayami.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Summary :dirinya amat sangat mirip dengan sosok 'dirinya', yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Desa dan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

''Aku merindukanmu,'' ucap Ino sambil memeluk Naruto erat, wajahnya kini terpoles warna merah sempurna.

''Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak merindukan, mu?'' tungkas Naruto sambil balas memeluk Ino, tak pernah disangka akan bertemu lagi dengan gadisnya kini. Dia juga tidak tau akan itu, tapi dia mensyukurinya.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berpelukan tepat dibawah pohon Sakura, dimana pohon indah itu tengah mengorbankan bunga cantiknya untuk tandas dari ranting. Bunga merah muda lembut itu jatuh perlahan ke permukaan Bumi, dimana dua insan ini tengah berpelukan. Benar-benar seperti _Background Anime_, dimana setiap kali mereka jatuh cinta, maka _backround_ mereka akan berganti. Akan tetapi ini kasual dan alami, alami akan perwujudan alam yang menggambarkan perasaan mereka sekarang, dan yang dua insan ini ketahui hanya perasaan dan cinta mereka yang kini menggebu, salahkah itu?

Kuharap tidak.

''Naru-kun?'' tanya Ino sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak dapat dia pungkiri kalau hanya dengan pelukan ini dia merasa nyaman, dengan hanya pelukan ini dia tenang. Tenang bak aliran sungai yang lembayu.

Begitu tenang hingga aku tak sadar akan dirimu yang kini memeluk-ku dengan erat.

''Hmmm?''

''Boleh aku tidur sejenak... di pelukanmu?'' tanya Ino gugup, tak dapat dia pungkiri kalau dia menginginkan itu. Dia letih, letih akan penantian yang berlangsung lama walau kini letih itu terbayar, dia ingin tidur sejenak, yah... Tidur. Tertidur di pelukan orang yang dia sayangi sangatlah berbeda dengan tertidur di atas ranjang yang hanya di temani selimut dan guling, tertidur di pelukan orang yang dia sayangi melebihi rasa hangat, tapi juga hangat ini berbeda.

Bisakah kau Presentasikan hangat ini untukku, bisakah kau memberi contoh lain yang lebih hangat dari ini untukku.

''Tidurlah, tidur yang nyenyak _Hime_!'' bisik Naruto tepat di sebelah kanan kepala sang gadis _Blondie_, yang mana bagian itu terdapat pahatan Kami-sama yang di gunakan untuk merespone getaran suara, dan suara yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto itu lembut, yah... lembut bak kain sutra yang begitu lembut. Bahkan lebih lembut.

_Cupp..._

Kecupan lembut di ubun-ubun itu begitu membius seorang Ino Yamanaka, begitu lembut seakan dirinya adalah Jeli yang begitu rentan akan kekerasan. Mata itu menutup, tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terdapat bulu-bulu lentik, _Aquamarine_ itu kini tersembunyi bak harta karun di balik kelopak mata ini.

Naruto tersenyum, tersenyum lembut pada gadis _Blondie_ yang kini mengeluarkan dengkuran halus, rambut _Blondie_ kekasihnya kini terhuyung kesembarang arah akibat ulah nakal sang penguasa angin, sehingga menutupi pahatan wajah nan elok itu dalam sunyi dan dia tidak tau harus bersyukur bagaimana lagi. Naruto tidak tau harus bersyukur sebagaimana lagi, haruskah dia berteriak pada angin. Bahwa selain memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi _Hokage_, dia juga bercita-cita menjadikan Ino kekasihnya... Kekasih, dan sebagian dari keinginan itu tercapai. Tercapai walau terasa bagai mimpi tapi itu nyata.

.

.

...

Semua ini tercapai walau terasa bagai mimpi, semua ingin itu terwujud walau berasa hanya permainan konyol. Tapi itulah kenyataan, dimana apa yang dinginkan tercapai walau bagai mimpi. Tapi juga berbalik walau perih menanti.

...

.

.

Dan Naruto yakin akan itu, bahwa semua ingin ini tercapai walau bagai mimpi.

**Flashback : On.**

''_Forehead_! kau ini bagaimana sih! Begitu saja murung,'' Omel gadis Yamanaka itu sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Gadis bermarga Haruno yang tengah memeluk lipatan kedua kaki mungilnya.

''Beda _Pig_, kalau kau aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi tidak dengan mereka, itu perih,'' Kini isak gadis mungil itu makin menjadi, dia tidak suka itu. Dia tidak suka bila dia di kata-katain jidat lebar, dia tidak suka dan tidak ingin.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum yang terkembang. _Blue Sapphire_ itu tertumpu pasti pada gadis yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menowel-nowel jidat sang Gadis bermarga Haruno yang kini tengah terisak. Dan bocah itu makin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat tawa gadis _poni tail_ itu, tawa gadis itu bagai seirama dengan musik harpa yang paling merdu sekaligus. Dan bocah itu suka, dia suka suara gadis itu dan dia menginginkannya. Yah... Dia menginginkan keceriaan gadis itu juga karenanya.

**Flashback : Off**

.

.

...

Wo.. takaku noboru hi...kari,

wakitachi taru omo hi...

mamo...ru beki, yuno... michi yo,

shi na... hasha tsu, sora wo... aogi. Suna, kaze, a..ra koto mo,

sagi kokoru, koko no hi yo hana... ni ma ichira..., Hasenu ni.. tsutayu hi...kari,

yu no te wo.. tatsu, ni wa e~,

ha..gi...shiki... no omo ka...ge~ yo,

towa... no uta wo, kokoro.. tsunaii...

...

.

.

Kini alunan musik harpa itu bergaung di telinga mereka bergema dari arah hutan, tak dapat mereka pungkiri bahwa musik dan alunan suara itu begitu merdu. Memikat keduanya kedalam dunia yang mana hanya mereka yang merasa, bahkan suara merdu itu meluluhkan Ino yang terpejam. Petikan harpa tiap irama itu kini benar-benar membuat Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leher jenjang Gadisnya.

Harum bunga _Dandelion_ menyeruak dalam indera penciumannya, memaksa Naruto hanyut dalam keindahan yang paling dalam dari yang pernah dia rasa. Dan gadisnya pun makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu kini, tak dapat dia pungkiri kalau dia rindu pelukan ini, dia merindukan rasa ini. Dan oleh karena itu pula dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

...

Tena..., na wa..., na.. to uto mo,

koe sa..garu, mane no hi yo yami... wugirisa ga..., Wo.. takaku no...boru hi...kari,

dakaruru.. toki, kioku...

haya... mubeki.. ikiru... michi wo.. yume.. ni ikiru, sora wo... aogi.

...

.

.

Alunan harpa bak musik surga itu kini makin menenggelamkan keduanya yang tengah membagi kehangatan di bawah pohon sakura yang menggugurkan bunga indahnya, musim gugur adalah musim paling berharga bagi kedua anak manusia itu. Kedua pasang mata indah milik keduanya tersembunyi dalam kekangan lembut sang penjaga _Kornea_ mata, (Kelopak mata).

Tangan kekar dengan beberapa otot dibagiannya itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya akan tubuh mungil indah dalam pelukannya, perut datar Ino yang ter-_Ekspose_ itu tersembunyi dalam jubah merah tua sang pemilik rambut _Blondie_. Mengekang sang gadis untuk menghindari dinginnya suhu, dan dia mengeratkan pelukan itu.

''Terpejamlah, tidrulah! Ada aku di sini, ada aku yang akan selalu menjaga mu disaat terlelap. Dan ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu disaat terjaga,''

Dan dengan bisikan lembut itu, Ino makin terlelap. Terlelap akan mimpi indah yang mengantarnya, membawa mimpi indah mengenai pangerannya yang berbisik lembut bagai mantra tak terpatahkan akan dirinya. Dan dia terpejam, terpejam akan tidur dalam pelukan kasih sayang kekasihnya yang hangat. Dan dia bermimpi, bermimpi bahwa kisah cinta ini akan terukir dalam benak sanubari yang terdalam, terukir dalam tiang suci yang bertahtakan jiwa dan raga, dan dia bermimpi, bermimpi akan cinta suci yang ter toreh akan bagaimana cinta suci ini berbentuk. Dan dia percaya akan itu.

Sangat percaya.

~oOo~

''K-kau... Sasuke Uchiha, apa yang kalu lakukan disini?'' Gelagapan, lantas Izumo mengamit pisau _Chakra _dan menodong empat orang yang kini berlalu tanpa masalah berarti, dia hanya mematung sesaat setelah Sasuke memberikan senyum akan kerinduannya pada Desa daun tersembunyi.

''Kurasa dia sudah berubah,'' gumam Kotetsu sambil kembali ke pos penjagaan, dan menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tengah membungkuk memberi salam pada salah seorang warga yang tercengang akan kedatangan _Missing_-_nin_ paling dicari dengan tingkat level 'S'-rank. ''Kuharap, pengorbanan Uchiha tidak sia-sia. Dan kau pasti akan menyesal telah menorehkan luka itu Itachi,'' lanjutnya sambil menyesap teh.

''Bukankah itu Sasuke-Uchiha?''

''Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?''

''Siapa ketiga orang yang bersama Sasuke itu?''

Bisik pedas antara menghina dan ketidak percayaan itu berbalas satu sama lain saat empat orang remaja berbeda _gender_ itu semakin jauh dari pandangan mereka, dapat dengan jelas mata mereka lihat gambar kipas yang khas lambang Uchiha itu tecetak jelas dipunggung _Kimono _putih seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

''Kita akan kemana Sasuke-kun?'' tanya Karin, mata merah _Ruby_ miliknya berhasil mendapati _Ekspresi_ tidak senang akan kedatangan atau malah bagi Sasuke pulang.

''Hn. Kita akan pergi ke kantor Hokage,'' jawab Sasuke sambil terus menatap ke depan tanpa menoleh baik ke kiri maupun ke kanan.

''Ingin sekali aku menebas mereka,'' desis Suigetsu saat mendapati warga yang memandang jijik padanya.

Juugo hanya diam sambil mengikuti kemana _leader_ mereka membawa, sesekali dia menengadah menatap siang yang berganti akan sore. Awan putih polos itu kini ternoda akan warna jingga, dan pandangannya beralih kembali menatap ke depan.

_Tapp..._

_Tapp..._

_Tapp..._

_Tappp..._

Seiring langkah mereka menuju gedung _Hokage_, maka begitu banyak pula _Ekspresi_ warga yang mereka dapati, ada yang mendesis ada yang prihatin dan lainnya. Seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah menginginkan kembalinya Uchiha terakhir itu ke Desa tempat dia lahir, apa mereka tidak tau kalau Uchiha adalah satu-satunya _Clan _yang beraliansi dengan _Senju _demi terbentuknya Desa Ninja terkuat ini?

Sasuke tau kalau akan seperti ini jadinya jika dia kembali, dia mengerti akan tatapan kebencian itu dan dia paham. Mereka kecewa padanya yang pergi hanya demi kekuatan semata, mereka kecewa akan dirinya yang hanya memikirkan harga diri itu, tapi apa mereka mengerti akan dirinya? Pernahkah mereka merasa melihat orang yang mereka sayangi dibunuh di depan mata oleh orang yang mereka sayangi pula?

.Mereka tidak mengerti akan diriku. Dan mereka tak-akan pernah mengerti akan siapa diriku. Karena memang aku takan pernah mau mengerti akan mereka.

Sasuke tidak butuh belas kasihan mereka, dia kembali demi pertemanan mereka (Rookie 12). Dia kembali karena misinya sudah tersampaikan-Membunuh Orochimaru-, dia kembali karena seseorang dan dia pun sudah berjanji akan segera pulang kembali setelah misi itu selesai. Dia Uchiha, Uchiha tak akan pernah ingkar janji.

Tidak barang sekalipun!

**Flashback : On.**

''Kau tetap saja menjengkelkan,'' ucap Sasuke disertai senyum dingin, dan menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah terbelalak akan ucapan Sasuke, terlebih lagi laki-laki _Raven_ itu kini berpindah cepat dan berdiri kokoh di belakang gadis _pink_ itu.

_Brukk..._

''Maaf Sakura,'' gumam Sasuke lirih sembari menggendong Sakura ke bangku taman.

Setelah dengan pasti menidurkan Sakura di bangku kosong yang dingin itu, dia beranjak, menoleh sejenak pada tubuh tak berdaya itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. _'Tak perlu Sakura, kau tak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Aku tak sanggup membawamu,' _

''Sa-Sasuke-kun?''

_Tapp..._

Langkah laki-laki _Raven_ itu terhenti, membatu ditempat akibat seruan lembut yang pasti membuatnya selalu luluh. Dan dia tidak sanggup jika harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada Sakura. ''Hinata?'' gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh barang sebentar.

''Sasuke-kun, kumohon...tinggalah bersama kami di sini!'' pinta gadis Hyuuga yang kini tengah menahan air matanya. Kedua tangannya besedekap di dada, iris _Amethys_ itu meredup seiring air mata menggenang.

''Dan aku mohon... jangan hentikan aku Hinata!'' kali ini Sasuke berbicara agak panjang dari biasanya. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak menoleh barang sebentar untuk menatap iris _Lavender_ itu yang kini terluka akan tindakannya yang lebih memilih dendam dari pada kebersamaan.

''Sasuke-kun... Hiks... Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun!'' kini tangis itu menggema di dinginnya malam, bahu mungil itu bergetar hebat. Di remasnya ujung jaket, digigitnya bibir bawah agar isak itu tak keluar lagi.

**Flasback : Off.**

''Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke Mantion Uchiha dulu?'' usul Karin sembari mengembalikan posisi letak kacamatanya.

''Hn.''

'''Hn' itu iya atau tidak? Lagi pula aku tidak tau tempatnya,'' bentak Karin jengkel, sesekali membentak Sasuke-kan ngga apa-apa. Lalu pandangannya beralih melihat awan dan kembali menatap kedepan.

''Hn. Kita akan ke Kantor Hokage dulu,'' jawab Sasuke singkat, di setiap jalan mereka selalu berpapasan dengan Shinobi yang memakai hitai ate berbeda. _'Kumo, Suna, Iwa, dan Kirigakure. Ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa mereka begitu sering aku jumpai, apa akan ada sesuatu?' _batin Sasuke sambil terus berjalan, dalam hati Sasuke mempresentasikan apa yang dia lihat setiap kali berpapasan dengan Shinobi dari luar desa.

~oOo~

Jemari putih mulus itu berhenti memetik dentingan nada, duduk bersimpuh _Heiress _Hyuuga itu menengadah menatap awan polos yang terpoles warna jingga di langit. Warna _lavender _yang menggantikan warna mata pada umumnya itu menatap sendu arak-arakan awan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gema suara musiknya menghilang dari pendengarannya. Tubuh mungil berbalut jaket putih ungu itu menghela nafas rendah, lalu menoleh menatap Hanabi dan Neji yang entah kapan tertidur. Dia tersenyum, tersenyum lembut melihat _Ekspresi _damai mereka yang biasanya datar kini polos dalam alunan mimpi.

Hinata, gadis penerus klan Hyuuga itu merubah duduk-nya jadi bersila di atas rumput hijau. Percayalah, di dalam hutan kematian yang paling ditakuti itu pun terdapat padang rumput hijau yang tersembunyi di tengah hutan, dan Hinata suka. Dia suka sebuah ketenangan di campur dengan harmoni alam, mau mengelak bagaimanapun dia tetap suka.

''Sasuke-kun...''

Kau percaya yang namanya kerinduan berbaur dengan nafas?

Dan itulah yang di alami Hinata, setiap hari dia duduk bersimpuh sambil bermain alat musik _Jepang _kuno sambil melantunkan irama indah demi mengusir rindu, dan itu tetap saja merasuk, melesak melalui pernapasan yang dia tidak tau kenapa terasa menyatu.

Helaian _Indigo _itu menari riang di udara akibat belaian angin, memberi sejuk akan pemilik raga bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Perlahan dia menoleh menatap bunga _Lavender _yang tumbuh sendiri di tengah hutan ini, aneh memang. Mengingat bunga ini tumbuh sendiri, di tengah hutan pula. Tapi, apa yang tidak mungkin bagi Hinata? Dia suka bunga _Lavender _dan akan menyimpan semua kenangan tentang bunga berwarna ungu itu selalu.

Ah, dia ingat sesuatu.

**Flashback : On**

''Hina~ta, kau disana sayang?''

Gadis mungil yang tengah memperhatikan bunga _Lavender _sambil berjongkok itu berjengit saat suara yang dia kenal memanggilnya. Iris senada bunga _lavender _itu mendapati sosok ibu dan ayahnya berjalan kearahnya dengan tampang cemas.

_Gyyuutt..._

''O-Okaa-cama...''

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sayang?''

''Hina cuma mau liat bunga itu,''

Percayalah, jika saat ini Megumi ingin sekali menangis menatap replikanya yang mungil tengah berbicara dengan tampang watados. Seluruh _Mantion Hyuuga _gempar akan menghilang-nya Hinata karena pergi tanpa pamit seperti biasanya.

''Lain kali jangan pergi tanpa pamit, Hinata! Kau membuat kami khawatir...''

Walau nada suara Hiashi terdengar datar tapi Megumi tau ada nada kelegaan yang terselip di antaranya. Dan kembali, iris _lavender _itu menatap Hinata yang dalam pelukannya. ''Hina suka bunga _Lavender?_''

Gadis mungil dalam pelukannya mengangguk mantap, membuat segurat senyum terpatri di wajah cantik sang ibu yang tadi kelabakan karena mengira Hinata di culik.

Hiashi diam, berdiri diam layak patung pahlawan yang mengalahkan model monumen pahlawan yang di bangun di distrik Konoha. Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya dia mensyukuri Karena memiliki dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata dan Megumi, mereka hampir tidak bisa di bedakan, mulai dari warna kulit sampai warna rambut merekapun sama. Sifat? Yang belum nampak dari kesemuannya adalah sifat Hinata, apakah mirip Hiashi atau mirip ibunya yang pemalu dan lugu? Semua tidak ada yang tau, tapi karena dia tidak ingin tau maka jangan pernah mengungkit-nya agar dia tau.

Lalu pandangannya kembali pada anak dan istri-nya.

''Okaa-cama, ini bunga _Lavenderl?_'' Hinata kecil dengan tenangnya menowel-nowel bunga yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Mata besarnya menatap bunga aneh itu lekat-lekat seolah ada kertas peledak yang tersembunyi di balik bunga yang tertanam sempurna di hadapannya.

Lalu menoleh pada ibu-nya.

Megumi tersenyum lembut melihat _Ekspresi _berpikir anak-nya yang makin terlihat imut. ''Ya, sayang. Apa kau suka?'' tanya Megumi sambil mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut anaknya, gemas.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Hiashi. ''Tou-cama, Apa itu bunga _Lavenderl_?''

Hampir saja Hiashi terpeleset saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh dari Hinata kecil, dia menulan ludah paksa karena tidak tau apa yang harus di jawab. _'Ayolah! Jangan buat anakmu tak mengerti apa itu bunga Lavender!' _batin Hiashi meraung-raung tak menentu antara berusaha ingin menjawab, tapi apa yang mau dia jawab? Bahkan bunga _Tulip _pun dia baru dengar dari Inoichi dan Minato. Dan sialnya, Fugaku juga tau.

Cih, apa-apaan itu!

Dia menoleh menatap Megumi, ah, sepertinya dia tau apa itu bunga _Lavender._

''Hmmm... Bunga itu cantik, lemah-lembut, baik. Indah tentunya, dan terkadang kau lupa diri jika kau melihat hamparan bunga itu,'' jawab Hiashi yang entah benar atau tidak, tapi pandangannya dari tadi tidak mau mencari objek lain selain menatap Megumi yang tengah merona karena jawabannya. Lalu menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat menatap warna merah aneh yang melekat pada wajah putih Ibunya, lalu menoleh pada ayahnya.''Jadi, _Lavenderl _itu baik?''

''Ingat Hinata, semua bunga itu baik. Tergantung dari sebuah persepsi yang kau dapat dari 'fisik dan luar' mereka. Kau paham sayang?''

Hinata kecil mengangguk mantap, lalu kembali menatap bunga _Lavender _di depannya yang tengah bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Matanya tak mau lepas dari bunga itu, lalu menoleh menatap ayahnya. ''Tou-cama, kenapa walna bunga itu milip walna lambut Hina?''

_GUBRAKKK...!_

**Flashback : Off.**

''Hinata-sama,''

''Ah... Neji-nii, kau mengagetkanku,'' ucap Hinata saat sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh bahu mungilnya, dia memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap Hanabi yang masih tertidur. Lalu menatap Neji yang kini seperti biasanya.

''Kita pulang sekarang?''

Percayalah, walau nada datar, terkadang Neji menyesali perkataannya yang begitu melejit. Dan tak kadang dia merasa bersalah pada Hinata yang memang lugu dan pemalu. Apa dia salah? Salahkah dia jika itu caranya menjaga adik perempuannya?

Tolong katakan salah, bila aku salah dalam berperilaku padanya.

Hinata mendongak sejenak, menatap arak-arakan awan. Lalu mengangguk.

Neji tetap diam dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya, lalu menghampiri Hyuuga mungil yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan dia angkat gadis mungil itu dan beralih dengan gendongan _bridle style. _

Di perjalanan pulang, dua Hyuuga yang berbeda tingkatan itu tetap diam. Hinata yang pendiam dan Neji yang terbiasa dengan kesunyian, maka lengkaplah kesunyian yang mereka buat. Entah kenapa, tapi yang pasti, Hinata merasa di perhatikan. Bukan berarti dia pemberani karena tidak mau menoleh untuk mencari asal sensasi itu, tapi ada yang aneh.

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menatap Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti saat mengetahui kalau laki-laki yang dia anggap seperti kakak sendiri itu, tadi tengah memperhatikannya. Helaian rambut berwarna coklat itu bergoyang mengikuti arah pandang Neji, memberi tau Hinata kalau sepersekian detik yang lalu bahwa yang memperhatikannya adalah Neji.

_'Watashi wa suki desu... Kedo, tearu koto ga dekinai' _sebersit kata terucap dalam benak Seorang Neji, membuat kumpulan kata yang dia pendam makin bertambah layak Musium yang menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga. Dia masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya, yah... Dia masih kukuh.

''Kau tidak ada misi, Neji-nii?'' tanya Hinata yang entah kapan tidak gagap seperti biasanya, iris yang senada dengan warna _Purple _itu mendapati _Ekspresi _Neji seperti biasa-datar.

''Aa. Tidak ada,'' jawab Neji sambil terus menatap ke depan. Dia paling malas bila harus menatap iris lembut milik anak dari kakak Ayahnya. Semua yang dia tahan bisa saja keluar tanpa sebab bila harus bertatap mata dengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh, dia diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju _Mantion Hyuuga. _Setiap sisi jalan yang dia pandang hanya ada taman bunga, beratus macam bunga terhampar sempurna di hadapannya tanpa terkecuali. Dia menatap lembut ke arah setangkai bunga _Lavender. _Lalu tersenyum.

~oOo~

''Jadi... Begitu,''

''Ya, Tsunade-hime,'' jawab Naruto setelah menyelesaikan semua tuturnya panjang lebar, tak peduli pada Shizune yang mengantuk. Iris senada lautan dalam itu menatap Tsunade-tenang.

''Lalu... Menurut dari kabar yang sampai, Sasuke akan pulang-atau bahkan sudah sampai-sekarang ini.'' ucap Tsunade sambil memutar bangku-nya, menatap pahatan wajah Hokage Sandaime dalam diam. ''Pastikan kau tidak lepas kontrol dalam tahap ujian ini Naruto, sudah cukup saat ujian Cunnin-tempo hari, Gaara yang lepas kontrol. Dan itu Shukaku, bukanlah Kyuubi. Jadi kau pasti mengerti, apa konsekuensi-nya jika semua itu terjadi,''

Naruto mengangguk. ''Ha'i, Tsunade-hime. Aku mengerti, dan...''

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

''...Paham,''

''Masuk,'' seru Tsunade sambil kembali menatap Naruto dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

_Deg..._

_'A-aura ini...'_

''Sasuke Uchiha, datang untuk melapor atas kepulangan pada Desa daun tersembunyi dengan membawa rekan, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin.''

''Sa-Sasuke, kau''

''Apa yang bisa kau lakukan Sasuke, dan... Siapa mereka?'' ucap Tsunade yang terkesan meremehkan, lalu matanya mendapati pedang besar yang tersampir pada bahu laki-laki dengan rambut Silver. ''Bukan kah itu... _Kubikiribocho_?''

''Ah... Anda tepat sekali, ini adalah pedang terkuat setelah _Samehada,_'' jawab Suigetsu bangga.

_Bletakk..._

''Ii-itaii... Kenapa kau hobi sekali menjitak kepala ku, Kacamata?'' seru Suigetsu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru diberi 'sentuhan lembut' oleh Karin.

Gadis yang dengan warna rambut mencolok itu berkacak pinggang. ''Memang kenapa? Kau bodoh sekali, sih! Bukan berarti Hokage-sama bertanya soal pedang itu bahwa dia tidak tau. Hokage-sama hanya heran, kenapa pedang itu ada padamu yang jelas-jelas bukan pemilik aslinya, yaitu Zabuza Momochi.'' terang Karin panjang kali lebar sama dengan kuah yang bertebaran.

''Jangan pakai kuah Karin,'' Ejek Suigetsu sambil mengelap wajahnya.

''Ka-kau...''

''Sudahlah! kalian tidak hormat sekali pada Hokage-sama... Tolong maafkan mereka,'' ucap Juugo sambil menatap Tsunade setelahnya melirik Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah datar.

...

...

''Kau, kembali Teme?'' ucap Naruto sambil memecah keheningan yang melanda ruangan Hokage, semua menatapnya seolah bertanya memang-kenapa?

''Apa ada masalah?'' jawab Sasuke datar, _Onyx _itu menatap kedepan. Kedua tanganya terlipat di depan dada.

''Apa misi membunuh Itachi sudah terselesaikan?'' tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah kiri, matanya mengerjap saat angin menerpa wajahnya yang kini bisa di sandingkan dengan wajah seorang Gaara. Jubahnya yang berwarna merah tua itu hanya berkibar pada bagian kerah.

''Hn, belum. Tapi nanti, pasti akan aku selesaikan.''

''Lalu, apa yang membuat mu kembali walau dengan misi yang bisa di bilang gagal?'' sengit Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke menoleh perlahan, menatap kearah sosok laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. ''Kau tidak menginginkan Aku 'pulang'?''

''Bukan itu Teme,'' kilah Naruto, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Hanya saja kau bukan tipikal yang akan pulang jika itu semua belum tersampaikan, setidaknya... Itu menurut ku.'' jawab Naruto yang kini menatap langit melalui jendela, arak-arakan awan disana menghalangi matanya untuk menatap langit.

Sasuke diam, dia bungkam. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia pulang karena Hinata, bisa di tertawakan si Baka Dobe kalau dia jujur. Ayolah... Bukan berarti dia tidak mengakui Hinata sebagai kekasihnya, hanya saja... Ego Uchiha masih memiliki jangkar dalam hidupnya. Dia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lebih memilih memasang wajah Stoic dari pada harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

''Hei... Jawab Teme!''

''Diam Dobe! Aku datang kemari hanya untuk memberi kabar kalau aku sudah pulang. Bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh mu itu!'' jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

Karin yang mendapati Sasuke sejak tadi berbicara panjang lebar karena menjawab pertanyaan sosok yang dibilang Naruto, membuatnya ingin memberi penghargaan pada Sasuke-itupun kalau dia suka rela menerima panasnya _Amaterasu_-. Karena setaunya tidak ada Uchiha yang berbicara panjang lebar seperti barusan, tapi kalau di perhatikan... Terlebih untuk si Naruto. Tampaknya dia selalu menyulut Sasuke untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Dia kembalikan letak posisi Kacamatanya dengan jari tengah, lalu perlahan menatap Tsunade.

''Perkenalkan Hokage-sama, aku Karin... Kunoichi medis sekaligus Kunoichi Type sensor!'' ucap Karin sambil membungkukan badan.

''Saya Juugo, Shinobi Type pengintaian-tahap Joonin.'' ucap Juugo sambi membungkuk patuh.

Suigetsu yang melihat itu untuk sesaat bungkam, lalu menyeringai. ''Aku Suigetsu Houzuki, Ninja pemegang pedang asal Kirigakure. Anggota baru _Seven Swordmen of the Mist._''

Alis Naruto bertaut saat mendengar tutur laki-laki bernama Suigetsu Houzuki tersebut. ''Anggota yang baru mencuri pedang milik seseorang yang sudah lama meninggal,'' ralat Naruto enteng sambil melirik Suigetsu yang tengah menggeram.

''Aku tidak mencuri Baka, namun itu sudah takdir ku untuk mewarisinya... Karena dulu aku dilatih mereka untuk jadi anggota baru bersama Choujuro yang kini sudah sah menjadi anggota baru.''

''Lalu... Kenapa kau tidak jadi anggota baru mereka?'' tanya Shizune yang sedari tadi diam.

Sugetsu hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menatap keseluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut. ''Karena elemen _Chakra_ yang ku miliki tidak sanggup untuk mengendalikan Pedang-pedang yang ada. Dan sekarang, karena aku bahan uji coba Orochimaru-sebelum dibunuh Sasuke-yang berhasil. Lebih baik ku gunakan kekuatan yang ada untuk merebut pedang yang telah lama aku impikan-_Samehada_-dari Kisame Hoshigaki, dan itu pasti akan tersampaikan, Aku yakin itu!'' jawab Suigetsu mantap, sambil menyeringai.

Entah kenapa Tsunade langsung ingat seseorang yang bernama sama dengan orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat itu. _'Houzuki?' _batin Tsunade. Lalu perlahan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kepalanya dia sangga menggunakan tangan bagian kanan.

~oOo~

Tenten duduk sendiri di bawah pohon Pinus itu seorang diri kini, merenung yang entah apa dia pikirkan yang penting dapat menyendiri. Gulungan senjata _Jutsu_ itu tergeletak sembarang arah seolah tidak di perdulikan sama sekali. Pandangan kosongnya dia arahkan pada sang langit yang menjingga. Rambutnya yang biasanya di cepol dua itu dia biarkan tergerai bebas, menari riang saat angin menerpa. Rambut berwarna coklat itu kini mencapai bahu, sungguh semua itu tak terasa. Padahal dulu, rambut itu sangat susah baginya untuk di cepol, tapi kini, sangat mudah. Bahkan mau di cepol tiga pun bisa.

''Otoo-san, apa kabar mu disana?'' gumam Tenten sambil tetap menatap awan, pandangan getir atau lelah itu tetap bertahan lama sampai dia tidak tau berapa lama dia tidak melepas 'topeng' itu.

_Whuuss_

Gemericik dedaunan dan desau angin inilah yang sering menghiburnya jika dia sudah menyendiri. Setiap kicauan burung di pohon dia anggap penghibur puli pulara dikala sepi, setiap gemericik angin dan dedaunan dia anggap _orchestra _tesendiri yang menyejukan. Dia suka, dia suka alam. Walau terkadang risau tapi tetap dia suka, setiap nyanyian alam dia suka, bahkan kalau bisa di rekam mungkin akan dia abadikan.

Mungkin.

Tak terasa setitik bening masam mengalir perlahan dari singgasanya. Tak dia pedulikan cairan itu yang penting dia tak peduli, cukup sudah topeng itu, cukup sudah topeng ceria itu. Dia benci untuk terus berpura-pura ceria, dia benci. Dulu, dia memang ceria. Tapi ceria itu luntur tak kala sebuah serangan dari desa _Otogakure _dan _Sunagakure _menggempur desa mereka, hancur seketika saat _Shinobi _berlambang balok _Note _menyerang mereka.

Data Riwayat hidup : Xiao lung, tewas saat membela Desa dalam sebuah pertarungan dimana desa dalam ke adaan genting. Dan membutuhkan bantuan lebih dari pihak warga Desa.

Secarik kertas yang di berikan oleh Yuugao tempo hari benar-benar masih dia ingat. Dia tidak bisa lupa akan isi dari secarik kertas lusuh itu, pada saat itu pula dia menangis untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah kepergian sang ibu, kini sang ayah pun pergi.

''Ayah mu pergi dengan tekad yang luar biasa baja, Tenten. Maka jangan pernah kau bersedih atas semua yang dia lakukan, walau perih, cobalah untuk menerima,''

Dan perkataan _Anbu _berambut _Violet _itupun dia masih ingat. Pada saat itu, mereka sama-sama berdiri di hadapan monumen pahlawan, dia 'menjenguk' ayahnya sementara Yuugao 'menjenguk' Geko Hayate, sang kekasih, itu yang diketahui oleh Tenten.

Yah... Kekasih dan Ayah sama saja. Sama-sama berharga.

Walau begitu, terkadang topengnya bisa lepas kendali. Retak begitu saja saat menerima perhatian dari Tim Guy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka-Neji, Rocke Lee, dan Maito Guy. Tanpa mereka, mungkin Tenten takan pernah mengecap status _Chunnin _yang dia sandang saat ini.

Mengingat _Chunnin _dia jadi ingat status di atas status tersebut. _Jounnin. _Maka, jika dia ingat _Jounnin _pasti dia ingat ujian itu, ujian yang akan membuatnya naik level. Tapi, dia lemah. Dari semua Ninja hanya dia yang tidak bisa menggunakan banyak Jutsu. Dia bukan Naruto yang akan membunuh musuh dengan _Rasengan, _dia pula bukan Ino yang bisa mengendalikan tubuh musuh. Dia hanya punya gulungan senjata Ayahnya, gulungan senjata yang dulu sering digunakan oleh ibunya sebelum meninggal.

''Okaa-sama...'' gumamnya lagi setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pikiran yang begitu membebani dirinya.

Hey! Bisakah kau pahami perasaan wanita saat mereka merasa kesepian? Bisakah kau mengerti kehidupan mereka jika tanpa ke Dua orang tua mereka?

Se-dewasa apapun Wanita, se-tegar apapun wanita. Tetaplah pada awalnya mereka rapuh. Mereka wanita, berbeda dengan pria yang yang terbiasa hidup keras. Mereka wanita, lemah-lembut, indah, dan tenang. Jauh berbanding dengan lelaki. Hati mereka rapuh, benar-benar rapuh. Jika terluka mereka tersenyum getir, jika bahagia mereka tersenyu lembut.

Dan itulah mengapa Wanita memiliki derajat tinggi terhadap laki-laki. Mereka adalah bidadari yang akan selalu ada untuk orang yang mereka sayangi, se-terluka apapun orang yang mereka sayangi, tetap mereka akan selalu ada untuk orang tersebut. Bahkan walau sampai _Shinigami _menjemput pun, mereka rela. Mereka segalanya(maaf, maksudnya)lebih dari segalanya.

Dan Tenten, adalah bagian dari itu. Terdeteksi bagian dari mereka bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Setiap pagi bangun sendiri, masak sendiri. Tak kadang dia ber _Halusinasi _tentang Ibunya yang menunggunya di meja makan, tersenyum lembut sembari mengacak rambutnya adalah kebiasaan rutin sang Almarhum Ibu apa bila dia terlambat bangun pagi.

''Kenapa kalian cepat sekali perginya,'' gumam Tenten sambil menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu dia peluk kedua kakinya itu dengan erat. Berharap kehangatan mengalir kehatinya yang kini mendingin, berharap ada sebuah kehangatan yang mencairkan dingin hatinya yang kini kesepian.

Tenten mendongak kembali, hari sudah sore. Gelap tinggal menunggu datang sesaat jika Matahari tenggelam, bergulir kearah Timur lalu di susul dengan malam. Sebuah siklus alam yang benar-benar abadi.

_Whuusss..._

_Srrkkk..._

_Cicicit..._

Tak pernah Tenten tampik jika musik alam itu indah, tenang dan damai. Dia suka, sejak kepergian orang tuanya, yang dia suka adalah nyanyian alam. Lalu perlahan, bulir mata berpupil sewarna coklat manis itu menatap kedepan, matanya sempat terbelalak sejenak saat mendapati Hinata dan Neji yang tengah berjalan bersama dengan Hanabi yang berada pada gendongannya. Dia tersenyum kecut, pasti bahagia punya sebuah klan, sebuah koloni manusia tertentu yang juga memiliki kekeluargaan yang tinggi.

Kini, dia bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit menepuk pada bagian yang kotor lalu beranjak memanggul gulungan _Jutsu_nya. Langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak, perlahan dia tolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana dia duduk barusan, juga sedikit senyum manis yang terpampang dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Meninggalkan daerah itu dengan perasaan yang berdebar karena besok adalah sebuah ajang ujian yang akan menunjukan potensinya sebagai _Chunnin _dan dia pantas untuk menerima gelar baru, yaitu: _Jounnin._

Dan dia akan berusaha, terus akan berusaha walau gagal sekalipun dia akan berusaha. Harus, dia harus bisa.

~oOo~

_Ceklek_

Ruangan yang tadinya sepi kini terang benderang, sebuah ruangan mini menyambut gadis _Blondie _itu. Pandangannya meneliti keseluruh ruangan yang hanya memiliki ruang lingkup yang tak luas, tapi dia suka ruangan ini, ruangan minimalis yang nyaman dan tenang.

_Tap... Tap..._

Perlahan, pemilik kaki jenjang dan putih itu melangkah masuk. Masa bodoh pada aturan sopan santun, toh yang punya tidak akan marah, malah dia diberi satu duplikat kuncinya, yaitu artinya... *_Blushing_*

... Dia juga pemilik ruangan mini malis ini.

Perlahan dia melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Meneliti ruangan yang tadinya rapi kini berubah jadi seperti kapal pecah. Perlahan, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkacak pinggang. Padahal dia sudah capek-capek membereskan segala hal-nya, sampai harus rela kuku tersayang sedikit menerima lecet pada bagian pewarna kuku (Baca : mengelupas).

''Dia tidak berubah, hmmm... Mungkin sedikit pelajaran dia akan mengerti apa itu, 'bersih itu indah','' gumam Ino sambil mengatur siasat untuk sang Kekasih tercinta yang begitu serampangan dalam mengurus apartemen. Ino menyeringai menyeramkan. Lalu mengernyit saat mendapati _Objek _berupa _Kunai _aneh dengan tiga bagian yang tajam.

Perlahan dia beranjak dari _teritorial _tersebut demi menghampiri seonggok _Kunai _yang sepertinya terlupakan. Setelah sampai dia langsung memungut _Kunai _malang tersebut, alisnya saling bertaut saat mendapati kertas kuning yang melilit sang _Kunai. _Dia putar _Kunai _tersebut beberapa derajat, sehingga tulisan kanji rumit nampak di bagian kertas kuning tersebut.

''_Kunai _apa ini?'' gumam Ino yang hanya disambut kesunyian, sedikit dia miringkan kepalanya ke kanan. ''Kenapa ada tiga bagian yang tajam? Biasanyakan hanya ada satu, dan... Kertas kuning. Ini...'' gumam Ino, alisnya kembali bertaut saat membaca tulisan kanji rumit yang tercetak pada kertas kuning tersebut. ''Per...pin...da...han... Eh, perpindahan? Apa maksudnya perpindahan?''

Kini kalau boleh jujur Ino bingung, _Kunai _aneh, hanya itu persepsi yang dia dapat dari sebuah kesimpulan yang dia dapat dari _Kunai _yang terlilit kertas kuning itu.

''Tiga bagian tajam, sedikit memanjang dengan kertas kuning yang melilit dan kanji yang berarti 'perpindahan'? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,'' gumam Ino sambil menimang-nimang _Kunai _itu. Lalu mengedikan kedua bahu mungil-nya. Kembali dia letakan _Kunai _aneh tersebut pada letaknya semula, mungkin Naruto sengaja menaruhnya disana, batin Ino. Lalu beranjak ke dapur, ah... Daerah kekuasannya.

''Lagi-lagi gelap, apa dia suka gelap ya?'' gumam Ino setengah jengkel pada Naruto yang meninggalkan apartemen dengan keadaan gelap gulita. Maka dengan itu, perlahan dia meraba-raba dinding, sedikit mengaduh saat menabrak bangku pengganggu-menurut Ino-yang berada pada bagian sudut ruangan.

_Ceklek..._

Untuk yang satu ini Ino menghela nafas lega, untung daerah kekuasannya tidak berantakan seperti ruang tengah. Karena kalau berantakan, mungkin Kekasihnya akan dia buat berantakan juga. Sadis memang, mengingat Naruto adalah kekasihnya, tapikan, setidaknya cobalah untuk tidak berantakan seperti ruang tengah.

Ck, _Protective _pada daerah kekuasan itukan biasa bagi Gadis seperti Ino.

''Dapur, tidak perlu di bereskan karena sudah bersih.'' ucap Ino sambil menaruh bangku yang dia tabrak, kembali pada tempatnya. Sedikit menghela nafas dia membalikan badan. Mungkin angin malam cocok untuknya, saat ini.

Maka dengan itu dia beranjak kearah Balkon apartemen Naruto, sejenak dia berhenti melangkah saat melihat _Kunai _mencurigakan tersebut. Dia masih bingung dengan _Kunai _itu, dari yang dia ingat belum pernah dia melihat kunai dengan terlilit kertas kuning serta dengan tulisan kanji yang berarti 'Perpindahan'? Mungkin kekasihnya sudah Gila.

_'Tidaaaakk!' _jerit Ino dalam hati saat memberi cap kurang waras pada kekasihnya yang memiliki _Kunai _aneh tersebut. _'Bukan berarti memiliki Kunai aneh, lantas Naru-kun juga aneh. yap... Naru-kun tidak mungkin aneh~ tapi tampan~ kyaaa.' _batin Ino sambil menghilangkan kecurigaan terhadap _Kunai _aneh tersebut, juga sekaligus dengan pemikiran yang dengan bodohnya sempat memberi cap kurang waras pada kekasihnya.

Sedikit menggelengkan kepala, lalu Ino beranjak dari sana dengan wajah memerah saat mengingat paras Naruto. Melangkah tenang dia beranjak ke arah balkon Apartemen, sedikit menggeser pintu geser itu lalu mengigil saat kulitnya yang tak tertutupi kain ter terpa angin malam yang begitu dingin. Sedikit menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya lalu beranjak lebih jauh.

''Tidak pernah berubah, selalu indah.'' gumam Ino sambil tersenyum menatap pemandangan Konoha pada malam hari, sebenarnya ini sudah biasa dia lakukan apabila mengalami kejenuhan. Sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhnya Ino menguap lebar, kadang, kalau suhu begitu dingin ditambah dengan badan letih, tanpa sadar membuat Ino terlelap. Dia tersenyum lembut saat memandang bulan yang bersinar indah di langit malam. Pegangan tangan mungilnya pada pembatas balkon mengerat.

_Aquamarine_nya terus memandang rembulan yang indah sambil bersenandung ria, sedikit bersiul adalah kebiasaannya. Apalagi kalau ada kicauan burung, beuhh... dia akan lebih suka. Jujur saja, dia sangat suka dengan harmoni alam. Siapapun dan gadis manapun pasti suka dengan nyanyian alam, terkecuali bagi yang mengalami sebuah trauma berlebihan yang sering di sebut Tsunade dengan sebutan... _Phobia?_

Ino terkekeh pelan, yah... Dia pun _Phobia _bila Naruto harus pergi jauh lagi. Sungguh dia tidak suka apabila _Shinobi _kesayangan Almarhum Sandaime Hokage tersebut harus pergi lama seperti dulu, sungguh dia tidak sanggup. Dia tidak sanggup apabila untuk kedua kalinya menunggu lama, dia tidak sanggup untuk kedua kalinya menanti dalam jangka waktu yang tidak pendek. Dan apabila Naruto harus pergi lagi, mau tidak mau, dia juga harus ikut. Tidak peduli pada ocehan sang ayah atau tatapan Jiraiya yang-kau-tahu-apa-itu, yang penting dia dekat dengan Naruto. Peduli setan pada omelan Sakura, bila itu terjadi, maka dia juga harus berangkat bersama Naruto. Dia tidak ingin berpisah lagi, tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

_Gyuutt..._

Mata Ino membelalak saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dengan tenang dari arah belakang. Seketika rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, memberi sensasi hangat pula pada jantungnya yang berdebar dengan cepat.

''Apa kau ingin masuk angin?'' bisik Naruto. ''Tidak baik apabila kau berada pada suhu sedingin malam ini, Ino-chan.'' ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Ino. Sedikit jengah karena Ino mengeliat tak menentu.

''Kau mengaget kan ku, Baka!'' ucap Ino sambil menyandarkan bahunya pada dada bidang Naruto. Dia pejamkan sejenak matanya seraya menyesap aroma maskulin tubuh Naruto. ''Kau darimana?''

''Hmmm... Sedikit rapat kecil, dengan Tsunade-Hime.'' jawab Naruto, dipeluknya erat tubuh Ino agar terhindar dari rasa dingin. Sedikit menyembunyikan tubuh Kekasihnya dalam jubahnya yang menjuntai sampai pada pergelangan kaki.

Alis Ino bartaut. '''Hime'? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Tsunade-shisou dengan panggilan Hime?'' tanya Ino yang lebih terdengar sinis.

Naruto menyeringai. ''Kau cemburu, Ino-chan? Apa kau juga mau aku panggil 'Hime'?'' bisik Naruto menggoda, yang sukses membuat wajah Ino senada dengan kepiting rebus yang di beri saus tomat.

Wajah Ino makin memerah, ini salah. Sebelumnya si Baka itu belum pernah membuat wajahnya sampai semerah ini hanya dengan kalimat yang menggoda, membuatnya terpaksa untuk mengigit bibir. ''Bu-bukan itu, hanya saja...hanya saja baru kali ini aku dengar ada _Shinobi _yang memanggil Tsunade-Shisou, dengan Panggilan _Hime_, Baka!'' seru Ino yang malah sukses membuat Naruto makin terkekeh nakal.

Naruto menunduk sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada telinga Ino. ''Shikaku-san, Hana Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Dan Ero Sannin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hime_,'' bisik Naruto yang makin membuat Ino terdesak dengan wajah yang merona. Kini Naruto tersenyum makin lebar saat rona merah di pipi Ino makin kentara. Kalau diperhatikan, setiap gadis jadi manis kalau pipi mereka memerah, atau mata Naruto yang salah?

Entahlah.

Dia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Ino, dia benamkan pula wajahnya pada bahu mungil gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

''Apa kau akan mengikuti ujian tahap _Jouninn_?'' tanya Ino seraya mengusap pergelangan tangan kekar Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya. Dia bersandar pada bahu itu untuk mencari sensasi kehangatan yang lebih.

Candu itu susah kau hindari. Benar, bukan?

''Tentu aku ikut, dan ini _Individual, _apa kau yakin akan mengikuti-nya?'' tanya Naruto balik, jujur, dia lebih memilih Ino bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji bila harus menjalani ujian, ini _Individual, _segala hal bisa terjadi kapanpun dengan rentang waktu yang tak terduga. Bahkan seorang _Anbu _pun bisa terbunuh kalau teledor. Dan Ino bukanlah seorang _Kunoichi _yang pandai dalam memperhatikan daerah sekitar atau bisa dibilang dia kurang waspada. Itulah yang kadang membuat Naruto suka gigit jari bila Ino diberi misi seorang diri, ck, _Protective _itu terkadang diperlukan, bukan?

Ino tersenyum lembut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang Kekasih, ayolah... Wanita mana yang tidak suka bila orang yang mereka cintai ternyata _Oper protective _Pada mereka?Tapi terkadang juga bikin sensi. ''Hmmm... Aku juga pasti mengikuti ujian, itu. Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja,'' ucapnya sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang memeluknya. Dapat dia pastikan kini Naruto bergelut dengan pikiran bodohnya itu.

''Tapi, Ino-chan. Kau yakin? Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, tahapnya itu ada di Hutan kematian dan dan Gunung klan Akimichi, dan hanya para _Jonnin _yang bisa kembali hidup-hidup dari dua _Teritorial _mengerikan itu.'' Kini Naruto secara terang-terangan mengkhawatirkan Ino, bodo amat dengan rona merah di pipinya. Yang penting dia tidak suka apabila berbohong bila itu menyangkut tentang keselamatan Ino.

Senyum lembut Ino makin bertambah, lalu berbalik badan menatap Naruto. Dapat dia lihat laki-lakinya sedang berkutat dengan wajah merona, dia bingkai wajah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil. ''Aku, akan baik-baik saja. Tak perlu pikirkan aku, aku pasti akan kembali, aku bisa dan akan kubuktikan, bahwa aku pantas menyandang gelar _Jonnin _setelah ini,'' Ino berbisik lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. ''Bukan, untuk menjadi _Shinobi, _gelar hanya kedok, Ino-chan. Untuk menjadi _Shinobi _yang pantas adalah tekad mereka dan dan kemauan. Tingkatan tidak perlu, bahkan orang biasa pun bisa membunuh _Anbu_,'' ucap Naruto sambil memandang lirih pada Ino yang tersenyum lembut, dia pegang tangan putih yang merengkuh wajahnya. Sedikit dia cium puncak tangan itu lalu menatap Ino tepat pada bagian mata. ''Aku tidak sanggup melihat mu terluka, Ino-chan,'' bisik Naruto.

Senyum lembut Ino makin bertambah lembut, kedua alisnya terangkat dengan mata yang menatap Naruto dengan lembut. ''Aku terbiasa dengan luka, Naru-kun. Akan kubuktikan, bahwa aku pantas untuk bersama mu, dan tidak peduli kau _Jinchuriki, _aku akan terus ada untuk mu dan akan aku buktikan bahwa aku pantas bersama mu...'' ucapan Ino terpotong saat bibir mungilnya di interupsi oleh Naruto dengan sebuah kecupan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tidak pernah menampik rasa ini, lembut, manis, dan nyaman. Dia tarik kerah jubah Naruto untuk memperdalam.

Jangan tanya betapa Naruto mencintai seorang Yamanaka Ino, bahkan Jiraiya pun kadang uring-uringan karena ulahnya. Dia pegang belakang kepala Ino untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka. Seiring lidah mereka beradu Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli pada dingin malam yang menjadi, tidak peduli pada _Anbu _dan _Shinobi _yang berlalu lalang malam ini, yang penting dia tenang. Sudah cukup kecemasan yang menderanya karena Ino mengikuti ujian itu, jujur, Naruto tidak pernah ingin bila melihat Ino terluka, lebih baik dia yang terluka dari pada harus Ino.

Setelah sekian menit yang berlalu, waktu terasa berhenti seolah tau akan perannya. Ino mengelap _Saliva-nya _lalu mendongak menatap Naruto, nafas Ino sedikit terengah-engah karena paru-paru kekurangan pasokan _Oksigen. _Dia sandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto-Manja mode: On. Wajahnya merona hebat, mengalahkan warna tomat busuk yang tak layak dimakan karena sudah di huni cacing dan kotoran.

U-ughh...

''Naruto,''

''Hmmm?''

''A-aku boleh... menginap?''

Oke, Naruto kira hanya Hinata seorang yang kadang suka tergagap. Ternyata, Ino pun bisa tergagap. Hmmm... Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ino suka mengikuti _Trend _masa kini. Apa selama dia pergi gagap telah menginterupsi percakapan _Shinobi, Kunoichi _dan Masyarakatmasa kini? Maka bukan tidak mungkin Ino ketularan. Ck, ini susahnya punya kekasih yang kadang tidak pernah ketinggalan _Trend _apapun.

Jangan lupa, ingatkan Naruto untuk menghapus _Trend _itu apabila dia telah menjadi Hokage. Susah untuk berkomunikasi masalahnya!

~oOo~

Jubah putih khas Hokage itu berkibar saat angin malam menerpanya. Pandangannya tetaplah menatap ke depan dengan tenang, sosok Godaime Hokage tersebut menghela nafas sejenak. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia jadi berdiri disini, padahal dokumen-dokumen di mejanya sedang menumpuk. Dia galau kini, untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafas, padahal dia tidak mengidap sesak nafas.

Sejenak dia tersenyum simpul, lalu mendongak menatap langit yang kini dipenuhi oleh pernak-pernik malam. Begitu indah, sungguh begitu indah. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia memperhatikan langit malam, langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang dan juga sinar bulan yang indah. Sepertinya dia baru sadar kenapa Kakek dan Nenek nya dulu menyebut bulan itu Dewi malam, mungkin karena keindahan dan eloknya sinarnya.

Dia lalu perlahan menoleh kearah pahatan wajah Hokage Sandaime, senyum lembutnya kini terpampang. Dia genggam pembatas balkon itu dengan erat, lalu menoleh kearah pahatan Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage. Ada sedikit tetes air mata yang mengalir, tidak dia pedulikan cairan malang tersebut.

''Semua berlalu dengan cepat ya, Ooji-sama,'' gumam Tsunade. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menggeleng. Tidak! Ini bukan dirinya. Dirinya adalah sosok tegar bagi kedua muridnya yang super keras kepala itu. Tidak! Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui kalau sosok _Shisou _yang mereka banggakan itu juga seperti gadis umur tujuh belasan.

''Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tsunade. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat mu seperti ini,''

Iris mata yang senada coklat manis itu membelalak kaget. Segera dia hapus bekas anak sungai tersebut, lalu menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. ''Jiraiya?''

''Hmmm? Apa aku harus bilang 'Kejutannn!', begitu?'' ucap Jiraiya sambil menirukan gaya ala orang yang memberi sebuah kejutan. Sedikit nyengir dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sudut-sudut keningnya berkedut, membuatnya yang tadi tersenyum manis kini jadi tersenyum iblis. Kedua tangannya kini di aliri sinar hijau yang berarti _Chakra _itu kini tengah terpusat pada bagian tangan tersebut. ''Kau... Grrr. Kau memang tidak pernah jera ya, Jiraiya no Hentaiiii,'' geram Tsunade sambil melipat kedua tangannya, _Death glare _mematikannya pun _aktiv_.

''Ayolah, dengan teman lama masa' seperti itu,'' ucap Jiraiya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian bersandar pada dinding. Rambut jabrik warna Silver miliknya juga menari riang saat angin menerpanya. ''Kau... Kenapa?''

Tsunade menggeleng sebentar, lalu kembali berbalik dengan memandang langit malam. ''Tidak, hanya saja... Semua sudah berlalu tanpa terasa, ya?'' ucapnya sambil menatap langit malam.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tersenyum sejenak, lalu melangkah perlahan menghampiri Tsunade. ''Memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kau iri pada Almarhum Minato!''

''Ck, bocah itu memang spesial, ya?'' tanya Tsunade sambil memandang menerawang pada bintang yang bersinar terang, mencoba membongkar ingatannya tentang sosok laki-laki yang sampai kini masih menyandang gelar Yondaime sang _Konoha no kiiroi senkou _walau sudah wafat.

Senyum lembut, rambut _Blondie _jabrik panjang sampai bahu, dan mata biru.

Dia masih ingat ternyata, dia masih ingat betapa Minato berteriak untuk pertama kalinya sambil menyebut 'Aku akan jadi pemimpin Desa ini' diatas pahatan wajah Shodaime Hokage. Saat itu, Dia, Jiraiya, Minato dan Sandaime Hokage sedang mengadakan piknik di hutan tersebut. Jiraiya-termasuk dirinya-dengan senyum lebar menjitak kepala Minato saat laki-laki Enam-belas tahun itu berteriak untuk pertama kalinya.

Minato Namikaze, adalah sosok laki-laki terbaik yang pernah dia temui. Sikap murah senyum dengan sifat lembutnya selalu membius mereka kaum hawa, belum lagi dengan gelar _Kiiroi senkou _yang melekat pada dirinya. Siapa yang tidak luntur akan pesonanya?

Mungkin Gadis buta!

''Yah... Dia memang spesial,'' gumam Tsunade sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu menoleh kearah Jiraiya yang tengah mendongak. ''Ya kan, Jiraiya no Hentai?''

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk diam, senyumnya kini terpampang jelas. Rambut Silvernya terhuyung kesembarang arah kini, tapi tetap tidak dia pedulikan, matanya hanya mengerjap saat matanya terterpa rambutnya.

~oOo~

''Mana Tomatnya?'' tanya Sasuke, datar.

Alis Karin bertaut saat mendapati pertanyaan Sasuke mengarah padanya seolah dia wanita pelit. Lantas Karin menghentikan kegiatannya yang mencuci peralatan memasak, lalu berkacang pinggang. ''Dengar ya, Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak sempat untuk membeli Tomat, karena harus membereskan rumah atau _Mantion _ini. Jadi, bersabarlah sampai besok!'' Omel Karin sambil berkacak pinggang, sedikit dia kembalikan letak posisi kacamata merahnya yang tadinya melorot.

''...''

''Maaf, Karin. Tapi entah kenapa kau terdengar seperti Istri yang mengomeli Suami mu,'' ucap Suigetsu yang langsung di getok Sasuke dengan _Kusanagi _plus jitakan Karin.

''Bodoh,''

''Hei Juugo, kenapa kau juga mengatai ku?'' tanya Suigetsu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban 'kebaikan' Karin dan Sasuke. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan denyutan di setiap sisi kepalanya. Sepertinya setelah makan malam ini dia harus pergi Ke _Konoha Medical Center_.

''Sudahlah, lebih baik selesaikan makan malam kalian! Masih mending aku mau membuatkan makan malam, dari pada tidak.'' gerutu Karin sambil kembali berkutat pada tumpukan peralatan memasak yang menimbun, menanti untuk di bersihkan. Celemek warna _Purple _yang dia kenakan itu sedikit basah dan kotor sana sini.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo diam-diam memperhatikan wanita itu dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajah mereka. Tubuh mungil dan ramping Karin yang mengenakan celemek itu terlihat pas dengan warna kulitnya, kecuali dengan warna rambut. Dari posisi duduk di bilakang dia, mereka dapat melihat gerakan tangan kurusnya yang tengah mencuci piring bolak-balik dengan cekatan. Rambut yang biasanya tergerai itu kini dia ikat kuncir kuda, mengingat rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang mungkin saja akan ikut membersihkan piring. Maka dengan itu dia ikat, menampilkan leher jenjang nya yang putih.

Juugo, yang biasanya hanya memasang wajah tanpa _Ekspresi, _kini tersenyum lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan gadis seperti Karin. Gadis yang identik dengan rambut warna merah itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah klan Ninja yang kesemuaan rambut anggotanya berwarna merah. Kalau tidak salah Uzumaki, yah... Dia masih ingat tentang klan yang melegenda itu, sebuah klan yang kata Almarhum Ayahnya adalah generasi sekaligus pemilik _Gen_ Dewa Ninja. Rikudou Sannin.

Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih detail, Karin memang tergolong _Kunoichi_ pemilik _Chakra _yang identik. Rambut berwarna merah-yang katanya memang sejak lahir sudah berwarna seperti itu-, kulit putih yang menjurus kuning langsat, _Chakra _yang unik.

Mata Juugo membelalak, sejenak dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Karin itu adalah...

''Juugo, kau kenapa?''

... Uzumaki.

.

.

.

...

Minna...*sujud-sujud* gomen, Yahiko updetnya kelamaan. Selama ini Ingin sekali Yahiko untuk mempublish-nya, tapi masih ragu dengan Romancenya yang malah seperti terlupakan. Yahiko sungguh minta maaf.

Untuk Namikaze-chan, ini udah di updet. Jangan paksa Yahiko again ya, Yahiko kelabakan lo saat tau kamu memaksa sampai segitunya. Dan kalau sampau ngga ada yang mereview, kau korban pertama yang aku hantui, ingat itu!*Evil Laught.

~oOo~

**Special Thank's for : **

NamiKaze DaruL UzumaKi

eight heroes

BlackMoonEdogawa

Master-OZ

Hime Uguisu

Neo-spacian namikazeon

Haru3173

Pink Uchiha

vaneela

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

FLM

Rey619

el Cierto

Ridho Uciha

Chika Chyntia

**And For Sailent Reader, veri thank's for you'll.**

Ohya, Apa Sasuke OOC, disini? Gomen Minna-san. Dan untuk yang menanyakan Pair, NaruIno itu pasti. Tapi untuk yang lain aku bingung, jadi ditunggu aja Chap depan, ok!

Yosh... Karena sudah membaca, sudikah agan-agan mengklik tulisan di bawah ini? XD

o

V

o

V

o

V


	5. Chapter 5 : Awal Kompetisi

Disclaimer : All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

~oOo~

Title : Konoha Kiiroi Senko

Rated : T (semi M) ^^V

Genre : Adventure and Romance

pair: Naruto U. x Ino Y.

~oOo~

Backsound : No Boy No Cry by Stance Punks

and

one liness by Toushiro Matsuda

~oOo~

Summary : dirinya amat sangat mirip dengan sosok 'dirinya' yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Desa dan orang yang dicintainya.

~oOo~

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian tahap _Joonin_, dimana seluruh _Shinobi_ yang mengikuti ujian tersebut diharapkan untuk berkumpul segera di pintu gerbang untuk melepas para _Shinobi_ tersebut yang akan mengikuti tahap ujian ini. Mulai dari _Shinobi_ Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure dan yang terakhir adalah desa yang menjadi tuan rumah dalam perhelatan akbar tersebut—Konohagakure.

Kali ini, ujian ini akan berbeda dari ujian manapun. Tahap _Survival_ dalam _Individu_ seorang _Shinobi_ sangat di andalkan ditambah dengan berbagai trik dan teknik dalam hal bertarung akan disajikan dalam tahap ujian ini. Tidak ada kebohongan—terlebih kecurangan. Semua tau akan itu, semua peserta memahami peraturan itu. Dengan berbekal ilmu yang mereka pelajari selama ini, ditambah dengan latihan _privat_ pada _Joonin_ pembimbing membuat mereka siap dengan mental yang luar biasa baja.

Dan kini, salah satu _Shinobi_ Konoha yang identik dengan rambut kuning sebahu itu tengah melompat dari atap satu ke atap yang lain dengan hanya satu tujuan yang pasti—gerbang Konohagakure.

Setiap tapak _Ninja_ muda tersebut tidak terdengar sama sekali, peredaran _Chakra_ pada kaki itu teratur sehingga memberikan keleluasaan dalam melompat—bahkan lima rumah yang terlewati dalam sekali lompatan.

Mata birunya menatap kedepan dengan antusiasme yang luar biasa, degup jantungnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi untuk bertahan dari _uporia_ ajang tahunan ini. Sesaat setelah melewati gedung tempat penjualan senjata _Shinobi_, mata Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat bukit _Hokage_. Dimana pahatan wajah _Hokage_ terpampang dengan jelas, matanya menatap salah satu pahatan tersebut.

Kontras dengan model wajah pahatan _Shinobi_ _Hokage_ Shodaime, Nidaime, dan Sandaime _Hokage_.

Mata Naruto menatap antusias pada salah satu pahatan wajah _Hokage_ yang paling dikenang sepanjang masa. Pahatan wajah _Hokage_ dengan ras Namikaze tersebut, ditatapnya dengan antusiasme yang luar biasa tinggi.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjuk tepat pada pahatan wajah almarhum _Yondaime_ _Hokage—_ sang _Konoha_ _no_ _Kiiroi_ _Senkou_. ''Lihat saja! akan kudepak status Hokage termuda dari mu, Yondaime-sama!'' seru Naruto bersemangat. Mata birunya berbinar, memancarkan tekat yang hanya bukan cuap-cuap bocah belaka.

''Cih! Sampai mati pun, jika kau hanya bisa berteriak seperti orang gila seperti tadi. Jangan pernah untuk mendapatkannya!'' ucap sesosok _Shinobi_ berambut biru kehitaman dari bawah atap rumah warga tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang.

Mata Naruto membelalak mendengarnya, dia segera mencari asal suara, dan mata birunya beradu pandang dengan malam tanpa bintang milik keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha. ''Teme? Sejak kapan kau disana?'' tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' ria di bawah sana. ''Sejak kau berteriak kesetanan seperti tadi.''

Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk tidak suka. ''Ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki! Akan ku wujudkan mimpiku Dattebayooo!'' seru Naruto seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari tangan kanan seperti biasanya.

Karin hanya menganga melihat semangat _Shinobi_ yang dipanggil Naruto itu, jarang dia menemukan _Shinobi_ dengan tekad luar biasa seperti sosok berambut kuning tersebut. Mata merahnya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, kulit kuning langsat, mata biru, dengan rambut sebahu. Tanpa sadar, pipi Karin merona hebat, membuat Suigetsu mendengus dan Juugo yang entah kenapa tidak suka.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sesaat lalu bergumam. ''Hn, terserah apa mau mu.'' ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi dari sana dengan diikuti anggota tim _Hebi_ yang lainnya.

Naruto hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya, sekilas dia melirik lagi pahatan wajah _Yondaime_ _Hokage_. Dia tersenyum, lalu melompat lagi. ''Akan kuperlihatkan kemampuanku.'' ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan _Kunai_ _Jikukan_. Dia genggam erat _Kunai_ tersebut, lalu tangannya melakukan beberapa segel dengan kecepatan yang lura biasa.

''Elemen Angin : Jurus teleportasi!'' gumam Naruto.

_Whusss_...

Beberapa warga sipil dibawah sana langsung menganga melihat sosok Naruto yang tadinya masih di udara, kini menghilang dengan meninggalkan sirkulasi udara yang sempat meningkat.

Warga sipil dengan baju warna merah, menganga. ''Me-menghilang? Tidak mungkin!'' ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Ju-jurus apa itu barusan?''

''Dia menghilang?''

~oOo~

Entah sudah berapa lama para _Shinobi_ tersebut menunggu _komender_ untuk mengarahkan beberapa hal penting pada mereka, berdiri diam dihadapan gerbang Konohagakure sudah mereka lakukan sekitar sejam yang lalu, tapi masih nihil. Sosok _Komender_ yang mereka tau bernama Hatake Kakashi tersebut belum juga datang. Membuat sebagian dari mereka merasa bosan.

Sosok _Shinobi_ dengan lambang awan melirik sosok _Shinobi_ berlambang pusaran ditambah anak busur disebelahnya. ''Kau tau siapa itu Kakashi Hatake?'' tanyanya.

Sosok _Shinobi_ yang ternyata adalah Sai hanya tersenyum. ''Dia Joonin pembimbing kami, Tim 7.'' jawab Sai ringan.

_Shinobi_ Kumo itu mengerutkan dahinya. ''Joonin pembimbing? Berarti kau tau segala sesuatu tentangnya?'' tanya lagi dengan rasa bosan yang luar biasa.

Lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum sebelum menjawab. ''Dia adalah Mantan ketua Anbu devisi penyerangan, mantan Komender Anbu Black ops, dan sosok yang diberi gelar kepahlawanan dengan title Copy Ninja of Kakashi,'' jawab Sai dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Tidak mengindahkan _Shinobi_ yang bertanya yang kini tengah berkeringat dingin dengan bahu yang sedikit gemetar.

Matanya membelalak tak percaya. ''Di-dia bilang Copy Ninja Of Kakashi? Sosok yang ditakuti di perang Ninja ketiga setelah Yondaime Hokage?'' gumamnya ngelantur. Keringat dingin makin mengucur saat dia mengingat kembali tentang legenda Konoha di perang rahasia dunia _Ninja_ ketiga, dimana _Shinobi_ asal Konoha yang dijuluki _Konoha_ _No_ _Kiiroi_ _Senkou_ beserta muridnya yang berambut _Silver._ Berhasil membantai sekian ribuan musuh dalam kurun waktu sembilan menit. ''Untung datang kemari dalam rangka mengikuti ujian.'' ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

_Boofff_...

''Yo... Maaf aku terlambat, aku sempat bertemu dengan Nenek tua dijalan kehidupan.'' ucap sosok _Shinobi_ berambut _Silver_ sesaat setelah asap yang membumbung menghilang, menampakan seorang _Komender_ dengan warna rambut _Silver_, ditangan kiri terdapat sebuah buku berwarna orange, sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup sebagian lagi hanya meninggalkan beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Matanya menyipit saat tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

Semua _Shinobi— _kecuali _Shinboi_ Konoha—melongo saat sosok itu datang tiba-tiba ditambah dengan alasan yang terdengar konyol.

Shikamaru hanya menguap dibagian kiri Chouji. Sedangkan Chouji sendiri hanya memberikan senyum menenangkan pada _Komender_ yang ternyata adalah sosok Kakashi Hatake. Ino yang berdiri di dekat Saskura hanya memutar bola mata bosan, dahinya berkedut saat sosok itu datang dengan alasan konyol. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggeram kesal.

Kakashi dapat dengan jelas melihat berbagai emosi wajah mereka—kecuali Sai yang memang minim _Ekspresi_.

Dia menghela nafas sejenak. ''Kalian sudah tau aturannya?'' tanya Kakashi malas.

Semua peserta ujian ini mengangguk dengan semangat. Sebagian sudah bersiap dengan melonggarkan sedikit otot lengan, kaki bahkan otot leher.

''Aturan mainnya adalah,'' ucap Kakashi sambil membelakangi mereka, menatap keluar gerbang. '''Siapa yang cepat, dia yang dapat'. Dalam ujian kali ini, kalian diharuskan menemukan barang yang penting bagi desa, diawali dengan rute, pertarungan sampai pada tahap teknik kalian tersendiri dalam bertarung melawan penghadang.'' ucap Kakashi datar.

Seluruh _Shinobi_ bergidik karena aura pekat yang berasal dari Kakashi.

''Yang perlu kalian ingat adalah... Keberhasilan misi, kegagalan adalah suatu hal terburuk bagi Shinobi manapun.''

_'Menjebak_, _kau_ _pikir_ _bisa_ _menipu_ _ku_? _Prioritas_ _misi_ _memang_ _utama_. _Tapi_, _Shinobi_ _yang_ _merelakan_ _temannya_ _yang_ _tengah_ _terluka_, _adalah_ _contoh_ _Shinobi_ _yang_ _tak_ _tau_ _diri.'_ batin Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tegak di dekat Ino—kekasihnya.

Ino menghela nafas sejenak, masih tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah berdiri disebelahnya dengan mengisi barisan yang kosong melompong. Alisnya bertaut saat mendengar ceramah Kakashi.''Aku rasa, itu perkataan yang dipaksakan.'' gumam Ino.

Naruto yang mendengar gumaman kekasihnya hanya tersenyum. ''Memang, prioritas misi memanglah utama. Dan bagi yang melanggar akan dianggap sampah, tapi... Shinobi yang membiarkan temannya terluka dalam bahaya, akan lebih rendah daripada sampah.'' ucap Naruto sambil memandang kedepan.

Membuat Ino tersentak seketika, alisnya bertaut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Setelah mencerna apa yang dimaksud sosok kekasihnya, dia pun tersenyum bahagia.

Entah mengapa Shikamaru merinding saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, dia sadar perasaannya sekarang. Dia merinding karena antusiasme teman _Blondie_nya tersebut, dan dia setuju, misi memang yang utama. Tapi jika tanpa teman dan kelompok, apa bisa _Shinobi_ tersebut berhasil dalam menjalani tugas tersebut. 1.0% untuk iya dan 99.99% untuk tidak.

Kiba langsung menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, tanganya mengepal kuat. _'Kau_ _dengar_ _Akamaru?_ _Shinobi_ _yang_ _tidak_ _membela_ _temannya_ _akan_ _di_ _anggap_ _sampah,'_ batin Kiba sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru.

Dibalik kerah Jaket yang dikenakan Shino, dia tersenyum senang. Yah, dia tersenyum karena bersyukur punya teman dengan prinsip yang benar-benar _Friendly_. _'Kita_ _buat_ _ini_ _semakin_ _seru_, _Naruto.'_ batin Shino.

Senyum Hinata melembut saat mendengarnya. _'Naruto-kun.'_

''Hn.'' gumam Sasuke dengan bibir yang sedikti demi sedikit terangkat.

Karin dan Suigetsu menganga saat mendengar gumaman Naruto.

Dibalik maskernya, Kakashi menyeringai kemenangan. Dia menengadah. _'Kau_ _dengar_ _Obito?_ _Kau_ _dan_ _dia_ _memang_ _mirip.'_ batin Kakashi.

~oOo~

Tsunade tengah berdiri diatas pahatan wajah _Shodaime_ _Hokage_ sekarang, dengan ditemani beberapa _Anbu_ beserta Jiraiya.

''Pastikan tidak ada penyusup!'' perintah Tsunade.

_Anbu_ dengan jubah warna hitam ditambah topeng model Kucing mengangguk patuh. Dengan segera dia melesat pergi saat mendapat perintah untuk kedua kalinya dari Jiraiya.

''Dan kau..., Pastikan tidak ada 'tumbuhan' yang 'berperan' dalam ujian ini!''

''Ha'i.'' setelah menjawab, sosok _Anbu_ devisi _medis_ segera melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang terdiam sambil memperhatikan gerbang Konohagakure.

Jiraiya terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap Tsunade. ''Daerah utara dekat perbatasan dengan Sunagakure, apa sudah di 'bersihkan'?'' tanya Jiraiya.

Tsunade mengangguk. ''Gaara sendiri yang pergi dan datang melapor, dia bilang di dekat perbatasan hanya ada desa kecil bernama Yume no Sato, dan desa itu 'bersih' dari dulu.'' jawab Tsunade sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian dia merapal segel.

''Segel angin : Jurus mata angin!''

''Bagaimana?'' tanya Jiraiya.

Tsunade memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangan membentuk segel rusa, alisnya bertaut karena terlalu fokus. ''Memang tidak ada.'' jawabnya sambil membuka kembali matanya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum. ''Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu.'' ucapnya sambil melangkah dan berdiri didekat Tsunade dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum sekilas. ''Lalu, sekarang apa kau akan melanjutkan perjalanan mu?'' tanya Tsunade sambil menatap langit.

Jiraiya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. ''Mungkin juga iya, ah! sepertinya tidak untuk beberapa saat. Soalnya aku lupa mentraktir Kitsuchi,'' jawabnya setelah mengingat pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tsunade juga mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu menoleh kearah Jiraiya. ''Apa yang kau maksud adalah master elemen tanah dari desa Iwagakure?'' tanya Tsunade, karena kalau iya, mungkin mereka bisa berjudi lagi ditengah misi atas perintah _Sandaime_ seperti di masalalu.

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk. ''Yah... Dia sudah tidak terlihat seperti dulu lagi.'' jawab Jiraiya sambil menengadah. ''Kita memang tidak seperti dulu lagi, pasti ada perubahan.''

~oOo~

_Tapp_...

_Trapp_...

Dahan demi dahan Naruto lompati bersama sosok Ino disebelahnya. Benar, dia tidak peduli peraturan yang ada, memang peraturan itu menjamin keselamatan kekasihnya?

Tidak, bukan?

Ino melirik Naruto sekilas, Rompi _Joonin_ yang Naruto kenakan entah kenapa membuatnya bertambah keren. Hanya saja, lambang klan Uzumaki kini tercetak jelas dikerah rompi _Joonin_nya* dengan dalaman baju kaus lengan panjang sampai ketengah jari-jari tangannya. Celana Baggy dengan banyak saku itu juga turut bergibar karena pergerakan Naruto yang luar biasa cepat.

Dia memandang kedepan lagi, dia menggeleng singkat. Tidak, dia tidak boleh sampai merepotkan kekasihnya.

Tanpa sadar, perjalanan mereka sudah memakan waktu Lima-jam. Langit di sore hari sudah nampak jelas dengan burung merpati yang berterbangan kesana kemari.

_Trapp_...

_Trap_..

''Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?'' tanya Ino pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba memilih berhenti. Padahal menurut yang tercantum di dalam peta, perjalan masih membutuhkan waktu dua jam.

Naruto memandang menyeluruh dengan mode _sage_, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka berdua—tentunya tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ino. Setelah memastikan dia celingukan kesana kemari.

''Naruto-_kun_... Ada apa sebenarnya?'' tanya Ino lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto yang sepertinya repot sendiri dengan kegiatannya.

Kali ini Naruto menoleh—saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino—dengan senyum yang biasanya ia tampakan. ''Kita istirahat dulu semalam, besok baru kita lanjutkan lagi.'' jawabnya sambil melompat turun dari dahan besar tersebut.

Ino turut melompat turun—setelah mengangguk patuh. Jubah putih khas _Rookie_ dua belas miliknya berkibar lagi-lagi dan lagi.

_Trapp_...

_Trapp_...

Setelah memastikan tempat yang cocok, maka Naruto membawa Ino tepat dibawah Pohon besar yang terlindung dari sinar matahari sore.

''Duduklah dulu,'' Tuntut Naruto pada Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk patuh. Dia lepas jubah putih itu, kemudian dia nyamankan posisinya di dekat pohon besar tersebut.

''Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' seru Naruto setelah merapal segel.

_Bufff_...

Sekitar Dua orang kembaran Naruto kini berdiri dengan pasti dihadapan Naruto dan Ino.

''Kalian!'' Naruto menunjuk kedua kembarannya. ''Pergi berjaga, mengerti? Segera beritahu kalau ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan!'' Perintah Naruto pada kedua kembarannya.

Kedua kembaran Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian pergi darisana dengan berakhir bunyian 'boofff'.

Sesaat setelah kembarannya pergi berjaga, maka Naruto berbalik arah dengan berdiri dihadapan Ino yang duduk dengan nyaman. Dia tersenyum sejenak.

Ino balas tersenyum, dia sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan Naruto yang memilih untuk bermalam padahal perjalanan sudah hampir sampai. ''Kenapa kita harus bermalam?'' tanya Ino pada Naruto yang mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya.

Setelah dirasa tenang, Naruto duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar itu, dia menghela nafas sejenak. ''Itu karena kita butuh istirahat, kau mengerti?'' jawab Naruto sambil menatap Ino yang duduk disebelahnya.

Mata Ino mengerjap beberapa saat, kemudian dia mengangguk. ''Ohya, bagaimana kalau kita terlambat?'' tanya Ino sambil menatap beberapa daun yang jatuh dari rantingnya. ''Apa itu tidak apa-apa?'' lanjutnya sambil beralih menatap Naruto yang kini menengadah.

Naruto hanya terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia menjawab. ''Kita tidak akan terlambat, karena tanpa kau sadari, chakra mu menipis selama perjalanan tadi bukan?'' jawab Naruto ngasal.

Bibir Ino mengerucut, tidak terima dengan alasan Naruto yang sepertinya menyindirnya. ''Tapikan, ini ujian. Ini sama saja dengan malas-malasan!'' Hardik Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dia kini menoleh menatap Ino yang tengah merenggut dengan bibir mengerucut, pipi gadis itu sedikit menggembung. ''Kemarilah!'' ucap Naruto sambil melipat kedua kakinya dan menepuknya. Memberi isyarat agar Ino duduk disana.

Seketika itu juga pipi Ino merona, dia bukannya tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya dia duduk dipangkuan Naruto—terkecuali disaat mereka tengah berbagi kehangatan di apartemen Naruto, saat malam hari—setelah menimbang-nimbangnya, dia menurut, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dengan menghampiri Naruto. Setelah sampai di depan Naruto, Dia tatap sejenak bola mata yang senada dengan warna lautan dalam tersebut, tidak, tidak ada niatan untuk menjahili atau semacamnya disana. Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin melindungi satu sama lain, maka dengan itu, perlahan, Ino duduk dengan anggun dipangkuan Naruto dengan disertai degupan jantung yang menggila.

Setelah Ino duduk di pangkuannya Naruto menghela nafas. ''Tenangkan dirimu.'' ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Ino yang tengah terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Ino hanya terkejut sekilas. Kemudian dia terdiam dengan menyandarkan bahunya pada bahu bidang Naruto. Perut datarnya yang ter_ekspose_ kini tidak lagi terasa dingin seperti tadi. Melainkan hangat yang menjalar saat tangan kekar itu melingkar disana. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Ino hanya mengangguk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat Ino mengangguk. ''Apa kau pernah mendengar nyanyian alam?'' tanyanya pada Ino disela keheningan yang sempat melanda.

Alis Ino terangkat sebelah sesaat, kemudian dia menggeleng. ''Sejujurnya sih belum. Memang kenapa?'' tanyanya.

''Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?'' bisik Naruto lembut didekat telinga kiri Ino. Setelah itu di kecup leher itu singkat.

''Ahn... Naruto, kau ini.'' ucap Ino sambil mencubit tangan Naruto. Pipinya merona padam saat Naruto mencium lehernya.

Naruto meringis sesaat, sakitnya cubitan Ino tetap tidak berubah. Tetap sesakit yang dulu. Sesaat setelah mengusap daerah yang menjadi korban pencubitan Ino, Naruto menengadah. ''Kalau begitu, coba kau pejamkan matamu.'' ucap Naruto sambil berbisik pelan.

Ino terdiam sesaat. Setelahnya dia memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Dapat dia rasakan angin tengah membelai wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. ''Kemudian, tarik nafas dari hidung dengan santai, setelahnya, hembuskan lewat mulut. Tetap dengan tenang.'' bisik Naruto.

Kali ini Ino menghirup nafas dari hidung kemudian mengeluarkannya dari mulut dengan tenang. Dapat dia rasa debaran jantungnya kian tenang dan nyaman.

''Setelahnya, coba kau dengarkan aktivitas sekitar. Cukup dengar saja, jangan artikan dari suara itu.'' lanjut Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Ino, pelukannya makin erat, dapat Naruto rasakan kalau kulit kekasihnya ini begitu mulus walau pada kenyataannya aktivitas seorang Ninja tidaklah membuat kulit menjadi lembut. Tapi inilah watak gadisnya, selalu merawat diri.

Desir angin yang tenang, suara jangkrik, pergerakan gesekan antara dedauan. Tenang, Ino tenang. Dia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, perasaanya semakin tenang saat angin membelai wajahnya dengan nyaman. Makin dia nyamankan posisi duduknya pada Naruto yang tengah memeluknya—juga memangkunya. Dia sepertinya baru menyadari apa itu nyanyian alam. Ternyata seindah ini, batin Ino sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

''Tak perlu mendengarkan lantunan musik apabila kau ingin merasa nyaman. Cukup dengan pejamkan matamu, dan tenangkan dirimu. Maka, rasakanlah setiap kali angin membelai wajahmu, maka kau akan merasakan hal yang belum pernah kau rasakan,'' ucap bisik Naruto lagi.

Kali ini mata Ino terbuka, menampakan iris yang senada dengan lautan dangkal tersebut. Dia tersenyum. ''Kau tau? Kadang aku merindukan saat-saat yang seperti ini. Bersamamu dengan suasana yang seperti ini,'' ucap Ino yang entah sadar atau tidak kalau dia baru saja membongkar permohonannya setiap ingin tidur—didepan kekasihnya seperti ini. Sesaat setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan pipinya merona hebat.

Senyum Naruto makin lebar. ''Kau merindukannya? Kenapa tidak bilang...,'' ucapan Naruto menggantung saat kepalanya menyusup diantara leher dan bahu Ino. ''Kalau kau rindu, apa sekarang sudah terobati?'' tanya Naruto sambil menyesap wangi tubuh Ino.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Lalu tersenyum. ''Yah... Aku rasa sudah terbayar.'' jawab Ino sambil menyandarkan kembali bahunya pada dada bidang Naruto.

~oOo~

Shino kini tengah memperhatikan bintang yang bertabur dilangit sana—beserta sinar bulan yang indah. Kedua tangannya menelusup kedalam saku Jaketnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Lalu matanya bergulir menatap Hinata dan Kiba yang sudah tertidur dari tadi. Setidaknya, sebagai _leader_ dia bisa menjaga mereka sampai saat ini.

Kini dia duduk bersandar pada tubuh Akamaru yang juga terlelap, kadang dia heran dengan Akamaru. Kenapa anjing ini seolah-olah mempunyai pola hidup seperti majikannya.

Shino tersenyum sejenak saat bayangan Ibu, Kakak, dan Ayahnya terselip dalam lamunannya. Lalu entah kenapa dia jadi teringat ucapan Naruto tadi siang saat berada digerbang.

''Meninggalkan teman dalam kondisi bahaya, adalah tindakan seorang sampah, ya?'' gumam Shino sambil menengadah. Entah kenapa perkataan Naruto saat itu begitu menohok. Perasaan, dia tidak pernah meninggalkan rekan-rekannya dalam misi. ''Apabila temannya yang menyuruh untuk pergi disaat temannya itu sendiri tengah kesusahaan, dan kalau menuruti apa kata temannya itu, apa itu juga masih bisa dibilang tindakan seorang sampah?'' lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas. Setidaknya itu bisa jadi moto yang tepat untuk sebuah pertemanan.

Lagi, matanya bergulir menatap Kiba dan Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Pertemanan, dia adalah sosok yang kadang termasuk dalam jajaran _Shinobi_ anti sosial, tapi entah kenapa jika bersama mereka, dia merasa tenang. sudut bibirnya terangkat. ''Terimakasih atas segalanya. Aku takan pernah membuat kalian kecewa,'' lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, lalu dia lepaskan beberapa serangga _Kekaichu_-nya untuk melakukan penjagaan sensor level A.

''Ini akan menjadi hal yang sulit.''

~oOo~

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Ino yang tengah tertidur sambil duduk dipangkuannya. Dia, kekasihnya, Yamanaka Ino. Adalah sosok wanita yang benar-benar membuatnya repot. Yah, repot karena gadis ini selalu merepotkan detak jantungnya apabila dia mendapat misi keluar desa seorang diri. Bukan berarti dia tidak percaya kalau Ino pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak sanggup apabila mendengar kabar kalau Ino terluka dalam misi sementara dirinya hanya bermalas-malasan di desa.

''Benar kata Shikamaru, wanita selalu merepotkan.'' gumam Naruto sambil mendongak menatap bintang-bintang dilangit malam ini. Sedikit banyak dia bersyukur karena memiliki gadis ini, dia adalah segalanya bagi Naruto, dan takan pernah dia lepaskan.

Tidak akan pernah!

Kini dia cium pipi Ino dengan lembut. ''Kau adalah milikku—segalanya bagiku. Milik Uzumaki Naruto seorang.'' bisik Naruto lembut sambil membelai pipi Ino kemudian mengelus bibir tipis yang ke_pink_-_pink-_ngan itu.

Ino meringsuk kesamping sejenak, lalu memeluk tangan besar Naruto yang digunakan Naruto untuk memeluk gadisnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengigau sejenak lalu terlelap lagi. Senyum Naruto merekah lagi. Yah... Dia suka gadis Yamanaka ini.

''Ohya, apa pendapatmu mengenai bulan malam ini? Apakah indah?'' tanya Naruto pada Ino yang tengah terlelap. Tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya itu sedikit meringsuk kembali. Dan Naruto tersenyum.

''Kau akan selamanya milikku, Hime.''

~oOo~

Dan pagi pun datang terasa lebih cepat bagi mereka yang sempat bermalam ditengah perjalanan. Cuaca memang terlihat mendukung hari ini, mulai dari cerahnya awan dan siklus peredaran angin yang teratur membuat mereka makin bertambah semangat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda tentunya.

Perlahan, mata indah seorang gadis Yamanaka yang tertidur dipangkuan kekasihnya mulai terlihat. Iris senada dengan lautan dangkal itu perlahan membuka kembali. Disaat pendengarannya mulai fokus, yang pertama kali dia dengar adalah suara deruan nafas seseorang yang tengah menjadi tempat bersandarnya semalaman.

Ino menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan, yang dia lihat adalah paras Naruto yang tengah terpejam bersama mimpi indah. Bibir Ino terangkat dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajah cantiknya walau pada nyatanya dia belum 'menyentuh air', pagi ini. Dia menunduk melihat jubah putih yang semalaman menjadi pengganti selimut baginya. Lalu melirik Naruto lagi.

''Sepertinya kau kelelahan,'' gumam Ino seraya mengelus garis-garis halus yang ada diwajah Naruto. Dia tersenyum lembut. ''Naruto-_kun_, bangun. Ini sudah pagi.'' ucap Ino seraya menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Senyumnya terkembang lagi saat kelopak mata Naruto mulai membuka.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, sedikit mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan penglihatan disekitar. Lalu _Blue_ _Sapphire_ mendapati pemilik iris _Blue_ _sky_ tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis. ''Ino? Apa kau sudah lama bangun?'' tanya Naruto sambil kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Tidak, baru saja.'' jawab Ino.

Naruto tersenyum. ''Kurasa disini ada sungai, sebaiknya kau mengaca dulu di air.'' ejek Naruto seraya terkekeh jahil.

Senyum manis Ino langsung hilang saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. ''Memang kenapa!'' ketusnya sambil mencoba untuk bangkit—kekasihnya ini tidak peka, ya?

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Ino hanya tersenyum, segera dia peluk erat gadis _ponytail_ tersebut. ''Jangan mudah cepat sensi seperti itu. Nanti kau tambah jelek,''

''Biarin! Aku marah!'' ketus Ino sambil menggembungkan pipi _Chuby_nya. Lalu mendengus.

Naruto makin gemes dibuatnya, kini pelukan lembut itu, makin Naruto eratkan. Dia hirup aroma tubuh gadisnya kala pagi ini. Tetap seperti biasanya, wangi.

Perlahan Ino kembali mengembangkan senyumnya, dia balas pelukan hangat pagi ini dari Naruto. Hangat, embun pagi memang membuat dingin, tapi dengan pelukan ini, mampu mengusir dingin itu hanya dengan pelukan ini.

''Sebaiknya kita bergegas, kau pahamkan, maksud ku.'' ucap Naruto seraya mengecup ubun-ubun gadisnya. ''Ohayoo Hime.''

Ino tersenyum makin lembut dalam pelukan Naruto. ''Ohayoo yo, Naruto-_kun_,'' balasnya.

~oOo~

Sementara itu, dipagi yang seharusnya di awali dengan nyaman kini hanya sebuah mimpi bagi sebuah tim _Shinobi_ yang mengikuti ujian tahap _Joonin_. Tim _Hebi_ yang dipimpin langsung oleh Sasuke Uchiha tengah bertarung melawan sekelompok _Bunshin_ level SSS yang dikirm untuk menjadi batu penghalang kesuksesan para peserta ujian.

Sasuke pun baru sadar, apa yang dimaksud oleh mantan Senseinya itu. Ternyata, yang dia maksud dengan pertarungan sampai permainan teknik kalian sendiri untuk bertarung melawan penghadang adalah, kepiawaian dalam memainkan teknik dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat. Jika _Chakra_ hanya habis disini, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa melanjutkan perjalanan hanya untuk memulihkan _Chakra_.

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap _Bunshin_ _Shinobi_ _Joonin_ dari Kirigakure itu dengan datar, lalu dia memperhatikan Suigetsu dan Juugo yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya. Lalu dia melirik sosok _Kunoichi_ satu-satunya di Tim mereka—Karin.

Sejenak dia melirik Suigetsu. ''Suigetsu, apa kau mengenalinya?'' tanya Sasuke pada Suigetsu yang berdiri dibagian kiri.

Suigetsu mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. ''Mana aku tau, memang kau pikir aku ini ladang informasi khusus untuk mantan desaku?'' jawab Suigetsu sinis karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya apabila mulai terdesak, pasti tidak memperdulikan _title_ apapun sekalipun itu yang bertanya adalah almarhum Kakaknya sendiri—Mangetsu Houzuki.

''Sial,''

Sosok _Shinobi_ dari Kirigakure itu merapal segel dengan cepat—membuat Sasuke memfokuskan kembali dirinya pada _Shinobi_ tadi.

''Elemen air : Teknik tarian air!'' seru _Shinobi_ tadi sambil menapakan kedua tangannya kepermukaan tanah dengan keras.

_Tapp_...

_Brusshhh_...

Sekitar tiga Pusaran air berbentuk menyerupai badai melayang kearah mereka yang masih bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke Cs dengan sigap menghindari serangan air itu dengan cara melompat kesamping seraya berkelit.

_Traapsss_...

_Taappp_...

_Tapp_...

_Trapp_

Sasuke dengan cekatan mendarat sempurna diatas pohon tua yang menjadi penghalang sinar matahari secara langsung tersebut. Matanya memperhatikan pergerakan jurus barusan dengan seksama. Hanya terfokus pada satu arah, batin Sasuke. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi dari sarungnya yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

Karin berdiri tepat di depan batu besar yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk beristirahat tadi malam. Dia kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya. _'Serangan_ _itu_ _hanya_ _terfokus_ _pada_ _satu_ _arah_, _apa_ _mungkin_ _itu_ _hanya_ _tipuan?'_ batin Karin sambil mengembalikan kembali posisi kacamatanya.

Suigetsu mendarat beberapa meter dari lokasi Karin mendarat. Giginya bermeletuk tanda tidak suka, ini bukan permainan, tidak boleh ceroboh pastinya. Lalu matanya menatap _Bunshin_ _Shinobi_ itu dengan alis yang bertaut. _'Jurus_ _air_ _barusan_ _tidak_ _hanya_ _mampu_ _melukai_, _tapi_ _juga_ _memiliki_ _racun_ _yang_ _terkandung_ _di dalamnya_. _Untung_ _saja aku sempat menghindar,'_ batin Suigetsu. Dia pegang pedang besar milik almarhum Zabuza itu dengan erat. ''Dan jika dia hanya seorang Ninja spesialis elemen air, akan aku coba. Sehebat apa teknik airnya.'' gumam Suigetsu sambil memposisikan _Kubikkiribocho_ kedepan dengan pose yang menantang.

Juugo hanya terdiam diatas pohon. Matanya menatap _Shinobi_ itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu dia menoleh saat mendengar gumaman yang lebih tepat disebut teriakan dari Suigetsu. Lalu mendesah. ''Ada apa lagi dengan dia.'' gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

Suigetsu menyeringai. ''Kita lihat, sehebat apa sekarang Shinobi-Shinobi mantan desaku!'' seru Suigetsu seraya berlari menerjang _Shinobi_ Kirigakure itu dengan cepat.

Mata _Shinobi_ tersebut membelalak saat melihat Suigetsu berlari kearahnya dengan pedang besar milik almarhum Zabuza. _Shinobi_ itu dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. ''Suigetus Houzuki, kau sudah besar ternyata.'' ucapnya sambil mengambil _Kunai_ dari kantong yang berada dibalakang celananya.

Setelah jarak mulai dekat dengan _Shinobi_ tersebut, Suigetsu langsung menebaskan pedangnya dengan cara _Hosizontal_. Berharap sosok _Bunshin_—yang sok kenal—itu melompat mundur karena kalau melompat mundur, maka pasti dengan mudah dia akan mengubah arah serangannya. Tapi nyatanya, _Shinobi_ tersebut malah menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Meninggalkan Suigetsu yang berada dalam kabut tebal.

_Boofff_...

Kini Suigetsu benar-benar berada dalam inti kabut tebal dari jurus _Shinobi_ barusan. Dia memandang sekeliling, masih memandang dalam jarak Lima meter. Setelahnya nol besar. Lalu Suigetsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. ''Teknik dunia kabut. Kau pikir aku akan terkecoh?'' ucap Suigetsu sambil kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

Sesosok bayangan berdiri dijarak lima meter dari Suigetsu berdiri. ''Kau benar, ini adalah teknik dunia kabut. Memastikanmu tidak dapat melihat bahkan merasakan pergerakan chakra dalam radius sepuluh meter dari lokasi Ninjutsu. Mirip dengan teknik kabut Zabuza Momochi, bukan?'' ucap sosok itu.

Sasuke yang berada dibagian luar dapat dengan jelas mendengar percakan antara Suigetsu dan _Bunshin_ _Shinobi_ tersebut. _'Mirip_ _dengan_ _teknik_ _kabut_ _Zabuza?'_ batin Sasuke. Lalu matanya menatap Juugo yang berada diatas pohon. ''Lakukan apa tugasmu,'' Perintah Sasuke.

Juugo hanya mengangguk walau diam. Dia melompat dari atas pohon tersebut. ''Sehebat apapun kabut itu, kabut tetaplah kabut!'' seru Juugo seraya merubah tangan kanannya menjadi sebuah kipas raksasa. ''Dan akan kubuat kalian merasakan angin ini, Suigetsu! Berubahlah menjadi Air!''

Suigetsu yang mendengar teriakan itu lantas merubah tubuhnya menjadi genangan air. ''Apa yang akan dia lakukan?'' gumam Suigetsu.

''Perhatikan ini baik-baik! Heeaa!'' seru Juugo seraya berputar seperti badai di udara, berputar tepat diatas Suigetsu yang tadi mencair. Tato aneh di pipi dan tangannya menyala warna merah terang.

_Whusss..._

_kraak-krakkkk..._

_Dhuarrr..._

Sekitar lokasi langsung hancur porak-poranda dengan pohon yang tumbang sana-sini akibat angin dahsyat yang dihasilkan oleh Juugo yang tengah berputar di udara dengan membentuk sebuah tornado kecil. Perputaran yang semula cepat itu kini melambat seiring Juugo mengendurkan tingkat perputarannya.

Sasuke hanya diam ditempat saat Juugo berputar dan melayang di udara seperti tadi, kini kabut itu tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanya menyisakan Suigetsu yang masih mencair. _'Kemana_ _perginya?'_ batin Sasuke sambil melirik Karin. ''Karin, apa kau melihat pergerakan yang terjadi di dalam kabut itu saat serangan Juugo berlangsung?'' tanya Sasuke pada Karin yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Tidak ada, Shinobi Kirigakure itu memang sudah pergi dari kabut itu sesaat setelah Suigetsu mencair.'' jawab Karin sambil memperhatikan Juugo yang kini berdiri dihadapan Suigetsu.

Setelah mendarat, Juugo memperhatikan kawasan sekitar. Tidak ada peredaran _Chakra_. ''Kemana perginya?'' gumam Juugo.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Lalu menatap keseluruh jarak pandang yang dia lihat. Walau begitu dia masih tetap berjaga dengan kuda-kudanya.

Mata Karin mendapati bayang aneh didekat bayangannya ditanah, jika itu memang bayangannya. Seharunya hanya ada satu kecuali ada penerangan tambahan selain sinar matahari pagi ini. Seketika matanya membelalak, dengan cepat dia mendongak, benar! _Ninja_ itu berada tepat diatasnya.

_Ninja_ itu menyeringai menatap Karin yang mendongak menatapnya. Lalu dengan segera dia melakukan segel. ''Elemen Air : Jurus Hujan Kunai!'' serunya.

Sasuke langsung mendongak saat mendengar seruan lantang dari atas mereka. Matanya membelalak saat ribuan _Kunai_ dari atas sana melayang turun tepat mengarah kearah Karin. Dia segera membentuk segel. ''Jurus api : teknik pagar api!'' seru Sasuke sambil menapakan kedua tangannya ditanah.

_Tap..._

_Busshhh..._

Jarak pandang Karin kini hanya tertutup oleh Api yang entah dari mana datangnya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya, kakinya kaku, cepat. Gerakan itu terlalu cepat, sampai dia sendiri tidak ingat berapa lama dia tidak menghirup nafas.

_Greepp..._

_Brusshhh..._

Dia menunduk, menatap tangan besar yang tengah memeluknya. Lalu mendongak menatap siapa yang berani memeluknya, dan matanya membelalak saat tubuh kekar Juugo melindunginya dari serangan air panas dari arah belakang yang mereka tidak menduganya. ''Ju-Juugo?'' mata Karin mulai berembun.

Juugo meringis saat air panas itu menghempas kulitnya yang tak terlapisi kain. Matanya terbuka perlahan saat mendengar bisikan itu. Dia tersenyum saat melihat tubuh mungil Karin yang masih dalam dekapannya. ''Huuuh... Kauh, tidak-h, apa-apa, Karin?'' tanya Juugo sambil menatap mata merah _Ruby_ itu yang tengah berembun.

Mata Karin mulai meneteskan air sucinya. Tidak, kumohon tidak lagi! Seru Karin dalam hati saat melihat _Ekspresi_ Juugo yang meringis kesakitan demi melindunginya dari serangan air panas itu. Lalu Karin menggeleng. ''A-aku tidak apa-a-apa,'' jawab Karin. Panas akibat pagar Api buatan Sasuke kini tidak lagi terasa dikulitnya. Yang dia pikirkan kini hanya Juugo, kenapa laki-laki itu selalu menjaganya dan selalu menolongnya tepat pada waktunya? Karin mulai bingung dengan perasaannya.

Kini mereka berdua terkepung oleh pagar air panas milik _Shinobi_ kirigakure tersebut. Sedikit lebih panas dari air yang tadi mengenai sukses tubuh belakang Juugo. Sasuke berdecih. ''Sudah cukup! Suigetsu, kau urus mereka berdua!'' seru Sasuke sambil menusukan pedang Kusanagi ketanah. Kemudian dia memejamkan mata kirinya.

Suigetsu hanya mengangguk. ''Ini pasti sulit.'' gumamnya sambil berlari mendekati pagar air tersebut. ''Dan akan aku pastikan ini akan berlangsung dengan cepat.'' ucapnya seraya menambah pegangan gangang pedang _Kubikkiribocho_. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia memukulkan pedangnya pada permukaan tanah.

Sedang Sasuke masih dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian, setelah cukup lama dia memejamkan matanya, mata itu terbuka kembali. ''Amaterasu!'' gumam Sasuke.

Tubuh _Shinobi_ yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke menggelepar saat Api ghaib warna hitam membakar tubuhnya dengan brutal tanpa ada celah dari tubuhnya. Sasuke cukup yakin jurus ini hanya akan memakan waktu pemulihan selama beberapa jam. Lagipula, dia hanya menggunakannya sekali. Dan ini adalah jurus baru yang dia pelajari dari kitab tetua Uchiha di Uchiha _Mansion_.

Kini asap membumbung tinggi akibat pertarungan mereka, hawa panas itu kini menghilang sudah sesaat setelah _Bunshin_ _Shinobi_ Kirigakure yang tewas terbakar oleh api hitam yang berasal dari kekuatan mata kiri Sasuke.

Sementara Karin, dia masih sedikit tersedu-sedu didalam pelukan Juugo. Sesaat setelah Suigetsu melumpuhkan pagar air panas, mereka masih saja berdiri seperti saat Juugo datang menyelamatkan Karin. Dia sendiri tidak tau darimana kenekatan itu datang, tak mengindahkan rasa sakit yang ada, Juugo segera berlari melindungi Karin. Dia sendiri tidak ingat kenapa kenekatan itu muncul. Hanya saja, dia sadar. Dia harus menyelamatkan wanita itu, dengan sedikit berkorbanpun tidak apa-apa.

Suigetsu kini terengah-engah dengan duduk bersandar pada dahan pohon besar yang tertanam tegak di belakangnya, kepalanya menunduk dengan masih nafas yang terngah-engah. Kini dia mendongak, keringat mengucur dari dahi kewajahnya. ''Ini... Menyusahkan,'' gumamnya sambil menutup mata, membiarkan semilir angin membelai wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam seraya menutup mata bagian kirinya. Darah yang tadi hanya mengintip dari mata kirinya, kini mengalir perlahan dan berubah menjadi seperti anak sungai. Tapi anehnya, sesaat kemudian, aliran darah itu berhenti. Lantas mengering seketika. ''Untung saja, kalau tidak. Aku pasti mengalami kebutaan,'' gumam Sasuke sambil mendongak dengan tangan kiri yang menutupi mata bagian kiri beserta wajahnya. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, melihat adegan mesra antara Juugo dan Karin, lalu Suigetsu yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Timnya, Tim _Hebi_. Adalah suatu Tim pusat yang sengaja dia bentuk ulang saat mereka sudah sah menjadi _Shinobi_ Konoha. Berfokus pada devisi penyergapan dengan mereka yang menjadi—menggantikan Tim Genma—tim inti. Tapi tetap saja, mereka hanya setara _Chunnin_ dimata akademis. Dan Sasuke, setelah ini. Akan berjanji untuk menjaga mereka, mereka adalah tanggung jawabnya. Semenyebalkan apapun itu Suigetsu, dia tetaplah anggota pemegang pedang terbaik di Tim mereka. Sementara Juugo dan Karin, mereka sudah di akui oleh Inoichi kalau mereka berdua adalah tangan kanan Ibiki Morino dan Inoichi Yamanaka dalam hal pengintaian.

Tapi tetap saja, status akademis tidak bisa diganggu gugat. _Chunnin_ tetaplah _Chunnin_.

Sasuke menatap Juugo dan Karin yang kini berjalan ke arahanya. Juugo sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan dengan dibantu Karin. Suigetsu bangkit dengan pedang besar itu yang sudah tersemat dipunggunya seperti sebelumnya.

''Sekarang bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?'' tanya Karin saat jarak berdiri mereka dekat. ''Apa akan kita lanjutkan?''

''Hn. Akan kita lanjutkan, tapi, setelah Juugo kembali pulih.'' jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melirik Juugo.

Suigetsu mendengus. ''Jadi bagaimana? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Rute yang kita lewati ini akan mengantar kita—bahkan yang lainpun—pada serangan selanjutnya yang bahkan belum kita ketahui,'' ucap Suigetsu sambil mengambil botol minumannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tatap anggota timnya satu-satu. Lalu berbalik badan. ''Kita ambil rute baru. Mungkin kita akan bertemu dengan Dobe. Kebetulan kekasihnya adalah Kinoichi medis, kita bisa meminta pertolongannya untuk mengobati luka melepuh Juugo.'' jawab Sasuke sambil melompat tanpa menghiraiukan Suigetsu yang berteriak kesetanan untuk minta istirahat—padahal dia tadi yang memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Juugo hanya menghela nafas singkat. ''Walau bagaimanapun. Dia tetaplah kapten, dia memimpin,'' ucap Juugo. ''Cepatlah!'' ucap Juugo sambil mencoba berdiri sendiri.

''Apa bisa?'' tanya Karin saat membiarkan Juugo berdiri sendiri. Dia menghela nafas saat Juugo bisa berdiri tegak dan berjalan lebih dahulu dari mereka. Dia tersenyum. ''Terimakasih.''

Suigetsu berjalan menyusul Juugo. Langkahnya terhenti seketika seolah baru mengingat sesuatu, dia menengok kebelakang. Benar saja.

''Kapan kau akan berjalan? Mau kami tinggal?'' tanya Suigetsu dengan sinis pada Karin yang terdiam, dapat dia lihat mata gadis itu sedikit mengerjap. ''Dasar Kacamata.''

''SUIGETSUUU!''

~oOo~

_Trapp..._

''Neji, kau melihat asap itu?'' tanya Shikmaru sambil menunjuk asap yang membumbung tinggi—setelah dia berpijak pada salah satu dahan pohon.

Neji yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menatap arah tunjuk Shikamaru. ''Kenapa?''

Shikamaru menguap. ''Setahu ku, tidak boleh ada warga sipil yang keluar dari desa saat ujian berlangsung.'' jawab Shikamaru.

Chouji hanya terdiam, tidak dia indahkan lagi keripik kentangnya. Matanya menatap asap tebal itu dengan seksama. ''Asap itu tebal sekali,'' gumam Chouji.

Shikamaru melirik Neji. ''Bisakah kau gunakan Byakugan untuk memastikan?'' tanya Shikamaru pada Neji yang berdiri disamping kanannya.

Neji terdiam sesaat, lalu menggeleng. ''Aku bukan dari Souke, jarak pandang penglihatan Byakugan milikku hanya mencapai 295 meter.'' Jawab Neji datar. Matanya menatap asap itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

''Mungkinkah itu hasil dari sebuah pertarungan?'' tanya Chouji yang entah pada siapa. Dia berkeringat dingin.

''Mungkin juga iya,'' gumam Shikamaru. _'Dan_ _jika_ _memang_ _hasil_ _pertarungan_, _pasti_ _tidak_ _salah_ _lagi._ _Itu_ _ulah_ _pengguna_ _element_ _Katon, tapi siapa?'_ batin Shikamaru sambil menatap asap itu. _'Dan jika ada_ _pertarungan_, _maka_, _tugas_ _ujian_ _ini akan_ _semakin_ _sulit_. _Kita_ _tidak_ _tau_ _siapa dan apa_ _yang_ _akan_ _kita_ _hadapi kedepannya,_ _dalam_ _masalah_ _ini._ _Yang kita_ _lakukan_ _hanyalah_ _bertahan_ _sampai_ _pada_ _kepastian_ _yang_ _akan_ _menjawab_, _siapa_ _dan_ _apa_ _lawan_ _kita,'_ lanjutnya sambil mendongak menatap awan putih polos yang beraka-arakan dilangit kala pagi itu. ''Membosankan.''

Chouji hanya tersenyum saat mendengar gumaman Shikamaru—sahabat terbaiknya.

~oOo~

''Ke arah Timur, Sai.'' perintah Sakura pada Sai yang juga turut melompat di belakangnya. Mata hijaunya menatap denah peta yang di berikan oleh Mantan gurunya saat mereka akan melangkah keluar gerbang.

Sai hanya mengangguk. Rambut hitamnya berkibar seiring dia mengikuti tapak Sakura yang meloncat dari satu dahan, Kedahan yang lain. Mata hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Lalu dia mendongak, alisnya bertaut saat matanya menatap asap tebal dilangit sana.

_Trap..._

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sai tak lagi melompat. Maka dia juga memilih untuk bertahan.

_Trappp..._

''Sai, _Daijobu_?''

''_Koko_ _ka_ ...,'' gumam Sai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dia mendongak menatap asap itu.

Sakura yang heran dengan sikap Sai, mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Sai. Dan matanya membelalak. ''Asap?'' gumam Sakura. ''Aku tidak tau kalau ujian kali ini juga ada pertarungannya,''

Sai hanya mengangguk. ''Dan juga, kita tidak menyiapkan perlengkapan yang cukup untuk bertarung dalam kurun waktu yang lama.'' gumam Sai. Dia masih mendongak menatap asap yang tebal itu. ''Siapapun Shinobinya, aku rasa dia pengguna element api terbaik.''

Sakura tersentak seketika, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Sasuke-kun,_ _apa_ _itu_ _kau?' _batin Sakura sambil mendongak, tatapan matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang tinggi. ''Apa mungkin itu kelompok Sasuke-_kun_?'' tanya Sakura yang entah pada siapa.

Sai hanya terdiam, lalu menoleh menatap Sakura. ''Mungkin juga iya. Karena hanya api hitam milik Uchiha-lah yang mampu membakar dan menimbulkan asap yang sebegitu tebal.'' jawab Sai yang merasa diberi pertanyaan oleh Sakura yang tengah menatap asap itu dengan cemas.

Sakura menggeleng. ''Jika itu memang benar, apa mereka selamat?'' gumam Sakura.

''Ada kemungkinan mereka selamat, mereka adalah tim yang solid, apa bila yang menyerang hanya Joonin leve S. Maka dapat dipastikan mereka akan dengan mudah membersihkannya.'' jawab Sai. ''Bersiaplah untuk bertarung!'' gumam Sai.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, cahaya hijau berpendar kini bersinar seolah-olah menggantikan kegunaan sarung tangan hitam miliknya. ''Siapapun musuh kita, kita harus siap dalam keadaan terburuk.'' gumam Sakura.

Sai hanya tersenyum sekilas, sesaat setelah dia melihat Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya—melompat dari dahan ke dahan yang lain. Dia pun turut menyusul Sakura, bersama gadis Haruno macam Sakura memang kadang menyulitkan. Tapi dia sadar, wanita itu tetaplah seperti wanita yang lain, kadang butuh tempat untuk mengadu.

~oOo~

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Naruro pada sosok _Shinobi_ asal Iwagakure. Ino yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto hanya merapatkan pegangannya pada Rompi _Joonin_ yang Naruto kenakan.

_Shinobi_ asal Iwagakure itu menyeringai. ''Aku disini untuk menghalangi niat kalian,'' ucapnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih menatap Ino yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. ''Kau manis sekali, mau bermain?'' Godanya pada Ino.

Ino bergidik mendengarnya, tidak! Ini bukan dirinya! Dia biasanya akan memaki musuhnya. Lalu menyerang mereka dengan jurus andalannya, tapi kali ini entah mengapa terasa berbeda. Dia balas pandangan sosok _Shinobi_ tersebut, pandangan yang menjijikkan.

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar _Shinobi_ itu menggoda Ino yang tengah memeluk erat pergelangan tangan besarnya. ''Berani sekali kau,'' ucap Naruto enteng dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Gigi _Shinobi_ itu bergemeltuk. Pandangannya membalas sinis pada Naruto yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

''_Rasengan_!''

Mata _Shinobi_ asal Kumogakure itu segera terbelalak saat mendengar seruan musuh. Dia mendongak, dia terkejut saat dua kembaran bocah yang dia ejek tadi tengah melayangkan sebuah serangan _Ninjutsu_ berupa pemusatan _Chakra_ berwarna hijau.

_Dhuaarrr..._

Gemuruh bunyi _Rasengan_ milik kembaran Naruto itu bergema di kesunyiannya hutan HI ini. Setiap pohon langsung tumbang seketika saat _Ninjutsu_ angin level S itu menghantam sesuatu yang keras.

Naruto masih menatap lokasi tempat terjadinya eksekusi _Rasengan_ dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mata birunya tak hanya menatap satu arah, tapi juga memastikan keadaan sekitar yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyian bagi musuhnya.

Ino menegang saat melihat serangan barusan. Serangan itu begitu cepat.

Ketika asap dan debu yang berhamburan di udara mulai menipis, maka sesosok bayangan nampak disana. Berdiri gagah seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi seuatu padanya.

Dan disana, sosok _Shinobi_ Iwagakure itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram kerah leher baju kedua kembaran Naruto. Dia menyeringai. ''Serangan mu terlalu lambat bocah,'' ledeknya kemudian dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, dia mematahkan leher kedua kembaran Naruto, membuat kedua _Bunshin_ itu berubah menjadi asap seketika.

Ino berkeringat dingin melihatnya, walau pada nyatanya dia adalah seorang _Kunoichi_, tetapi, tetap saja dia tidak sanggup apabila melihat hal yang barusan. Dan untung saja yang dibunuh sesaat yang lalu hanya _Kagebunshin_. Lalu _Blue_ _sky_ nya dia arahkan pada Naruto yang masih tak bergeming. ''Bagaimana ini, Naruto?'' tanya Ino.

Naruto terdiam. Mata birunya memperhatikan sosok _Shinobi_ Iwagakure itu dengan seksama. Maka dia dapat menyimpulkan pendapatnya. ''Dia hanya _Kagebunshin_ level SSS, Ino-chan,'' ucap Naruto sambil membelai kepala Ino dengan tangan kanan. ''Jangan takut.'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan pada Ino.

Naruto kembali menatap _Shinobi_ tersebut. Kali ini dengan pandangan tenang. ''Kau, bersiaplah.'' ucap Naruto pada _Shinobi_ Iwagakure yang kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dengan perlahan, dia lepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino pada pergelangan tangannya.

Ino hanya mampu terdiam sesaat, sebelum melangkah mundur dari arena pertarungan mereka—Naruto dan _Shinobi_ Iwagakure.

_Shinobi_ yang ternyata adalah _Kagebunshin_ itu hanya menyeringai. ''Baiklah, akan aku ladeni. Bersiaplah bocah.'' ucap _Shinobi_ tersebut sambil merapal segel dengan cepat.

''Jurus tanah: jurus pengapit dua arah!'' serunya sambil menapakan kedua tangannya di permukaan tanah.

_Tap..._

Entah datang darimana, hanya saja dua belah batu besar kini bergeser dengan cepat, dengan Naruto yang menjadi titik tengah kedua batu besar tersebut. Yang artinya tubuh Naruto akan lumat begitu saja kalau batu itu berhasil mengapit tubuhnya.

_Whuusss..._

_Blarrr..._

Mata Ino dan _Shinobi_ itu terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu semacam kilat kuning menghindari serangan dua batu besar tersebut sedetik sebelum batu itu berhasil menghancurkan tubuh yang menjadi titik tengahnya.

''Ti-tidak mungkin!'' gumam _Sosok_ Shinobi tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Itu barusan, _Shunsin_ _no_ _jutsu?_'' gumamnya.

Ino menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangan kurusnya. Matanya membelalak saat serangan itu dapa dihindari oleh Naruto. ''Bagaimana mungkin?'' gumam Ino yang masih setengah tidak percaya.

_Sing..._

_Kunai_ yang terbuat dari baja hitam itu berkilat saat melayang cepat kearah _Shinobi_ Iwagakure tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, pergerakan _Kunai_ tersebut masih terlambat untuk menggores tubuh penuh otot itu. _Shinobi_ Iwagakure itu dengan cepat mengambil _Kunai_nya dan menepis _Kunai_ yang melayang cepat kearahnya.

''Keluar kau, Bocah!'' serunya sambil memasang kuda-kuda, matanya memperhatikan daerah sekitar terkecuali gadis berambut kuning itu. ''Kemana perginya?'' gumamnya. Seketika matanya membelalak, dengan cepat dia mendongak.

Disana, Naruto tengah berpijak diatas ranting sambil menunduk menatap mereka yang berada dibawah. Tangannya merapal segel dengan cepat. ''Element angin: teknik dorongan angin!'' ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan telapak tangannya pada _Shinobi_ Iwagakure dibawahnya.

_Whuuss..._

''Gawat jurus itu,'' gumam Shinobi Iwagakure, setelahnya dia dengan cepat merapal segel. ''Jurus tanah: perisai tanah!''

Sebelum tekanan angin yang luarbiasa tajam dari Naruto sampai, _Shinobi_ itu dengan sukses menciptakan dinding tanah yang kokoh untuk menghalau lajur serangan jurus mematikan tersebut.

_Dhuarrrr..._

_krakk-kraakkkk..._

_Rushh..._

_'Serangan_ _barusan_ _sepertinya_ _sengaja_ _dia_ _buat_ _lambat_, _tapi_ _ada_ _apa?'_ batin _Shinobi_ Iwagakure sambil bersembunyi didalam pagar tanah yang dia buat.

Naruto terdiam diatas sana, setelah kabut menghilang. Dia dengan segera mengeluarkan beberapa _kunai_ _Jikukan_. Dengan cepat dia melemparnya dengan teknik berbenturan*.

Mata _Shinobi_ Iwagakure itu membelalak saat melihat _Kunai_ dengan tiga bagian tajam melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Trangg..._

''Hyuhh... Hampir saja.'' gumamnya.

Naruto menyeringai diatas sana, setelah memperhatikan daerah sekitar dia dengan cepat melompat.

_Whuss..._

_Traappp..._

Sesaat setelah Naruto berpijak ditanah dia melakukan beberapa segel. ''Elemen Angin: teknik tusukan jarum angin!'' seru Naruto sambil meniupkan sesuatu kearah tembok kokoh sang _Shinobi_ Iwagakure.

_Buskk..._

_Krakkk..._

_Blaaarrr..._

Hancur, pagar kokoh dari elemen tanah itu hancur berkeping-keping saat sesuatu yang tak terlihat menghantam permukaannya, membuat sosok _Shinobi_ Iwagakure itu kelabakan.

''Ba-bagaimana mungkin?'' gumamnya.

Naruto menyeringai. ''Jurus tusukan jarum angin barusan adalah Jutsu terbaik dari sekian jurus penghancur yang cocok untuk merubuhkan dinding kokoh seperti tadi hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik,'' ungkap Naruto sambil menatap _Shinobi_ yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. ''Dan jurus itu cukup untuk menghemat _chakra_.'' lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

_Shinobi_ Iwagakure itu tersenyum angkuh. ''Begitu, ya?'' dia kemudian merapal segel, tapi terhenti saat sesuatu mengenai pahanya. ''Arrghhh...,''

Sesaat setelah _Kunai_ itu menghujam paha lawannya, Naruto hanya berdiri diam dibelakang _Shinobi_ tersebut. Kemudian merapal segel. ''Elemen angin: teknik dorongan angin!'' ucap Naruto dengan nada datar. Kemudian dia arahkan telapak tangan itu pada bahu _Shinobi_ Iwagakure.

_Brushhh..._

Bahu _Shinobi_ itu hancur seketika sampai pada bagian perut, menampakan sebagian ususnya yang bercecer ditanah. Sosok _Shinobi_ itu roboh seketika, kemudian meledak.

_Bofff..._

Ino tidak kuat untuk melihat hal yang barusan terjadi pada _Kagebunshin_ yang menjadi lawan Naruto, perutnya terasa mual. Kemudian dia mendongak saat melihat Naruto berdiri dihadapannya. ''Naru?'' alisnya terangkat saat tak mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, dia bangkit dari duduknya sesaat setelah menepuk bagian yang kotor.

_Pluk..._

''Na-Naru?'' Ino benar-benar kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu mungil milik Ino—sesaat setelah Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

''Aku lelah sekali, _chakra_ memang tidak terkuras banyak. Tapi fisik akan berlawanan dengan efeknya.'' gumam Naruto yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Ino, dia menunduk karena memang tinggi Ino hanya mencapai bahunya. Kedua tangannya dia biarkan terkulai lemas disamping kiri dan kanan.

Ino tersenyum lembut, kemudian dia usap belakang kepala Naruto beserta tangan kiri yang mengusap tubuh belakang kekasihnya dengan sayang. Dia usap dengan sayang karena dia tau, Naruto kelelahan sekarang. ''Kau pasti lelah, ya?'' dapat dia rasa kepala Naruto yang berada dibahu mungilnya mengangguk. Dia mendongak menatap langit. Masih siang.

''Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat.'' bisiknya tepat disamping telinga Naruto, kemduian dia peluk lelaki yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya dengan sayang.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan masih posisi yang sama, dia mengangguk lagi. Kemudian dia peluk gadis mungil itu dalam dekapannya. ''Yah, kau benar. Ohya, Dada mu semakin besar saja, Ino-chan.'' ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh mesum, dia kecup cuping telinga Ino dengan lamban.

Pipi Ino kontan memerah mendengarnya. Dia mendesah seketika saat sesuatu tak bertulang tengah mengecup cuping telinganya. Si baka ini tidak bisa melihat situasi, ya? Batin Ino. Dia cubit pinggang Naruto dengan pipi yang masih merona padam. ''Dengar, ya! Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak suka kau jadi orang mesum!'' Geram Ino sambil melepas dirinya dari pelukan Naruto. Dia lipat kedua tangan didepan dada, lalu pipinya dia kembungkan—kebiasaannya kalau marah, selain mencubit dan lainnya.

Naruto meringis. ''Sa-sakit, auuhh... Tapi itu kenyataan, kan?'' Entah bodoh atau polos, Naruto dengan santainya meminta kepastian sambil menunjuk dada Ino yang memang 'Woww'.

Pipi Ino merona lagi, sepertinya dia akan menarik segala pujiannya pada kekasihnya yang baru saja membunuh _bunshin_ dengan gerakan cepat. ''Tapi tidak secara blak-blakan begitu, _Baka_ _no_ _Hentai_!'' seru Ino sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya, mencoba melampiaskan marahnya pada tanah malang yang menjadi pijakan setiap manusia. ''Lagi pula, siapa yang meracuni otak mu, hah? Apa guru _Hentai_ mu itu?'' cerca Ino sambil menunjuk hidung Naruto.

Naruto keder seketika melihatnya, ayolah, jangan kau pikir kalau Ino marah tidak sama dengan Sakura. Mereka SAMA SAJA! Matilah kau Naruto. Naruto kelabakan seketika, berusaha mencari alasan yang ada. ''Tidak, kok. Ini baru pertama kalinya, kan, aku blak-blakan seperti tadi,'' ucap Naruto dengan tampang polos. ''Lagipula, kurasa disini cukup sepi.'' ucap Naruto sambil nyengir mesum.

Ino bergidik dibuatnya. Ayolah, tidak enakan kalau di gosipkan dengan judul 'diperkosa pacar', bisa-bisa turun pamornya sebagai wanita tercantik di Konoha. Urat-urat kemarahan seketika berkedut didahinya. ''NARUTOOO!'' seru Ino sambil melayangkan tinju andalannya.

''Huwaaa!''

~oOo~

_Krooakk_

_krooaaakkk_

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam melihat burung-burung Gagak yang tiba-tiba berterbangan tak tentu arah, padahal saat mereka melewati burung-burung itu, burung-burung itu seolah menganggap mereka tidak ada.

''Dobe,'' Entah perasaan saja atau memang nasib sial sedang menimpa temannya? Terserahlah, itu pasti akibat kebodohannya.

Karin hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik khawatir pada Juugo yang berjalan di samping kirinya. Matanya lalu memperhatikan cara berjalan Juugo, seperti biasanya. ''Kau yakin, masih sanggup berjalan?'' tanya Karin sambil menoleh kearah Juugo.

Juugo masih tetap diam seperti biasanya, dengan wajah tanpa _Ekspresi_ seperti biasanya dia menoleh menatap Karin. Mata mereka beradu pandang sesaat, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali pandangannya menatap kedepan.

Karin hanya menunduk, mungkin Juugo marah padanya. Tapi nyatanya, dia tidak menyadari kalau sudut bibir itu terangkat.

Suigetsu mendongak. ''Sebenarnya, masih berapa lama perjalanan kita?'' tanya Suigetsu.

Karin menatap Suigetsu yang kini berjalan dibagian Kanannya. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah peta dari dalam tasnya. ''Menurut yang ada dipeta, untuk sampai pada tujuan masih membutuhkan waktu dua-jam atau lebih,'' jawab Karin sambil merentangkan peta itu lebar-lebar di depan wajahnya. Setengah dari tubuhnya tidak terlihat dari depan karena lebar dan besarnya kertas yang menggambarkan letak daerah-daerah dan rute perjalanan mereka.

~oOo~

''Bagaimana Shino?'' tanya Kiba pada Shino yang tengah berlutut sambil memperhatikan sebuah abu hasil pembakaran sebuah pohon.

Mata dibalik kacamata hitam itu memperhatikan dengan seksama. ''Abu hasil dari pembakaran pohon ini bukan dari hasil pembakaran api yang biasa,'' jawab Shino sambil mengambil segenggam abu tersebut. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ketika dia membuka telapak tangannya yang menggenggam abu itu, seketika abu itu langsung berhamburan diudara karena terpaan angin.

Hinata memperhatikan sekitar dengan _Byakugan_nya, lalu pandangannya mendapati bahwa sekilas pohon yang berada tak jauh dari mereka baru saja berubah menjadi abu. ''Sesaat sebelum api disana padam...,'' Hinata menunjuk sebuah pohon yang baru saja menjadi debu. ''A-aku melihat adalah api hitam yang membakarnya, mu-mungkinkah yang membakar semua ini adalah api hitam yang barusan?'' tanya Hinata pada Kiba dan Shino yang tengah mengecek daerah sekitar.

Fokus Shino terganggu, dia menoleh menatap arah dimana Hinata menunjuk. ''Kiba, bisakah kau ambilkan segenggam untuk ku?'' Pinta Shino.

Kiba mengangguk. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang berada diatas Akamaru, melangkah mendekati abu hasil pembakaran tersebut. Setelah sampai, dia dapat dengan jelas melihat abu itu, memang bukan seperti abu hasil pembakaran api yang biasanya. Dia ambil lalu kembali berjalan kearah Shino.

''Ini, abu-nya masih hangat. Benar kata Hinata, sesaat yang lalu sepertinya aku melihat sepercik api hitam yang mungkin membakar kayu ini sampai menjadi abu dengan cepat.'' ucap Kiba sambil menyerahkannya pada Shino.

Serangga yang selalu bersama Shino berkeluaran dari kerah jaket lengan panjangnya. ''Omae areta naneka(bagamana, apakah benar?)'' tanya Shino dengan bahasa serangga pada _Kekaichu_nya.

Seranga-serangga itu bergumul kembali pada abu tersebut, sesaat serangga-serangga itu terlihat seperti terdiam lalu seketika berhamburan di udara. Dan setelah semua serangganya kembali memasuki Jaketnya dia mengangguk seolah ada yang berbicara padanya.

''Jadi?''

''Benar, yang membakar area ini adalah api hitam dari jurus andalan klan Uchiha,'' jawab Shino sambil berdiri ditengah Hinata dan Kiba, lalu dia menoleh menatap Hinata. ''Sepertinya mereka sempat bertarung dengan seseorang, karena Kiba bilang, dia menemukan banyak jejak kaki dan bau manusia disini yang seharusnya belum pernah dimasuki manusia.'' ucapnya.

Hinata mengangguk, raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. ''Apa dia baik-baik, saja?'' gumam Hinata.

Kiba menghela nafas. ''Bukan untuk membuatmu tambah khawatir. Tapi barusan, Akamaru mencium bau darah Sasuke di dekat kobaran api biasa itu.'' ucap Kiba.

Hinata terbelalak. ''Da-darah Sa-Sasuke-kun?'' tanya Hinata.

Kiba mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menambah daftar prasangka Hinata, tapi dia tidak tega untuk menyembunyikan segala-sesuatunya dari gadis polos keturunan Hyuuga itu. Maka yang dapat dia berikan hanyalah senyuman yang menenangkan. ''Kau tenang saja, dia Uchiha, pemilik Doujutsu terbaik dengan ditambah kejeniusannya—seperti Uchiha kebanyakannya. Kurasa dia tidak akan meninggal semudah itu.'' ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Dapat dia lihat gadis itu mengaguk patuh, dan dia tersenyum.

''Kiba benar, lagi pula, dia tidak mungkin terbunuh semudah itu. Dia jugakan yang berhasil membunuh Orochimaru? Kau tenang saja!'' ucap Shino sambil berbalik badan membelakangi mereka berdua—Kiba dan Hinata. ''Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini.''

Kiba dan Hinata mengangguk patuh, Shino bagi mereka adalah pemimpin Tim yang hebat walau pada nyatanya dia salah satu dari sekian banyak _Shinobi_ yang kadang anti sosial. Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

''Yoshh... Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!'' seru Kiba sambil meninju udara dengan kedua tangannya, disebelah kiri Kiba Akamaru turut menggonggong semangat seolah-olah turut bersemangat bersama tuan majikan.

Hinata tersenyum, dari belakang dia dapat dengan jelas melihat punggung Kiba, dan Shino yang tengah memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Hinata mendongak menatap langit, dan dia tersenyum lembut. _'Semoga_ _apa_ _yang_ _Kiba-kun_ _dan_ _Shino-kun_ _katakan_ _itu_ _benar,_ _semoga_ _kau_ _baik-baik_ _saja,_ _Sasuke-kun,'_ batin Hinata sambil berjalan kembali, dia lihat Akamaru yang berbalik berlari kearahnya. Dia berjongkok. ''Ada apa Akamaru?''

''Guukk... Guukk!'' Gonggong Akamaru sambil mengeluskan bahunya pada kaki Hinata.

Hinata bukannya tidak tau maksud dari anjing pintar milik Inuzuka ini, tapi dia masih ragu, apakah dia mau menunggangi Anjing ini atau tidak. Tapi sesaat setelah bergelut dengan pemikirannya, terlebih saat melihat mata Akamaru yang menuntut itu, dia jadi luluh sendiri.

''Baiklah, aku akan menunggangi mu.'' ucap Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru. Kemudian dia duduk menyamping diatas bahu Akamaru yang kini sudah menyalak riang. Sekejap saja Akamaru sudah berhasil membawanya menyusul Kiba dan Shino yang tengah berjalan santai.

Kiba mendelik kearah Akamaru yang dengan riangnya membawa Hinata berjalan bersama mereka.

Shino hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum dibalik kerah Jaketnya. _'Kurenai_ _sensei,_ _lihat,_ _kami_ _bisa_ _bersatu_ _dan_ _bersama,_ _bukan?'_ batin Shino sambil mendongak.

~oOo~

Ino kini tengah berjalan santai disebelah kiri Naruto yang masih memegangi pipi kirinya. Salah sendiri! Batin Ino sambil melirik Naruto yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya sambil mengusap pipi kiri.

''Ohya, Naruto. Kalau tadi aku tidak salah lihat...,'' ucapan Ino menggangtung, kemudian dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. ''Kau menghindar dengan cepat sampai yang terlihat hanya kilat kuning saja, apa itu tadi jurus mu?'' tanya Ino.

Naruto mengelus dagunya, kemudian mengedikan bahunya. ''Iya, tapi sebenarnya juga tidak.'' jawab Naruto.

Dahi Ino berkedut. ''Jawab yang benar!'' Tuntut Ino sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto merinding seketika saat melihatnya. ''Bagaimana, ya? Uhm... Sebenarnya itu adalah jurus level SSS yang paling menguntungkan dari sekian banyak jurus dengan level sama didunia ini...,'' jawab Naruto. _Ekspresi_nya berubah serius yang pada akhirnya gantian Ino yang bergidik dibuatnya. ''Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit gaya dorong dari Elemen angin dan aku padukan dengan teknik segel pemindah dengan seolah-olah membuat jalur 'lubang cacing' dengan menggunakan Kunai khusus yang berbentuk seperti ini.'' jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan _Kunai_ yang kini tak asing lagi bagi Ino.

Ino memandang _Kunai_ itu dengan seksama. ''Jadi kesimpulannya, dimanapun Kunai ini berada, kau pasti akan berpindah tempat dimana Kunai ini akan tertancap?'' tanya Ino sambil mengambil _Kunai_ yang ditunjukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut kuning pucat milik Ino. ''Tepat sekali, tapi untuk penggunaannya, membutuhkan ketelitian yang amat sangat...,'' ucap Naruto.

''Eh? Kenapa?'' tanya Ino sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ingin tau.

''Itu karena jurus ini memasuki ruang dimensi, memotong arah jalur jam dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, kecepatan gaya dorong itu akan berakhir dengan memasuki sebuah dimensi tertentu yang akan mengantar kita pada tujuan dengan sangat cepat. Oleh karena itu pula aku menamai kertas kuning ini sebagai segel Shunsin no jutsu, karena jurus ini adalah jurus pertama murni buatan ku.'' jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil menatap kedepan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Ino padanya.

Ino hanya ternganga mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto, matanya mengerjap sesaat. ''Jadi, jurus ini juga memiliki resikonya?'' tanya Ino sambil menatap _Kunai_ _Jikukan_.

''Sedikit, sekitar dua-puluh persennya adalah resiko terlempar ke Dimensi lain, sementara sisanya adalah keuntungan yang kita dapat dari jurus ini,'' jawab Naruto. Lalu menatap Ino dengan senyum menenangkan. ''Tenanglah, aku akan berhati-hati menggunakan jurus ini.'' jawab Naruto sambil merangkul Ino dari samping seolah-olah mengerti tatapan gadisnya.

Ino hanya mampu tersenyum lembut sambil balas memeluk Naruto. ''Aku hanya takut kau pergi lagi.'' Ungkap Ino sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Naruto.

Naruto mengeceup ubun-ubun gadis itu singkat dengan meresapinya lebih dalam. ''Aku janji, tidak akan pergi lagi.'' ucap Naruto sesaat setelah mengecup ubun-ubun Ino.

Ino tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Naruto mengenai dirinya yang tidak akan pergi lagi, jujur saja, dia tidak suka bila Naruto harus pergi jauh dan tak kembali, dia tidak suka! Memang enak jika hari-harimu apabila tidak diisi dengan senyuman dari orang yang menyayangimu? Tidak, bukan?

Ino memejamkan matanya, sesaat langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah mulut tebing yang menampilkan hutan hijau negara HI no kuni. Seluruh hamparan hutan itu yang terlihat hanya warna daunnya yang berwarna hijau, tanpa tau apa yang menanti di dalamnya. Tapi dia sadar, dia tidak sendiri, Ino tidak sendiri. Kini Naruto bersamanya, akan selalu ada untuknya dan dia berjanji akan tidak membuat Naruto kerepotan dalam misi ujian ini.

Semilir angin selatan menghibur mereka. Rambut pirang pucat miliknya, Ino biarkan berkibar, menari bersama sang angin yang nakal. Kemudian dia mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto. Wajah itu, wajah dengan tiga goresan halus itu adalah milik malaikatnya. Tidak boleh ada yang memiliki, tidak boleh, hanya dia yang boleh memiliki laki-laki yang tengah mendekapnya sekarang ini...

... Terdengar egois memang. Tetapi... Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, memang mereka mengerti dia? Tidak, bukan?

''Berjanjilah, untuk tidak membuatku menunggumu lagi, Naruto.'' ucap Ino sambil mengubur wajahnya seketika di dada Naruto, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Ino yang tiba-tiba—terlihat manja.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat gadis itu tiba-tiba bersikap manja dengan mengubur wajahnya di dada Naruto, membuat laki-laki itu sempat terhuyung kebelakang. Kemudian dia peluk wanita itu erat, tepat dibawah pohon dan dimulut jurang mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Tak mengindahkan dinginnya semilir angin selatan yang menghantarkan rasa dingin dan sejuk disaat bersmaan, hamparan hutan hijau disana kini entah kenapa serasa sama dengan nyamannya hati mereka saat berbagi kehangatan lewat sebuah pelukan.

Ino tersenyum malu-malu dalam pelukan Naruto dengan pipi yang kini merona padam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mencoba mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya, berharap sosok ini tidak kedinginan akibat ulah semilir angin.

~oOo~

Dan aku berjanji, walau jantung ini harus menjadi pemacu dalam berusaha bertahan memiliki dan

menjagamu dan harus berakhir dengan tanpa berdetaknya jantung ini.

Izinkan aku untuk selalu ada dihatimu

Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu

bungaku.

~oOo~

.

.

...

To Be Continue

...

.

...

Huraiii... Akhirnya bisa updet juga Dattebayooo *kibarbendera(?)* setelah sekian hari, sekian minggu bertapa(?) dibawah atap rumah. Akhirnya bisa juga meneruskan cerita ini, walau kadang Kepala Yahiko pusing sendiri karena terlalu lama melek di hadapan Hp tercinta(maklum derita Author yang ngga punya Kompi, jadi bisanya lewat Handphone).

Untuk kedepannya Yahiko masih bingung nentuin tentang Pair, tapi udah ada beberapa yang nongol kan? Ya kan? Ya aja deh*maksa#Buagh* untuk segala kesalahan dan Typo(s) atau semacamnya, Yahiko benar-benar minta Maaf Minna-san. Hontou ni Gomenesai.

Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia mereview, dan juga untuk silent rider. Hope you'll like this fic.

~oOo~

**sakara33**

**Sukie** **'****Suu'** **Foxie**

**el** **Cierto** **ga** **login**

**BlackMoonEdogawa**

**Pink** **Uchiha**

**Rey619**

**vaneela**

**eight** **heroes**

**Aiwha**

~oOo~

**Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang bersedia untuk Mereview.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Kaki langit

**Disclaimer:** All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

~oOo~

**Title:** Konoha Kiiroi Senko

**Rated:** T (semi M) ^^V

**Genre:** Adventure and Romance

**pair:** Naruto U. x Ino Y.

~oOo~

**Backsound:**

Sakura Biyori by Hoshimura Mai

and

Love you to death by Lee minho

~oOo~

**Summary:** dirinya amat sangat mirip dengan sosok 'dirinya' yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Desa dan orang yang dicintainya.

~oOo~

**Warning:** OOC, OC, AU, CANON, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

Namanya adalah Shino Aburame, keturunan seorang _Shinobi_ kelas S bernama Shibi Aburame yang merupakan ketua klan Aburame bersama Istrinya Hakume Aburame.

Shino Aburame adalah anak paling muda di antara dua saudaranya, Muta Aburame, Miku Aburame.

Pribadinya sangat tertutup, menurut Kiba, membuat dia mendapat predikat bahwa satu-satunya dialah anggota _Rookie_ 12 yang paling irit dalam berbicara mengalahkan rekor Neji Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Semua tidak ada yang tau, kalau pribadinya yang mereka tau itu adalah salah besar, dia bahkan sangat iri dengan teman-temannya yang mampu berceloteh ria mengenai apapun yang mereka ingin perdebatkan. Sungguh, dia sangat iri dengan mereka, kenapa?

Ada beberapa kekurangan dan kelebihan bagi anggota klan _Aburame_, yang pertama adalah kenapa mereka jarang berbicara, itu adalah karena tuntutan serangga yang berdiam dalam diri mereka. Kalau mereka terlalu banyak bicara, serangga yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka akan berontak dan keluar secara brutal melalui mulut dan itu akan merobek mulut mereka. Dan itu akan sangat menganggu fisik.

Sebuah kesunyian sangat dibutuhkan bagi serangga-serangga Shino.

Namun, Kurenai dan Hinata menyadari itu, walau Shino jarang bicara, tapi dia sangat setia kawan dan sangat loyal terhadap perintah yang diberikan kepadanya.

Contohnya saja saat ini, dengan nafas menderu, dia berdiri kokoh dihadapan kedua rekannya yang kini tengah sekarat lebih parahnya lagi adalah Akamaru yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, urat-urat disekitar mata dan leher kini nampak dengan jelas seiring dengan aktifenya _Byakugan_ sebagai penanda kalau dia bukanlah _Kunoichi_ yang bisa diremehkan. Matanya melirik Kiba, laki-laki dari _Inuzuka_ klan itu dengan sempoyongan berusaha berdiri.

''Hei Shino! Jangan sok belaga seperti itu!'' Ucap Kiba seraya berdiri dengan susah payah, namun matanya menyorotkan pandangan teguh dan serius. Matanya kini berbulir kearah musuh mereka yang kini berdiri santai di depan mereka, nafasnya mulai teratur. ''Sialan!'' Umpat Kiba.

Shino sangat paham kalau laki-laki dari _Inuzuka_ itu sangat tempramen dengan segala hal namun dia adalah kawan yang sangat setia, keadaan yang genting seperti ini membuatnya harus berpikir dengan cepat sebelum kelompok ini gagal melaju ketahap berikutnya, tentunya dengan mengalahkan _Mizubunshin_ yang kini berdiri angkuh di depan mereka.

''Jangan sok Kiba, apa kau tidak sadar kalau keadaan kita sedang genting, huh?'' Itu tak lebih dari ucapan ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan.

Hinata yang mendengar debat mereka mulai berpikir untuk melerai, namun sungguh tidak ada waktu untuk itu karena musuh mereka bisa kapan saja menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Disaat seperti ini kebiasaan mereka bisa-bisanya kumat, Hinata tak habis pikir dengan mereka berdua.

''To-tolonglah jangan berdebat dulu, selesaikan ini b-baru tunaikan debat ka-kalian,'' ucap Hinata, memang, dia adalah _Kunoichi_ satu-satunya di kelompok ini, berarti dia juga harus bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan mereka dan memahami kebiasaan mereka.

Kiba dan Shino nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata yang tak seperti biasanya, sejenak mereka berpandangan. Lalu disusul dengan seringai yang muncul dari kedua anak Adam itu.

Kiba melirik Shino yang kini berdiri dibagian depan. ''Hei Shino, bukankah kau juga jago dalam mengatur strategi?'' Tanya Kiba. ''Apa kau punya rencana untuk ini? Kalau ada sebaiknya cepat kau katakan!''

Shino hanya terdiam beberapa saat, mata dibalik kacamata hitam miliknya memperhatikan Ninja di depan mereka dengan seksama. _'Dia sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan elemen mata air dan air beracun, kalau aku tidak salah, seharusnya jurus itu memiliki efek samping terhadap pengguna. Jadi kalau itu tidak berefek padanya, berarti dia adalah salah satu Bunshin dari Shinobi yang mendapat pelatihan mengenai medis,' _batin Shino yang kini mulai menganalisa keadaan lawan. _'Namun ada juga Shinobi yang sepertinya, Hyuuga? Ya, Hyuuga punya salep untuk mengantisipasi efek Byakugan yang berlebihan, jadi mungkin, kalau tidak salep, dia pasti menggunakan pil seperti Chouji. Kalau dia menggunakan pil itu berarti kita hanya punya rentang waktu selama satu menit pengobatan setelah itu efek dari obat itu akan habis..., ah, itu dia!' _

Kiba yang melihat _ekspresi_ Shino tengah berpikir keras untuk merakit strategi jadi merasa bersalah, di sini bukan hanya Shino yang punya 'otak', tapi masih ada tiga orang yang juga punya 'otak' untuk merakit strategi. Namun sungguh, Kiba juga harus mengakui kalau setiap idenya tidaklah bagus untuk 'kehidupan' teman-temannya karena dia sedikit tidak paham mengenai poin-poin apa saja yang akan dia kumpulkan dan akhirnya memecahkan misteri itu.

Mereka bukanlah Shikamaru atau Kakashi-_sensei_ yang punya sejuta cara jitu untuk merakit strategi dengan cepat, namun dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, apapun akan terjadi.

''Kiba.''

Ucapan Shino sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya dari debatnya dengan pemikiran yang silih berganti dalam otak, dia sedikit menoleh kearah Shino yang kini berdiri di bagian depan, yang terlihat hanya punggung yang terlapisi jaket abu-abu.

''Ingat strategi yang pernah diajarkan Kurenai-_sensei?''_

Mata coklatnya terbelalak seketika kala mendengar pertanyaan dari Shino, dia dengan segera menoleh kearah Hinata berdiri, dan Hinata juga sama sepertinya, tengah terbelalak ditengah fokusnya kuda-kuda bertarung ala _Hyuuga_ _Souke_.

''Hei, kalian terlalu lama. Apa sudah selesai dengan debatnya?''

Kali ini bukan hanya Kiba yang tersulut, namun juga Shino, tapi dia sangat sadar, ego sangatlah tidak penting untuk keberhasilan timnya saat ini. Dia sedikit menyeringai kembali, namun kali ini terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada biasanya.

''Kalian siap Kiba? Hinata?''

Kiba mengangguk patuh begitupun dengan Hinata. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan _kunai_ dari dalam tas ransel yang diikat kuat pada paha.

''Kapanpun kau siap.''

_Shinobi_ asal _Kirigakure_ itu seketika kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung yang sama seperti saat dia pertama berhadapan dengan sekelompok _Chunin_ ini. ''Sialan, bocah berjaket itu ternyata berbakat masuk _Shinobi_ _Divisi_ Strategi, sialan!'' gumamnya.

Shino sedikit melirik kedua rekannya sebelum kembali fokus. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas... ''Sekarang!''

Kiba yang berdiri dibagian kanan Shino segera berlari cepat kearah enam puluh derajat dari target yang seharusnya menjadi titik serang, ditengah berlarinya dia menyeringai kemenangan dengan menampakan kedua taringnya yang tajam. Dia sedikit berlari _Vertikal_ dengan melewati beberapa pohon sebelum meloncat jauh, tepat kearah _Bunshin_ yang kini terbelalak melihat gerakanmya.

''_Tsuggaaa!''_ Teriakan itu membahana dari Kiba lalu disusul dengan gerakan berputar di udara bagaikan roket.

Mata Shino langsung memicing ketika melihat _Bunshin_ itu merubah arah pijakan kakinya menjadi...,

''Hinata sekarang!''

''Ha'i!''

Dengan itu, _Heiress_ _Hyuuga_ segera berlari menerjang musuh dengan berbekal kemampuan bertarung _Houke_ yang dia dapat dari Ayahanda disetiap paginya dia berlatih bersama Neji, Hinata akui dia tidak sehebat Hanabi dalam menguasai _Twin_ _lion_ _fist,_ merupakan jurus manipulasi dari _Juho shousiken_ yang memiliki efek mematikan bila tersentuh, namun dengan tekad yang kuat, dia akan mencoba jurus yang baru dia kuasai lima hari yang lalu ini.

Hanabi menguasai jurus itu perlu waktu sebulan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna, dia masih sangat ingat dengan instruksi dari Ayahanda mengenai jurus itu, tapi disaat seperti ini, hanya jurus inilah yang tidak memakan banyak _Chakra_— setidaknya itu pendapat Hinata.

Maka dengan itu, Hinata dengan sigap berlari menerjang musuh. Matanya menatap kedepan tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Di setiap tapak lari kaki jenjangnya, dia sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ini semua, dengan tangannya sendiri, dia akan membuktikan kalau bukan hanya Hanabi dan Neji yang bisa membuat Ayahanda tersenyum.

''_Twin_ _lion_ _fist!''_ Teriakan itu keluar sempurna dari bibir mungil Hinata saat di jarak satu meter dari _Shinobi_ yang kini berdiri mematung dengan pandangan horor.

_Tsukk..._

Shino hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan itu, matanya membelalak horor dibalik kacamata yang dia kenakan, di depan sana, berdiri seorang _Kunoichi_ yang selama ini mereka kenal pendiam dan lemah lembut. Namun sekarang, pantaskah Shino menepis semua persepsi itu? Pasalnya, tubuh sang _Bunshin_ langsung terbelah dua ketika tersentuh jari-jari mungil Hinata di beberapa bagian yang mengakibatkan fatal bagi sang _Bunshin_ sehingga harus lenyap dalam sebuah kepulan asap yang sangat tebal.

_Grsskkk..._

Kiba mendarat sempurna di atas tanah dengan tumpuan dua kaki ditambah kedua tangan untuk memperlambat kecepatan gesekan permukaan sepatunya pada tanah, namun matanya menatap Gadis bersurai Indigo itu yang hanya mematung dalam keadaan yang masih memasang pose ketika serangannya mengenai musuh secara telak.

_'Dia sudah berkembang,' _batin Kiba seraya tersenyum, sedikit dia usap darah yang mengalir melalui celah bibirnya yang tergores _kunai_. ''Itu dia kekuatan _Souke, _kau berhasil Hinata,'' gumam Kiba, lalu mencoba untuk berdiri namun sepertinya _Chakra_nya tidak mau berkompromi, dan dengan itu, tubuhnya limbung sesaat lalu jatuh dengan santainya bagaikan tanpa perlawanan menghadapi tarikan _gravitasi._

_Bruk..._

Pandangan Kiba untuk sesaat mengabur bersama buramnya pandangannya, langit biru di atas sana sudah seperti jalanan yang penuh kerikil saja dipandangan. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, turut pula detak jantung yang menggila dalam memompa darah keseluruh tubuh, sedikit dia teguk ludahnya sendiri sebelum matanya melihat _refleksi_ dua orang yang bisa dia tebak kalau mereka adalah Shino dan Hinata, soalnya dia barusan mendengar pekikkan sang _Heiress._

''Kiba-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?''

_Gukkk... Gukkk..._

Sialan, giliran dia yang tepar, Akamaru baru sadar. Yah, tidak bisa menampik kalau Anjing yang dia rawat sejak kecil itu juga turut berkorban dalam pertarungan. Buktinya, kalau tidak ada Akamaru, mungkin dia sudah tepar sejak tadi saat menerima serangan _Kunai_, dan sekali lagi, dia dan Hewan peliharaannya sedikit tertolong oleh salep ajaib yang Hinata bawa.

''Huhhh... Apa sudah selesai?''

Shino hanya mengangguk walau dia yakin kalau Kiba tidak melihat gerakan kepalanya yang naik turun untuk mewakili jawabannya. Sementara disebelah Shino, Hinata sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat mata Kiba, menurut yang pernah guru medis _Hyuuga_ ajarkan padanya, ada kalanya dimana mata juga bisa menandakan kalau pasien tengah mengalami masalah yang cukup rumit selain memeriksa detak urat nadi.

''Kiba-_kun_ a-akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya kehabisan _Chakra,_ juga terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bertarung,'' ucap Hinata seraya menghela nafas singkat, sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut tanpa peduli kalau anak rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin yang dengan nakal mengenai wajahnya yang kotor akibat debu yang dia dapat saat bertarung.

''Yah, dia akan baik-baik saja,''

~oOo~

_Ruang_ _pusat_ _pengontrol_ _pengirim_ _Bunshin_

_The_ _Death_ _Forest_

_barat_ _daya_ _Konohagakure_

''Hotaru?'' Tanya seorang _Shinobi_ pada _Shinobi_ _Kirigakure_ yang perlahan membuka matanya setelah sekian lama meditasi dan fokus pada _Bunshin_ yang dia kirim untuk mengetes kelompok Shino.

Di dalam ruangan itu, hanyalah terdapat penyinaran lilin yang temaram, sangat minim walau tanpa melihat, para _Jooninpun_ pasti tau pergerakan yang ada di dalam ruangan pusat pengontrolan pengirim _Bunshin_ tersebut.

Seorang _Shinobi_ _Konoha_ berjalan santai menghampiri Hotaru dengan papan kecil dan pensil yang tergenggam ditangannya, dimulutnya tersemat sebuah lidi.

''Hotaru dari _Kirigakure_, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa _Bunshin_mu bisa kalah?''

''Ada seorang _Shinobi_ dari klan _Aburame_ yang pandai dalam membuat strategi penyerangan, dia mengetahui kalau aku menggunakan pil untuk menahan efek samping dari jurus-jurus _elemen_ yang aku keluarkan. Lalu Inuzuka yang berduel tanpa pikir panjang, dia bersama Anjingnya melakukan serangan ganda yang sebenarnya mematikan tapi dia sedikit ceroboh namun pandai berkelit. Lalu,... _Hyuuga_, seorang _Kunoichi_ dari _Hyuuga_ yang mampu menguasai jurus mematikan yang dia sebut, _twin_ _lion_ _fist.''_

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari _Shinobi_ tersebut dengan segera Genma salin dalam sebuah data _statistic_ mengenai _individu_ _Shinobi_ dan _Kunoichi_ secara menyeluruh, dia sedikit tersenyum saat tau siapa-siapa saja yang dimaksud. Setelah menyalin dan menulis beberapa data tambahan, dia menoleh kesana kemari, barang kali ada lagi _Shinobi_ yang _Bunshin_nya berhasil dikalahkan.

Dan tugas seorang Shiranui Genma, adalah menyalin data bagaimana cara para _Chunin_ itu mengalahkan _Bunshin_ _level S_ yang dikirim oleh pusat untuk menambah tekanan dalam misi mereka agar bisa maju kebabak selanjutnya dalam ujian naik ketahap _Joonin_ ini. Dia sempat tidak percaya dengan data yang dia terima dari Akatsuchi, saat bagaimana _Bunshin level S_ milik _Shinobi_ _Iwagakure_ itu dikalahkan oleh Naruto Dalam hitungan detik.

Namun mau bagimana lagi, guru si bocah rubah itu'kan Jiraya _no_ _Gama_ _Sannin_, jadi pastilah dia belajar banyak dari _Sannin_ yang berteman akrab dengan Nona Tsunade itu. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang _Shinobi_ itu sembunyikan, masa' hanya dengan serangan _Rasengan level_ satu _Bunshin_ _level S_ langsung terkapar tak berdaya, seingatnya waktu Naruto melawan musuh di ujian kenaikan _Chunin_ tempo hari, _Rasengan level _satu tidaklah mengakibatkan kematian secepat itu. Itupun kalau sampai meninggal.

Dan rasanya baru kemarin Jiraiya menjelaskan kekuatan _Rasengan level_ satu pada Nona Tsunade dan seluruh _Shinobi_ _Joonin_ _Konoha_ lainnya, kalau kecil kemungkinan musuh akan tewas dalam waktu dua menit atau bahkan hanya mengakibatkan kelumpuhan pada target, tapi kenyataan yang dia dapat dari Akatsuchi bahwa _Bunshin_nya dikalahkan dalam kurun waktu tak sampai satu menit.

Apa itu tidak mencurigakan?

''Yoo, Genma!''

Genma hanya memutar matanya bosan saat mendengar sapaan yang sangat terdengar tidak ikhlas dari Kakashi, ya ampun, kapan kebiasaan seniornya itu akan hilang? Padahal sudah diberi gelar Pahlawan, tapi tetap saja tidak berubah. Dan bacaan itupun masih anteng ditangannya.

''Apa ada yang tidak beres?'' Tanya Kakashi saat sudah berdiri santai disebelah Genma yang kini kembali berkutat pada papan mungil yang dia pegang. Kakashi memang bertanya, tapi matanya tetap tertumpu pada lembar buku yang bersampul _orange._

Genma hanya melirik sekilas. ''Tidak juga,'' jawab Genma. _'Kau_ _yang_ _tidak_ _beres_ _Senior,'_ batin Genma setengah dongkol.

Alis Kakashi sedikit naik sebelah saat mendengar jawaban dari _Kouhai_nya, _'Tidak_ _juga?' _Batin Kakashi, lalu dia hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya seolah tanpa peduli. ''Kalau ada apa-apa, kami ada diluar,'' ucap Kakashi seraya berbailk badan tanpa peduli tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Genma untuknya.

Ada satu lagi hal yang tak pernah Genma mengerti tentang _Senior_nya itu, walau tidak melihat jalan, sekalipun itu dalam keadaan temaran seperti saat ini, Kakashi masih luwes saja berjalan tanpa peduli takut tersandung atau menabrak tiang yang tidak dia lihat karena terlalu asyik dengan bacaan pornonya. Maka dengan itu, dia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala.

Pertama hanya seberkas cahaya yang masuk melalui pintu, dan setelah melewati pintu masuk, cahaya terik menyambutnya. Diluar, Kakashi langsung berjumpa dengan sosok serba hijau yang mengakui dirinya sebagai _rival_ abadi Hatake Kakashi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Guru Maito Guy?

''Yoo Kakashi!'' Seru Guy seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya, tanpa peduli tatapan para _Shinobi_ padanya.

Kalau di dalam ruangan tadi keadaan tampak temaram karena hanya diterangi lilin. Disini terang benderang karena cahaya dari Matahari masih bersinar dengan teriknya, dan di Balkon inilah para Senior _Joonin_ _Konoha_ tengah berjaga seraya menatap pemandangan hijau Hutan yang diberi gelar _The_ _Death_ _Forest_ atau hutan kematian.

Kakashi hanya melirik sekilas. ''Yoo, Guy, kau tetap seperti biasanya, ya,'' ucap Kakashi, _'Selalu aneh.' _Batin Kakashi.lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku 'indah'nya tanpa peduli angin yang menerpa karena mereka tengah berdiri di Balkon menara. Tangan kirinya memegang pembatas Balkon.

Guy hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya ketika menerima sapaan balik dari _rival_ abadinya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri Kotetsu seraya menatap pemandangan hutan, matanya menatap teduh, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau _Ninja_ dengan plaster melintang di hidungnya ini adalah pecinta keindahan alam. Bahkan sangking cintanya pada keindahan alam, Izumo pernah dia ajak ke timur laut _Konoha_ hanya untuk melihat _landscape_ indah _Konoha_ di kala sore.

Matanya melirik sekilas pada _Kunoichi_ yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya, ayolah, juga sudah rahasia umum kalau Kotetsu menyimpan perasaan pada _Heiress_ _Inuzuka_ ini. Bayangkan, tatapan teduhnya sang nona _Inuzuka_ saja sudah membuatnya hampir kena serangan jantung, apalagi berdiri bersebelahan seperti ini.

Dahi Kotetsu langsung berkerut saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hana _Inuzuka_ yang sedang gusar entah karena apa.

''Hana, ada apa?''

_Kunoichi_ yang dipanggil Hana hanya menoleh singkat, namun dari tatapannya saja Kotetsu sudah mengerti kalau dia sedang khawatir. Apa mungkin si tomboy manis ini sedang khawatir pada adiknya, Kiba? Ini seperti bukan dirinya saja.

''Tenanglah Hana, mereka pasti bisa,'' ucap Kotetsu pada Hana sambil memberikan senyum teduhnya.

Hana hanya tersenyum kecut. ''Bukan itu,'' gumam Hana seraya menunduk, sedikit dia selipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga bagian kanan. Tangan mungilnya memegang erat pembatas balkon. ''Hanya saja, fisik Kiba sedang tidak _fit_ sewaktu ingin berangkat,'' jawab Hana seraya menatap kedepan, menatap hamparan daun hijau milik beribu pohon hutan kematian di bawah sana.

''Tidak _fit_ katamu?'' Tanya Kotetsu seraya mengulang perkataan Hana, dapat dia lihat kalau wanita itu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Walaupun Kiba itu pembangkang, tapi walau bagai manapun dia sangat mengerti tentang bocah itu, selalu ceria dan semangat, selalu sigap dengan segala misi. Tapi kalau sedang tidak _fit_ seperti itu, apa dia bisa seceria seperti biasanya. ''Lalu, kenapa kau mengizinkannya untuk ikut ujian?'' Tanya Kotetsu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Hana hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. ''Kau seperti tidak kenal dia saja,'' ucap Hana.

~oOo~

Di hutan itu terdapat sebuah mulut gua yang berada tepat sebagai dinding sungai, aliran sungai nampak tenang sebelum ada sedikit gelombang yang berarti menandakan ada pergerakan pada permukaan atau di di dasar sungai.

Tak berapa lama, terlihat dua orang keluar dari dalam gua dengan mengenakan penutup kepala dan berjubah hitam dengan beberapa gambar awan merah di beberapa bagian. Satu dari mereka berjalan bungkuk atau boleh dibilang seperti merangkak dengan ekor yang sekilas terlihat seperti buntut Kalajengking, pemilik buntut itu juga mengenakan _masker_ hitam, dengan pandangan kosong dia berjalan dan menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh kiri kanan.

Satunya lagi terlihat seperti manusia biasa, berjalan santai dengan kedua kaki. Rambut kuningnya sedikit mencuat hingga menutupi mata kirinya, dari hidung hingga tumit tertutupi oleh jubah, yang terlihat hanyalah mata birunya dan sebagian pipinya yang tak tertutupi oleh kain, sekilas memang nampak seperti perempuan sebelum...

''Sasori-_danna,''_ Sebelum suara khas laki-laki miliknya memecah keheningan mereka yang kini tengah berjalan santai di atas air.

''Panggil aku Hiruko ketika aku memakai Boneka ini, Deidara,'' ucap sang sosok yang berjalan sangat bungkuk di sebelah laki-laki yang dipanggil Deidara, walau begitu dia tidak menoleh.

Deidara hanya memutar matanya bosan. ''Baiklah, Hiruko, un. Kalau boleh tanya, apa _Jinchuriki_ _Shukaku_ langsung kita bunuh saja, un?'' Tanyanya sambil sedikit mendongak menatap langit biru, mereka baru beberapa menit meninggalkan markas rahasia mereka berdua, sebelumnya sempat mengadakan kontak ilusi dengan anggota yang lain mengenai segala kemampuan dan kekurangan dari _Bijuu_ yang akan mereka tangkap.

Merekalah satunya-satunya _Organisasi_ _hitam_ yang paling berani mengumpulkan kesembilan _Bijuu,_ dengan hanya beberapa anggota. Di sepanjang sejarah _Shinobi,_ belum ada yang mengetahui tentang _visi_ dan _misi_ kelompok ini, karena memang mereka belum menampakan teror mereka terhadap sejumlah _Jinchuriki_ yang dimiliki oleh berbagai Desa.

_Jinchuriki_ itu tidak hanya dimiliki oleh Desa-desa besar saja seperti _Hachibi_ dari _Kumogakure_ atau juga _Shukaku_ yang akan mereka buru ini dari _Sunagakure._ Tapi juga tersebar keseluruh penjuru, seperti misalkan _Kunoichi_ dari kampung halaman Kakuzu, _Kusagakure,_ _Jinchurikinya_ adalah _Kunoichi_ bernama Fuu. Target mereka setelah Gaara, mereka akan mengejar Fuu sang-_Jinchuriki_ _Bijuu_ ekor tujuh itu.

Menurut Pain, dengan berhasilnya mereka mengumpulkan kesembilan _Bijuu_, mereka akan menguasai dunia dengan hanya tunduk pada satu perintah. Juga mereka akan membangunkan _Juubi_ sang _Bijuu_ ekor sepuluh dengan menyatukan _Bijuu_ yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

Tapi nampaknya, kerja mereka ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, mengingat yang akan mereka tangkap ini adalah _Bijuu,_ monster berekor yang tak pernah habis kekuatan, membuat Deidara sedikit ragu dengan itu, walau nyatanya, Itachi dan Kisame sudah berhasil menangkap _Ghobi_ sang _Bijuu_ ekor lima. Tapi itu'kan dengan bantuan _Samehada_ milik Kisame yang menyerap _Chakra_ dan _Genjutsu_ level dewa _Tsukoyomi_ milik Itachi. _Sial,_ _Uchiha_ _memang_ _brengsek,_ batin Deidara.

''Kalau _Shukaku_ berontak, baru kita serap paksa dari _Jinchuriki,_ mau dia tewas atau tidak, itu tergantung dari kuat tidaknya tubuhnya dalam menahan goncangan itu,'' jawab Hiruko dingin, tanpa peduli.

Deidara sedikit melirik Hiruko atau tepatnya Sasori yang berada di dalam tubuh boneka bernama Hiruko tersebut. _Puppet_ _master_ satu ini memang kadang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, tapi dia cukup patuh pada perintah ketua.

''Jujur saja, dari semua tugas, baru kali ini aku ikut menangkap _Bijuu,_ un. Apa itu tidak apa-apa, un?'' Tanya Deidara, kini mereka tidak lagi berjalan di atas air. Selang beberapa lama berjalan di bibir sungai, akhirnya mereka memasuki kawasan hutan lebat di timur laut _Sunagakure_.

Kali ini Hiruko menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah kearah kirinya, dia mendongak menatap Deidara yang kini berkeringat dingin entah karena apa. ''Lebih baik kau diam, dan tunggu sampai tugas berlangsung,'' ucapnya seraya kembali menatap kedepan lagi.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya suasana hening tercipta diantara kedua _Master_ tersebut.

~oOo~

''Dia _Bunshin_, Sakura,'' ucap Sai seraya tersenyum palsu padahal dibelakangnya sudah berdiri lima _monster_ mengerikan yang berasal dari kertas yang dia gambar. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan _Bunshin_ itu dengan seksama, setidaknya enam tahun menjadi anggota satuan _NE_ _ANBU_ membuatnya memiliki intuisi yang cukup tinggi untuk menganalisa semuanya.

Dari tersenyum saja saat _Bunshin_ itu seperti tidak hidup, mau ngaku-ngaku kalau dia bukan _Bunshin?_ Memang, dia punya _Chakra_ yang setimpal dengan Manusia pada umumnya, tapi _Bunshin_ tetaplah _Bunshin._ Perbedaan antara Sai dan _Bunshin_ itu adalah, _Bunshin_ mati, Sai hidup, karena memang hanya itu yang bisa Sakura pikirkan sekarang. Sai benar, dari cara tersenyum saja dia sudah terlihat seperti tidak hidup.

_Bunshin_ itu sedikit menderakan lehernya, memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan diiringi suara tulang leher yang bergemeretak sebelum menatap Sakura dan Sai dengan pandangan sinis.

''Bagaimana kita akan memulai ini?'' Tanya _Shinobi_ _Sunagakure_ itu dengan santai. ''Bagaimana dengan ini saja,'' gumamnya seraya merapal _segel_ dengan cepat.

Sai dan Sakura segera melakukan posisi bertarung ala Tim 7, namun sayangnya disini yang ada hanya mereka berdua dengan ditemani _Bunshin_ musuh yang akan menyerang mereka.

_Shinobi_ itu selesai merapal _segel_ dengan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat penuh sehingga menggembung, sedikit mendongak sebelum berteriak dengan lantang. ''Elemen angin: Jurus bola angin!'' Teriaknya.

Sekitar sepuluh bola angin _transparan_ dengan diameter tiga puluh _centimeter_ melesat kearah Sai dan Sakura yang terbelalak saat melihat sepuluh bola itu membuat sebuah lubang besar pada pohon yang terlewati.

Sai dengan cepat menggambar tembok di kertasnya sebelum berteriak. ''_Ninpou:_ _Chouju_ _Giga!''_ Seru Sai seraya membentangkan kertasnya kedepan dengan memposisikan bagian gambar di depan seolah-olah menyambut serangan yang akan datang.

Mata Sakura dan _Shinobi_ _Bunshin_ itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat sebuah tembok dengan tinggi Lima kaki menjulang dihadapan mereka, kesepuluh bola angin milik _Shinobi_ _Bunshin_ itu lenyap tak berdaya saat membentur tembok besar yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah gambar hasil goresan tinta Sai.

''A-apa? D-darimana datangnya tembok itu?'' Gumam sang _Shinobi_ sebelum ingatannya pulih dari syok sesaat yang di alami.

_Flashback:_ _On._

_''Ninpou:_ _Chouju_ _Giga!''_

_Bumm..._

_Seluruh_ _pohon_ _langsung_ _tumbang_ _seketika,_ _namun_ _juga_ _ada_ _yang_ _tertindih_ _oleh_ _sebuah_ _tembok_ _besar_ _yang_ _awalnya_ _hanyalah_ _sebuah_ _gambar_ _dari_ _goresan_ _tinta_ _milik_ _Shinobi_ _Konoha_ _berkulit_ _putih_ _pucat._

Flashback: Off.

''Oh, begitu,'' gumam sang _Bunshin_ sebelum menyeringai kemenangan. Dia berdiri kembali dengan tegak sebelum mengigit jari jemarinya hingga berdarah dan menghentakan telapak tangannya kepermukaan tanah, sebuah _relief_ tulisan _kanji_ kuno kontan nampak ditanah saat telapak tangan itu menyentuh permukaan tanah.

''Elemen tanah: Tapak naga tanah.'' Gumamnya.

_Krtt..._

_'Jadi_ _jika_ _memang_ _dia_ _bisa_ _membuat_ _gambar_ _menjadi_ _senjatanya._ _Yang_ _bisa_ _kita_ _lakukan_ _saat_ _ini_ _hanyalah_ _menunggu_ _jurus_ _itu_ _memudar,_ _serangan_ _berikutnya_ _mungkin_ _akan_ _datang_ _dari_ _Kunoichi_ _itu.'_ Batin sang _Bunshin_ sambil tersenyum di tengah berjongkoknya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masih menyentuh permukaan tanah.

Mata sang _Bunshin_ langsung berkilat saat melihat _refleksi_ tembok besar itu yang mulai memudar sebelum mencair menjadi tinta. ''Kau akan melihat kolam tinta bocah. Wahai Naga tanah, tunjukan agungnya telapakmu!'' Teriak _Bunshin_ itu sebelum tanah di sekitar mengalami keretakan pada beberapa bagian dan pada akhirnya tanah merembes masuk kedalam perut bumi dengan meninggalkan bentuk tapak besar.

Debu masih berhamburan di udara sehingga sedikit menutup pandangan, namun _Bunshin Shinobi_ _Kirigakure_ itu sangat yakin kalau kedua _Chunnin_ _Konoha_ terkena serangannya walau tidak telak.

Dia tersenyum seraya menegakkan tubuhnya, senyumnya makin lebar saat debu-debu yang menutupi pandangan sudah lenyap terbawa angin yang menampakan lahan kosong tanpa adanya kehidupan yang berdiri disana. Namun senyumnya seketika memudar saat dia melihat sebuah bayangan di tanah.

Mata sang _Bunshin_ membelalak lebar sebelum dia mendongak, mendapati seorang _Kunoichi_ berambut merah jambu yang dengan semangatnya melompat dari seekor burung raksasa seraya berteriak kesetanan di udara.

''_Shanarooo!''_

_Dhuar..._

Dan disusul dengan sebuah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan hutan itu seketika, juga turut merubuhkan beberapa pohon terdekat.

Sai yang melihat itu dari atas burung hanya mampu meringis melihat tindakan Sakura, tidak habis pikir dengan _Taijutsu_ Sakura yang sebenarnya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari amukan Nona Tsunade saat lagi _depresi_ atau _Frustasi_ dengan tingkah Naruto.

Yah, Sakura adalah murid _Godaime_ _Hokage_, secara tidak langsung Sakura juga menuruni sifat sang _Medic-nin_ yang terkenal hingga keseluruh penjuru negeri _Shinobi_.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Tsunade _Namekuji_ atau Senju Tsunade? Salah satu anggota _Sannin_ yang paling ditakuti pada masa perang dunia _Shinobi_ ketiga yang dijuluki _The_ _Greet_ _Ninja_ _Warr._ Bahkan Chyio no Akasuna dari _Sunagakure_ yang tersohor dalam membuat racun tanpa _vaksin_ semasa perangpun dapat Tsunade patahkan dengan kejeniusannya dalam meracik obat-obatan.

Selain di bidang _medis_, menurut yang Sai dengar dari Yamato _Taichou_ dan Kakashi-_san,_ dengan sekali jentikan jaripun, satu rumah akan tersapu rata oleh Tsunade. Barang tidak mungkin Sakura juga akan seperti itu, mengingat satu pukulan saja, seratus meter persegi hutan saja langsung gundul hanya karena satu pukulan, jadi bisa kau bayangkan kalau dia melayangkan berkali-kali pukulan dengan _intensitas_ yang luar biasa, bisa-bisa setengah _Konoha_ porak poranda hanya karena ulahnya seorang.

Jika mengingat Sakura, maka Naruto dan Sasuke pasti terbersit dalam benak Sai. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tiga orang ini sampai mereka berpisah dan Tim tujuh harus _Vakum?_ Padahal, formasi mereka sangatlah _elit._

Bayangkan saja, di posisi terdepan ada Naruto dengan Rasenggan yang dipelajari dari Jiraiya. Itu sudah cukup untuk _menetralisir_ _area_ depan, di belakang akan ditambah dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke yang masing-masing dari mereka memiliki _Sharinggan_ yang mampu menjadi _back-up_ terbaik. Selain itu, tim tujuh akan ditambah basis _medic_ handal yang merupakan murid dari _Hokage._ Tim tujuh sudah sempurna, bahkan se-_batalyon_ _Shinobi_ pun hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka saja kalau kelompok ini kembali.

Tapi daripada itu, Sai lebih baik memilih untuk tidak angkat suara, dia belumlah genap satu tahun dengan kelompok _elit_ ini, jadi lebih baik pahami dulu baru mencoba untuk menengahi mereka, lebih baik seperti itu.

''Hei! Sai!''

Teriakan dari bawahsana sukses membuat Sai melongok kembali kebawah untuk melihat sang pemilik suara, Sai sedikit memamerkan senyumannya pada Sakura yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu memang nampak tidak berubah walau bagaimanapun semenjak mereka pertama bertemu.

Burung raksasa yang dia tunggangi menukik tajam kebawah, tepat mengarah satu meter di belakang Sakura sebelum berubah menjadi tinta kembali. Sai melompat.

_Tapp..._

''Nah, sekarang bagaimana?'' Tanya Sai setelah menyimpan gulungan kertas yang menjadi media _Ninjutsu_nya.

Sakura hanya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum membuang muka dengan pipi merona. Tangan kiri berkacak pinggang. ''Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan, jarak tempuh masih jauh dan kita harus bergegas,'' Jawab Sakura namun sesekali melirik laki-laki mantan _NE_ _ANBU_ itu dan reaksi Sai tetap saja sama, tanpa ekspresi laki-laki itu tersenyum.

Sai hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum mengeluarkan peta dari ranselnya. Sesaat setelah membentangkan peta besar itu Sai terdiam. ''Uhm... Saku, ini arahnya kemana, ya?''

Ingin rasanya Sakura menghadiahi Sai dengan tinjunya kalau tidak mengingat ini tengah dalam misi, urat-urat di dahinya berkedut menampakan perempatan yang tak nampak jelas di jidat ehemlebarehem miliknya.

''Kemarikan peta itu,'' ucap Sakura seraya mengambil paksa peta malang itu dari tangan Sai. Kini giliran Sakura yang membentangkan peta lebar itu di depan wajahnya. Matanya mengerjap, sesekali celingukan kesan-kemari sebelum menggulungnya dan memasukan peta itu kedalam wadah dan menyegelnya.

Sakura berbalik badan memunggungi Sai, menghadap tepat ke arah barat namun selisih sedikit dua puluh derajat, tangannya menunjuk kearah barat. ''Arahnya kesana,'' ucap Sakura, lalu berbailk badan. ''Butuh waktu dua belas jam perjalanan, kita akan istirahat setelah menempuh tiga jam perjalanan,'' Tambah Sakura sambil sedikit mendongak menatap Sai yang berdiri di depannya.

Sai tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini, Sakura memang spesial dari _Kunoichi_ manapun, dan..., du-dua belas jam? Untung dia bukan Naruto, kalau iya, mungkin saat ini laki-laki itu akan menjerit minta istirahat dengan sedikit tambahan 'Dattebayooo'. Mengingat itu Sai jadi tidak ingin 'mencicipi' bogem mentah dari tangan mungil sang _Heiress_ _Haruno_, bisa K.O sebelum bertarung dia.

Maka dengan itu, Sai hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya dengan sedikit senyuman palsu karena mau bagaimanapun dia belumlah bisa menguasai _ekspresi_nya, terakhir kali dia menunjukan _ekspresi_nya Naruto hampir menermkamnya—padahal Naruto sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus selalu jujur dalam berkata—karena dia menyebut Ino adalah _Kunoichi_ terseksi yang pernah dia temui 'en sukses ngebuat ntu _Kunoichi_ tersenyum malu-malu. Itu benar'kan, Ino memang yang terkseksi di angkatan _Rookie_ 12, ada yang salah? Kenapa Naruto malah berniat sekali ingin menerkamnya waktu itu?

''Sai, kau mau aku tinggal?'' Ucap Sakura yang kini sedikit jengah pada laki-laki berkulit putih pucat yang tengah bengong sendiri di bekas medan tempur mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sai sedikit tersentak saat mendengar nada bosan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, dia sedikit mengangguk lalu berjalan menyusul Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan hutan lebat _Hi_ _no_ _Kuni._ _Ternyata,_ _memang_ _sulit_ _untuk_ _jujur, _b Sai.

~oOo~

''Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ini?'' Tanya Chouji seraya memamerkan pahatannya pada Shikamaru yang kini berbaring di dahan pohon besar tempat mereka beristirahat sejenak.

Shikamaru hanya sedikit melirik bosan, sejak kapan laki-laki pecinta kuliner ini bisa memahat? Shikamaru hanya sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu beralih pada langit biru yang sedikit nampak di antara rerimbunan daun hijau yang menghalangi Matahari untuk menyinari mereka secara langsung.

Neji yang berada pada ranting paling atas hanya memanfaatkan keadaan senggang untuk bermeditasi, mencoba untuk menyatukan diri pada alam sekitar seraya memejamkan mata. Di _Konoha_, kalau sedang tidak ada misi, ini bisa dia lakukan seharian, secara tidak langsung, dia menyukai kegiatan ini apalagi di dekat air terjun.

Mengingat _Konoha_ dia jadi ingat _Kunoichi_ bercepol dua di tim mereka, pipi Neji sedikit bersemu mengingatnya sebelum sedetik kemudian rona itu menghilang.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana senyum wanita itu, namun entah kenapa ehemTentenehem selalu mudah putus asa. Kalau Guy-_Sensei_ tidak memaksanya mungkin _Kunoichi_ itu tidak akan ikut, mengingat ini dia jadi teringat dengan Hinata. Sedang apa sekarang putri malu itu? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Shikamaru berani bersumpah atas jenggot guru Asuma kalau tadi dia sempat melihat rona merah di pipi Neji. Apa yang sedang Chunnin kelas S itu pikirkan?

~oOo~

Sekejap, kalian hanya akan melihat bayangan berwarna hijau dan putih yang tengah melesat dengan melompati dahan-dahan pohon itu. Namun jika ditilik lebih dalam, ternyata mereka adalah _Shinobi_ dan _Kunoichi_ dari Konoha.

''Lee, apa masih jauh?'' Tanya Tenten yang kini ikut berlari di belakang laki-laki yang dia panggil Lee.

_Shinobi_ dengan pakaian serba hijau sedikit menoleh dengan cengiran lebarnya. ''Kau mau aku jujur apa tidak Tenten?''

Tenten berpikir sejenak disela loncatannya pada ranting-ranting pohon. Tidak dia hiraukan teriknya Matahari yang menembus rimbunnya dedauanan. ''Kenapa? Perjalanan kita masih jauh, ya?'' Tanya Tenten berusaha menebak sendiri.

Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Lee lewat sebuah anggukan cukup membuatnya merasa sebal.

~oOo~

Iruka duduk dengan resah di ruangan Tsunade sang _Godaime-Hokage_, sesekali dia menghembuskan nafasnya singkat juga dengan sesekali melirik takut pada sang Hokage walau Tsunade yang kerap di panggil _Namekuji_ Tsunade itu dengan segan.

Sedangkan Tsunade hanya menyangga dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang di lipat. Alisnya sedikit naik sebelah melihat Iruka yang keadaannya seperti di _interogasi._

''Ada apa Iruka?'' Tanya Tsunade seraya memecah kesunyian, semenjak Iruka masuk ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya entah kenapa ruangan terasa dingin.

Iruka memberanikan diri untuk menatap Tsunade. ''Maksud kedatangan saya, saya hanya ingin mengusulkan pendapat saya mengenai Ujian ini,'' jawab Iruka dengan penuh nada hormat.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum singkat begitupun dengan Shizune yang kini berdiri di samping mereka dengan memeluk seekor babi kecil.

''Mengenai Ujian atau mengenai Naruto?''

Iruka membeku seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade, wajahnya seketika memucat. Tadinya dia sempat mengira kalau Tsunade tidak akan tau maksud kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Iruka menunduk, mungkin namun sesaat kemudian kembali menatap Tsunade.

''Iya,'' jawab Iruka. ''Saya hanya ingin mengusulkan pengawasan terhadap Naruto.''

Tsunade tersenyum singkat disela fokusnya pada lembar dokumen yang ada di atas meja. ''Adakalanya ego itu menjadi hal yang berguna Iruka,'' ucap Tsunade seraya menggulung kertas dokumen dan menaruhnya. ''Dan untuk saat ini, kau mengajukan perihal apapun tidak akan dapat diterima.''

Iruka menghela nafas kecil. Dia sudah mengira semua akan berjalan tidak lancar seperti yang dia inginkan, sebenarnya dia sedikit khawatir pada Naruto yang baru datang dari perjalanan jauh bersama Jiraiya dan kini malah ikut perlombaan ujian naik ketahap _Joonin._ Kalau saja Naruto bukan _Jinchuriki_, Iruka berani bertaruh kalau Naruto akan berteriak kesetanan untuk minta istirahat.

Dia sedikit menunduk untuk tidak menatap langsung kearah mata cokelat manis milik _Godaime-sama_ karena itu tidaklah sopan.

''Tapi kau harus yakin, kalau dia akan bisa. Kau menjaganya waktu kecil dan orang pertama yang dia kenal bukan? Jadi secara tidak langsung kau sudah dia anggap sebagai Ayah. Dan sebagai Ayah, sepatutnya kau memberinya semangat, bukan pengawasan yang sama saja kau meragukan kemampuannya.''

Kalimat bijak dari Tsunade membuat Iruka sedikit tersentak kaget, apalagi sosok di depannya ini menyinggung masa kecil Naruto yang dimana pada masa itu hanya dia seorang yang mau merawat Naruto dengan tulus tanpa ikut mencemooh atau mengucili bocah itu, hingga Naruto kecil masuk _Academy_ _Shinobi_ _of_ _Konohagakure_ _no_ _sato._ Berpikir begitu senyum Iruka sedikit terkembang.

Ya. Tsunade-sama benar, sebagai sosok yang di anggap Ayah, aku harus mendukungnya. Batin Iruka, sesaat kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya, memberi salam sopan dan beranjak meninggalkan kantor _Hokage_ dengan rasa bangga. Tentu saja, walau Naruto bukanlah anaknya, tapi entah kenapa bocah itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

~oOo~

''Bagaimana Juugo?''

''Burung ini bilang, kalau kuil kematian masih sangat jauh. Butuh waktu seminggu untuk sampai tujuan walau kita berlari seperti biasanya.''

''APA!''

''Hn, berarti peta yang kau pegang, Karin, hanya sebuah taktik mereka.''

''Bisa jadi begitu, ujian macam apa ini!''

Suasana kelompok _Hebi_ kini tengah heboh sesaat setelah menerima informasi letak kuil kematian dari seekor burung yang kebetulan melakukan _Migrasi_ hingga kebetulan melewati kuil kematian.

Juugo hanya terdiam sementara Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

~oOo~

''Bagaimana Ino?''

''Memang benar, peta yang kita pakai ternyata palsu. Elang yang barusan mengatakan kalau darisini menuju kuil kematian membutuhkan waktu seminggu dan itupun belum dihitung istirahatnya kita di perjalanan. Itu berarti akan lebih dari seminggu,'' Jawab Ino panjang lebar sesaat setelah dia melepas _jutsu_ andalannya pada burung elang yang tadi sedang meliuk-liuk di udara. Dari burung itu Ino mendapatkan _informasi_ nyata mengenai letak dan jarak tempuh menuju ke kuil kematian.

Dugannya memang tepat. Kalau hanya memakan waktu dua-jam terasa ada yang mengganjal untuk jarak tempuh ke target yang dirasa terlalu dekat. Dan nyatanya memang benar! Peta sialan itu ternyata memang peta palsu.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai peta palsu, Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin saat mata Ino melirik kearahnya dengan diiringi hawa-hawa pekat. Dia kenal hawa apa ini, dia sudah sering menerima perlakuan apa selanjutnya setelah hawa ini keluar dari Kekasihnya. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian tangan mungil Ino melayang untuk memberikan sebuah 'sentuhan' di kepalanya. Tapi berhubung dia bisa menghindar dengan cepat, usah Ino hanya sia-sia.

Dengan cepat Naruto berpindah tempat kebelakang Ino yang mana gadis itu tengah sempoyongan karena pukulan maut dengan penuh tekanan, meleset jauh dari target sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai kemenangan.

''Aeh, Ino-chan. Begitu saja kau tidak bisa,'' ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek seraya memijit pelipisnya dengan menggunakan dua jari. Kepalanya sedikit menggeleng.

Ino yang mendengarnya merasa tersulut, Ino sudah biasa dengan tingkah Naruto yang kadang pamer kekuatan padanya. Dia akui sekarang Naruto tidak seperti dulu, maksudnya, kekuatanya tidak seperti dulu tapi tingkahnya tetaplah sama, kadang kekanakan kadang dewasa. Membuatnya jadi bingung.

Ino berdiri, sedikit berkacak pinggang dihadapan Kekasihnya yang tengah menyeringai kemenangan. Melihat itu Ino punya cara jitu. ''Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat satu hal,'' ucapnya dengan nada yang tak kalah mengejek disertai seringai.

Senyum Naruto langsung memudar melihat seringai Ino, dia sedikit meneguk ludah dengan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dengan waspada. ''A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Ino-_chan?''_

''Tenanglah, ini tidak akan menyakitkan. _Shintensin_ _no_ _Jutsu!''_

Naruto mangap selama beberapa detik sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba lunglai dan ambruk kepermukaan tanah seolah tanpa perlawanan macam orang mabuk yang _overdosis._ Tak berapa lama tubuhnya kembali menunjukan pergerakan yang menandakan kalau Naruto sudah siuman.

''Nah~ sekarang bagaimana?''

Ada yang sedikit aneh, cara bicara Naruto menjadi kemayu.

_'I-Ino-chan,_ _jangan_ _ambil_ _alih_ _tubuhku!'_

''Berisik ah, kan' hanya sebentar!'' Ucap Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Ino yang merasuki tubuh Naruto. Sumpah serapah dari dalam tubuh itu tidak dia hiraukan seraya bangkit dan menepuk beberapa bagian yang kotor.

Mata biru milik Naruto itu kemudian mengarah pada sesosok tubuh yang kini terduduk seraya menunduk tepat dibawah pohon. Dia mengambil langkah mendekat dan menyibakan helai rambut yang berwarna kuning pucat untuk tidak mempersulitnya melihat wajah gadis yang kini tengah terpejam.

''Tubuhku memang seksi,'' gumamnya dengan kenarsisan tingkat tinggi, Ino yang kini tengah menggunakan tubuh Naruto memperhatikan dengan jelas paras tubuhnya yang asli yang kini tengah terpejam karena efek dari jurus andalan klannya.

Setelah mengamati tubuhnya yang asli, Ino yang tengah menggunakan tubuh Naruto segera bangkit. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuh lalu dia menghela nafas. Sementara itu jiwa Naruto tengah uring-uringan karena tubuhnya di ambil alih oleh Ino.

Ino menyeringai saat tangannya tidak sengaja memegang tas kecil yang penuh dengan _Kunai_ yang tadi Naruto gunakan untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia heran dengan _jutsu_ andalan Kekasihnya itu, dan juga, seperti apasih rasanya berpindah tempat dari suatu tempat ketempat yang lain dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Mata Naruto langsung melotot horor saat Ino yang menggunakan tubuhnya tengah memegang beberapa _Kunai_ _Jikkukan_ ditangan kanan. Karena Naruto hanya melihat daerah depan dan tidak bisa melihat _ekspresi_ Ino, maka dia mengigit kuku dengan khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Ino mencoba untuk menggunakan _Jutsu_ andalannya?

''Hmmm... Sebenarnya Naruto-kun, apa penggunaan _Jutsu_ ini menggunakan segel tangan?'' Tanya Ino.

Jiwa Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kandang Kyuubi masih tidak 'ngeh' dengan pertanyaan Ino karena khawatir. _'Tidak_, _karena_ _kertas_ _kuning_ _itu_ _adalah_ _segelnya, mempunyai daya respon tinggi bila sudah terlempar. Tapi_ _kalau_ _menggunakannya_ _dalam_ _jumlah_ _banyak,_ _maka_ _pasti akan_ _menggunakan_ _segel_ _tangan.'_

...

...

...

_'I-Ino-chan!_ _Jangan_ _dengarkan_ _ucapanku_ _yang_ _barusan!'_

Ino menyeringai kemenangan saat mendengar jawaban Naruto dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya yang merupakan mata Naruto itu menatap sebilah _Kunai_ dengan pandangan ingin tau. Penasaran mengalahkan imannya untuk menuruti ucapan Naruto.

''Akan kita coba jurusmu!''

Dengan sigap dan sekuat tenaga dia melemparkan _Kunai_ yang terlilit kertas kuning itu kearah timur dengan lemparan jarak jauh semacam lempar lembing.

Ketika _Kunai_ itu menyentuh tanah di jarak delapan ratus meter. Kontan saja tubuh Naruto yang dirasuki Ino langsung melesat kearah Kunai itu berada dalam kecepatan tinggi hingga hanya seberkas cahaya kuning yang tertinggal.

_Whusss..._

_Brakkk!_

Tubuh Naruto langsung berhenti dengan kasar di depan sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya kini tengah berguguran. Tepat dibawah tubuhnya tertancap sebilah _Kunai_ yang tadi dilemparkan.

Semua hening selama beberapa saat. Hembusan angin terdengar jelas disela keheningan yang melanda. Sementara Naruto yang Jiwanya tengah terblokir di depan kandang Kyuubi ikutan terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

''Ugh...,''

Dan erangan kesakitan itu memecah kesunyian di tengah hutan Negara _HI_.

_'I-no-chan._ _Kau_ _tidak_ _apa-apa?'_

''Sa-sakit Naruto, perutku bergejolak,'' gumam Ino dengan rintihan seraya memegang perut Naruto yang dia rasuki.

Sakit seketika datang dibagian perut seperti hendak memuntahkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Perih juga menyusup kemudian bersamaan dengan perut yang bergejolak ingin muntah.

_Bruukk..._

_'Ino-chan!'_

_''Dia_ _tidak_ _tau_ _konsekuensinya_ _bocah!_ _Karena_ _rasa_ _penasaran,_ _dia_ _jadi buta_ _untuk_ _menanyakan_ _efek_ _samping jurusmu_ _walau_ _dia_ _tengah_ _menggunakan tubuhmu,''_

_'Diamlah_ _Kyuu!_ _Ino-chan,_ _jawab_ _aku._ _Apa_ _yang_ _terjadi?'_

''Ohokk!''

Darah kental keluar dari mulut saat Ino memuntahkan isi perut, darah mengalir dengan deras dari sisi mulutnya. Tangan kiri memegang perut dengan sedikit meremasnya hanya untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari dalam perut.

''Sa-sakit Naruto, ke-kenapa sesakit ini efek sampingnya?'' gumam Ino.

_'Itu_ _tidak_ _penting,_ _sekarang_ _kembalilah_ _ketubuhmu.'_

_''Kau_ _gila_ _bocah?_ _Jarak_ _jurus_ _Shintensin_ _dari_ _sini_ _ke_ _tubuhnya_ _yang_ _asli_ _sangatlah_ _jauh_ _Jurusnya_ _bisa saja_ _meleset_ _dan_ _itu_ _sangatlah_ _berbahaya!''_

_'Kalau_ _begitu_ _kau_ _transfer_ _tubuhku_ _kembali_ _ketempat tadi,'_

_''A-apa?_ _Ck,_ _dasar_ _merepotkan!''_

Tiba, timbul cahaya berwarna hijau terang yang menyinari tubuh Naruto dari bawah. Di permukaan tanah tempat datangnya sinar aneh berwarna hijau itu, terdapat beberapa tulisan _kanji _lalu berputar dengan cepat mirip _gansing. _Lalu semua menghilang, bagaikan debu yang terbawa angin, suasana tempat berdiri seorang tadi kembali sepi kentara mirip sebelumnya seoalah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_whusss..._

Ino memang tengah mem'bajak' tubuh Naruto, tapi dia belum tau mengenai perihal Naruto yang merupakan _Jinchuriki_ _Bijuu_ ekor sembilan. Oleh karena itu pula, dia tidak mendengar debat konyol antara Naruto dan Kurama karena dia belum bertemu langsung dengan _Kyuubi_ _no_ _Kurama_. Singkatnya, kalau ada seseorang yang bertemu langsung dengan Kyuubi, maka secara tidak sadar dia juga bisa mendengar suara Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dan karena itu pula, di tengah rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dia jadi tidak sadar saat Kyuubi _mentransfer_ tubuh Naruto kembali ketempat peristirahatan mereka yang semula.

Ditengah rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu matanya sudah berkunang-kunang atau bisa dibilang pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dia baru sadar kalau efek samping dari jusur ini sangatlah menyakitkan, tapi kenapa Naruto tidak pernah terlihat kesakitan saat menggunakan jurus ini lebih dari satu kali? Sedangkan dia baru satu kali dan efeknya sesakit seperti ini.

_'__Ino-chan,_ _dengarkan aku!_ _Aku_ _akan_ _mentransfer_ _jiwamu_ _kembali_ _ketubuhmu._ _Sampai_ _saat_ _itu,_ _tolong_ _kau_ _beri_ _aku_ _pertolongan_ _pertama_ _dengan_ _segera_ _pada_ _tubuhku,_ _mengerti?'_

Ino masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto disela rasa sakitnya. Tapi untuk disaat seperti ini, jangankan untuk menggunakan jurusnya, bergerak sedikit saja rasa sakitnya sangat luar biasa menyakitkan. Maka dengan itu dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Deg_

Tubuh Naruto langsung lunglai sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk untuk kedua kalinya. Sebelum jatuh keras ketanah.

''Arghhh!''

Ino langsung tersadar ketika mendengar erangan Naruto yang kini terbaring dibawah pohon yang rindang. Raut wajah Naruto jelas menandakan kalau dia tengah kesakitan, begitu pucat pasi.

Ino langsung bangkit dan sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya dalam kesatikan. Dia merasa sakit, tadi merasakan sakitnya sampai Jiwanya dikembalikan ketubuhnya, meninggalkan rasa sakit yang masih menyerang tubuh Kekasihnya yang kini tengah meremas rumput untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Mata Ino sedikit berair saat mendengar erangan tertahan Naruto, kalau begini jadinya, dia tidak akan menggunakan jurus itu. Tapi dia masih bingung, kenapa tadi Naruto tidak merasakan efek sampingnya saat menggunakan jurus itu walau lebih dari satu kali, tapi dia yang baru satu kali saja sudah terkena efek yang sakitnya luar biasa seperti itu?

''A-argh!''

Lamunan Ino langsung pecah. ''Te-tenaglah, akan segera aku obati rasa sakitnya.'' Seru Ino kalut. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, segera dia mengambil persediaan obat di dalam tas pinggangnya lalu memberikan obatnya pada Naruto. ''Telan perlahan, kumohon.''

Isak Ino mulai terdengar saat tak mendapat respon yang tak berarti dari obat yang dia berikan pada Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Tubuh Naruto masih gemetar menahan rasa sakit karena Ino melihatnya dengan jelas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Kekasihnya tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakit yang tadi sempat dia rasakan.

''Kumohon, cepatlah obatnya bereaksi,'' gumam Ino. ''Naruto bertahanlah!'' Ucap Ino seraya memangku kepala Naruto kepahanya. Memeluk leher laki-laki itu yang kini masih mengerang kesakitan.

Andai dia tau jika begini jadinya. Mungkin dia tidak akan melemparkan Kunai aneh itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasa penasarannya sudah tidak tersabar. Tapi sungguh...

''Naruto bertahanlah!''

Nafas Naruto memburu menahan rasa sakit. Berniat untuk tidak berteriak agar menahan rasa sakit karena Ino ada dihadapannya dan tidak mau membuat Kekasihnya terlihat khawatir lebih dari ini. Tapi rasa sakit ditubuhnya benar-benar sakit seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup, dia pernah merasakan sakit ini. Tapi saat itu ada _Bunshin_ Tsunade yang mengobatinya beserta _Katsuyu._ Naruto akui kalau Ino adalah murid Nenek Tsunade, tapi yang punya jurus paling _efektif_ penyembuhannya hanyalah Nenek Tsunade seorang.

Matanya menatap kearah langit karena tidak mau menatap Ino, karena dia takut terlihat lemah dihadapan Kekasihnya. Dia tidak suka bila pandangan iba itu datang dari Kekasihnya sendiri, dia kuat, dan tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan Ino.

Selang tiga puluh menit, saat-saat yang paling menyiksa itu berhenti. Tapi nafas Naruto masihlah menderu cepat seperti habis berlari maraton jarak jauh. Di dalam pelukan Ino dia masih sempat untuk menghirup wangi tubuh Gadisnya yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

Garis-garis cahaya yang menyeruak dari sela-sela dedaunan pohon yang rimbun menerpa tubuh mereka yang tengah berada tepat dibawah pohon tua yang besar. Posisi yang sama masih berlangsung hingga beberapa saat kemudian Ino melonggarkan pelukannya.

Dengan diliputi kekhawatiran dia menatap wajah Naruto yang kini juga balik menatap kearahnya dengan deruan nafas yang masih menggila. ''Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?'' Tanya Ino saat senyuman Naruto menyambutnya walau paras pucat Naruto tidak bisa dibantah. ''Apa sakitnya sudah mendingan?''

Mata mereka saling tatap dalam pandangan yang berbeda. Yang satu dengan pandangan teduh dan yang satu lagi dengan pandangan bersalah. Tentu Ino merasa bersalah, karena kalau bukan salahnya, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya, Naruto tidak mungkin harus menggelepar ditanah menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

''A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa,'' ucap Naruto, tapi suaranya masih terdengar lemah. Senyumnya mengembang walau bukan sebuah cengiran yang biasanya dia tampakkan.

Dia merasa risih saat tatapan Ino padanya penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Sedikit banyak bisa dia maklumi karena dia memang sadar kalau Ino sangat sulit menahan rasa penasarannya. Tapi dilain sisi dia menyesali keterlambatannya menjelaskan semua efek samping dari jurusnya sendiri.

''Kau yakin?'' Tanya Ino.

Naruto mengangguk walau masih berada di paha Ino.

Ino menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah bersalahnya, mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana wajah cantiknya ketika menahan tangis. Ini semua salahnya.

Senyum Naruto melembut seiring tangannya mengusap puncuk kepala Ino sehingga membuat perhatian gadis itu kembali padanya. Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat melihat genangan cairan dipelupuk mata Ino. Tidak pernah Naruto melihat Ino yang seperti ini, apa hanya karenanya Ino mampu seperti ini? Entah kenapa dia jadi rindu jitakan dan teriakan dari Ino.

''Kau..., menangis hanya karena aku?''

''Tentu saja, _Baka_! A-aku khawatir, maafkan aku,''

''Sudahlah Ino-_chan._ Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja.'' Ucap Naruto untuk menenangkan Ino.

''Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Nafasmu saja masih tidak beraturan!'' Seru Ino seraya menggenggam erat baju bagian dada Naruto, menahan gejolaknya untuk tidak tersedu lagi seperti tadi.

Dia tidak menyangka semua akan terjadi seperti ini. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal yang sudah dia lakukan untuk kesekian kali hanya karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia akui dia tidak seperti Sakura yang pintar menyimpan perasaan, dia juga akui tidak bisa seperti Hinata yang selalu tersenyum. Dia hanya ingin jadi diri sendiri tanpa harus ada yang disembunyikan di depan Kekasihnya, tapi entah kenapa semua yang dia lakukan selalu berakibat buruk. Contohnya saja, Naruto barusan hampir mati kesakitan hanya karena ulah egonya.

Berpikir begitu, Ino hanya mampu tersenyum pahit. Memang itu dia'kan? Selalu membuat orang terdekatnya merasa repot hanya karena dirinya.

''Maaf, aku tidak bisa jadi yang seperti yang kau inginkan,'' bisik Ino pelan seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, senyum lembut yang dia berikan sejak tadi rupanya hanya menambah sesal bagi Ino. Padahal, dia sudah tulus mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa Ino berkata seperti itu seolah-olah dirinya tidak berguna bagi orang yang dia sayangi? Kenapa Ino bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Perlahan, dengan setengah terbatuk Naruto meraih tangan mungil Ino yang tengah meremas _Rompi_ _Jooninnya._

''Kau ini bilang apa'sih?'' Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum saat Ino kembali memberanikan diri menatapnya, pandangannya sedikit terganggu saat angin menerpa wajahnya hingga rambut kuning jabrik sebahu itu ikut menari bersama angin. Pandangan _Blue_ _Sky_ yang tengah menahan air mata itu membuat Naruto merasa sakit di dadanya entah karena apa. ''Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja?'' Dan senyumnya terkembang kembali.

Senyum itu, Ino menyukainya. Senyum itulah yang selalu membuat Ino rindu dan berat dihatinya saat Naruto pergi jauh darinya ketika Jiraiya berkata akan mengajak Naruto pergi berpetualang sekaligus berlatih menambah kekuatan. Hingga tanpa disadari senyum itu juga yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk dekat dengan Naruto.

Di dalam benaknya selalu meminta untuk dekat laki-laki ini. Lebih dari itu hanya sebuah kebahagian tiada tara ketika mampu membuat laki-laki yang dia sayangi itu tersenyum untuknya. Semua akan terasa nyaman ketika dekatnya, hingga semua akan berpendapat kalau ini bak sebuah doramapun Ino tidak akan peduli. Ino sedikit mengusap genangan air di pelupuk matanya, lalu tersenyum manis. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama.

Ino sedikit mengelap cairan itu lalu membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. ''Syukurlah kalau begitu,'' ucap Ino seraya memeluk leher Naruto.

~oOo~

Hinata sedikit mengelap keringat yang membasahi kening dan pipi Kiba sementara laki-laki _Inuzuka_ tengah terlelap karena ulah Shino. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kiba tidak mau beristirahat padahal katahanan tubuhnya sudah menurun drastis entah karena apa, tapi yang pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan dari banyak orang, termasuk dua orang yang kini tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan meremas kain di atas sebuah nampan kecil yang diambil dari pohon oleh Shino beberapa waktu yang lalu, rambut indigonya tergerai indah saat angin membelainya, memberi sececap rasa sejuk dikala kegiatannya mengompres kening Kiba.

Sementara itu, Shino hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya menundukan kepala, kedua tangannya tersembunyi dalam saku jaket. Kaki kanannya sedikit terangkat untuk menginjak permukaan kasar pohon sementara kaki bagian kiri masih setia menjadi penopang tubuh tegapnya. Matanya yang dibalik kacamata terpejam tenang bersama hembusan nafas yang senada dengan degup jantung, pada intinya dia sedang tertidur sambil berdiri, sesuatu yang akan terdengar konyol namun itulah kenyataannya.

Sementara Hinata sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan Shino yang tengah terpejam, hari kiang tergelincir menuju peraduan. Langit mulai menjingga dengan para burung yang kembali pulang kesarang masing-masing dengan membawa sedikit nafkah untuk sang kecil yang tengah menunggu setia di sarang.

Rerumputan bergoyang senada dengan hembusan angin dikala senja hutan Negara _Hi._ Tak jauh dari lokasi peristirahatan kelompok Shino, hamparan rumput hijau membentang indah seolah menjadi sebuah keindahan yang tersembunyi di balik rerimbunan pepohonan.

Setelah memastikan suhu tubuh Kiba mulai stabil, Hinata mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, lalu duduk dengan bersimpuh di dekat tubuh sahabatnya yang merupakan anggota klan yang berdampingan dengan anjing. Sementara itu, Akamaru tengah terpejam tak jauh dari Hinata yang tengah duduk bersimpuh.

Seulas senyum mengukir paras Hinata, membuatnya tambah cantik bagaikan ratu dalam sebuah dongeng abadi seribu satu malam. Dia sedikit menghela nafas lalu mendongak dengan sedikit menyematkan helai sulur indigonya.

''Sudah sore, ya,'' gumam Hinata seraya menunduk lagi. Menatap paras Kiba sebelum bangkit menuju tas ransel yang dia taruh di dekat Shino yang berdiri sambil tidur. ''Tidak terasa sudah sore begini,'' ucap Hinata, menyulut percakapan temannya yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar pada pohon.

Namun setelah beberapa waktu tak ada jawaban dari Shino, bukannya apa, tapi kalau Hinata, Shino pasti paham kalau gadis lugu itu mencoba mengajaknya bicara dalam keheningan. Tapi diheningnya suasana ini, justru tambah hening ketika tiada sahutan dari Shino.

Hinata sedikit banyak merasa ada yang aneh, sebagai _Kunoichi_ satu-satunya dalam tim, dia juga harus menaruh perhatian pada rekannya agar tidak ada yang terlewatkan untuk sebuah sosialisasi antara anggota tim. Dengan itu, Hinata berdiri, takut-takut memegang pundak Shino.

''Shino-kun?'' Tanya Hinata, setelahnya dia sedikit terperanjat saat tubuh Shino sedikit sempoyongan namun segera tersentak kaget seolah...,

''Ah, ya, Hinata?''

''Ka-kau tertidur?''

Shino sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu menghela nafas singkat. ''Begitulah, maaf,''

Hinata tersenyum singkat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Se-sebaiknya kau istirahat sambil berbaring, ti-tidak baik kalau tidur sambil berdiri.''

Untuk saat ini Shino sedikit banyak merasa bersyukur karena tengah mengenakan jaket bertudung dengan kerah yang hampir menutupi wajahnya hingga hidung, karena kalau tidak, mungkin Hinata akan melihat rona tipis di pipinya karena merasa malu ketahuan tidur sambil berdiri. Dan sesaat, matanya teralihkan pada sosok yang tengah terbaring seraya terpejam di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang dibawahnya terlihat rindang.

Sejam yang lalu, Kiba jatuh pingsan. Entah karena kehabisan Chakra atau apa, tapi sepertinya keadaan tubuhnya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Hingga membuat Hinata harus mengompresnya seperti saat ini, bukan demam memang, tapi suhu tubuhnya perlahan-lahan meningkat, bukan sebuah gejala demam yang biasanya menurut Shino.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Hinata yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah kananya yang terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam ransel. ''Bagaimana dengan Kiba?'' Tanya Shino.

''Di-dia baik-baik saja, Shino-kun. Ketahanan tubuh Kiba-kun sedang menurun drastis, ta-tapi aku sudah memberikannya pertolongan pertama.''

''Apa itu efek dari jurus _Shinobi_ yang kita lawan tadi siang?''

Hinata sedikit menoleh kearah Shino seraya mendongak. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti dengan Shino yang kadang mudah khawatir pada anggota tim, bahkan mungkin, menurut Hinata, Shino tidak akan segan untuk kembali kesarang Naga sekalian kalau yang tertinggal di sana adalah temannya. Berpikir begitu, Hinata sangat yakin kalau hanya ada segelintir orang saja yang seperti Shino di jaman sekarang. Maka dengan itu, Hinata tersenyum, berharap temannya yang satu ini bisa tenang walau secara tidak langsung.

''Bu-bukan, ju-jurus itu memang meiliki efek terhadap tubuh ka-kalau tidak kena secara langsung, namun efek dari jurus itu sudah aku netralisir,'' jawab Hinata dengan kini kembali membongkar isi tasnya. Seingatnya, barang yang dia cari sudah dia masukan ke dalam ransel sebelum menuju gerbang _Konohagakure_ sehari yang lalu untuk mengikuti acara upacara pelepasan para _Chunnin_ untuk ujian _Survival_ di hutan yang kini tengah mereka jelajahi.

Shino memilih diam seraya duduk di dekat pohon tadi yang dia jadikan sandaran dan membuatnya tertidur tanpa sadar. Dia menghela nafas singkat sebelum menyingkap tudung jaket yang menutupi rambut hitam panjang miliknya hingga turut menutupi dahi beserta ikat kepala berlambang desa tanah airnya. Kerah jaketnya dia turunkan hingga ke bawah dagu. Sejujurnya, apa yang dia lakukan saat ini sangatlah langka dia perlihatkan pada teman-temannya. Ibaratkan guru Kakashi yang tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya secara keseluruhan, begitupun dengan dia, hanya segelintir orang yang pernah melihat wajahnya yang berkulit putih susu, hidung mancung, dagu runcing serta garis alis yang benar-benar membuatnya tampan. Hanya saja, yang benar-benar membuat teman-temannya merasa tabu adalah matanya.

Ya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun melepas kacamatanya, jadi, ketidak tahuan dalam artian yang sebenarnya adalah, bagaimana rupa Shino bila tidak mengenakan kacamata? Dan apa warna mata seorang Shino? Jika ingin bertanya pada orang yang tepat, segeralah pergi menemui pemimpin _Organisasi_ _Intel_ _Konoha_ bernama, Shibi Aburame. Atau paling tidak, bertanyalah pada jendral _Divisi_ _sabotase_, Muta Aburame. Maka jawaban yang kalian inginkan akan kalian dapatkan kalau mereka memang jujur menjawab, pasalnya, selain irit kata-kata, _Aburame_ klan kadang masuk dalam kategori klan dengan data yang masih misterius.

''Segar sekali udaranya,''

Keduannya terperanjat saat mendengar ucapan yang memecah kesunyian diantara Shino dan Hinata. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan kearah dimana Kiba yang kini tengah menyeringai kearah mereka dengan sedikit menaruh kain kompres yang menempel di dahinya ke sebuah kantong plastik.

Kiba sedikit memegang kepalanya bagian kiri dengan sedikit meringis.

''Ka-kau baik-baik saja, Ki-Kiba-kun?'' Tanya Hinata seraya bangkit dan berjalan kearah Kiba yang kini tengah bersandar pada dahan pohon.

Kiba memberikan sebuah senyum lembutnya untuk Hinata sebelum terpejam dan menghirup udara dengan tenang, menikmati setiap sensasi sejuk yang membelai wajahnya. ''Begitulah.''

''Untuk malam ini, kita bermalam di sini.''

~oOo~

''Naruto?''

...

...

_Krikkk..._ _Krikkk..._ _Kriikkk..._

Sebuah keringat dingin menetes di wajah putih Ino saat sadar kalau kekasihnya sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Berarti dia berbicara sendiri sejak tadi. Berpikir begitu Ino jadi niat sekali untuk memberikan _souvenir_ di wajah kuning langsat Naruto.

Dia sedikit menunduk, matanya yang senada dengan lautan dangkal itu kini malah memperhatikan mimik wajah kekasihnya ketika tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Astaga, dia saja baru sadar atau apa? Guratan di wajahnya Naruto kini terlihat agak menipis dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ino masih ingat dulu, waktu mereka baru memasuki _Academy_ _Shinobi_ _Konoha._ Kala itu, guaratan di pipi Naruto masih sangat nampak dan sangat sulit untuk dikatakan terlihat samar karena warnanya hitam diatas kulit kuning langsat miliknya, tentu saja hukum persamaan warna itu sangat sulit dibantah, hitam ya hitam, kuning yang kuning, jadi kalau ada warna hitam yang tertoreh di wajah berkulit kuning langsat seperti Naruto, tentu warna hitam itu akan sangat mencolok. Namun sekarang, nampaknya warna guratan itu benar-benar hanya terlihat samar, bahkan kalau tidak jeli, guratan itu tidak akan nampak diwajah Naruto.

Tapi, ada beberap hal yang membuat Ino bingung dengan warna guratan di wajah kekashinya ini. Kalau guratan itu di akibatkan oleh luka, manamungkin bisa terlihat berubah samar. Dan kalau warna itu hanyalah sebuah tato, tidak ada tinta yang akan memudar segitu rapinya, pasti akan ada bagian yang tebal dan akan ada bagian yang tipis namun kalau memang benar itu sebuah tato, mungkin dia akan menghajar Naruto kalau laki-laki itu bernita menato tubuhnya.

Senyum Ino sedikit demi sedikit terukir saat Naruto dalam tidurnya meluruskan kaki jenjang Ino yang tadi bersimpuh dengan kini berbaring di pahanya, wajah laki-laki itu terbenam diperut datar Ino yang tanpa terhalang oleh kain sementara kedua lengan kekar laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh rampingnya, benar-benar dalam keadaan tertidur, membuat Ino sedikit merasa risih.

Sedikit dia belai helaian kuning jabrik milik kekasihnya. Rasanya ada perasaan berbeda bila dekat dengan Naruto, ada rasa yang membuncah walau hanya berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki yang kini terlelap di pahanya. Rasa nyaman itu selalu hadir, ketenangan ketika bersama laki-laki itu selalu menyusup dalam relung hatinya, bermain bersama hati kecilnya yang menginginkan hal itu selalu eksis tanpa pernah memudar seiring waktu berjalan.

Walau dia akui bahwa waktu tidak pernah berhenti, setidaknya biarlah cinta itu mengalir dalam hatinya, juga walau dia tau kalau seiring datangnya cinta sejati pasti akan ada rintang abadi, setidaknya dia hanya ingin rasa kasih sayang itu masih bisa dia cecapi walau secuil sebuah simfoni abadi.

Hingga tanpa Ino sadari, itu merubah semua kepribadiannya. Memang, dia memang selalu nampak tegar dan manis di diluar, namun dia selau gundah hingga dia butuh tempat untuk bersandar pada bahu seseorang yang bisa dia jadikan pegangan. Dan keinginan untuk bersandar pada bahu seseorang itu eksis pada seorang laki-laki dengan penuh kejutan nomor satu benama Naruto bermarga suci Uzumaki, klan ketiga yang turut andil dalam pembentukan _Konohagakure_ selain klan _Senju_ dan klan _Uchiha._

''Kau tau Naruto? Aku...,'' Pipi Ino merona sebentar sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. ''Mencintaimu,'' bisik Ino seraya membelai pipi Naruto, dia kecup sejenak pipi itu sebelum menyentuhkan dahi mereka berdua.

Dia harus berterimakasih, bersyukur kalau boleh ditambahkan karena semua Do'anya yang dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama. Tidak banyak yang dia inginkan, setidaknya senyum hangat laki-laki yang selalu mengisi hatinya ini hanya untuknya.

Rambut Ino sedikit berkibar tertiup oleh angin. Dia hampir lupa kalau jubah khas angkatan _Rookie_ 12 dia tanggalkan di dekat tas ranselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka berdua begitupun dengan rompi _Chunnin_ milik Naruto, hingga kini laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan baju kaus oblong lengan panjang dan berwarna abu-abu, dibagian perut baju itu tergambar sebuah lambang desa daun tersembunyi. Namun tidak ada niatan dalam hati Ino untuk mengusaikan posisi ini, dia terlanjur merasa nyaman. Begitulah sifat alami seorang perempuan kebanyakannya, dan Ino sadari itu, jikalau sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman, maka akan tetap seperti itulah keadaannya, karena memang dia menginginkannya.

Ino sedikit menyematkan helaian rambut kuning pucat miliknya.

''Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun.''

~oOo~

Gaara kini tengah terduduk nyaman di dalam kamar apartemen yang disediakan oleh pihak _Konoha_ untuk para _Kage_ yang datang untuk turut melihat jalannya prosesi ujian naik ketahap _Joonin_. Sebenarnya Chiyo sudah mengusulkan untuk turut memasukan Temari dan Kankurou dalam ujian tersebut, namun Gaara sebagai _Kazekage_ berhak menentukan pendapat.

Maka sudah ditentukan, Temari dan Kankurou hanya boleh menerima perintah langsung dari Gaara tanpa pengecualian.

Sudah sejam ini, Gaara hanya terdiam seraya duduk di kusen jendela seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya sedikitpun tak pernah lepas dari hiruk pikuk desa _Konoha_ dibawah sana karena sekarang dia sedang ada di lantai delapan. Matanya yang hampir sama dengan warna gadis berambut yang mirip dengan permen kapas itu kini hanya memandang kosong kebawah tanpa ada rasa ingin tau. Lagipula, apanya yang ingin dia cari tau dari hiruk pikuk _Konoha_ dibawah sana? Apa dia perlu menciptakan _Suna_ _Bunshin_ hanya untuk membuat rasa penasarannya hilang? Konyol!

''Gaara?''

Gaara tak bergeming, dia kenal dengan suara itu karena memang suara itulah yang selalu mengomelinya kalau dia tidak menurut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan temari, kakaknya yang berambut kuncir empat itu.

''Kau tidak pergi kepertemuan _Kage_ di Kantor _Hokage?''_

''Sudah ada Kankurou,'' jawab Gaara singkat.

Temari yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar, pergi dari sana daripada menerima tatapan Gaara yang seolah siap membunuhnya kapanpun.

Kadang dia sedikit heran dengan adiknya itu, bila ada urusan yang menyangkut Naruto, dari tatapan tajam Gaara pasti berubah menjadi tenang. Temari memang mengerti kalau Naruto adalah teman pertama Gaara, tapi'kan tidak segitunya juga bersikap, kakaknya ini lho, bukan teman.

_Blam..._

Dan suasana kembali sunyi. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

~oOo~

Yang namanya tempat memanjatkan Do'a untuk orang-orang yang sudah gugur dalam perang memang sunyi. Begitupun dengan suasana sunyi yang tengah berlangsung di sekitar tugu monumen peringatan pahlawan _Konoha_ yang sudah gugur di medan perang.

Semua terukir disana, nama siapapun ada di sana tanpa pengecualian.

Di depan tugu monumen itu, berdiri seorang _Anbu_ dengan topeng anjing yang mana juga dibahunya terdapat seekor anjing kecil tipe pelacak berikat kepala Konoha. _Anbu_ yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu hanya terdiam seraya menatap deretan nama-nama yang terukir, di sana sebelum menghilang bersama kepulan asap tebal.

~oOo~

Kini, sekelompok _Chunnin_ itu tengah terduduk nyaman di bawah pohon, mencoba menghilangkan penat akibat terus berlari sejak tadi pagi tanpa henti meski sebenarnya mereka sempat beristirahat sebentar.

Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat tengah terduduk sepi diatas sebuah dahan pohon sementara teman-temannya di bawan sana, entah apa yang mereka lakukan tapi laki-laki ini tidak peduli.

Matanya menatap beribu binta indah yang gemerlap di langit malam dengan ditemani sunyi. Dialah _Hyuuga_ Neji, laki-laki keturunan seorang _Joonin_ level S bernama Hizashi yang juga merupakan saudara kembar Hiashi _Hyuuga._

Seperti Ayahnya, kini Neji benar-benar menjadi _Shinobi_ yang paling dibanggakan di klan mereka bersama Hinata dan Hanabi, kedua saudara sepupunya. Dengan kejeniusan yang setimpal dengan Almarhum ayahnya, dalam kurun waktu satu tahun di Academy dia sudah masuk dalam deretan _Chunnin_ dengan tingkat tiga, setara dengan Nara Shikamaru, temannya yang jenius tapi pemalas.

Neji sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dahan pohon sebelum menyusupkan kedua tangannya dalam kerah lengan bajunya.

Sementara di atas sana Neji sedang menyendiri, dibawah keadaan terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan adanya percakapan antara Shikamaru dan Chouji.

''Shika, menurutmu, apa kita bisa lolos?'' Tanya Chouji seraya menyuap nasi yang ada di kotak bentonya. Melahapnya dengan kasar bak orang yang benar-benar kelaparan.

Sementara yang di ajak mengobrol hanya menguap singkat. ''Tentu saja, memang kenapa Chouji?'' Balas tanya Shikamaru, alisnya hanya terangkat sebelah saat melihat cara makan Chouji. Dia walau sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Chouji kalau lagi makan, tetap saja ilfeel itu ada.

Dengan cepat Chouji menelan semua makanannya sebelum menegak air yang ada di dalam botol. ''Tidak, hanya saja, aku merasa tidak yakin,''

~oOo~

''Ada apa Kakashi?''

''Melaporkan hasil pengintaian _Godaime-sama.''_

''Laporkanlah.''

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, tapi rasanya dia sangat yakin untuk menyampaikan hasil pengintaian langsung pada _Godaime_ sangatlah biasa baginya. Setidaknya, sampai tadi siang dia menemukan ada yang ganjil pada tingkat _Chakra_ seorang _Kunoichi_ yang dia tau sebagai anggota tim Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, dia agak ragu dengan pengamatannya, walau dia juluki si Jenius, tapi kadang kala ada saja sebuah kesalahan yang bisa dia buat. Mungkin dia memang harus menyampaikan perihal ini.

Kakashi sedikit menghela nafas, sedikit dia singkap topeng kode anjing yang dia kenakan sebelum menampakan setengah wajahnya tanpa masker.

''Aku menemukan adanya Chakra Uzumaki—''

''Sudah pasti itu Chakra Naruto, Kakashi,'' sela Tsunade yang kini masih sibuk dengan berkasnya hingga tanpa dia sadari kalau Kakashi kini tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

''Anda masih ingat kalau saya ditugaskan untuk mengintai kelompok mana? Setidaknya itu perintah langsung dari anda.''

Gerakan tangan Tsunade seketika berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Alisnya sedikit berkerut sebelum dia membuka dokumen Misi yang tadi pagi dia simpan dilaci meja kerja. Tangannya membuka dokumen itu sejenak sebelum matanya membelalak lebar lalu dengan cepat menoleh kearah Kakashi.

''Jika anda menyuruh saya untuk mengintai kelompok lain, maka hanya kelompok itu yang akan saya intai tanpa peduli dengan kelompok lain, Tsunade-sama,''

''Ma-maksudmu, ada Uzumaki lain diluar sana selain Naruto, begitu?'' Ucapan Tsunade bergetar entah kenapa, kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri seraya menggelengkan kepala seiring ketidak percayaan mulai menjejali pikirannya.

Bukankah garis keturunan Uzumaki berdarah murni sudah wafat beberapa tahun yang lalu? Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina, adalah garis keturunan klan Uzumaki berdarah murni yang telah wafat semenjak teror Kyuubi yang menewaskan kedua orang tua Naruto itu.

Tapi, mana mungkin Kushina selamat dalam keterpurukan desa akibat ulah Kyuubi saat itu. Dia, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat bagaimana prosesi penyegelan Kyuubi yang dilakukan oleh Minato dan Kushina untuk menyelamatkan Konoha yang berujung pada tewasnya kedua pasangan muda tersebut. Oleh karena segel itupulalah, _Youndaime_ sang _Konoha_ _no_ _kiiroi_ _senkou_ di kenang abadi di hati penduduk Konoha, karena tanpa pengorbanannya yang memanggil _Shiki_ _Fujin,_ mungkin _Konoha_ tidak akan seperti sekarang.

Tapi, siapa Uzumaki ini? Tunggu, dia memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mengintai tim Sasuke, jika Kakashi menemukan adanya Chakra Uzumaki pada salah seorang diantara mereka berempat, yang pantas dicurigai hanya satu...

''Karin, wanita berambut merah darah yang merupakan anggota tim baru di Tim Ibiki dan Inoichi.''

Ucapan Kakashi kini membuat Tsunade menjadi gusar. Dia sedikit beruntung karena dari sekian banyak _Shinobi,_ hanya _Shinobi_ terpilihlah yang mampu melihat dan membedakan _Chakra_ _Uzumaki_ yang dibilang suci itu dengan _Chakra_ _Shinobi_ biasa. Beruntung _Konoha_ punya Kakashi, seorang _Shinobi_ pewaris tahta klan _Hatake_ yang terakhir yang memiliki bakat alami dalam membeda-bedakan setiap jenis _Chakra_. Sebagai rahasia yang perlu ditambahkan, Kakashilah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa Kushina merupakan anggota klan Uzumaki.

''Lalu, kita harus bagaimana Tsunade-_sama?''_ Tanya Kakashi seraya menyuruh Pakun sang anjing pendamping untuk kembali menghilang. Sementara itu Tsunade tengah memijit keningnya.

''Mau tidak mau kita harus menjaga mereka, mungkin kalau perkiraanku tidak salah, masih banyak lagi Uzumaki di luar sana,''

''Maksud anda?''

Tsunade mendongak menatap Kakashi, kini laki-laki itu sudah mengenakan masker. Mata sayu Kakashi tidak bisa membuat Tsunade berpikiran sama dengan orang-orang diluar sana yang mengatakan kalau dia terlihat seperti orang idiot, justru orang yang berpikir dia idiotlah yang pantas dipanggil idiot.

Senyumnya merekah, membuat Kakashi jadi risih melihatnya. ''Karena Uzumaki klan salah satu dari tiga klan pendiri Konoha, sebagai gantinya kita harus membuat mereka merasa aman di sini, kau mengerti?''

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebentar, lalu dengan perlahan dia kembali memakai topeng _Anbu_ _level_ _Joonin miliknya._ Sejenak menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk paham. Setelahnya ruangan kembali sunyi sama seperti saat dimana Kakashi belum datang beberap waktu yang lalu.

Berpikir Uzumaki itu jelas mengingatkannya dengan Naruto, dulu, Jiraiya pernah menyinggungnya untuk mencari Uzumaki yang masih hidup dari pembantaian itu. Tapi saat itu, Tsunade masih belum mengerti duduk permasalahannya, makanya dia menganggap itu adalah hal yang sepele, namun sekarang, semua itu terbukti, yah, mungkin masih ada banyak Uzumaki yang lolos dari pembantaian hari itu.

Tsunade tak habis pikir, orang macam apa yang berani menyerang klan abadi macam Uzumaki? Klan yang bertahtakan gen Rikudou itu bukanlah sebuah klan biasa dengan Ninjutsu yang biasa pula, tapi Ninjutsu-Ninjutsu mereka ada pada tingkat di luar nalar.

~oOo~

''Sakura, kau tidak tidur?''

Gadis dengan rambut merah jambu itu hanya menggeleng singkat, matanya menatap api unggun dengan kosong, kedua kakinya tertekuk lalu dipeluk oleh kedua lengan mungilnya.

''Aku tidak mengantuk, Sai,'' jawab Sakura seraya mendongak menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang dari balik pepohonan. Tubuhnya terbalut jubah khas _Rookie_ 12 sebagai pengganti selimut.

Sementara itu, Sai hanya berdiri diam dibelakang Sakura. Matanya memperhatikan gadis itu dari belakang dengan seksama, seolah tak mau mencari obyek lain untuk peralihan matanya.

Dinginnya suhu malam tak membuatnya merasa kedinginan, karena itu hanyalah hal yang biasa dihadapi oleh setiap _Shinobi_ manapun di dunia ini. Sai melangkah sejenak, berdiri di samping Sakura. Lalu duduk dengan perlahan.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sai yang kini juga memperhatikan api unggun. Alisnya sedikit naik sebelah. ''Sai, dimana jubahmu?'' Tanya Sakura.

Sai menoleh, menampakan senyum palsunya singkat seraya menggelengkan kepala. ''Bukankah jubah yang kau kenakan itu jubahku?''

Sakura tersentak kaget, tubuhnya seketika membeku dengan pipi yang merona. Dia baru ingat kalau jubahnya tadi sudah tidak bisa dipakai karena terkena jurus musuh yang secara spontanitas menyerang mereka. Berpikir kalau Sai merasa kedinginan juga, Sakura membuka perlahan jubahnya, bagaimanapun, ini bukan miliknya.

Disela kegiatan Sakura yang mencoba membuka setiap kancing jubah, tubuhnya membeku untuk yang kedua kalinya saat kedua tangan Sai memegang bahunya. Pipinya merona sesaat.

''Tak apa, pakai saja,'' ucap Sai yang kembali melayangkan senyum palsunya pada Sakura, dia sedikit banyak mulai bertanya kenapa pipi gadis itu bersemu. Namun dia segera membuangnya jauh-jauh dalam pikirannya, untuk itu dia akan mengurusnya nanti.

Matanya sedikit membelalak. ''Bagaimana denganmu?'' Tanya Sakura. ''Kau juga pasti kedinginan, Sai,'' tambah Sakura.

Dapat dia lihat lagi-lagi laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dengan disertai senyum yang seperti biasanya. Senyum palsu. Perlahan, senyum Sakura merekah.

''Apa ini hanya trik kau yang dapat dari buku, eh?'' Tanya Sakura sambil terkekeh, lalu memukul bahu Sai singkat sebelum tawa jahilnya mulai menjadi.

Sai terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. ''Tidak juga, masih banyak yang perlu aku baca setelah ujian ini selesai,'' jawab Sai sesekali melirik Sakura yang tengah tersenyum. Manis, pikir Sai.

~oOo~

''Suigetsu, habiskan makananmu!''

''Malas, ini juga makananku, bukan makanamu, jadi jangan mengaturku,''

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu kini membuat suasana yang tadinya nyaman saat makan malam malah menjadi ajang adu mulut antara dua orang yang memiki perbedaan sifat.

Karin dan Suigetsu memang jarang baikan, yang menjadi keseharian mereka hanyalah bertengkar dan bertengkar, membuat Sasuke kadang gatal ingin menebas mereka saat itu juga dengan _Kusanagi._

~oOo~

''Naruto, kau tidak tidur?''

Laki-laki berambut kuning yang tengah duduk di dekat api unggun kini menoleh perlahan kearah dimana suara itu datang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu dapat melihat kalau Kekasihnya kini tengah berbaring dengan berbantalkan ransel mereka yang sudah dijadikan satu dan jubahnya yang dia pakai sebagai selimut, sedangkan jubah Naruto dia jadikan alasan.

Naruto memberikan sebuah senyumannya sementara kepalanya menggeleng. ''Aku sudah tidak mengantuk Ino-_chan_, sebaiknya kau tidur saja, aku akan menjagamu,'' ucap Naruto seraya beranjak dari perapian jadi mengambil tempat disebelah Ino. Dia berbaring miring dengan telapak tangan kanan yang menyangga kepalanya. Kedua alisnya naik bersamaan. ''Sudah tidur saja!''

Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dengan pandangan bertanya, tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap seperti ini, biasanya sih dia akan langsung menerjang Ino kalau sedang akan tidur bersama. Namun dari tatapan teduhnya, Ino yakin itu laki-lakinya, dia sangat yakin, berarti ada yang Naruto sembunyikan.

''Ada apa? Kenapa kau menata—''

Ucapan Ino terhenti saat tangan kiri Naruto terulur untuk mengusap pipinya yang bagian kanan, dengan posisi berbaring seperti ini ditambah hanya perapian yang menerangi gelapnya lokasi sekitar, membuat mereka hanya mampu melihat sebelah wajah masing-masing.

Pipi Ino sedikit merona, sedikit banyak dia beruntung dengan suasana yang hampir gelap begini, jadi Naruto tidak melihat kondisi wajahnya saat ini.

''Aku tidak bisa tidur,''

Ucapan Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya menamparnya kembali kealam nyata. Matanya menatap mata Naruto balik dengan pandangan polos. Nafas keduanya teratur walau degup jantung Ino mulai berpacu. Ini yang dia benci, kalau sikap dewasa Naruto sudah keluar, dia akan jadi sedikit irit kata namun katanya-katanya cukup dapat dilihat dari tatapannya. Beruntunglah dia sempat belajar bahasa isarat.

Ino sedikit kaget saat sadar kalau jarak wajah diantara mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menghangatkan dapat dia rasa, tatapan mata teduh itu tertuju langsung kearah matanya, seolah mencoba masuk dalam pikiran.

Rasa hangat itu datang lagi, kali ini rasa hangat itu dia rasa akibat elusan tangan Naruto pada pipinya, permukaan tangan kekasihnyanya yang kasar dapat Ino rasa pula. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia membatu, hanya mampu terdiam seperti orang bodoh yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto.

''Kau..., cantik, suki desu.''

Jantung Ino hampir copot. Apa yang tadi Naruto katakan? Dia tidak salah dengar? Ada angin apa Naruto berkata seperti itu?

''Uhm, suki dayo, Naruto-kun,'' balas Ino sambil memasang senyum manisnya walau dia cukup heran dengan sikap dewasa Naruto. Membuatnya lebih bingung juga karena perubahan emosi laki-laki ini cukup signifikan dari waktu kewaktu. ''E-eh?'' Mata Ino membelalak saat Naruto dengan cepat memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibirnya, meninggalkan rasa keterkejutan dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya menyeringai kemenangan.

~oOo~

o

o

.:To Be Continued:.

Aaaa...*jedotin pala ketembok* Yahiko benar-benar telat publish ini penpik, Yahiko benar-benar minta maaf Minna-san, Hontou ni. Akhir-akhir ini Yahiko sangat sulit untuk mempublish fic mengingat ulangan akan di adakan sebentara lagi, mohon Do'anya ya Minna-san.

Ohya, untuk yang menunggu updetan **Vampir? **Mungkin akan agak lama, tapi ini tinggal di publish aja kok, mesti lirik-sana lirik sini dulu untuk ngecek Typo, dan inipun Yahiko tidak yakin kalau udah bersih dari Typo(s) tapi setidaknya Yahiko harap maklum. Inip fic pun Yahiko pikir masih ada beberapa typo, pokoknya Yahiko harap maklum Minna-san

Yasud, untuk kedepannya, boleh Yahiko minta lagi Reviewnya? Mau saran yang pedas atau tidak yang penting membangun ('o')/

Sign: Yahiko namikaze

click this please?

v

v

v


	7. Chapter 7 Keterkaitan

Disclaimer: All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

~oOo~

Title: Konoha Kiiroi Senko

Rated: T (semi M) ^^V

Genre: Adventure and Romance

pair: Naruto U. x Ino Y.

~oOo~

Backsound:

Menatap Langit by Peterpan

Powerless by Linkin Park

(Original Soundtrack: Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter)

~oOo~

Summary: dirinya amat sangat mirip dengan sosok 'dirinya' yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Desa dan orang yang dicintainya.

~oOo~

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, CANON, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

''Ada lebih dari Dua belas _Shinobi,''_ ucap Naruto dengan mode _Sannin_ yang kini tengah berdiri di atas sebuah dahan pohon, tangannya merapal segel _Chakra_ alam dengan kepala menunduk. Lalu kemudian menoleh kearah Ino yang berdiri disebelahnya, ''mungkin ada lebih banyak lagi di depan sana. Entahlah, teknik sensorku belum sempurna, Ino-_chan''_

''Lalu kita harus bagaimana, Naruto?'' Tanya Ino yang tengah memegang sebilah _Kunai_ _Jikkukan_ Naruto, dia sudah tidak perlu lagi mementingkan efek samping jurus _Hiraishin_ itu, toh Naruto sudah menanamkan segel padanya, kalau terjadi apa-apa Naruto pasti merespon dan menemukannya dengan mudah.

''Apa perlu kita habisi mereka semua?''

Ino menggelengkan Kepalanya pelan, membuat poni yang selama ini menutupi mata kirinya jadi terlihat.

''Kurasa Itu tidak perlu Naruto-_kun_,...'' Jawab Ino yang kini siap melompat. ''Ujian ini bukan hanya bagaimana cara kita mengatasi serangan mendadak dan yang lainnya, tapi kita juga harus belajar mendeteksi tanpa di deteksi.'' Mata biru Ino menatap berikade di bawah sana dengan serius, bahkan keningnya berkedut tanda sedang berpikir keras.

Naruto melirik kekasihnya singkat dengan senyum kecil yang mengembang, kalau sudah begini dia tidak yakin yang di sebelahnya adalah kekasihnya yang hobi bergosip dan cekikikan sewaktu belanja. Ah, dasar perempuan, susah sekali untuk di tebak.

Kecil-banyaknya ucapan Ino ada benarnya, tapi kalau harus melewati berikade itu tanpa harus di deteksi sangatlah sulit, yang ada di sana adalah kumpulan _Joonin_ dari _iwa _dangabungandaribeberapadesal ainnya, dimana Desa itu terkenal dengan sistem pendeteksi tingkat tinggi.

''Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat,'' ucap Ino seraya menoleh kearah Naruto. ''Kenapa tidak menggunakan _Jikkukan_ saja sih?''

Naruto Terdiam sejenak terlihat tertarik dengan usul Ino, sebelum kemudian memasukan Kunai _Jikkukan_ kedalam tas pinggangnya yang bagian kanan. ''Akan kita coba''

''Aku hanya berpendapat, jangan dianggap serius, tapi kecepatan _Jikkukan_ juga pasti mereka tidak akan bisa mengelak,''

Naruto terdiam sejenak saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Ino, kini keduanya sama-sama mencoba untuk menacari jalan keluar yang tepat. Kalau salah langkah, mereka bisa dipastikan gagal. Dan Naruto tidak tahan harus jadi _Chuunin_ selamanya, tidak ada dalam sejarah _Hokage_ _Konoha_ yang masih berstatus _Chuunin._

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba berkilat, ekspresi seriusnya membuat Ino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ketika dia melihat Naruto bangkit dengan bersembunyi di dahan pohon yang paling tinggi. Dapat dia lihat Naruto yang tengah merapal segel _Kagebunshin._

''Disaat seperti ini?'' Gumam Ino seraya kembali melihat kedepan untuk memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Ino segera menoleh saat tekanan _Chakra_ Naruto menunjukan bahwa sinkronnya sudah selesai dengan banyaknya kembaran Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, masing-masing dari _Bunshin_ itu memegang sebilah _Kunai_ _Jikkukan_ dengan erat.

''Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan,'' bisik Ino.

Naruto menoleh, lalu melemparkan senyum kecilnya yang menenangkan. ''Kau diam saja di sini dan perhatikan kalau tidak mau ketinggalan aksi 'kilat orange','' tuturnya dengan bangga lalu kembali mengintip berikade _Bunshin_ dari sela-sela dedaunan. ''Kita coba dengan teknik _Hiraishin_ _no_ _Jutsu, _kalau tidak berhasil, berarti kita gagal, poinnya lima puluh-lima puluh.''

Dia sudah mencoba ini sebelumnya, setidaknya di sana ada tiga puluh orang lebih dan cukup untuk memusnahkan mereka semua tanpa harus ketahuan lalu di labrak dengan berbagai _Jutsu_ yang nanti hanya akan merepotkannya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Naruto memerintahkan _Busnhin_nya untuk melemparkan _Kunai_ _Jikkukan_ yang mereka pegang ketika dia sudah merapal segel _Hiraishin_ Level B.

Ino yang tidak cukup memahami maksud dari Naruto hanya berdiam diri dengan lebih baik memantau berikade di sana dengan cara merasuki seekor burung elang yang kebetulan melintas di atas mereka. _Sintenshin_ _no_ _jutsu_ dapat memudahkannya melihat jumlah _bunshin-bunshin_ di sana, kurang lebih tiga puluh, dan _Bunshin_ Naruto juga ada tiga puluh. Dan bahkan ada anggota klan _Hyuuga_ yang juga berjaga di sana, tentunya hanya _Bunshin_.

''Siap, sekarang!'' Teriak Naruto setelah dia merapal segel lalu bersiap menyerang ketika _Kunai_ _Jikkukan_ dilemparkan kearah Berikade dengan cekatan oleh para _Bunshin_ yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Naruto dapat merasakan keterkejutan mereka saat melihat puluhan _kunai_ 'aneh' melayang di udara kemudian menukik tajam kearah mereka dengan bidik, formasi _Kunai_ yang sulit untuk di hindari itu membuat pasukan di sana kelabakan.

_Bunshin_ dari _Kotaru_ _Hyuuga_ hanya dapat menganga selebar yang dia bisa saat melihat beberapa _Shinobi_ menghilang dalam kepulan asap setelah sebelumnya mereka berteriak kesakitan seperti di tikam benda tajam. _Byakugannya_ hanya dapat melihat sepintas bayangan _Chakra_ yang datang menyerang namun tidak dapat memastikan siapa itu.

''Apa ada yang melihatnya!''

''Da-dari mana asalnya, cepat jawab pertanya—Ahk!''

''Uwaaaghh!''

''_Doton:_ _Doryu—Arhhkkk!''_

''Apa-apaan ini! Tunjukan siapa diri—Uaghh!''

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mencoba untuk membendung serangan cepat itu dengan membangun pelindung tanah namun gagal dan menghilang saat seseorang menyerang dengan hanya meninggalkan bayangan orange atau bahkan di sela waktu tidak meninggalkan bayangan, menebas mereka dengan tanpa ampun. Ada yang hanya bisa pasrah karena kecepatan serangan asing itu dan berteriak kesakitan saat serangan kembali di lancarkan.

Kotaru yang siaga dengan formasi _Hyuuga_ _Hake_ hanya menganga untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini saat tiba seseorang yang dia kenal sebagai bocah _Kyuubi_ tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya tepat ketika _Kunai_ yang melayang kearahnya mengenai tanah, dan dia sama seperti yang lain, hanya tak berkutik ketika serangan berupa tusukan dileher membuat _Bunshin_nya menghilang.

Ino yang melihat itu hanya membelalak ketika seluruh _Shinobi_ berguguran satu persatu dengan teriakan pilu mereka, ketika sesosok bayangan orange datang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan memporak-porandakan berikade mereka yang solit, di akhir penyerangan itu Ino dapat melihat _Bunshin_ yang masih dapat bergerak dan berusaha menyentuh lonceng yang menandakan kalau mereka di serang dan markas pusat dapat mengetahuinya.

Ino berusaha untuk tidak melihat adegan dimana Naruto membunuhnya dengan cara menusukan _Kunai_ pada kepala _Bunshin_ itu sedetik sebelum jari tangannya menyentuh lonceng emas dengan ukiran naga itu.

~oOo~

''_Katon:_ _Gouka_ _mekyaku!''_

_Bummm..._

''Mereka banyak sekali.''

''Tenanglah Suigetsu, dan jangan berisik!''

''A-apa kau bilang? Jangan berisik! tidakkah kau lihat kedepan dan hitung berapa banyak jumlah mereka mereka?!'' Suigetsu berteriak kesetanan seraya menebas musuh yang datang dengan pedang andalannya, serangan musuh yang mengenainya hanya tembus karena bantuan elemen air yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke mencoba mengambil nafas panjang setelah sebelumnya menggunakan elemen api dengan jangka luas yang lebar. Dia rasa itu cukup menghancurkan sepuluh _Bunshin_ sekaligus, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa masuk perangkap seperti yang Karin bilang? Padahal tidak ada benang sensor di sekitar sini, akan lain cerita bila di sana ada anggota Yamanaka.

Sialan!

''Masih ada dua puluh _Bunshin_ di depan sana, dan mereka setara dengan _Joonin_ _Konoha,''_ ucap Karin sambil manikkan posisi kacamatanya kemudian menengok kedepan. Kini mereka tengah bersembunyi di selubung yang dibuat Juugo dari elemen tanah dan, jadi kecil kemungkinan pertahanan mereka akan ditembus.

''Kita harus cari rencana, kita tidak bisa bertahan selamanya seperti ini.''

''Elemen air: Teknik Naga Air!''

Mereka semua menunduk ketika ada hantaman keras di perisai besar itu, Karin menutup telinganya saat suara hempasan antara elemen air dan perisai dari elemen batu membuat suara bak petir di siang bolong, sementara Suigetsu tengah berkeringat dingin sambil memegang pedangnya dengan erat seperti akan terjatuh dari jurang kalau dia sampai melepaskan pedangnya.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan semua _Bunshin_ di sana, level mereka masing-masing setara manusia yang menciptakannya. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir bahwa sekelompok _Bunshin_ yang datang menyerang itu adalah _Shinobi_ asli.

Matanya yang memasuki tahap _Mangekyo _itu, dengan sigap melihat keseliling medan tempur, mencoba menganalisa setiap _Bunshin_ yang berdiri di sana. Dan giginya bergemeletuk saat sadar ada dua anggota _Hyuuga_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlindung.

''Sekarang bagaimana?'' Juugo yang tetap terlihat tenang sama dengan Sasuke itu hanya bersandar pada perisai yang dibuatnya untuk mereka, itupun dirasa belum cukup untuk melindungi mereka, dia bukanlah Shinobi dengan basis _Kekkei_ _Genaki._ Dia segera merubah posisi tubuhnya saat sadar ada yang datang mendekat, dahinya berkerut.

''Ada apa?'' Tanya Karin yang melihat reaksi Juugo.

''Ada yang datang.''

''Hyuuga.''

~oOo~

Inoichi yang mendeteksi itu di markas pusat hanya berkeringat dingin bersama tiga puluh _Chuunin_ yang merupakan gabungan dari empat desa, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok itu namun tidak bisa menerka siapa gerangan yang mempunyai kecepatan seperti itu yang bahkan hampir tidak bisa di deteksi, untung saja dia berasal dari garis keturunan Yamanaka yang spesial, tapi tetap saja sosok itu seperti hantu, kecepatannya hanya meninggalkan bayangan berupa warna orange.

Seluruh _Shinobi_ yang berada di belakang Inoichi tersadar dengan nafas terengah-engah sesaat ketika _Bunshin_ mereka gugur dengan mudahnya oleh sosok yang datang menyerang, Kotaru yang berada di tengah barisan hanya menggeram kesal seraya memukul lantai dengan keras, _Byakugan_nya bahkan tidak bisa membaca kecepatan _Shinobi_ itu.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa 'dia' punya jurus dengan gerakan dan reflek sebegitu cepatnya? Apa itu bantuan dari _Chakra_ _Kyuubi?_ Kotaru menggeleng singkat, _Chakra_ _Kyuubi_ pasti terasa ketika akan menyerang, dan ini murni gerakan yang dihasilkan oleh _Chakra_ manusia.

''Sialan, Sialan! Dia cepat sekali!''

''Berikade kita bahkan tidak hancur sama sekali, darimana dia bisa masuk?''

''Kunai itu.''

Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah Ibiki morino yang duduk di sebelah Inoichi, dia terlihat seperti baru selesai lari maraton puluhan kilometer tanpa tenaga _Shinobi._ Matanya berkilat tanda sedang mencoba menerka. Namun Inoichi tetap tidak tau siapa sebenarnya 'si kilat orange' ini. Setahunya hanya mendiang _Yondaime_ yang mempunyai kecepatan yang sama dengan _Shinobi_ yang datang dengan serampangan dan menyerang mereka dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

''Ibiki, mungkinkah itu dia?''

''Ya, aku melihat lambang itu di bahu kanan dan kirinya.''

Semua peserta di ruangan itu hanya beradu pandang dengan pandangan bingung akan siapa yang dimaksud oleh dua orang yang duduk di depan sana.

Muta Aburame yang berada di pojok ruangan hanya bisa diam, dia juga melihat lambang itu di bahu sebelah kiri si penyerang itu, serangganyapun samar-samar menyadari _Chakra_ dari _Kunai_ itu sangat mirip dengan _Chakra_ teman adiknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si 'Dia'.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia punya jurus yang sama dengan Almarhum _Youndaime?_ Bahkan Jiraiya yang dikatakan sebagai _Sensei_ dari _Youndaime_ pun tidak mampu menguasai jurus elemen angin level SSS keatas itu. _Jikkukan technic:_ _Hiraishin_ _no_ _jutsu,..._ _tidak_ _mungkin_ _dia mampu_ _menguasai_ _jurus_ _itu._ Batin Muta Aburame seraya kembali menatap kedepan, bahkan serangganyapun berdengung tanda setuju. Mungkin dia akan tau sendiri lebih jelasnya nanti.

~oOo~

''A-apa?'' Tsunade berkoor dengan nada tidak percaya setelah membaca surat dari Ibiki. Dia tidak mungkin salah baca dan tidak mungkin berpikir Ibiki sedang bercanda. Mata Hazelnya mengulang kembali untuk membaca isi dari surat itu.

''Ada yang salah?'' Jiraiya merasa perlu mengetahuinya. Tangannya dia lipat di depan dada, konsentrasinya untuk memikirkan edisi terbaru novelnya rusak sudah akibat teriakan Tsunade. Alisnya naik sebelah.

''Kau benar.''

''Hmmm?''

''Dia sudah menguasai jurus itu.''

Jiraiya tersenyum sambil menatap langit dari balik jendela dengan tatapan bangga yang mengarah ke langit biru. Dia sudah lama tidak merasakan hal yang seperti ini semenjak kepergian mendiang muridnya sehabis melawan _Kyuubi_ yang tersegel padanya.

''Yah, dia'kan anaknya, walau kecil kemungkinan dia bisa menguasai jurus itu. Tapi toh, dia sudah benar-benar bisa melampaui ayahnya sekarang, apa aku berhasil, Tsunade?''

Tsunade tersenyum kecil seraya menoleh kearah Jiraiya. ''Kau memang bisa mendidiknya dengan caramu sendiri, makanya aku mempercayakannya padamu, dulu.'' Jawab Tsunade dengan sedikit decakan di sini.

~oOo~

''Haaa!''

_Brakkk...!_

''KAU PIKIR BISA MENGALAHKANKU ANAK MUDA?!'' _Shinobi_ dengan ikat kepala bentuk gunung itu berteriak kesetanan saat sebuah jurus berhasil mengenai bahu kirinya. Dan dia sukses memuntahkan darah, ''SI-SIALAN! HYUUGA SIALAN!''

Neji menyeringai puas sementara Shikamaru masih mengikat musuh dengan _jutsu_ pengikat bayangan dari belakang dengan dilindungi oleh Chouji.

''Jurus itu akan menutup saluran _Chakra_ pada bagian tubuh yang terkena sentuhannya, kau sudah tamat.'' Ucap Neji dengan datar, dahinya sedikit berkerut saat melihat _Bunshin_ di sana masih bisa berdiri, ingatkan dia untuk memberikan pukulan terakhir kali ini. Lagi pula dia sudah bosan dengan permainan ini.

Neji maju selangkah, lalu perlahan dua langkah hingga tercipta langkah-langkah besar lainnya yang membuatnya makin mendekat kearah musuh yang dengan bodohnya terkena perangkap Shikamaru, sekarang Neji harus mengakui kalau Shikamaru memang hebat walau dia satu-satunya _Shinobi_ dengan tingkat _Chakra_ yang rendah seangkatan mereka.

Nafas Neji terhembus perlahan saat dia kini berdiri tepat di depan _Shinobi_ yang entah statusnya _Chuunin_ atau _Joonin_ ini, tapi ,pikir Neji, Dari setiap tekanan _Chakra_ yang dia keluarkan ketika _Ninjutsu_ mode aktif, dia seorang _Chuunin._

''Huhh,... Ma-mau apa kau!'' Tanyanya ketika tangan kanan Neji terangkat dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang mengarah kedahinya. Mata _Shinobi_ itu terbelalak ketika merasakan tekanan _Chakra_ yang besar tengah terpusat pada kedua jari yang tengah mengarah ke dahinya. ''He-hei, hentikan itu!''

''Sudah terlambat,'' ucap Neji pelan tanpa peduli dengan teriakan dan makian _Shinobi_ itu terhadapnya, lagipula dia sudah tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli siapapun yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

''_Hakke_ _Hou.''_

''Argghhhh!''

Dan teriakan itupun bergema di tengah hutan yang lebat dan gelap, menyisakan serentetan kejadian itu untuk menjadi masalalu bersama penghuni hutan lainnya. Gemerisik dedaunan terdengar jelas, sengatan matahari terlihat menyilaukan.

~oOo~

''Kiba-kun, ka-kau tidak apa-apa?''

''Yah.''

''Kau terlihat pucat.''

Shino hanya melirik Kiba dari balik kacamata, sedikit banyak Kiba memang terlihat pucat, tapi bukankah Hinata tadi sudah mengobatinya. Itu cukup membuat Shino bingung, padahal salep Hinata juga bisa mengatasi luka dalam.

''Shino-kun be-banar Kiba-kun, ka-kau terlihat pu-pucat,'' ucap Hinata seraya berdiri di depan Kiba lalu mendongak, menatap wajah Kiba yang terlihat memucat, setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis laki-laki itu, membuatnya merasa khawatir kalau salepnya tidak bekerja terhadap imun tubuh Kiba.

Padahal, Hinata pikir, salepnya tidak pernah gagal. Kalaupun lambat bereaksi paling jangka waktunya tiga puluh detik kemudian pasti bereaksi, namun apa yang terjadi pada Kiba seolah-olah salepnya terlihat tidak berguna sama sekali.

''Kau tenang saja Hinata,'' ucap Kiba seraya mengusap puncuk kepala Hinata kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa harus menabrak Hinata yang berdiri di depannya. ''Aku baik-baik saja,'' lanjutnya seraya menoleh kebelakang lewat bahu bidangnya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa yang dia perlihatkan, sangat berbeda dengan Akamaru yang terlihat murung.

Dan Shino terlihat makin curiga.

Hinata mengulum senyum kecil.

~oOo~

Gaara bersama kedua kakaknya baru saja memasuki ruang rapat _Hokage_, dan di sambut oleh aura pekat mereka yang tengah memasang wajah datar, dahi mengerut tanda tidak bersahabat. Gaara pikir itu tanda bahwa mereka tidak suka kalau dia terlambat, namun nyata dia salah.

''Kenapa ada _Shinobi_ sehebat dia di sana?''

''Itu akan terdengar ganjil apabila ada _Shinobi_ kelas SSS tengah mengikuti tahap Kenaikan _Joonin,_ apa kau menugaskannya perintah rahasia, Hokage-sama?''

Satuhal yang disadari oleh Kankurou tentang Mizukage cantik yang tengah duduk di sebelah tuan Tsuchikage, mulutnya tajam, lebih tajam dari Temari kalau disaat seperti ini, padahal kemarin Kankurou sempat terpesona karena senyuman manis wanita berambut kuning gelap itu.

''Kita membahas soal apa?''

Suara datar dari seorang Gaara membuat seisi ruangan segera menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sirambut merah yang tengah duduk tenang dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Mata hijau gelap itu melirik semua yang menghuni ruangan itu bergantian dengan rautnya yang datar. ''Apa hanya karena masalah itu aku dipanggil?'' Tanya Gaara, ''kupikir itu bukan masalah.''

''Jaga etikamu, Gaara.''

Bisikan Temari bagai angin sepoy yang lewat di telinga Gaara.

''Bukankah dia masih _Chuunin?''_

''Kau tau apa?'' Gertak Raikage seraya mengepalkan tangannya, menatap Gaara merendahkan.

''Untuk menerima kenaikan jabatan atas predikat _Chuunin,_ harus melalui tes, tes itu kini tengah berlangsung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?''

Tsunade menatap Gaara tak percaya, wanita yang awet muda itu hampir bertanya berapakah umur pemuda itu ketika dia sadar kalau Kazekage di depannya ini adalah temannya Naruto, dia pikir Kazekage Gaara juga awet muda sepertinya.

Wibawa dan ketegasannya, entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan aura kakeknya dari apa yang pernah dicirikan oleh Gurunya.

''Dia _Shinobi_ kelas SSS, tidakkah aneh mengingat dia mengikuti tes?'' Ucap Oonoki dengan tenang, kakek tua itu melipat kedua tangannya seraya bersandar di bangkunya. ''Bukankah untuk _Shinobi_ seperti itu, ada pengecualian untuk menapaki tahap _Joonin_?''

''Harus menjalankan misi level SSS minimal dua tahun, atau menjadi _Anbu_ selama kurang dari dua tahun,'' tambah Mei Terumi seraya menatap Tsunade.

Gaara menatap Tsunade dalam diam, hembusan nafas tenang laki-laki itu memikat kaum hawa di dalam ruangan itu tidak terkecuali Tsunade dan Mei, kedua wanita dewasa itu menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Kazekage muda itu.

''Sunagakure sudah beraliansi dengan Konoha selama Lima tahun,'' ruangan sunyi membuat suara datar Gaara semakin jelas dipendengaran mereka. ''Nama Naruto Uzumaki ada dalam daftar barter Ninja untuk menjalankan misi level SSS yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh pihak _Shinobi_ kami, selama dua tahun itu dia diberi misi yang levelnya sama, karena dia _Shinobi_ terlatih yang pernah kami temui, yang mana itu membuatnya harus tinggal selama dua tahun di Sunagakure.''

Mei Terumi hampir saja menjerit tidak percaya mendengar itu, apa laki-laki yang tengah mereka bahas ini Hantu, Monster atau semacamnya? Lepas dari fakta bahwa ia seorang _Jinchurikki._

Raikage membelalak.

Oonoki tetap dengan ekspresinya yang tak terbaca sementara Tsunade mulai tersenyum, dia terlihat sulit menahan senyumnya.

''Mungkin dia bodoh hingga tidak mau diangkat menjadi _Joonin_ melalui cara itu, dia juga menolak proposal sebagai warga kehormatan di Sunagakure.'' Lanjut Gaara, ''dia bahkan mengancam untuk membakar proposal itu ketika aku memaksanya.''

Kurotsuchi yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Kakeknya hanya menganga mendengar penuturan dari Kazekage tampan di depannya, apakah benar _Shinobi_ yang jadi topik utama ini sehebat itu? Selama tiga tahun menjalankan misi Level SSS itu sama dengan bunuh diri, dan _Shinobi_ yang dimaksud malah mengikuti tes kenaikan _Joonin?_

Mungkin dia memang bodoh.

''Namun dari tes IQ yang kami lakukan padanya untuk menunjang dan memperkokoh statusnya di desa kami, kami mendapati bahwa IQnya lebih di atas rata-rata, standar IQ yang diterima oleh majelis adalah 150, dan IQ yang aku miliki adalah 158 dan Temari 159, sementara dia melibihi aku sendiri dan kakak perempuanku.''

Yang bagian ini Temari tidak mengetahuinya, kipas mungil ditangannya hampir jatuh karena kaget, dia menoleh cepat kearah Gaara, dia tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang sedang di ucapkan adiknya.

Mungkin Temari sedikit setuju dengan kamuflase ucapan Gaara tadi, siapapun dia, dia sedang berpura-pura bodoh di depan yang lain termasuk pada orang-orang di depannya ini.

''Dia sendiri yang memilihnya, dia ingin diakui dengan caranya sendiri.''

Senyum Gaara mulai mengukir di wajahnya.

''Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi dia bersikeras untuk mengikuti ujian ini,'' ucap Tsunade seraya menatap mereka semua. ''Asalkan anda semua ketahui, dialah calon penggantiku di dua tahun yang akan datang.''

''Rokudaime.''

Tsunade mengangguk mendengar ucapan Gaara, dia sekarang sadar kenapa Sunagakure tiba-tiba saja mengadakan aliansi antar desa pada Konoha. Seperti yang dipertanyakaan Tsunade pada dirinya, apakah bocah di depannya ini tengah menyembunyikan umurnya yang sebenarnya? Jujur saja, untuk pemuda seusianya, belum pernah Tsunade temui mereka dengan aura dan pesona yang seperti Kazekage ini miliki.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu kenapa Sunagakure menerima Gaara sebagai Kazekage di umur yang sangat belia, di umur enam belas tahun itu pastilah belum memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang kepemimpinan.

Jadi, siapakah sebenarnya Sabaku no Gaara ini?

~oOo~

''Kau tau, aku paling benci apabila harus menunggu,'' gerutu seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di bawah pohon, di depan orang itu kini terhampar luas padang pasir yang terlihat panas dan gersang. ''Cepatlah sedikit Deidara.''

Laki-laki yang tengah menutup sebelah mata dengan tangan kiri yang membentuk segel, hanya terus diam dan seolah tanpa perduli pada seniornya yang menggerutu. Sementara itu Deidara terus berkonsentrasi pada maha karyanya yang berbentuk burung namun dari tanah liat, kini dia sedang memantau Sunagakure, memantau apakah sang target ada di lokasi atau tidak.

Dahi laki-laki pirang panjang itu berkedut dibalik pelindung dahinya, _perasaan_ _jutsu_ _yang_ _aku_ _kirim_ _juga_ _bisa_ _mendeteksi_ _jenis_ _Chakra,_ _tapi_ _kenapa_ _Chakra_ _Jinchuriki_ _itu_ _tidak_ _terasa_ _sama_ _sekali?_

''Deidara?''

Sebenarnya Deidara sudah habis cadangan kesabaran dan ingin sekali menyerang orang yang sejak tadi mengganggunya itu, tapi daripada dijadikan _Kugutsu_ nantinya, lebih baik diam saja.

Pikir itu solusi yang tepat.

Merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya mencari lokasi sang Kazekage dan juga sudah mengitari Sunagakure untuk memeriksa jejak _Chakra_, yang ada malah jejak _Chakra_ terakhir kali yang Kazekage tinggalkan malah keluar desa, agak mengherankan sebenarnya.

Deidara mulai berpikir kalau si _Jinchuriki_ ekor satu itu sedang tidak ada di desa. Menurut data yang dia terima tentang Sabaku no Gaara, dia adalah orang yang pendiam dan agak dingin, mana mungkin orang yang punya sifat seperti itu akan pergi keluar mencari angin atau jalan-jalan seraya memamerkan senyum palsu menyebalkan pada setiap warga seperti penjilat-penjilat di desanya, maaf, mantan desanya maksudnya.

Dan kalau sedang tidak di desa, kemanakah tujuan Kage muda itu sekarang.

Untuk mendapatkan info lebih akurat, Deidara merubah burung besar itu menjadi _Shinobi_ yang pernah dia kalahkan, tidak percuma dia selalu membanggakan seni tanah liatnya, maka seringai tipispun terukir di wajah putih itu.

~oOo~

Ino kini sedang melompat tenang dari dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain, tubuhnya agak condong kedepan karena bagimanapun dia tidak mau sampai membentur dahan yang ada di atasnya, mata biru langitnya menatap punggung lebar Naruto dari belakang, kokoh dan tangguh, dia tidak habis pikir dengan semua yang telah mereka lalui selama ini, maksudnya, semua hal itu lepas dari misi yang kerap kali mereka lakukan bersama dulu sekali sewaktu _Gennin,_ dan di sinilah mereka, untuk kedua kalinya mengikuti sebuah ujian yang akan menampangkan nama mereka sebagai _Joonin, _itupun kalau berhasil lulus dari semua tes yang ada.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dengan pipi yang sedikit merona ketika bayangan Naruto datang padanya tempo hari, dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan datang ke rumahnya setelah sekian lama pergi, pagi buta hanya untuk menemuinya dengan setangkai bunga cosmos, sebenarnya pilihan Naruto sangat tepat karena dia suka bunga cosmos selain tulip, tapi mengingat Naruto bukanlah pria yang romantis seperti yang selalu dia bayangkan, dia jadi berpikir kalau kekasihnya itu meminta tolong pada seseorang untuk membantunya memilihkan bunga yang tepat.

''Ada apa Ino-_chan?''_ Tanya Naruto seraya melirik kebelakang, ''apa ada yang mengganggu pikirkanmu?''

Ino sedikit terperanjat, namun dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, rambut panjangnya yang berkibar sedikit mengganggu pandangannya.

''Tidak Naruto,'' jawabnya. ''maksudku, tidak apa-apa'' Senyum kembali mengukir di wajahnya.

''Pastikan kau tidak lengah yah,'' ucapan Naruto bak semilir angin yang sejuk di pendengaran Ino.

Sunyi kembali menyergap sepasang kekasih itu yang kini tengah bergerak dengan cepat, kecepatan maksimum seorang Ninja tergantung pada tingkat _Chakra_ dan pengontrolan _Chakra_, untung Ino bisa melakukan itu, karena kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah ketinggalan jauh dari Naruto yang mempunyai _Chakra_ besar dan ketahanan fisik yang diluar nalar.

Seakan baru sadar, Ino tersentak, dia segera menoleh kesegala arah dengan cepat, matanya memicing sesekali saat cahaya matahari membuat silau matanya yang tengah fokus. Ino jadi ingat sesuatu, dan dia tidak akan pernah lupa pada apa yang tengah dia baca semalam saat mereka bermalam di dekat sebuah pohon besar, peraturan yang dia baca dari buku itu tidak mungkin hanya buku bacaan biasa.

Naruto yang tengah melompat dengan gerakan cepat itu sedikit banyak merasakan _Chakra_ Ino yang agak berbeda, memang sudah sejak tadi dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan peredaran _Chakra_ Ino, seakan-akan ada yang membuat kekasihnya itu berpikir keras dan gelisah, berpikir tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Ino, maka Naruto lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut serapat mungkin, berbicara diwaktu yang tepat.

Naruto sedikit melirik kebelakang untuk kesekian kalinya hanya untuk memastikan Ino masih bersamanya, bukan salahnya juga kenapa dia bisa punya _Chakra_ dan ketahanan fisik yang luar biasa karena pada dasarnya segel yang ditanam di tubuhnya memastikan dia dapat menyerap _Chakra_ Kyuubi yang nyatanya besar kepalang itu, tapi berhubung kekasihnya hanyalah manusia biasa, maka sejak tadi dia memilih untuk sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya.

Mata biru laut dalam yang dia miliki kini tengah dengan jelas melihat raut gelisah di wajah Ino, mata biru langit milik kekasihnya kini tengah melirik kesegala arah, bukan bermaksud mengalihkan kontak pandang, Naruto tau itu, ada yang sedang tidak beres di sini.

_Tap..._

''Ino-_chan_ _dijobu?''_ Tanya Naruto seraya berhenti tepat di depan kekasihnya, dia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Ino.

Ino yang kini tengah berdiri di depan Naruto hanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak, sedikit menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu, namun ketika matanya melirik kearah pohon bercabang di seberang mereka, matanya membelalak.

''Itu'kan,...''

Ino menutup mulutnya, pikirannya benar.

''Ino, kau dengar aku?''

''Na-Naruto, tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu?''

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya yang tertutup pelindung dahi, matanya masih menatap Ino yang kini mendongak dengan balik menatapnya.

''Maksudmu?''

''Demi Kami-sama Naruto, benarkah kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?'' Entah kenapa suara Ino agak meninggi pada bagian ini diikuti gerakan gadis itu yang terkadang melirik liar kesegala arah.

Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya, matanya memicing tanda sedang berpikir, entahlah, Ino tidak tau apa yang Naruto pikirkan tapi semoga saja Naruto menyadarinya.

''Ah, aku ingat'ttebayooo,'' seru Naruto seraya menepuk kedua tangannya, matanya menyipit karena senyum lebarnya yang hampir membelah wajah yang mirip mendiang _Yondaime-Hokage_ itu.

Ino menghela nafas lega.

''Kita belum makan siang'kan?''

Senyum Ino langsung pudar, kalau tidak salah, tadi dia sempat mendengar ada suara retak-retak yang entah darimana asalnya, jidatnya berkedut, astaga Naruto, Ino sebenarnya ingin sekali menjitak Naruto seperti dulu saat tinggi tubuh mereka sejajar, mengingat tubuh Naruto yang kini sangat tinggi. Dirinya yang sekarang hanya mencapai setinggi bahu bidang Naruto, Inopun mengurungkan niatnya.

''Awww!'' Seru Naruto seraya melompat-lompat di dahan pohon yang besar itu, memastikan dia kalau tidak akan jatuh meski melompat kesana-kemari. ''Ino-_chan,_ apa yang kau lakukan?''

''Kau _Baka_!'' Bibir tipis itu manyun, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan pipi menggembung.

''Kau ini kenapa sih,'' gumam Naruto seraya mengusap pipi Ino dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, dapat dia lihat kalau kekasihnya tengah menekuk wajahnya.

Ino hanya membuang muka, disaat seperti ini, yang ada dipikiran Naruto malah makan siang, tidakkah Dia pikir kalau sejak tadi ada yang aneh? Dan yang terlintas di kepala kekasihnya itu malah Ramen hangat dengan segelas jus jeruk?

''Sejak tadi peredaran _Chakra_mu terganggu, Ino-_chan_,'' bisik Naruto di depan wajah Ino, wajahnya menampilkan senyum kecil yang lembut, ''katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?''

Naruto mulai mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ino. Ino itu _Kunoichi_ dengan presentase kelulusan paling tinggi di angkatan mereka mengalahkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang jenius di susul oleh Neji, jadi tidak mungkin kekasihnya dengan wajah sebegitu kesalnya hanya memikirkan hal pribadi yang mungkin tidak perlu seperti halnya yang dia lakukan barusan.

Naruto mulai menyesali usulannya barusan.

''Sungguh, kau tidak menyadarinya, Naruto?''

Naruto menatap mata biru Ino lama dengan wajah datarnya, dia paling tidak suka apabila harus berpikir keras dan rasional seperti kekasihnya, tapi mengingat kini mereka tengah menjalani serangkaian misi untuk kelulusan ketingkat _Joonin_, mau tidak mau dia harus menganalisis berbagai prospek.

Matanya bergerak liar kesegala arah seperti yang Ino lakukan sejak tadi, setidaknya selama perjalanan tadi dia tidak merasakan adanya peredaran _Chakra_ finansial yang berarti akan ada yang menghadang mereka, untuk saat ini dia hanya merasakan kesunyian yang kentara lepas dari fakta bahwa sejak tadi burung terus berkicau merdu bersama dedaunan angin.

''Kita sudah menempuh waktu empat jam,'' ucap Ino seraya membelakangi kekasihnya yang juga mulai tampak menyadari pertanyaannya walau mungkin sudah terlambat.

''Dan tidak ada gangguan yang pasti,'' tambah Naruto seraya membelakangi Ino, belakang tubuhnya dia rapatkan pada kekasihnya yang sudah siaga sejak tadi.

''Tidakkah kau berpikir itu terdengar aneh untuk rentang waktu lama seperti itu di ujian ini?''

Mata Naruto menatap sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada celah yang terlewat oleh matanya barang sesentipun, kesalahan kecil bisa menjadi malapetaka bagi mereka berdua.

''Kau ingat Naruto?'' Tanya Ino seraya mendongak menatap langit, ''setiap rentang waktu sejam, aku selalu menggores setiap pohonkan?''

Naruto mengangguk. ''Aku mengerti yang kau maksud, Ino-_chan.''_

''Dan kita sudah menempuh waktu empat jam dan seharunya kita sekarang sudah di kilometer lima-puluh,'' gumam Ino seraya merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan punggung Naruto, kehangatan yang dia rasakan dari punggung itu membuatnya sedikit terhenyak. ''Lihatlah arah pukul satu lewat sebelas dari posisimu.''

Naruto berbalik arah menatap kearah kordinat yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, mata birunya menatap kosong pada sebuah bekas gores disebuah dahan pohon yang masih terlihat baru, tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras bersama dengan suara giginya yang bergemeletuk.

''Sejak kapan?''

Ino menggeleng singkat. _Kunai_nya dia posisikan kedepan dengan kuda-kuda bertarung yang solit. ''Aku juga baru menyadarinya.'' Jawab Ino seraya kembali melirik kesegala arah, ''padahal aku tidak merasakan adanya _Chakra_ sejak kita menghancurkan Berikade itu.''

''Siapapun pengguna _Genjutsu_ ini, dia pasti selevel dengan,...''

Ino tersentak.

''...Itachi Uchiha.''

''Harus ku akui partnermu sangat hebat, Naruto.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak, Ino hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan tampang horror menatap sosok yang keluar secara perlahan dan dramatisasi dari sebuah pohon bersama sosok bertopeng orange. Kakinya bergetar, tidak mungkin laki-laki yang sudah membantai keluarganya sendiri itu kini tengah berdiri di depan mereka, dengan jubah hitam dengan bordir awan merah.

Akatsuki.

Naruto segera memposisikan dirinya di depan Ino, dia sangat jelas melihat ekspresi shock di wajah Ino. Dia juga tidak percaya ini, dan sangat tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang selama ini ingin dibunuh oleh Sasuke dengan segenap jiwanya kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat, gara-gara dia Sasuke berubah jadi pribadi yang dingin, gara-gara Itachi Sasuke menjelma jadi sosok yang hampir tidak mempunyai perasaan.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?''

Mata dengan tiga _tomoe_ itu menatap datar pada dua orang Ninja di bawahnya, separuh wajahnya tersembunyi oleh kerah jubah yang terlalu panjang dan lebar, membuat matanya saja yang terlihat di wajah.

''Apa perlu kita habisi sekarang Itachi?''

Naruto dan Ino tersentak, si gadis malang yang tengah terguncang itu kini sangat tertekan dengan hawa membunuh yang dilancarkan Naruto dan sosok bertopeng sprial itu.

''Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya.''

''Apa maksudmu?!''

Teriakan Naruto bergema di hutan yang sepi kentara, mengantar suara untuk terus memantul ke seluruh penjuru hutan, geraman Naruto membuatnya ingin melompat dan menebas wajah datar Itachi.

''Na-Naruto, tenangkan dirimu.''

''Ini tentang Sasuke.''

Untuk kesekian kalinya kedua pasang mata itu membelalak Ino yang tengah mengusap dada Naruto berhenti saat nama laki-laki yang dulu memenuhi hatinya disebutkan, dan sepertinya Naruto mulai meragukan pendengarnnya saat ini. Atau kedatangan Itachi saat ini untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Sasuke untuk mengajak bertarung hidup-mati seperti yang diceritakan Sasuke dulu? Apakah itu yang dimaksud sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Apa maksudmu tentang Sasuke?!''

Itachi menatap Naruto lama sebelum helaan nafas terdengar dari sosok berjubah dengan topeng spiral itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat bak tengah berdo'a.

''Kudengar Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha.''

''Lalu, apa masalahmu?''

''Ino Yamanaka, Putri tunggal Inoichi Yamanaka,'' ucap Itachi datar, matanya menatap Ino yang kini tengah berdiri di depan Naruto. ''Ku akui kau hebat juga, bisa menyadari _Genjutsu_-ku.''

''Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan!'' Teriak Naruto kalap, _kunai_ dengan dililit kertas kuning itu dia genggam erat seraya matanya memicing. ''Katakan, apa maksud kedatanganmu.''

''_Kunai_ itu,...'' Laki-laki bertopeng itu menatap lama pada sebilah _Kunai_ yang digenggam oleh Naruto, mata dibalik sebuah lubang tunggal dibagian kanan itu mengintimidasi. ''Bukankah pemilik _Kunai_ itu sudah lama mati?'' Gumamnya.

''Aku ingin memenuhi janjiku.''

''Ingin membunuh Sasuke lalu mengambil matanya, eh, itu tidak akan kubiarkan!'' Ino mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Naruto. ''Kau ini kenapa Itachi-_san,_ aku hampir tidak percaya kau melakukan itu semua, membantai keluarga sendiri? Dimana sisi manusiawimu brengsek!?''

Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan seluruh Kunai Jikkukan kesegala arah, lalu melempar salah satu Kunai yang dia pegang ke arah Itachi yang terlihat tidak bergeming.

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan kening, lalu semua bagaikan slow motion, Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan Itachi dan bersiap dengan satu tusukan dari Kunai membuat Laki-laki bertopeng spiral itu terlonjak kaget.

Mata Sharingan yang sudah dalam mode Mangekyou itu hanya menatap mata Naruto dengan pandangan datar, seolah-olah tidak mengubris kedatangan Naruto yang berarti akan melukainya, bahkan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sejak tadi.

Ino hanya berkeringat dingin saat Itachi yang terkena serangan berubah menjadi burung gagak yang berterbangan liar, dan serangan dari dua buah bola api berukuran besar membuat Naruto harus menghindar dan berpindah tempat dengan cepat bagaikan kedipan mata.

Itachi yang tengah berdiri di dahan tinggi bersama partnernya hanya mengambil nafas sejenak lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada Naruto yang sudah berpindah tempat dengan kembali berdiri di sebelah gadis pirang kuncir ekor kuda itu.

''Tebakanku benar, itu teknik Jikkukan,'' bisik laki-laki bertopeng spiral itu seraya melihat areal sekitar yang dipenuhi oleh Kunai yang menancap di dahan-dahan pohon. ''Kita berada di teritori yang salah, dengan berdirinya kita di tengah areal kunainya, sama saja kita sudah bosan hidup.''

Sementara itu Itachi hanya menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri di samping Naruto, menatap wajah Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian, membuatnya teringat dengan ekspresi Sasuke terakhir mereka bertemu saat malam pembantaian, malam itu,...

''Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Naruto,'' ucap Itachi datar, Naruto tersentak. ''Aku butuh mata Sasuke untuk menyempurnakan kekuatanku, dan untuk mendapatkan _Eternal_ _Mangenkyou_ _Sharingan_, aku butuh mata Sasuke.''

''Ka-kau,...'' Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi sejahat itu? Hanya demi sebuah kekuatan dia rela membunuh orang-orang yang dia sayangi?

''Tobi, pergilah berjaga, aku tidak mau ada yang tau keberadaan kita di sini.''

Laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Itachi terkejut sebentar sebelum menatap Itachi lama, lalu mengangguk dengan beralih menatap Naruto dan Ino dalam diam. ''Baiklah, lain kali aku yang akan melayani kalian, sampai jumpa.''

''Tobi?''

Laki-laki bertopeng itu melambai pelan pada Naruto dan Ino sebelum hilang dipandangan dengan cara masuk kedahan pohon yang dia pijak. Ino hanya membelalak melihatnya, berpindah tempat dengan cara memasuki media pohon? Itu sangat mustahil.

''Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Naruto.''

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi saat laki-laki itu berucap dengan nada datar untuk kesekian kalinya, tatapan dingin mata tajam itu membuat Ino berpikir bahwa sudah berapa nyawa melayang di tangannya, sudah berapa nyawa berharga yang terenggut oleh sosok Uchiha itu.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam dengan posisi bertarung sejak tadi, kalau-kalau Itachi akan menyerang mereka, Naruto tidak masalah Itachi menyerangnya saat ini juga, tapi tidak dengan kekasihnya, dia harus mengatur strategi solit dimana dia bisa menyerang sambil melindungi Ino.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa sedikit banyak dia tidak suka apabila harus memiliki partner, sangat merepotkan seperti kata Shikamaru.

''Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghalangiku menemui Sasuke?''

Naruto terdiam sejenak, nafasnya tercekat seolah-olah ada yang mencekiknya dengan tubuh transparan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

''Itu,...''

''Karena kami teman Sasuke-_kun!''_

''Teman?'' Itachi menoleh kearah Ino.

''Ino-_chan?''_ Bisik Naruto penuh tanya seraya melirik Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya.

''Kau tidak punya teman, itulah mengapa kau tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto-_kun_ berusaha melindungi Sasuke-_kun_ dan menjauhkannya darimu!'' Teriak Ino, tatapan seriusnya membuat Naruto seperti disentil oleh sesuatu. Itu, benar-benar Ino'kan?

''...''

Naruto kembali mendongak, menatap Itachi yang terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari kekasihnya, sedikit banyak Naruto setuju pada apa yang Ino katakan. Itu benar, karena Sasuke adalah teman, itulah kenapa Naruto selalu menjauhkan dan berusaha menghilangkan eksistensi Itachi pada Sasuke.

''Kau merubah Sasuke, kau membuatnya tidak memiliki perasaan lagi seperti dulu,'' ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat _Kunai_ itu yang tersemat di jari kelingkingnya, seluruh jari membuka. ''Hanya karena balas dendam, dia jadi bukan Sasuke yang dulu aku kenal.''

Itachi hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar dan tenang, gangguan seperti Ninja sekaliber Naruto tidak membuatnya terlihat gentar, dia sudah pernah menangkap _Bijuu_, dari pengalaman pertama, dia sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan pada bocah _Jinchurikki_ ekor sembilan ini, lagipula dengan _Genjutsu_ saja, _Kyuubi_ _no_ _Kurama_ sudah biasa dia kendalikan.

Tapi, bukan itu maksud kedatangannya kemari, dia harus menuntaskan sesuatu, adalah hal yang nantinya akan membantunya.

''Sasuke, adalah teman pertamaku, hanya dia mau berteman denganku dulu, dan kini, dia bukan seperti Sasuke yang dulu. Itu semua karena kau!''

Jari telunjuk itu menuding dengan telak.

''Karena aku?''

''Ya, karena kau,'' jawab Ino seraya mendongak, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat rompi _Joonin_ bagian belakang Naruto. ''Kau sudah membunuh seluruh keluargamu termasuk ayah dan ibumu, demi tuhan, apa yang sebarnya kau pikirkan? Hanya karena kekuatan kau jadi seperti ini?''

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Kalian berdua sepertinya benar teman Sasuke.''

''Ap-apa maksudmu?''

''Kau harus tau Naruto, setiap kejadian itu pasti ada penyebabnya.''

''Yah, Sasuke-_kun_ jadi seperti itu. Itu karena kau!'' Teriak Ino tidak keras, dia sudah tidak peduli pada sesak nafasnya karena berteriak dengan sekali tarikan oksigen.

''Aku lebih baik membunuh klan, daripada klan Uchiha disebut klan terkutuk.''

''Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu hah, brengsek!''

Tunggu, sepertinya Ino pernah ingat mendengar itu. Yah, sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu, entah apa itu, pasti ada sangkut-pautnya dengan klan Uchiha.

''Klan Uchiha ingin mengadakan Kudeta, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.''

''Itu,...''

''Kudeta?''

''Tetua Konoha menyadari itu, dan mereka memberiku dua pilihan, apakah aku bersedia membunuh keluargaku, atau pihak desa.''

''Pilihan macam apa itu?!''

''Demi nama baik klanku, aku menerima perintah itu,'' ucap Itachi seraya mendongak menatap langit biru. Lalu beralih pada Naruto dan Ino. ''Dan aku rela menanggung aib desa dengan membantai keluargaku dan pergi dari desa,

aku juga mengancam Sasuke untuk membunuhnya setelah Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan _Mangenkyou_ _Sharingan.''_

''Apa maksudmu?'' Tanya Naruto tidak percaya, ini sungguh membuatnya pusing. Sementara itu di belakang Naruto, Ino menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

''Karena aku sudah di anggap sebagai pembunuh kelas kakap, aku mengancam Sasuke dan menantangnya untuk bertarung hidup dan mati.'' Ucap Itachi seraya menatap kosong pada Naruto dan Ino. ''Sampai saat itu tiba, kelak, aku ingin dia jadi lebih kuat dariku, dan membunuhku, lalu akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa.''

''I-ini,... Rahasia desa level SSS, kenapa kau membicarakannya pada kami berdua?'' Tanya Ino setelah menyadari sesuatu yang terlupa, dia ingat sekarang, dia pernah membaca dokumen rahasia ayahnya sewaktu ayahnya mendapat misi keluar desa.

''Bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang, kalau kalian adalah temannya?''

''Apa-apaan itu semua, kau pasti berbohong!''

''Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, Naruto. Tapi karena kau adalah temannya,'' Itachi terdiam sejenak seraya memejamkan matanya, rasanya ini berat sekali. ''Aku ingin kau dan yang lainnya menjaga Sasuke. Aku mempercayakannya padamu.''

''Tapi. Tapi kenapa kau harus melakukan itu semua Itachi, kenapa!?''

''Aku juga yang mengancam Danzou untuk tidak mengganggu Sasuke sehabis malam itu.

Untuk pertanyaanmu itu. Itu karena,... Kakak, akan selalu ada untuk adik, dan kakak akan rela mati demi adik.''

Ino terenyuh mendengarnya, bagaimanapun dia adalah wanita, dan dia sangat mengerti maksud ucapan Itachi, tapi yang Ino tidak habis pikir, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Ini bagai'kan rantai kematian yang tidak akan selesai.

''Dan aku ingin sedikit memberikan kekuatanku padamu,...''

Tiba-tiba saja sebagian dari tubuh Itachi berubah jadi burung gagak yang berterbangan, seekor dari burung gagak itu terbang cepat mengarah pada Naruto. Sangat cepat, membuat Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain membelalak.

''Hggg...''

''Na-Naruto!'' Pekikkan Ino menggema bersama suara kicauan burung gagak yang mengitari mereka berdua. Ino hampir tidak mempercayai pandangannya saat burung itu menukik tajam dan langsung mengarah pada mulut Naruto, menjeblak masuk dengan paksa.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' Teriak Ino pada Itachi yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, kini Ino hanya mampu memegang bahu Naruto erat seraya menatap khawatir Naruto yang tengah memegang lehernya dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

''Ughhkkk...''

''Naruto!''

''Gunakan kekuatanku yang aku titipkan padamu itu Naruto, kalau saja nanti dia berpihak pada Akatsuki dan mencoba menghancurkan desa.''

Suara Itachi bergema dengan tidak adanya eksistensi dari sipemilik suara, dia seperti hantu yang tidak bisa dilihat namun bisa dirasa kehadirannya.

Ino tidak memperdulikan ucapan itu, saat ini fokusnya lebih ke kondisi Naruto yang terlihat seperti di siksa, meraung tidak jelas seraya memegang lehernya, Ino tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin gagak itu bisa masuk kedalam mulut kekasihnya, dan itu pasti sakit.

''Naruto, bertahanlah!''

~oOo~

''Ahkk...''

''Sasuke?'' Tanya Karin yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya. Langkah Karin segera berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggeram seraya menutupi mata kirinya dengan tangan kiri.

''Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?'' Tanya Juugo seraya mendekat.

''Kenapa lagi dia, apa efek samping Amaterasu?''

''Diamlah Suigetsu, Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?''

''Hn.'' Jawab Sasuke seraya mengambil nafas dalam dengan teratur, tubuhnya kembali tegap setelah beberapa saat, mata kirinya tiba-tiba saja serasa di tusuk dengan jarum.

''Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?''

''Kita lanjutkan perjalanan.''

Karin menghela nafas lega.

Sementara Suigetsu yang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menyedot air dari dalam botol yang selalu dia emuto kemanapun dan dimanapun, dan dia mengedikkan kedua bahunya singkat seraya kembali berjalan.

''Ada-ada saja.''

''Sui-get-su,...''

''He-hei... Apa-apaan kau ini, sensi sekali.''

''Tutup mulutmu!''

''Awww!

~oOo~

Dilain tempat, Tenten terlihat mendongak menatap langit sore dari bawah pohon besar tempat spot mereka beristirahat untuk malam ini. Sepi menyergap gadis cepol dua itu, sejak tadi Lee pergi berburu untuk makan mereka malam ini.

Manik kecoklatan itu kini beralih pada sekumpulan kayu yang barusan dia bawa dari tengah hutan, sekumpulan ranting yang banyak, dan mereka membutuhkannya untuk malam ini, karena besok mereka akan berjalan jauh lagi untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini.

''Huhh... Lama sekali dia, apa dia menyempatkan diri untuk adu jotos dengan rusa?'' Tenten terkekeh anggun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya seraya mengirup angin segar yang berhembus, memainkan anak rambutnya, gesekan antara dedaunan dan ranting pohon membuatnya tenang.

''Besok, kita akan kembali melanjutkan ini, Lee, Neji-_kun_, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian.''

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

Uwooo... Akhirnya rampung juga chapter ini, Yahiko sangat berterimakasih pada para reviwer yang sudah lama menunggu kelanjutannya, Arigatou, hontou ni*nangisharu*

Dan berhubung Yahiko sudah akan memasuki musim repot(?) di sekolah, Yahiko pikir pasti akan sangat lama melanjutkan fic-fic Yahiko yang lainnya, tapi serius, pasti akan Yahiko updet kalau ada waktu luang.

Yahiko sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan Yahiko updet mengingat ini sudah hampir setahun ngga di updet dan jarangnya Yahiko nongol di ep ep en, Kalau berkenan sekalian juga tinggalkan review ya, komentar pedas juga bakal Yahiko tampung asalkan bermutu, kritik mungkin? Bantu Yahiko koreksi kesalahan Yahiko lewat Review ya minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu

**Special** **Thank** **for:**

Mistic Shadow

Rizal

namikaze uchiha

rizky d. ace

RyosoraYusuf

Scythe no Shinigami

uzumaki julianti- san

NN

6T9

el Cierto ga login

bintang

Wind Scarlet

holmes950

**~oOo~**

Thanks for review ^. ~

Sign: Yahiko namikaze

v

v

v

v

v


	8. Chapter 8: Mahadewi

Disclaimer: All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

~oOo~

Title: Konoha Kiiroi Senko

Rated: T (semi M) ^^V

Genre: Adventure and Romance

pair: Naruto U. x Ino Y.

~oOo~

Backsound:

Regret message by Rin kagamine(Vocaloid)

Castle of Glass by Linkin Park

Sweet Dreams by Emely Browning

~oOo~

Summary: dirinya amat sangat mirip dengan sosok 'dirinya' yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Desa dan orang yang dicintainya.

~oOo~

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, CANON, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

.

.

.:Chapter VIII: Mahadewi:.

.

.

~oOo~

Jika ada yang bilang cinta datang dengan romansa yang indah bak dawai lama, maka anugerah adalah jembatannya. Namun nampaknya, pertemuan keduanya tidak sebagaimana yang dikira.

Terlalu banyak klise yang dangkal, tak begitupun dengan anugerah cinta yang menyertainya.

Dalam sebuah hasrat yang tersembunyi, hati mereka bahkan mampu terkoneksi. Saling menghangatkan satu-sama-lain, lewat sebuah sentuhan dan buaian, lewat tatapan maupun ucapan.

Manik biru yang terpancar dari indahnya paras seorang gadis, menatap penuh tanya, mencari jawaban dari sosok yang terlelap.

Di padang rumput sabana itu, mahkota pirang indahnya tergerai, menari riang bersama sang dewi mahligai.

Ino Yamanaka, putri sulung Yamanaka Inoichi, bersenandung tenang seraya mengusap kepala seseorang di pahanya. Terkadang dia bersenandung, terkadang bersiul, menyanyi riang bersama indahnya senja.

Selembut awan yang menjadi teman.

Hembusan angin lembut, membuatnya memejamkan mata sejenak. Lantas untuk kesekian kalinya, pandangannya teralih pada sosok yang terlelap damai.

Rambut pirang panjangnya sedikit bergoyang diterpa angin, untuk kesekiankalinya, paras tenangnya membuat Ino tersenyum lembut. Tangan kecilnya membelai pipi kekasihnya, memberikan sentuhan hangat yang gemulai.

Satu pergerakan berarti, membuat gadis berparas cantik itu kembali mengerjap.

''Naruto?''

''Engh,...''

Senyumnya mulai nampak, bagaikan rekah bunga mawar yang indah nan harum. Riang dan ceria.

''Naruto kau dengar aku?''

Hal pertama yang manik biru laut itu lihat, adalah samar-samar wajah seorang gadis yang menghalangi datangnya sinar matahari senja. Yang menerjang mereka berdua.

Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan pusing luar biasa, dia hanya mampu mendesah pelan di pangkuan gadis pirang pucat itu, karena pusing yang kembali mendera saat dia akan bangkit.

Ino tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto merespon panggilannya, dia pikir Naruto akan lama pingsan karena serangan Itachi tadi. Dan Ino masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin bisa mereka berdua terperangkap _Genjutsu _Itachi?

Gadis Yamanaka itu menggeleng singkat, dia bisa membahas itu nanti setelah Naruto sadar sepenuhnya. Senyumnya makin kentara saat sadar Naruto memeluk pinggang rampingnya, dan menyesap wangi tubuhnya.

''Geli, Naruto,'' ucap Ino seraya memegang kening Naruto, setelah melepas _Hitai_ _atte-_nya, hanya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto.

Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, saat sadar suhu tubuh Naruto biasa-biasa saja, padahal tadi sewaktu masih pingsan Naruto menunjukan gejala-gejala demam parah.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang gadis itu. ''Aku baik-baik saja selama masih ada Kyuubi dan,...''

''Dan?''

Ino kembali memiringkan kepalanya, seraya menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. Pipinya sedikit bersemu saat tangan Naruto mengusap pipinya, dan menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, posisi itu tetap bertahan. Tatapan mata kedua insan itu memancarkan sinyal-sinyal kecil penghantar saling takjub akan keindahan mata setiap pasangannya.

''Selama ada kau dan Kyuubi, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.'' Mata Naruto menyipit, seiring senyum tulusnya kian melebar.

Ino terkekeh pelan seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya, tanpa harus mengindahkan kepala Naruto yang bersandar di pahanya.

''Ohya, sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?''

Ino sedikit mendongak menatap langit, pipinya sedikit mengembung ketika otaknya memproses kembali ingatannya dengan cepat.

''Sekitaran dua jam. Kupikir?'' Ino sedikit mengangguk, sangat yakin dengan jawabannya. Sementara itu, Naruto yang tadinya bertanya hanya menghela nafas. ''Lagipula, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?''

Naruto mengangguk pelan, seraya kembali memeluk pinggang ramping Ino dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut datar kekasihnya, yang sengaja tak tertutup kain.

Sialnya lagi, dia tidak suka jika Ino memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka seperti ini, apalagi di depan umum. Kalau cuma di depannyasih ngga apa-apa, ehehehe...

... Sadar dengan pikiran konyolnya, dia sedikit menggeleng dan kembali menghirup wangi tubuh Ino.

Ah, semenjak bertemu Ino kembali, dia sangat mirip dengan kumbang yang telah menemukan madu, yang tak pernah habis walau sudah berapa kali di ambil. Dia sangat suka wangi tubuh Ino yang memang khas sekali, wangi yang menenangkan perasaannya.

Ino bagaikan bentuk magis yang sempurna, dengan kepribadian yang mencolok. Membuatnya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Ino.

Pelukan laki-laki itu kian erat.

''Ada apa, Naruto?'' Mata biru langit Ino sedikit mengerjap, nada lembut suaranya bagikan belaian indah sang angin. ''Apa ada yang terlupa?'' Dahi gadis tujuh belas tahun itu sedikit mengerut saat mendapati jawaban berupa anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

Memangnya ada apa ya?

''Aku hanya terpikir sesuatu.''

Ino mulai tidak mengerti. Dia menaruh kedua telapak tangan mungilnya di atas wajah Naruto, bermaksud untuk menghalangi sinar yang menerpa leluasa wajah kekasihnya, namun malah kedua tangannya di pegang Naruto dan di arahkan di dada bidang kokoh laki-laki pirang itu seraya tersenyum.

''Kau mengerti?''

Ino tersenyum lembut seraya merasakan debaran tenang jantung Naruto, sesaat misinya sudah terlupakan karena dentuman tenang jantung kekasihnya yang juga tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum yang amat jarang Naruto perlihatkan, yang bahkan pada dirinya pun jarang menemui senyuman itu.

Dan Ino sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

''Ya, tentu aku mengerti,'' jawab Ino seraya memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah senyum yang masih membekas di wajah putihnya yang laksana susu.

Seakan baru sadar, Naruto tersentak pelan. Ino yang menyadari itu segera menunduk menatap Naruto. ''Ini sudah sore, kita harus mencari tempat yang pas untuk bermalam,'' jawab Naruto ketika tatapan bertanya di berikan oleh Ino.

Laki-laki itu segera bangkit dari rebahannya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit menggeliat.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyusul berdiri di sebelah Naruto dan mengait lengan kekar itu. Kemudian mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang menatap ke arah matahari terbenam di tengah rerumputan hijau di bagian barat Negara HI ini. Entah kenapa di suasana seperti ini, dia jadi teringat masalalu yang sudah mereka jalani, di awali dengan sebuah pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan bahkan konyol malah, lalu berteman dan merajut benang kasih dan harus di terpa ujian berupa jarak dan waktu yang terpaksa mereka lalui sendiri-sendiri.

Ini'kah sebuah jawaban untuknya yang selalu sabar menunggu Naruto? Apakah ini yang namanya imbalan untuk seseorang yang dengan setia menunggu sosok spesial baginya?

Ino sedikit menunduk, lalu menyandarkan seluruh lelahnya pada bahu Naruto yang hangat seperti biasa, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tidak mau bergerak bahkan sesentipun, dia terlanjur menyukai posisi ini. Wajahnya dia benamkan disana, pelukan pada lengan kiri Naruto kian di pererat.

''Kau kenapa?'' Tanya Naruto seraya menunduk menatap Ino namun yang dia lihat hanyalah helai-demi helai mahkota kuning pucat milik kekasihnya. Naruto hanya menatap bingung ketika Ino makin mempererat pelukan pada lengan kirinya, agak keram sih, tapi tak apalah.

''Ohya, aku hampir lupa,'' Naruto menepuk pelan jidatnya, Ino mendongak menatap Naruto yang tengah mengernyit seakan baru teringat sesuatu.

''Ada apa?'' Suara pelan gadis itu ketika bertanya mengalun indah bersama deru angin sejuk di senja hari.

Naruto hanya menggeleng singkat seraya nyengir rubah seperti biasa. ''Sepertinya aku harus berburu, perbekalan kita sudah habiskan?'' Tanya Naruto seraya melirik tas mereka berdua yang tergeletak di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang turut menjadi muara hutan yang lebat di dalam sana.

''Ah, iya, kau benar.'' Jawab Ino seraya menunduk pelan, ''dan itu sudah jadi tugasmu ya,'' hardik Ino seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

''A-apa?''

''Apa? Kau mau aku yang berburu?'' Ino berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk hidung Naruto, kedua alis indahnya membingkai raut tidak terima di wajah _oval_ gadis Yamanaka itu. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk namun tetap dengan sikap menghakim, terlebih jari telunjuk yang lentik itu.

Ada benarnya sih ucapan Ino. Sebenarnya Naruto sadar kalau alasan utamanya gadis tulip ini adalah tidak tega membunuh binatang, beberapa hari yang lalupun Ino menyatakan dirinya sebagai vegetarian, rada ngga nyambung sih tapi kalau di pikir lagi benar juga.

Naruto menggeleng singkat, seraya menghela nafas.

Merasa tersindir, raut tidak suka Ino kian kentara. ''Kalau ngga mau ya sudah,'' tegas Ino seraya berjalan menuju tas mereka, di sela langkah gadis itu di ikuti beberapa kali hentakan dan berbalik badan hanya untuk meleletkan lidahnya pada Naruto.

_'Shikamaru,... Temanmu itu cerewet sekali.' _Batin Naruto seraya meratapi nasibnya yang sudah terlanjur terpikat pesona Yamanaka Ino dengan segala tingkahnya, agaknya kali ini Naruto sedikit kebal dengan tingkah Ino.

''Ayolah, Ino. Iya aku akan berburu untuk malam ini,'' ucap Naruto seraya menyusul Ino yang tengah mengenakan tas punggungnya sambil menggerutu kecil, hingga tidak terdengar apa itu yang dia gerutukan.

''Tidak perlu!''

''Ayolah sayang, jangan bilang kau ngambek,'' Naruto nyengir rubah hingga akan membelah wajahnya. Merasa menang karena berhasil memojokan kekasihnya yang kadang emosian.

Langkah Ino terhenti, perempatan di jidat semakin terlihat. Gadis _ponytail_ itu berbalik badan seraya mengumpulkan suaranya.

''Aku tidak ngambek seperti anak kecil!''

''Hm?''

''Naruto!''

Dan saat itu yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto hanyalah untuk segera mengamit tasnya dan segera kabur daripada harus menerima serangan Ino, kalau tidak salah tadi Ino punya tanduk ya?

Mungkin salah lihat saja. Ingat, otak bisa menipu pandangan, contohnya saja fatamorgana,...

,... Di tempat yang rindang seperti ini?

~oOo~

Gadis berambut merah itu sedikit membetulkan letak bingkai kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot—dan itu sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya di saat mengambil lompatan di antara rerimbunannya pohon yang tinggi besar menjulang dan kokoh.

Sebentar, mata merah _ruby_-nya melirik sosok berambut biru yang juga tengah melompati setiap dahan dengan ekspresi dingin tak terbaca. Entah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ataukah melamun sambil melompat seperti ini—dan itu sangat berbahaya kalau tidak ingin menikmati kerasnya pohon ketika tersandung.

''Sasuke.''

Matanya beralih dari Sasuke, ke arah laki-laki berambut _silver _yang tengah memanggul sebuah pedang besar di punggungnya. Mata sipit laki-laki itu menatap intens ke arah Sasuke dari belakang, seolah Sasuke juga sedang menatapnya.

''Kau tidak lupa dengan misi kita kemari'kan?'' Tanya Suigetsu seraya menatap langit lalu kembali menatap kedepan. ''Aku tidak tahan dengan tatapan seluruh penghuni desa sialan itu.''

''Hn.''

Suigetsu mendengus keras, kalau bukan karena sudah lama 'kenal' dia pasti menganggap _Uchiha_ terakhir ini cacat bicara atau kalau tidak salahsih tuna rungu?

''Andaikan misi ini selesai, kalau dibolehkan aku ingin sekali menebas si Hatake itu.''

''Sudahlah,'' Juugo sedikit menimpali gerutuan Suigetsu, walaupun dia tidak cukup tertarik dengan gerutuan Suigetsu. Lagipula tugasnya di sini hanya ingin tau sampai mana kemampuan Sasuke, dari yang dia analisa sepertinya Sasuke sangatlah hebat dari Kimimaro.

Dan pria berambut kuning senja itu tertarik ketika fakta mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah _Uchiha_ terakhir, apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

_Tap..._

_Tappp..._

_Tapp..._

_Tapp..._

''Ada apa?''

''Sasuke?''

''Dengar, kini kita ada di wilayah Negara HI, apapun akan terjadi dan tutuplah mulutmu Suigetsu.''

Karin sedikit meneguk ludahnya, keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari sela pori-pori kulitnya. Tekanan _Chakra_ ini membuatnya merinding, bahkan ketika Orochimaru mengamukpun tidak sepekat ini tekanan _Chakra_-nya. Dari waktu kewaktu _Chakra_ Sasuke terasa semakin kelam, yang menyamai kelamnya energi Sasuke hanyalah laki-laki bertopeng konyol yang dia temui dulu ketika di negeri batu—saat mereka menjalankan tugas bersama dari Orochimaru.

_'Sasuke,...' _Batin Karin.

''Aku tidak ingin tugas ini gagal hanya karena ulah mulut busukmu itu, ingat itu Suigetsu.''

''Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti.'' Jawab Suigetsu terbata saat ledakan energi itu begitu pekat mengenainya, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan energi sepekat dan sekelam ini.

_Whusss..._

''Dia kenapa?''

''Itu karena ulahmu,'' jawab Karin singkat seraya menyusul Sasuke yang sudah melanjutkan perjalanan, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengikuti ujian ini.

Bidak catur tengah mengambil langkah.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, puluhan meter jauh di belakang mereka seseorang tengah menyeringai, tubuh sosok itu bergidik entah kenapa seakan menahan ledakan tawa yang ditahan. Tawa rendahnya tidak bisa dia tahan, namun tidak untuk memecahkan tawanya yang sejak tadi dia tahan agar tidak ketahuan.

sosok berjubah hitam dengan kupluk itu sedikit menghela nafas seraya mengamit pedang besar di belakangnya, yang terdapat ukiran lambang desa _Konoha. _Ukiran di bagian tengah pedangnya yang berwarna hijau terang, semakin bersinar oleh aliran _Chakra_.

_'Kudapatkan kau. Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya,... Uchiha.'_

~oOo~

Iruka tertunduk pelan seraya menatap sendu pada lantai. Hatinya serasa ingin menolak kenyataan ini, namun, dilain sisi misi ini menuntutnya untuk membutakan matanya pada fakta yang sebenarnya, tidak, Iruka adalah Ninja yang loyal baik tugas kelas A ataupun kelas S selalu ia laksanakan dengan baik seperti biasanya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini, untuk kali ini sepertinya dia sulit untuk menerima tugas yang baru saja diberikan oleh nona Tsunade. Memang, dia sudah mendengar sistim ini beberapa waktu yang lalu saat menghadiri rapat bersama para tetua desa dan _Hokage_ dari kelima desa, tapi dia tidak terpikir kalau yang akan menerima tugas ini bukan hanya rekannya tapi dia juga! Lebih parahnya dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan bocah yang dulu di anggap pembuat onar di desa.

''Iruka, aku mengerti perasaanmu, ini hanya misi ketika ujian, aku tidak segila itu untuk menyuruhmu membunuh 'adik' angkatmu sendiri.'' Tsunade menatap prihatin pada Iruka yang tertunduk lesu ketika dia memberikan tugas berat ini. ''Dengar, bagian akhir dari misi ujian ini adalah mental, kita tau mereka semua yang tengah mengikuti ujian ini secara sepihak adalah Ninja berbakat dan potensial, tapi bagaimana dengan mental mereka? Kau bisa menjaminnya?''

Shizune yang berdiri di sebelah Jiraiya hanya menatap Iruka dalam, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan _Shinobi_ level S itu. Kalau dia ada di sisi Iruka, mungkin juga dia akan mengalami guncangan yang sama, fakta bahwa Iruka teramat menyayangi Putra mendiang Hokage ke empat itu tidak bisa di tampik lagi. Iruka dan Naruto sudah bagaikan Saudara sedarah daging, yang satu tersakiti yang satunya lagi akan merasa tersakiti.

Tapi bukannya inilah tugas seorang Ninja, tugas apapun itu harus diterima tanpa pengecualian? Bahkan kalau boleh menghidupkan rumor lama, Itachi Uchiha bahkan rela membantai seluruh klannya dengan tangannya sendiri karena perintah seseorang, itu yang Jiraiya katakan.

Bagi seorang _Shinobi_, misi itu mutlak, tapi bagaimana cara kita menjalankan misi itu, itu kembali pada diri kita sendiri.

''Kau dengar aku?''

Suara Tsunade mengalihkan lamunan Shizune. Gadis itu sedikit berjengit di kesunyiannya ruangan kantor _Hokage_, sangat tidak biasa mendapati Jiraiya yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_'Kalau seandainya Iruka saja tidak bisa menghentikan Naruto,...' _Jiraiya menatap langit cerah dari balik jendela dengan tenang, pandangannya terfokus pada segumpal awan yang tinggi dan putih._ '...dan ketika Akatsuki datang menghancurkan desa untuk mencari Naruto di kondisi yang lemah, siapa lagi yang bisa menghentikan bocah itu ketika dia menerima tantangan Akatsuki?' _Jiraiya membatin sunyi seraya kembali menatap Iruka yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dilihat darimanapun juga sudah pasti bisa ditebak kalau laki-laki itu berusaha melawan egonya, ketika dihadapkan pada logika nyata bagaimana kamuflase itu bergradasi memilukan hati.

Jiraiya tentu mengerti perasaan bocah bercodet di hidung itu, bahkan mungkin diapun merasakan hal yang sama walau dalam konteks guru dan murid. Melawan murid ketika latihan bersama itu sangatlah berbeda dengan melawan murid karena misi. Jiraiya mendongak lagi, menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Sebenarnya sistim ini dulu sekali ketika dia masih di barisan _Chuunin_ yang merangkap _Joonin_, dia pernah hampir mengikuti peraturan yang sama persis seperti ini, tapi dia tidak pernah tau kenapa bisa-bisa peraturan dalam ujian waktu itu di tentang oleh para tetua klan dan aparat desa. Tapi ketika ada di posisi ini, barulah pria yang sudah berumur kepala lima ini mengerti, tes mental ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan, bahkan mungkin menghadirkan problema mendalam.

Mungkin Iruka masih bisa mengerti kenapa dia bisa berhadapan dengan Naruto nantinya sebagai ujian terakhir di tahap ini, tapi bagaimana dengan pihak Naruto? Jiraiya bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengundurkan diri.

Itu seperti pedang bermata ganda.

~oOo~

Hinata yang ada di posisi tengah formasi tim hanya terdiam saat Shino tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, laki-laki pendiam itu tak bergeming sama sekali seolah-olah patung. Tangannya masih tetap dia masukan kedalam saku jaket.

''Bau ini,...''

Hinata melirik Kiba yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya, begitupun dengan Akamaru yang tengah menyalak kecil seolah-olah tidak berdaya karena sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui, anjing putih besar itu kian menunduk pelan disertai lengkingan kecil, pertanda hewan itu sedang benar-benar ketakutan.

Merasa risau keadaan seperti ini, gadis keturunan _Hyuuga_ _Souke_ itu serta merta mengaktifkan _Byakugan-_nya dengan jarak pandang lima ratus kilo meter kedepan dengan putaran tiga ratus enampuluh derajat.

_Deg..._

''Itu,...''

''Uchiha Sasuke.''

_'Sa-Sasuke-kun.'_

''Apa-apaan ini, sejak kapan dia mengikuti ujian ini!?'' Kiba menggeram pelan, pantas saja Akamaru ketakutan seperti itu, bahkan selama ini Akamaru tidak pernah ketakutan seperti ini. Ini karena tekanan dari _Chakra_ Sasuke, sama seperti _Chakra_ Naruto ketika dia mengamuk dan berubah menjadi sosok misterius yang berekor. Kelam dan pekat, Kiba meneteskan keringat dinginnya.

_Tap..._

''Kalian,...'' Sosok itu berjalan pelan dengan di iringi oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya, salah seorang di antaranya adalah laki-laki besar bertubuh atletis bertelanjang dada, berdiri santai di sebelah perempuan berambut merah berkacamata tanpa bingkai.

Laki-laki dengan mata dihiasi tiga titik itu menatap lama sosok gadis berambut _indigo_ yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah Shino dan Kiba. Matanya menatap intens tak berkedip.

''... Tim Kurenai, bukan?'' Tanya Suigetsu seraya menyeringai kecil. Matanya menatap meremehkan kearah Kiba dan Shino, terlebih pada gadis manis berambut ungu itu. ''Hooo, jadi kau putri kecil yang membuat Hizashi Hyuuga tewas karena mengorbankan diri itu?''

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar mendengarnya.

''Padahal, aku ingin sekali bertarung dengan mata elang _Konoha_. Yah, walaupun aku mengetahui 'legenda'nya dari tuan Kabuto.'' Lanjut Suigetsu seraya mengedikan kedua bahunya keatas di iringi seringainya yang kian lebar. _'Bertemu_ _dengan_ _seorang_ _Hyuuga_ _ternyata_ _seperti_ _ini_ _jenis_ _Chakra dan Doujutsu_ _mereka_ _yang_ _di_ _idamkan_ _oleh_ _orang_ _banyak.'_

''Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?''

Karin menatap laki-laki berperawakan misterius yang sedang berdiri paling depan, dahi gadis itu mengkerut mendengarnya. ''Mana kami tau, di peta dijelaskan bahwa jalan ini yang memang harus kami lalui.''

''Atau jangan-jangan kita diminta untuk bertarung dengan mereka di tengah perjalanan?''

Karin dan Shino segera menatap Suigetsu yang meminum air dari sebuah botol kecil yang memiliki sedotan.

''Mungkin Suigetsu benar.''

Sasuke melirik Juugo sebentar lalu kembali menatap Hinata, perhatiannya sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada Hinata yang tengah menunduk. Tekanan _Chakra_ Hinata yang begitu menenangkan membuatnya teringat tekanan _Chakra_ ibunya. Desau angin berderu di antara dua kelompok ini, suasana sunyi menyergap seketika saat Juugo melontarkan argumennya yang menguatkan pendapat Suigetsu, bahwa mereka memang harus bertarung di sini sekarang juga.

Kaki Sasuke seakan terpaku di tempat, tidak bisa digerakan sejak awal pertemuan dua kelompok ini secara tidak disengaja. Ada sisi lain dari jiwanya yang ingin menemui Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu, namun sisi lainnya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan hingga dirinya sendiri tidak mampu melawannya. Tugasnya datang kemari bukan untuk menemuinya yang dulu dia tinggalkan, melainkan mencari tau tentang sesuatu yang harus dia ketahui.

Tapi, betapapun dia mencoba membutakan dirinya, hatinya tetap saja ngilu begitu kesadaran menamparnya. Bahwa lubang dihati mulai terobati. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bersyukur kalau gadis itu tidak lagi suka murung seperti dulu.

Dia rindu senyum manis gadis itu, laki-laki sedingin batu es ini mulai menunjukan emosinya saat mata indah lembut Hinata menatapnya sendu. Laki-laki dengan sejuta pesona itu menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata menerawang, mencoba untuk menyelami lautan ungu pucat gadis lugu itu yang dulu mengisi hatinya, gadis lugu yang menorehkan warna di hitam-putih hidupnya, gadis Hyuuga yang selalu menemaninya ketika sendiri.

Sampai di detik inipun, _figure_ gadis itu tidak pernah tergantikan. Sampai kapanpun. Dulu, baginya Hinata adalah segalanya, menjaga gadis itu dari rasa sedih adalah prioritas utamanya. Tapi, sepertinya dia sadar. Sasuke kini menyadari kesalahan terbesar yang sudah dia pilih. Dengan pergi meninggalkan Konoha hanya akan membuat gadis itu kehilangan pelindung, kehilangan tempat bersandar.

Tidak.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat, seraya menunduk. ini adalah pilihannya. Ini adalah resiko yang dia pilih. Bukankah sejak kecil Hinata selalu mengagumi sosok Naruto? Bukankah Hinata selalu merona bahkan pingsan hanya ketika bertemu Naruto? Rasa cinta Hinata yang begitu besar masih tertuju pada Naruto, bukan padanya.

Ironis memang, tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus dia terima.

''Sepertinya Peta kita di buat sepasang.''

Karin mengerutkan keningnya, lalu perlahan memperlihatkan Peta yang ada padanya lalu membentangkannya. Peta milik mereka memang terlihat seperti di sobek. Gadis itu mendengus pelan ketika melihat Peta yang Shino bentangkan di hadapannya.

''Bagaimana Sasuke?'' Suigetsu bersandar di dahan pohon yang besar seraya meminum kembali air minumnya.

''Hn.''

''Jadi,... Sampai di sini kita akan menuju tempat yang sama secara bersamaan atau kita harus bertarung?'' Suigetsu bertanya pada Karin. Gadis itu mengangguk seraya kembali menggulung peta dan menyimpannya di dalam tas pinggangnya. ''Kupikir kita akan saling bertarung.''

''Memang begitu,...''

Suara itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah perempuan berambut ikal warna hitam, dan bermata merah _ruby._ Wanita itu tengah melipat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata yang memandang tak percaya pada gurunya.

''... Bukan begitu, Kakashi?''

''Yah, begitulah.'' Laki-laki yang tengah membaca buku bersampul warna _orange_ hanya menjawab seadanya dengan tatapan bosan yang terlihat sangat menghina bagi Suigetsu.

~oOo~

Shikamaru berdiri diam. Seraya menatap sosok di depannya yang tengah santai merokok, seraya duduk bersila di atas batu besar. Di pinggir jurang yang amat sangat curam itu.

Mata hitam Shikamaru, beradu pandang dengan mata hitam laki-laki bermarga _Sarutobi_ itu. Sosok yang begitu dia banggakan dan kagumi kini, tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di atas batu itu tanpa terdeteksi oleh _Byakugan_ Neji, yang tengah memasang wajah datar.

Laki-laki yang tengah merokok itu beralih dari Shikamaru, ke Chouji yang tengah memasang wajah tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk keripik kentang ukuran jumbo.

Lalu beralih melihat bibir jurang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. ''Jurangnya terlihat dalam ya, Shikamaru.'' Tanya orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Asuma Sarutobi, yang juga secara kebetulan adalah gurunya sendiri. Laki-laki itu bersila seraya menghembuskan nafas, dan mengeluarkan asap rokok dari rongga tenggorokannya.

''Aku tidak merasa ada barangku yang tertinggal.''

Asuma melirik Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengantuk seperti biasa, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dugaannya memang tepat, intelektual dan _insting_ laki-laki _Nara_ itu memang luar biasa, tidak mudah dikecoh.

''Aku kemari bukan untuk mengantarkan barangmu yang tertinggal, ataupun barang dari salah satu di antara kalian semua.''

''Lalu?''

Sampai disini, Chouji menghentikan makan-makannya, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Tatapan Shikamaru dan aura Neji tidaklah bersahabat. Sedangkan aura guru Asuma seperti biasa saja, seolah-olah memang tidak ada apa-apa.

Chouji dengan pelan menyimpan keripiknya kedalam tas bahunya, dan menaruh tas itu di dekat pohon yang agak jauh darinya. Seolah mengerti keadaan dan memang sudah bisa di tebak, memang ada yang tidak beres di sini.

''Katakan, kenapa Asuma-_san_ bisa ada di sini.'' Pertanyaan bernada datar di layangkan oleh Neji yang sedari tadi memilih bungkam.

Suasananya kian terasa jelas, kalau kedatangan guru Asuma tidaklah di inginkan disini.

''Jawabannya mudah saja,...'' Asuma membuang puntung rokoknya di jurang. Dengan sekali lempar dan sukses masuk kedalam palung bumi yang terlihat gelap dan pekat.

Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, gerakan Asuma tiba-tiba saja seperti kilat, membuat yang lain terperanjat.

_Tinggg..._

_Srannnggg..._

''Gu-guru?!''

''Kau cekatan, Neji, aku akui itu.'' Asuma tersenyum kecil, sebelum melancarkan tendangan telak hingga membuat Neji jauh terpental kedalam hutan, membuat beberapa pohon tumbang seketika.

''... Aku akan menghentikan kalian, dan membuktikan sendiri sampai mana kemampuan kalian,''

Chouji hanya berdiri diam tak berkutik sejak tadi, matanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dan telinganya mencoba menulikan pendengarannya ketika mendengar ucapan Asuma.

''Ada apa Chouji?'' Asuma segera berlari ke arah Chouji dengan membusungkan pedang _Chakra_ miliknya kearah Chouji yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

Begitu jarak di antara keduanya semakin terkikis, tidak ada gelagat Asuma yang terlihat akan menunda serangannya, meski Chouji yang berdiri diam seolah menunggu serangannya.

Melihat Chouji yang seperti itu, membuat Asuma tak habis pikir pada murid gendutnya ini. Apa mungkin Chouji sedang menunggu momen yang pas untuk menyerangnnya, dan membuatnya lengah?

Tapi semua pertanyaannya tertepis, ketika ia melancarkan serangannya sedangkan Chouji sendiri tidak bergerak, namun gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Sehingga membuatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

''Ini.''

''Ini masih agak siang,'' ucap Shikamaru yang berada di atas dahan pohon terdekat dengan Chouji, lalu matanya menatap Chouji yang tak bergeming. ''Aku punya banyak pasokan cahaya—Chouji, giliranmu.''

_'Begitu?'_

''Aku, aku tidak bisa melawan guru Asuma.''

Pernyataan itu secara terang-terangan dilontarkan oleh Chouji yang berdiri tepat di depan Asuma yang tengah membelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chouji.

''Ada apa denganmu, Chouji!'' Teriak Asuma kalap, dia terlihat berusaha terlepas dari jerat jurus bayangan Shikamaru. ''Dengar, ini adalah ujian, apapun yang terjadi semuanya adalah mutlak!''

Neji berdiri dengan susah payah, setelah terpental jauh akibat tendangan guru Asuma. Darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari guru Asuma, yang terlihat berteriak pada Chouji.

Neji menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya sebentar, sebelum berlari untuk menerjang Asuma yang terlihat tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

''Kalau kau tidak bisa melawan Asuma-_san,_ biar aku yang menyudahi ini!''

Semua mata langsung teralih pada Putra Hizashi Hyuuga itu yang tengah berlari dengan kencang kearah samping guru Asuma.

''_Jyuuken!''_

_Boofff..._

''Apa?''

''Apa yang terjadi?''

''Apa-apaan ini!?''

Sesosok bayangan terlihat perlahan muncul dari balik tanah. Sosok itu menatap Shikamaru cs lama, sebelum kembali masuk kedalam tanah setelah sebelumnya menyeringai lebar.

Kilatan dari dalam hutan memaksa Shikamaru untuk segera mengeluarkan _Kunai-_nya, dan menghadang beberapa _Kunai_ yang melesat kearahnya. Konsentrasi laki-laki itu terbagi, antara Guru Asuma dan Chouji. Sementara Neji di bawah sana mencoba mencari jejak Asuma dengan _Byakugan._

''Dimana dia,'' gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri, matanya tidaklah bisa ditipu apalagi dengan _Genjutsu. _Setidaknya dia sudah agak kebal terhadap serangan yang menitik beratkan pada ilusi seperti itu.

Tapi sayangnya, baik _Genjutsu_ atau jurus apapun, saat ini _Byakugan-_nya terasa tidak artinya, karena jejak _chakra_ Asuma benar-benar tidak bisa di deteksi.

Sementara Neji yang sedang bergelung dengan kekuatan matanya yang tidak mendapatkan hasil sama sekali, langit kian menggelincir ke ufuk barat. Shikamari kian merasa kesal karena ini adalah tipe bertarung Gurunya, terlebih lagi fakta mengatakan bahwa Asuma adalah _Shinobi_ yang mematikan bila bertarung dalam kondisi malam hari.

Apalagi kalau menilik dari segi medan tempur, mereka benar-benar terpojok. Shikamaru sendiri tidak habis pikir kalau akan melawan gurunya sendiri.

''Jangan lengah.''

Sontak ketiga Ninja asal Konoha itu mengedarkan pandangan mereka, mencari arah datang suara Asuma yang menggema di dalam hutan. Shikamaru pikir bukanlah tindakan bijak, bila bertarung di dalam hutan saat malam hari.

Benar-benar harus dihindari, agar situasi di dua kubu seimbang. Setidaknya itu yang terlintas di benak Shikamaru untukk saat ini.

Asuma adalah Ninja dengan keahlian sabotase yang di atas nalar, mereka bisa tumbang kapanpun kalau masuk kedalam hutan dan bertarung dengan gurunya dalam gelap.

Dengan kondisi seperti ini, malah membuat Shikamaru jadi serba-salah. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Chouji saja yang tidak menginginkan pertarungan antar murid, tapi demi tugas, dia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi _Chuunin_, sementara temannya yang lainnya akan menjadi _Joonin._

''Ada apa Shikamaru.''

Mata hitam itu membelalak, ketika suara Asuma melesak kedalam pendengarannya. Membuat laki-laki tujuh belas tahun itu segera waspada.

''A-ah, Shikamaru, di atasmu!''

Dengan kondisi tanpa istirahat selama perjalanan, membuat Kakinya bergetar tak bergerak. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang dia tau saat ini kakinya tengah keram dan sulit untuk digerakan, merasa tidak akan ada gunanya,...

... Putra kebanggaan Nara Shikaku itu hanya mampu menutup mata. Mencoba menerima kekalahan, walaupun sebenarnya serangan yang dilancarkan seharusnya bisa dia hindari.

_Flashback: on._

''Ada apa denganmu?''

Terlihat Shikamaru tengah terlungkup di tanah, dengan tubuh yang kotor tak karuan. Beberapa bagian bajunya robek kentara. Debu-debu melekat setia di sekujur tubuhnya, diiringi dengan nafas yang memburu.

''Kau sudah kalah, Shikamaru Nara?''

Asuma berdiri tegak di dekat Shikamaru kecil yang saat itu masih _Gennin,_ tak jauh dari Shikamaru, terlihat Ino yang hanya mampu berdiri di bantu Chouji yang juga _kelampangan._ Tim Shikamaru, berantakan dihadapan Asuma.

''Kalian memalukan.''

Ino membelalak, Chouji tertunduk lesu, sementara Shikamaru yang masih tak berdaya, hanya mampu meremas tanah dan menggeretakan giginya tidak terima.

''Ini adalah hari pertama pertemuan kita selepas kalian lulus dari akademi Ninja,'' Asuma memasukan pedang _Chakranya_ kedalam ransel pinggangnya. Menatap raut wajah calon muridnya yang kala itu tidak dapat menerima fakta. ''Inikah murid yang dibanggakan Iruka itu?''

''Tu-tutup mulutmu.''

Asuma sedikit melirik bocah berambut nanas yang merupakan putra sulung dari teman pamannya.

''Kalian tau, sudah rahasia umum kalau Iruka itu adalah Ninja terbaik dan yang paling di banggakan di devisi SSS selain Kakashi Hatake.'' Asuma mendongak menatap langit sore, lalu menoleh kearah Ino dan Chouji yang sudah tak bersemangat. ''Kalian pasti mengerti, bagaimana rasanya ketika ada Senior kalian yang sesumbar, bahwa seluruh muridnya adalah Ninja terbaik yang pernah diciptakan Konoha.

Namun pada nyatanya, kalian tak lebih dari pecundang. Ditambah dengan menghilangnya Sasuke Uchiha, _Rookie_ 12 sekarang hanya tinggal nama, taring kalian sudah patah satu. Apa gunanya binatang buas tanpa taring?''

''Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu.'' Shikamaru berusaha berdiri, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat, hingga membuatnya sempoyongan untuk berdiri. Tatapan mata itu membuat Asuma sedikit teringat dengan bocah _Uchiha. _Namun yang ini memancarkan tekad yang baik dan tak dapat di bantah.

''Sekalipun _Rookie_ 12 sudah kehilangan taring, kami masih punya geraham, kami masih punya taring yang satunya.''

Ino terdiam, begitupun Chouji yang sedari tadi hanya membisu bersama angin.

''Sekalipun pada pertemuan kali pertama ini kami kalah, untuk selanjutnya dan kedepannya, kau yang akan kalah, Sensei!'' Gertak Shikamaru seraya menyeringai kecil. Rasa perih dan bau anyir darahnya yang mengalir dari pundak, memaksanya untuk menutup bagian yang terluka dengan talapak tangan ''Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Naruto,...''

Ino membelalak, saat Shikamaru berdiri tegak dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali bertarung. Chouji hanya menggeleng tidak yakin akan kondisi Shikamaru.

Sementara Asuma, kehabisan kata-kata.

''Naruto?''

''... Dia selalu berjuang, dan akupun begitu. Akan aku buktikan, kalau Nara Shikamaru bukan hanya BOCAH YANG SUKA TIDUR!''

''Kau,...''

''Haaaaaa!''

_Duarrrr!_

_Flashback: Off._

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sudah yakin tubuhnya pasti akan terasa sakit karena benda tajam, tapi sejak tadi sepertinya dia tidak merasakannya. Tangannya mengepal, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan segera membelalak tak percaya saat melihat Neji melindunginya dengan punggung lebar laki-laki itu.

''K-kau sudah 'bangun'?'' Nada menyindir itu membuat Shikamaru memandang tak percaya.

Neji tersenyum kecil, sebelum ambruk seketika di dekat Shikamaru yang mematung tak bergerak.

''Kenapa?''

Chouji yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam tak percaya, serangan cepat yang dilancarkan oleh gurunya tak bisa dihindari oleh Shikamaru, tapi kenyataannya adalah Neji yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Shikamaru.

Neji terbatuk pelan, tangannya bergetar. ''Karena,... Kita teman, teman tidak akan pernah lari ketika temannya dalam kesulitan. Bukankah begitu?''

Asuma hanya diam di atas sebuah dahan pohon, memperhatikan mimik wajah Shikamaru. Lalu tersenyum kecil, saat matanya mendapati Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendongak menatapnya.

''Kita sudah ini.''

''Aku ingin cepat pulang,'' ucap Asuma seraya memposisikan pedangnya kedepan, ''tunjukan serangan terbaikmu.''

''Kagemane no jutsu!''

''Pedang angin: teknik ledakan angin!''

~oOo~

_Bummmm..._

''A-apa itu barusan?''

Naruto mendongak tak percaya, saat melihat segumpal asap yang membumbung tinggi di udara. Dari lokasi kejadian sepertinya itu sangat dekat, dekat sekali sampai getaran akibat ledakan itu sangat terasa.

Ino segera memandang Naruto.

Naruto memandang Ino.

''Jangan pernah lengah, apapun yang terjadi.''

Naruto beringsuk berdiri dengan mengamit Kunai panjangnya. Merubah dirinya menjadi mode _sannin_, dan langsung tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dia rasakan.

_Chakra_ yang tidak lagi asing baginya, pemilik _Chakra_ itu adalah orang yang begitu dia sayangi.

Ino yang berdiri di belakang Naruto segera mengamit tas pinggangnya beserta gulungan senjata yang di segel di dalamnya. Suara langkah dari dalam hutan yang gelap, membuat mereka segera waspada dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Namun segera setelah sosok itu terlihat jelas di pandangan, dua pasang mata warna biru itu memandang tak percaya pada laki-laki yang mempunyai luka gores panjang melintang di hidung. Ino segera menoleh kearah Naruto, mendapati Naruto yang tengah memasang mimik wajah bingung dan waspada.

''Iruka,... _Sensei?''_

''Naruto,'' gumam Iruka seraya tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya.

Berdiri dibawah terangnya sang bulan, membuat Iruka dengan samar melihat penampilan Naruto dan Ino. Keduanya menatap Iruka dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

Iruka tersenyum kecil, ketika matanya menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya.

''Apa yang guru Iruka lakukan di sini?''

Iruka terdiam, tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana. Disela pikirannya, ada banyak pertanyaan yang juga ingin di lontarkan oleh guru dengan luka gores di hidungnya itu.

Bayangan gemulai dedaunan yang menari, bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan malam ketika dua sosok itu bertemu. Ino menatap guru Iruka dengan pandangan lembutnya, walau tidak terlalu akrab, guru Iruka pernah membantunya mencarikan pupuk untuk bunga-bunganya.

Sebenarnya si tulip itu masih bingung dengan kehadiran Iruka disini. Ada yang aneh, mengingat ujian hampir selesai, seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang boleh mengirimkan Bunshin kemari.

Andai saja semua itu benar.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Ino memakluminya. Mungkin ada beberapa informasi yang ingin disampaikan oleh Iruka pada mereka berdua.

''Aku kemari,...'' Iruka mengigit bibir bawahnya, haruskah dia mengatakannya?

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ada yang aneh dengan guru Iruka.

''Aku kemari untuk,...''

_BBOOMMM_

Sebuah ledakan dengan intensitas tinggi menyela ucapan Iruka. Sebuah ledakan yang mengakibatkan kerusakan parah pada hutan bergema dengan dahsyat hingga ke penjuru Konoha, bahkan tim Lee dan Tentenpun terkena dampaknya.

Dari semua hal yang Naruto ingat, hanyalah berupa ingatan buram sedetik sebelum kejadian. Bahkan untuk menarik nafaspun dia tidak sempat, terlambat mungkin adalah definisi yang tepat.

Bagaikan petasan yang indah, suara ledakan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian seluruh penduduk Konoha, hingga ke jajaran Hokage yang sedang beristirahat. Gaara menatap ledakan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, ledakan yang sebesar itu tidaklah masuk dalam daftar jutsu yang di gunakan dalam tahap ujian ini.

Sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou yang melihat itu dari balik punggung Gaara hanya mampu membatu, yang terbersit dalam benak mereka hanyalah berapa banyak korban yang jatuh.

Ledakan kedua sukses membuat mata Kankurou menatap horor, tubuhnya bergetar.

Dilain tempat, Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang menatap ledakan besar itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Jiraiya hanya mangap melihat ledakan itu.

Kurotshuci bersama dengan Akatsuci menatap ledakan ketiga dengan mata yang hampir melompat keluar dari rongga. Kantong cemilannya Akatsuci terjatuh dari pelukannya. Tatapannya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan.

''Ledakan itu, pastilah penggunanya,...''

''Kak Deidara.'' Sela Kurotshuci seraya meremas kayu jati yang menjadi kusen jendela. Giginya bergemeletuk, menatap nanar pada hutan HI yang kini mulai tak terlihat akibat tebalnya asap yang membumbung.

Sementara Oonoki, sang Tsuchi-kage, hanya menarik napas dalam.

~oOo~

Di direksi yang lain, kedua anggota legenda Ninja dari Konoha hanya memandang itu santai. Terlalu kontras dengan reaksi berantai para penghuni desa Konoha. Namun sang Pemimpin, bertahta _Kage,_ melihat itu dengan pandangan yang terlihat menyelidik. Tatapan mata _hazel_ itu seolah memastikan sesuatu.

Tidak sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

''Jiraiya.''

Suaranya yang khas perempuan mengalun dari bibir ranumnya. Matanya melirik laki-laki yang dia singgung.

''Tiga ledakan,'' jawab Jiraiya seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Laki-laki itu baru saja selesai menggunakan mode _Sannin_-nya. Lalu menatap hutan kematian yang kini tak lebih seperti medan perang.

''Apa sebaiknya kita kesana?''

''Ya, dia tentu tak seberani itu untuk kemari. Setidaknya kita tau bahwa dia masih sayang nyawa.''

''Apa,... Deidara terlihat ingin membunuh adiknya?'' Tsunade bertanya lagi, namun dengan nada yang santai. Dengan menghela nafas kecil, dia melirik tanggal yang ada tak jauh dari mejanya. ''Ah, lihat, ini hari jadinya rupanya.''

''Berharap saja dia tidak sengaja membunuh adiknya, karena sudah pasti pacar adiknya juga akan tewas bila terkena ledakan itu. Dan Inoichi tatkan pernah senang mendengarnya.''

''Ah, kau benar.''

Lalu hening, tidak ada lagi suara ledakan. Yang ada hanyalah asap yang membumbung tinggi kelangit. Bagaikan kabut hitam di malam yang gelap. Bagaikan pengantar pesan mimpi buruk bagi rakyat Konoha.

Di dalam ruang kerja sang Hokage, suasana hening bagaikan kuburan. Tidak ada lagi suara Tonton, si Babi kecil berwarna merah jambu, yang selalu ada dipelukan Shizune.

Begitupun dengan Shizune, gadis itu sudah menghilang sejak ledakan pertama terdengar. Melesat dalam gerakan yang tak terkira bersama Shiranui Genma menuju pusat ledakan, setelah menerima perintah secara _respone_ dari sang Hokage yang awet muda itu.

Dan begitulah keadaannya. Hening, menjadi teman baik bagi Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, tak begitupun dengan Fukasaku yang tengah duduk santai di bahu Jiraiya, mengabaikan bagaimana mencekamnya suasana ketika itu.

.

.

...

.:To Be Continued:.

...

.

.

~oOo~

Akhirnya...*sujudsyukur* setelah bertapa sekian hari dan sekian bulan, Yahiko kembali menemukan alur cerita fanfic ini. Karena alur cerita ngga Yahiko simpan, jadi lanjutan cerita ini agak lupa, tapi akhirnya Yahiko ingat titik besar dari alur cerita fanfic ini. Dan semoga saja tidak melenceng jauh.

Maaf ya, Minna-san, maaf banget Yahiko terlampau jarang updet. Terlalu banyak cobaan untuk melanjutkan Fanfic, dan pada akhirnya berhasil di updet juga xD

ohya, Yahiko minta maaf banget kalo Typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana, hontou ni.

**Nah, special thanks buatan yang udah review. Dan untuk Annonymous Review, aku wakilkan kalian jadi Satu aja ya; ngga apa-apa'kan :D**

nn

missingninuzumaki

syidik NH

suriken

Guest

azzaqiyy

riopaul

Uzumaki Otom

asep w c

Ujumaki no gifar

Namikaze frida

Namesephyrot

Tom anpas

Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden

Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi

mendokusai144

Mistic Shadow

Mars LeNoir

el Cierto

Namikaze Haruno

claire nunnaly

Kazehaya Naozumi Laurenfrost

Bocoran next fic:

Deidara terlihat duduk bersandar disebuah pohon, matanya menatap sendu kearah langit malam. Sinar bulan yang lembut, menerpa wajah putih susu laki-laki itu.

Di samping kanannya, terbaring dua sosok pirang berbeda gender. Keduanya terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan berantakan, luka-luka yang tidak begitu serius tertoreh diseluruh tubuh keduanya.

Deidara menatap salah satu dari kedua orang itu, air matanya mengalir, mata biru langitnya tak kuasa menatap laki-laki pirang yang kini terlelap. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang laki-laki tujuh-belasan itu, lalu beralih menyentuh dahi berpelindung Ninja itu.

''Kau sudah besar, ternyata.''

Suaranya bergetar, juga bergema di tengah hutan yang sepi kentara, berirama panjang senada dengan gema suara binatang yang lain, bergema lirih.

''Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayah, kau seharusnya tau itu.''

Lalu melirik kunai yang tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya. ''Kau,... Sudah bisa menggunakan jurus ini rupanya,'' gumam Deidara seraya meraih Kunai itu. Lalu berdiri, matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan yang tak terjabarkan, dia menunduk.

Bahu bidangnya sedikit bergetar, lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh bebas di atas tanah.

''Maaf.''


End file.
